


Angelfall - Or - That Time An Angel Brought Me Back to Life

by guardian76



Series: Guardian Tales [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, And I guess more tags I find applicable in the future..., Angels, Crime Fighting, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, Heroes & Heroines, Leonidas Stellar, M/M, Monsters, Multi, Original Character(s), Patricia Sky, Polyamorous Character, Suggestive Themes, Teenagers, but not a highschool story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 38
Words: 123,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardian76/pseuds/guardian76
Summary: Leonidas Stellar has died- quiet brutally as well- in a horrific battle to protect his school, his friends, and his loved ones. But a certain beautiful angel saw fit to bring him back to life- with a catch naturally: he would have to share his mind with the angels own and inhabit the girls body. Now the sky tears open and monsters from another world is invading his home, threatening all he holds dear to suffer the same fate.Could the angel and he find the strength to fend off these invaders?





	1. Skyfall Part 1 - Or - The Day the Sky Fell

 

Leon's eyes snapped open, the fan above him spinning in the fading summer light, sending sparks of dust flying around his large open room. He stared at them for a moment, imagining them to be as stars in the clear night sky before forcing himself up.

His clear brown eyes scanned the room before he sluggishly got out of bed and into the washroom,  opening up a cabinet to grab his toothbrush. As he closed the cabinet, the mirror flashed in the reflected sunlight, blinding him. When he recovered, it was not his reflection staring back at him- but a beautiful raven haired girl. He gave a start as he saw someone's in the mirror. Taking a moment to compose himself, he looked back and saw his own features: a fairly round face with eyes larger than he would like. It gave him a rather simple look which wasn't that far from the truth. Resting his hand on the mirror's edge before reaching for the tooth paste.

“Must of been seeing things.” He muttered as he looked back at the mirror. With an annoyed frown he went to his daily routine which included teeth, shower, making his bed, head downstairs to make breakfast, followed by getting attacked by a ninja assassin.

Still groggy from waking up, he was not prepared as a masked being attacked him from the rafters above. His eyes sparked with electricity as he tried to speed out of the way but panicked and shot to far forward into the wall at blinding speed. Bouncing backwards into the Ninja's arms, the Ninja picked him up effortlessly and threw him against the floor.

“Erica twenty-four, Leon two.” The girl grinned as Leon looked rather sheepish. The two were face to face, giving Leon a good look at her. She had a rather strong rectangular face; a slight cleft chin and with round grey deep socket eyes. They gleamed mischievously as she poked Leon on the nose. “Still can't use your super speed under stress huh? You alright? I didn't smash your face too hard now did I?”

“Yes you did.” Leon lied. It was really his embarrassment that made his face red- and it was apparent to Erica as well as she grinned and poked his shoulder.

Erica Desdemona was one of his classmates and friend. For what she was doing in his house was the only thing that bothered him as he scowled at the girl. She wasn't very tall, only just as tall as Leon, but made up for it by sheer mass. Erica was an weightlifter- broad and wide shoulders, with a slight waist and hips flowing into rather thick and powerful legs. Much to his embarrassment, she was built far stronger and more sturdy than he was.

“How did you get in here?” He snapped.

“She stolen the pents key's off me.” Connor said, opening the door. “She snuck into the boys dorm at the Academy and taken it when I was asleep.”

Connor Vale was one of Leon's oldest friends and by far the most grim out of the lot. He was perhaps the definition of tall, dark, and handsome, in a rather brooding way. He rarely smiled and never once cracked a joke- Leon believed he was incapable of such- and his harsh amber eyes almost seemed to stare into your soul.

And of course, he was delightfully fit, but Leon probably would never admit that aloud.

“Yeah to think that anyone was to take the drop on you.” said a voice behind Connor. Leon peered over to see two identical looking girls enter. They were fairly pretty- narrow faces with almost startlingly round grey eyes, with a long slender build with matching long raven hair- the twins were Melissa and Rose Isa and they were rarely ever seen without the other. Most folk weren't able to tell them apart- they found it an amusing game to play. “Better yet,” They continued with a teasing look on their faces. “The alternative is that you let her in your room.”

“Still I'd rather you not attack me when I'm getting up.” Leon muttered, gripping his pained nose. Erica grinned with a slight giggle as she jumped onto the couch. “I'm pretty sure it's not good for my health and well being.”

“Yeah yeah.” Erica said, waving her hand with an airy tone. “If you want to get into the Exam you have to show true skill, I'm just helping you train like I promised.”

“By attacking me in my own home?!” Leon cried making the twins giggle.

“'When you are a Guardian Knight danger lies in any corner!'” Said one of the Twins in an airy tone. She was mimicking their teacher, Professor Michael Luum one of the greatest Promethean in the world. “'It is crucial that anyone aspiring to stand in their ranks be one of the best.'”

“You worded that odd.” Said the other Twin.

“Eh I tried.” said the first twin, which gave Leon a mild headache as he tried to figure out who was who. “So you ready for school?”

“Give a guess?” Leon said, raising his hands to show off his pj's.

“You still wear old fashion pajamas?” asked one of the twins. “Most guys your age just wear boxers.”

“Though I'm kind of glad he opted the former.” giggled the other twin which Leon dubbed Melissa. “Considering how scrawny he is.”

“I can't get over that.” Rose (?) scoffed. “Considering he trains with Erica daily.”

The two noticed the growing irritation on Leon's face. The two beamed before kissing his cheek and dragging him to the counter.

“Here we'll prepare breakfast for you so you can get ready.” They said as they ruffled his hair.

“He gets so cute when he gets flustered.” Erica chuckled as Leon flushed furiously.

“Bite me.” Leon muttered as he wandered off into his room to get ready for school. He wasn't very tall, and his build left much to be desired about. Standing at five feet six with a scrawny physique Leon sighed with slight annoyance before changing into his school uniform.

A gentle knock brought the group to a stop. Finish buttoning his shirt, Leon walked out and looked at the group with mild confusion.

“Who could that be?” he asked, only to be greeted by shrugs of equal confusion. Walking over to the door he hesitated for a moment, then opened it up and his hearts stopped.

“Hello Leon.” said a young girl standing in the hallway outside. She was about his height, the right height that allowed Leon to stare straight into her perfect almond shaped eyes. Leon swallowed as he involuntarily as the startling blue and green eyes she possessed stared at him before he looked her over. Her nose was somewhat wide, but it brought attention to her heterochromia eyes. She had long jet black hair that framed her round face, flowing just to the small of her back. It was apparent she had a little extra weight on her with her pear shape figure, not enough to be overweight but enough to confirm she was not slim.

“You uh... going to keep standing there and staring at me?” The girl laughed, causing Leon’s hearts to flutter. “Or are you going to let me in?”

“Ariel.” Leon breathed, taking a step back to let her in. “I thought you were still over in the European Union overseas for another year.”

“Yeah well my mother’s work brought her back here to Guardia.” Ariel beamed, giving the boy a hug. Leon breath caught short as the girls plump chest pressed against his own. “So here I am!”

“That's great!” The twins chimed, rushing to give the girl a hug. “Why didn't you tell us sooner?”

“I sort of found out a week ago.” Ariel grinned as she gently punched Connor's shoulder before giving Erica a hug. “And wanted it to be a surprised.”

“Well... yeah surprised.” Leon stammered as he unstraightened his tie in his haste. Flustered, he fumbled with it as he tried to straighten it; which he in turned tightened it which begun to choke him.

Ariel smirked as she quickly arrived to Leon's aid, undoing the knot which allowed him to breath. “Really? I'm here for less than five minutes and I'm already rushing to your aid.” She said, flicking his nose with a coy look before picking her bag back up. The twins dragged Leon to the counter again to give him his breakfast they prepared. “I'm glad I caught you before you all heading off to school.” said Ariel as Leon snarfed down the meal. “You seriously kept the same schedules all year?”

“Eh, nothing interesting ever happens here.” Leon scoffed as he placed his plate down. He crossed his arms with an annoyed look. “Sad to say the most interesting thing to happen is the Golden Lights Festival, with the Academy hosting the event.”

“You really should act more interested.” Said Rose (?). “Skyfall only happens once every fifty years. You'll be lucky to see it again.”

“Eh just means more work at school Rose.” Leon said.

“I'm Melissa.” Not-Rose-But-Really-Melissa smirked as Leon cursed silently in his head. “It's still a big thing- who knows it might be even life changing.”

“Giant tears across the sky showing another universe.” Leon scoffed, shaking his head as he buttoned up his brown overcoat. “Yeah right.”

 

The group made its way out of the Takashi Tower into the small town square; separated by tall walls, the community was isolated from the rest of the city. Founded by a small Japanese community that arrived in Guardia over a hundred years prior- since the Wilderlands blocked the East Coast from the West, refugees were a rare sight and often treated with distaste. By now, only one family remained which ran the community- opening it up to other ethnicities.

“Oh good morning Leon!” said one of the daughters, Christa. She was one of the few 'halfs' as she likes to call them, sporting blonde hair which distinguished her from the others sisters. “Oh Ariel! It's nice to see you again! When did you return from the EU?”

“Yesterday!” Ariel answered as the group left the square into Guardia Central. Climbing up to the train station, Leon turned his head to see the massive mega-city of Guardia. It spanned as far as the eye could see and he knew it extended even farther than that, covering most of the East Coast. Following his friends on to the train he sighed knowing how much work the school has to do in preparation for the Festival.

He glanced the girls way, only half listening to Ariel's tale of living overseas. The hyper-train arrived near the Academy Central in which they got off. Leon shivered from the cold gust of air that blew over the station- the sun no longer provide the same warmth it had a few weeks prior. Fall was settling over the city.

Spotting a large crowd at the entrance of the Academy, he groaned in frustration as he was forced to join the group.

“Don't like crowds still eh?” Ariel said, playfully nudging his gut.

“Just there's so many people.” Leon sighed as the crowd marched through. “Looks like they are beefing up security early.”

“Well they are preparing for festival.” Erica noted. She glanced at the twins. “Speaking of which, our year is focusing on setting up all the booths and stalls.”

“Much fun.” Leon groaned.

“Alright students let's get moving!” Barked a voice, startling most of the kids. Leon looked up and his heart flipped as a tall, fit woman entered the platform. She lacked an arm with her sleeve pinned up. Her stern face wasn't exactly the definition of beauty but contained a harsh prettiness to it. Her name was Joan Marrowsword, a local legend among the students in the academy- and one of Leon's idols as he gaped at her.

“Your fangirl is showing.” Ariel teased as he listened to Joan's speech about amped up school security. “Why don't you never show me this rapt attention of yours?”

“Wha- sorry?” Leon said dumbly.

Joan Marrowsword was the leader of the Iron Wolves, a squad of Guardian Knights that defends the city from any strange and unusual threats.  At the age of thirteen she was placed in the line of duty, quickly becoming captain at fourteen. She lost her arm shortly while fighting a strange dark monster and used her godspark enhanced bones to repair her sword to continue the fight. In her mid twenties now, she spends her time off from the battlefield working as the school part time combat instructor and battle theorist.

To Leon, she was the definition of badass.

“Hey Short-stuff!” Joan snapped her fingers in front of his face, causing all the students to burst into laughter. She looked down at him with an irritated look. “I asked you a question, stop gaping at me as if I'm some Wildbeast and answer it!”

“Um!” Leon stiffened, looked rather terrified to be placed on the spot despite that he was paying attention to every single word she was saying. When he didn't answer Joan rolled her eyes and moved on.

“You are so embarrassing.” Ariel teased, poking Leon in the ribs as the crowd moved on. “Do you still freeze up when an imposing female snaps at you?”

“No I don't!” Leon protested before Ariel suddenly grabbed him, forcing him to face eye to eye. She stared intensely into his eyes for a moment before Leon blushed and looked quickly away. “Th-that doesn't prove anything you know!” He snapped while his friends- sans Connor- broke into laughter.

As they moved down into the school, Leon paused to enjoy the gleaming marble look of the Academy. He let out a small smile, letting it all in. Later he would be grateful he did, because today was the last day he'll ever experience this the way he was.

He yelped as a strong shoulder checked him. Two more in succession; Stamp and Rim, followed and three large burly boys moved passed him.

“Sorry short stuff.” The lead boy sneered while his two lackeys chuckled. “Didn't see you there.”

“Very funny Souza,” Leon snapped irritably at the group. “Why don't you go bugger off?”

“Are you telling me what to do?” Souza hissed as he leered over Leon. The two wills clashed as neither wanted to back down from the other, it seemed it would elevate to violence had Ariel not wandered back to Leon's rescue.

“Leon we better get going, I'm in your class but don't know the c-wing as well as I should.” She said rather calmly, despite the intimidating and very powerfully build boy looming over them. “Hey Souza.” She said as she took Leon's hand and firmly guided him away from the group.

“Hey I'm not done with him.” Souza snarled as Ariel spun to face him. He flinched as sparks danced dangerously around Ariel as she glared at him.

“Is there a problem?”

The students looked back as Joan stormed towards them all.

“No sir-ma’am..” Souza said, still glaring at Ariel. He turned and left the group, Ariel gave him a smug look.

“You shouldn't antagonize him.” Joan said to Leon and Ariel. “You know infighting is frowned upon at this school. You're all training to become Knights, there is no use to fight among yourselves.”

“But you know he's a jerk!” Leon snapped, he faltered from the stern looked Joan gave him. “S... Sorry sir-ma’am.” Leon stammered as he gave a slight bow.

“You done?” Joan muttered, rolling her eyes. “Oi, Connor we need to talk about security for the Festival before class.”

“Wait you're on the security committee!?” Leon breathed, looking at his friend as he walked off with Joan.

“Head of security.” Erica corrected Leon, grinning at his flabbergasted look. “Joan actually recommend that Connor take lead this year.”

_ Wish I could be that cool. _ Leon thought to himself as the group headed into the C-wing of the Academy. A few moments passed for Joan entered, quickly followed by Connor. Promptly sitting beside Leon, Connor gave him what seemed to be an apologetic glance before turning their attention to Joan.

“Alright students first thing's first.” Joan barked, the sheer force of her words forcing everyone to attention. “We have a former student returning from overseas to us this year. You all remember Ariel Raikia correct?”

There was an interested murmur as Ariel walked in and gave a slight bow to the class. Leon felt a pang of anger as a few of the guys stared at her with more attention than he would like as Ariel walked up and sat beside Erica. The two girls whispered to one another, just outside Leon's earshot. Ariel glanced back at him and gave him a quick wink before quieting down for Joan’s lecture.

“As you all know- Skyfall is a special event that occurs only every fifty years.” Joan said as she turned on the center table. The lights dimmed and a holographic projection emanated from the desk that showed the earth. “This is our world which is called Overworld, the main world where every mortal thing lives on.

“Quick review, can anyone tell me the Four Worlds?” Joan asked, glancing around the room as Ariel raised her hand. “Ariel?”

“There are four worlds,” Ariel said as she stood up. The holotable changed the images to display this to the class. “Our world, Overworld; Skyworld, the realm of the Gods; Underworld, where the essences of the dead go; and Otherworld, a strange world that exists almost on the same plane as ours.”

“Thats correct.” Joan continued. “As you see, Over and Otherworld are almost on the same plane of existence, vibrating at a frequency so fast that they harmlessly pass through each other. Now as they move through space the create a form of friction which eventually tears small holes between our world and theirs.”

Leon crossed his arms as the lecture went on, his eyes narrowing while he processed the information he just heard. No matter how many times he hears it, it never makes sense to him. To him it was impossible that two objects possess the same space at the same time. Joan finished off her lecture by running down on what the students were to do in preparation for the Festival. Being an international event, countries from all around the world would gather to celebrate the spectacle.

Leon paused, noticing the twins were pulled aside. Watching them for a moment, he realized they were surrounded by most of their family- the girls looked simply ecstatic to see them.

“Sora still overseas?” Ariel noted the strange look over Leon.

“Aye.” He said quietly. “Something to do with a Cretan temple, a minotaur, and a cursed staff. She said it was 'leagues above my skills' and left me here.”

“That... actually sounds accurate.” Ariel nodded, making Leon flush furiously. “Knowing your skills you'd probably get yourself killed trying to keep Sora safe!”

“I am more than capable in keeping myself alive thank you very much.” Leon snapped at Ariel who giggled in response. “What? What's so funny?”

“You're so cute when you try to be serious.” Ariel said, flicking the boy on the nose. Leon blinked then scowled as he looked away, however it looked more like he was pouting. Ariel gave him a warm smile. “Don't ever change Leon.”

“Eh?! What's that supposed to mean?” He called after the girl, who took off to start setting up booths. “Hey Ariel I'm talking to you!”

The day seemed to go by fast for Leon, much to his annoyance as he wanted to spend more and more time with his childhood friend. Ariel seemed pleased to be back in Guardia as well as being the center of attention as various groups of students would make their way to talk to her.

Eyeing Leon, she noticed the boys growing annoyance. Finally done with the work they needed to do, she took his hand and gave him a wink.

“Is that hole in the forest fence still there?” She asked as she guided him away from school grounds towards the forest.

“Should be.” Leon said as the two entered the forest. “It's been a long time since I've been there, to be honest it was really you who dragged us down into the abandoned warehouse.”

The Academy Forest was one of the largest sanctuaries in the megacity Guardia which spanned almost nine thousand square kilometers. Devoid of Wildbeasts, it was a thriving ecosystem of natural beasts and fauna. It was often used by the military and Academy for training purposes, and for some students it was their personal playground.

The sound of crunching pines and leaves was the only sound between the two as they walked in near silence. Just a hair's breadth apart, if Leon shifted even an inch closer he would find his hand brushing Ariel’s own. Hearts pounding, he risked it all and quickly grabbed the girls soft hand. Ariel merely glanced at him and smiled before quicking her pace, nearly dragging him along with a musical laugh.

“I’ve missed you so much!” She exclaimed as they reached the fenceline. “All of you in fact, it’s just weird to have an entire year where one of use doesn’t spontaneously transform into some animal or swap bodies per say.”

“That stuff haven’t stopped in your absence.” Leon snickered as he let go of Ariel’s hand. He flopped onto his tummy as he crawled through the moderate size gap in the chain-wire fence. “Sora’s work has been growing in earnest, with news of my own skills and her own in unraveling ancient curses and seals traveling throughout all of Guardia.”

“But mostly Sora’s skills right?” Ariel teased, resting her brow against the metal lining between the two.

“I may be poor in physical strength Ariel, but my skills in sealwork is top notch.” Leon pouted as Ariel dropped down to crawl through. With a blink, he realized Ariel had paused half-way through. “Is... something wrong?”

“I can’t fit through this anymore!” Ariel exclaimed, a panicked look falling over her.

“Really? You were pretty fat before you took off to Europe.” Leon pointed out. “I’m guessing your hips just got wider or something. By the way, congrats on losing all that weight.”

Ariel’s lips pursed as she tried to determined if she was infuriated by the remark or flattered. Thankfully, for Leonidas’ sake she chose flattered. She shimmied and squirmed before realizing one thing.

“I’m stuck.” she said flatly, causing Leon to burst into laughter.

“What?! But you got in just fine the other way.” Leon snickered as Ariel turned a brilliant shade of red. Reaching down, he took a firm grip upon Ariels wrists. “Hang on, let me just give you the right tug.”

“Wait Leon! I’m stuck because my skirt is hooked-”

The boy froze, not sure how to proceed before gently releasing the girl. “Then what do we do?”

Ariel shifted and shoved her hands to her sides. After fumbling with the fabric her lips pursed, what looked like a timid excitement creeping on her lips. “So... it seems like I’ll have to rip this to break free.”

Leon’s lips pursed as his shoulders drooped.

“You’re getting turned on by this aren't you.” he sighed with mild disappointment.

Ariel looked up at him and smiled, nodding her head vigorously. “Just thinking about getting caught is so invigorating.” She sighed dreamily, clasping the sides of her cheeks. “Granted, the idea of actually getting caught is absolutely horrifying but strutting around the woods in naught but my undergarments is so... exhilarating!”

“ _ Naught but your undergarments _ .” Leon frowned as Ariel giggled. “Why do I feel like you waited your whole life to say something in that manner of speaking.”

“I read too much classic novels.” Ariel snickered, reaching down to tear her skirt free. As she slipping through her plaid skirt slipped off and felt uselessly toward the ground, prompting her to quickly removed her blazer and wrapped it around her waist. “At least the school issued blouse is long enough to properly cover me.”

“I’ll repair your skirt at the warehouse.” Leon said, taking the girls hand once more as they made their way through the pine scented woods.

Leon found it a few years ago, an abandoned warehouse with a handful of boxes long forgotten. He and his friends discovered that they contained old military tech- even a Guardian Knight exo-armour. It was his and Sora's little side project on restoring the antique equipment.

“This place hasn't been touched.” Ariel noted, seeing the layer of dust caking the furniture. Her eyes sparked and Leon felt his hair rise on end. Realizing what Ariel was doing he backed off as the dust rose, attracted the magnetic interference she was creating in her palm. “There you go!” She piped, tossing the massive dust bunny aside. “Good enough to sit on now.”

“I see you've been honing your electrical skills.” Leon noted as he went to the workbench with the girls skirt. “No wonder the Academy recommended you take the Exam this March.”

The Exam, simple name for something fairly complex. Prometheans- those who can control the godsparks within every living soul- could enlist the Knights of Guardia at the age of twenty. This was to ensure that each Promethean would have time to hone their skills. However; a few talented souls such as Connor and Ariel, would be able to qualify for the Entrance Exam that happened each May.

Anywhere from half to a dozen of Prometheans would qualify to take this largely televised event to show the world their natural talent- as early as the age of thirteen. Joan was one such child who took the Exam and passed with flying colours. Ariel and Connor denied each year until recently- much to Leon's surprise, glee, and both dismay in which they agreed to attempt the task to Knighthood.

“Yeah, how's your own training coming along?” Ariel asked, a mischievous glint flashing in her eyes as she leaned over. “I hear you still have a knack of learning moves by just seeing them once.”

“Well it's not that difficult.” Leon said quickly, feeling his face grow warm. “The Godspark flows through everyone, once you see how it moves in a certain way you should be able to replicate anything you see and... you aren't talking about spark techniques are you.”

“I never said anything.” Ariel giggled at Leon's growing embarrassment. “You're the one with the mind in the gutter.”

“I don't know what you're talking about. I was... just asking a question.” Leon said, failing at saving himself from the blunder. The boy sat down at his station, with a fountain pen in hand he began drawing carefully sculpted strokes of ink across a harsh white paper surface. Ariel hopped off the couch and made her way over, gently sitting on the edge. Blinking she realized the boy gave not a single sideways glance towards her creamy, exposed thighs as wrote glyphs of a long forgotten language.

_ Still on a one track mind. _ Ariel smiled warmly, shifting to a more conservative and comfortable position to admire the boys penmanship. Not a single line was out of place, each stroke was a perfect mark, a perfect line.

“Alright it’s done.” Leon said, his hands glowing a warm yellow as he dried the parchment with his life-giving godspark. “Pass me your skirt.” he said, to which Ariel handed him the torn garment. Placing it upon the seal, his eyes glowed brightly, and before her eyes the torn fabric begun to rewove itself into a proper skirt. “There you go.” Leon laughed.

“Like magic.” Ariel grinned, taking the skirt and slipping it on.

“Seal work isn’t magic.” Leon sighed. “Think of it like me hacking the source code of the universe with my very own godspark and rewriting it to my liking.”

“So I’m wearing a bit of you wherever I go now?” Ariel smirked, enjoying Leon’s startled and fairly embarrassed look. With a slight frown, she glanced at her hand and spotted a streak of dust upon her forefinger.

Ariel examined her dust laden finger.

“You and Sora haven't been down here lately... haven't you.”

“No we haven't.” Leon explained, sitting on the table's corner. “She been awfully busy at work so she hasn't been home for awhile.”

“Sora still works at the University as a Seal Breaker?” Ariel asked as Leon nodded. “That's very dangerous work: going down into dark and dangerous dungeons and finding lost treasure to be studied. You must worry about her a lot.”

“She's the best in her field.” Leon said calmly, looking at Ariel with a small smile. “I fear that I am the one she worries about- and when you are in that kind of stressful environment... I don't want to be a burden that can cost her her life.”

“You'll get your chance.” Ariel said with a small smile. “When you'll be the one saving her.”

“Hey I saved her life plenty of times!” Leon snapped as Ariel burst into laughter. “Like when she was stuck in... well... that time when I had...”

“You seriously can’t recall a moment in time where Sora haven’t bailed you out.” Ariel smirked, resting her brow against his own with a playful sneer over her pretty face. Despite the two being roughly the same height, her sheer presence intimidating Leonidas forcing him to back down slightly. “That’s alright Short-stuff. I’ll help you out: Atlanta, 2003.”

“You always bring that day up though.” Leon muttered as he backed into the couch.

“How could I not?” Ariel laughed, pressing even further against Leon. “That was the day the sky caught fire, and it was the day you risked everything and saved my life.”

Losing balance with Ariel leaning forward towards him, the two toppled backwards onto the couch. Ariels warm breath mixed with his own as they laid there for the moment- he could see every pore upon her nose, every twitch from her eyes. Her breath was a mix of mint and the slight sour stench of milk, with lips dangerous close to his own.

Leaning down, she inched even closer and closer towards the boy-

Leon abruptly covered the girls mouth, sheepish and embarrassed he pulled himself out from under Ariel and backed off slightly. “Not here.” He said quickly. “I was... kind of making a game play for the festival-”

“You sly fox,” Ariel laughed. “You were planning on pulling the moves on  _ me _ ?!”

“I’m not  _ that _ passive.” Leon chuckled weakly, his mind racing on how to fix the situation. “I also just... panicked that’s all.”

Ariel’s eyes soften as she chose to keep her outrage to a minimum.

“I’m sorry- but romance just kind of... scares me.” Leon sighed, resting his hands on his knees. “We’re just so young.”

“Leon, legally we’re young adults now.” Ariel replied, raising her brow. “Besides, I'm 18 now and you in the new year.”

“That doesn’t change my thoughts Ariel.” Leon said, looking towards the girl.

They sat in silence for awhile until Ariel spoke up.

“Is it because of Felix?” she breathed.

“I’m older than him now.” Leon said quietly. “Sora was head over heels over the lad... and righteously so.”

“He was pretty dreamy.” Ariel smiled, with a slight flush falling over her cheeks. “We’re Squires Leon. He was a Squire as well. We’re all aiming to become Knights. Death is just something we have to come to terms with- our world is not a safe one.

“I mean- we hide behind giant walls to keep the Voidsent and other magical creatures from killing us in our sleep.” Ariel laughed, reaching for Leon’s hands. “And even then that doesn’t stop all of them. So live and let live, I want to experience life. With you as well. Someday life will be fairer.”

“You really believe that?” Leon asked, looking into Ariel’s delightfully mismatched eyes.

“Absolutely.” Ariel smiled. Leaning over, she breathed faint words into his ears. “But I need a definitive yes or no. Because today a  _ lot _ of people will becoming into town. Pretty sure a few cute rich guys as well.”

Leon’s hearts froze before turning slowly to Ariel.

“Yes.” He breathed.

“That’s all I needed to hear.” Ariel laughed, standing up. “I’ll see you tonight then, in the festival. Look your best alright? No space-cowboy junk.”

“Yes ma’am.” Leon muttered as the girl left.

 


	2. Skyfall Part 2 - Or - The Day the Sky Fell

The day went on with out any more problems, the school grounds quickly filled with visitors from around the world in celebration of the event. Leon sighed as he manned a booth selling clay art that the first years had made. As remarkable as they were (they moved and posed for the passing by civilians) it was still a tedious job.

“Sup!” Erica yelled in his ear, causing him to jump up in fright. Erica grinned as she helped the startled boy up. “So I bullied Professor Piel in relieving you of work.”

“What?!” Leon blinked, looking rather startled and bemused. “Why would you do that?”

“Because the Twins told me too.” Erica shrugged, crossing her arms behind her head. She took Leon's seat and gave Leon a roguish grin and flicking her head down the field. “And Ariel is wandering the festival grounds unescorted.”

Leon swallowed, suddenly observant of the sweat and grime covering him.

“Head to the showers Shortstuff.” Erica said, handing him a plastic bag with spare cloths. “The twins will ward off any brave boys from approaching her.”

“Wait- where did you get these?” Leon said, realizing the clothes were indeed his.

“I nabbed them while you were showering.” Erica shrugged, leaning back trying her best to look apathetic as she closed her eyes.  She opened one eye and smirked at Leon before slapping him on the back very hard. “It's what Sora made you wear during that University reception she held. It's far better than that space cowboy junk you wear all the time.”

“There's nothing wrong with my sense of style.” Leon snapped as he gripped the plastic handle of the clothing bag.

“I never said there was.” Erica said in a breathless melodramatic tone, holding the back of her hand to her brow.

“You just called my usual outfit space boy junk!” Leon exclaimed.

“What are you doing gawking at me?! Go get her lover boy!”

Leon stammered what appeared to be a new language he just made up before blushing furiously and muttered something about 'not being a lover boy' and scampered off.

Freshly showered and cleaned he made his way down towards the fairgrounds he spotted the twins who waved him a direction. Glancing that way, sure enough; he saw Ariel wandering aimlessly through the fairgrounds by herself. Taking a deep breath he made his way over and quickly walked pace with her.

“Beautiful day isn't it?” he asked as they walked through the crowds.

“It is for the most part,” Ariel said, shivering as a cold gust of wind blew through the fairgrounds. “There is so much people from all around the world here- I've even seen some from the Chinese Federation here.”

“Yeah so do I.” Leon breathed, eyeing a few cute Asian girls that walked by. Ariel noticed this and quickened her pace with a slight _ huff _ , causing Leon to cringe at his impotence. “Oi slow down! I’m sorry alright? Where you off too?”

Ariel paused and looked around. “There,” She said, seemingly pointing in a random direction. “Let's check out Dex's pavilion.”

“Oh yeah I think I've heard Erica schedule takes her there soonish.” Leon said, trying to mentally visualize the schedule of all his friends. “Which means that we can go bug her-”

Leon paused to look at the rather large pavilion tent and froze on the spot, his eyes tracking something.

“What is it?” Ariel asked, looking over. She suddenly smiled and took Leon's hand dragging him away. “I see Souza and his gang over there, he's still flirting with Erica I see.”

“Somethings never change.” Leon muttered, seeing Erica's obvious disinterest. “We should probably save her the trouble.”

“Joan doesn't want an incident from happening at the festival Shortstuff.” Ariel teased, poking Leon in the tummy. “So no fighting going on- alright?”

“I know I know.” Leon muttered as the two walked over to the pavilion. Erica eyes narrowed when she saw them, as if to ward them off; seeing that she fail, she sighed and rolled her eyes going back to waiting on tables.

Leon found her ability to ignore Souza admirable.

“Oh look its short stuff and---~~*” Souza stopped short as he noticed Ariel, her green and blue eyes sparking dangerously at him.

“Hey you' gonna order sum'ing or not?” Growled a raspy voice in a Brooklyn accent. Both Souza and his goons looked around in confusion as it seems like the voice came from nowhere. Glancing down, Leon was startled to find a particularly hairy man in short and stout stature. His face -at least, Leon presumed he had a face because it was completely obscured by a thick and wire red beard.

“They're not doing any harm.” Erica said, giving the dwarf a smile- a gesture of appreciation for her boss attempting to save her the trouble. The dwarf was Dexter, known simply as Dex by most and he ran the local grease joint in the Academy district known as- you guessed it- Dex's Diner. He wore not a hair net as dwarves beards were a fine steel, and would never shed even under the harshest circumstances. “Anyways I was going to give them another minute before giving the ultimatum.”

A _ nd Erica can actually _ enforce _ such. _ Leon said as both he and Ariel eyed the girl's thick arms as Erica effortlessly carried four large trays of food on her arms, weaving around the busy pavilion with incredible balance. The girl was wearing a tight sleeveless shirt- something she liked to wear when not in uniform- and simple black skinny's.

“We were-” Souza quickly glanced at Ariel before taking a step back with Stamp and Rim. “Just going to sit down to order.”

“So what do you want?” Dex growled, pulling out a shabby notepad from his grease stained apron. Leon couldn't help but snicker from the obvious disappointment from the boys upon learning that Dex would be waiting on them instead of any of the other waitresses.

“You are welcome.” Leon said to Erica, a proud look of confidence on his face.

“You're right, thanks Ariel!” Erica said, giving Ariel a hug. The two girls giggled from the look of betrayal and hurt that fell over Leon's face. “Though there's no need. I'm pretty sure I can ward off goons like Souza.” The girl looked as the pavilion door flaps opened up as a tall man entered. “Oh another customer, sorry hun I have to run.” Erica said as she bounced over to the entrance.

“That's no ordinary customer.” Leon said as he and Ariel took a seat. The man was fairly handsome with a faint stubble across his strong chin. “That's Seth Broadwick, CEO of Broadwick Industries. What's a hotshot like him doing here?”

“Ordering a meal at a festival?” Ariel giggled as Leon flushed furiously. “Not everything is a secret plot you know.”

“I dunnoe I don't trust that guy-” Leon eyes narrowed.

“You do know that he practically pays for the school and the university,” Ariel said listing off her fingers. “Plus he runs the Seal Breaker unit that pays for you and Sora's penthouse, food, clothing-”

“I get it, I get it!” Leon muttered as Erica whizzed by their table. She pulled out her notepad and looked at them quizzically. “The all day breakfast please.”

“I'll just have water.” Ariel said with a slight embarrassed looked. Glancing quickly at Leon before glancing back at Erica. “Unless you have something that's not covered in grease and salt on that menu.”

“Sorry sweetie,” Erica said apologetically, pocketing her notebook. “Nothing that will fit the parameters of that strict military grade diet of yours.”

“You're still on that?” Leon grimaced as Erica walked off. “You know even Erica finds that a bit excessive.” He reached across the table to take her hand. “Look I know that you are stressed out about the Entrance Exam but that is ten months away. You have plenty of time to prepare for that.”

“It's just that, it's the only way for someone like myself to get ahead in life.” Ariel said to Leon. She glanced down and pinched her sides. “It's just that this flubber is proving a bit more difficult to work off.”

“Being a Promethean doesn't help I guess.” Leon said as the girl reached for one of the forks to fiddle with. There was a brief spark as her body's electrical difference discharged. “I mean you're eighteen Ariel, I don't think you need to worry about joining the Knights two years early. There's always something to improve and not worrying about it like Erica, the twins and I are.”

Erica arrived and placed a rather greasy meal in front of Leon. It was eggs, two slices of bacon with shredded hash browns and two whole wheat bread. Leon dug in while Ariel went on about her stay in the EU, it was rather boring to be honest as Ariel wasn't a compelling storyteller. Despite this Leon gave the girl his full undivided attention, so much he neglected to notice Seth Broadwick walk up to their table.

“Hello Leon.” Seth said with a warm smile. He reached out into his pocket and handed him a data chip. “You may not remember me, you were awfully young when Sora and I worked hard to put you under her care instead of the foster system. I won't' be able to drop off Sora's earnings in the next few days so I thought I might as well hand it off to you. Promise to give it to her when she returns later this evening?”

“Of course!” Leon stammered, surprised to find such an influential man speaking to him in person. “Is- is there anything else?”

“Your friend here,” Seth said, motioning to Ariel. “I need to speak to her about the Entrance Exam.”

“Oh by all means go ahead.” Leon said as Ariel gave an apologetic bow and the two exited the tent. Leon blinked as Erica sat down where Ariel was. “Did... did I just gave him permission to take Ariel?”

“Looks like it.” Erica snickered, now lacking the Diner's signature apron. “I'm off now, wanna hit the fairgrounds? I'll win you a stuffy.”

“I can win my own stuffed animals.” Leon muttered irritably as the two stood up. They passed Seth and Ariel, the latter glanced his way to give a wink. A text message popped up on his retina link apologizing for running off like that and that she'll met them in the fairgrounds in ten. Leon winced as his eye sparked causing his vision to dim and pulsate red.

“You alright?” Erica asked, noticing the boy's discomfort.

“Yeah my retina link shorted.” Leon said as his eye watered. “I need to swing by the medical tent before I win you a stuffy.”

“I'll hold you to that you know.” Erica grinned. She paused, eyeing the rewards stand as she decided on which one she wanted. She smirked suddenly and strutted off towards the Medical tent with a rather evil aura radiating off her.

_ That's not a good thing. _ Leon cringed as he followed her in.

“You own me 1k.” Said one of the twins, the other cursing as she forked over the credits. Leon stopped short, looking at the twins in disbelief.

“You girls made a bet over me?” He asked, his shoulders dropping slightly with dejection. He glanced up at one of the medic stalls, seeing one with a sign hanging over head.

 

_ Reserved for Leonidas Stellar. _

 

“Now that's just mean.” Leon pouted as he sat in the booth. The twins checked his eye, looking mildly worried as they went to work. “It just shorted out for some reason. Bad luck I guess- please tell me I'm not blind for life in that eye.”

“No, these internal augments usually have fail safes to prevent those from happening.” said a voice in another aisle. The girls and Leon glanced down as a middle aged man walked out of a booth wiping his rather bloody arms off with a cloth. He was followed by a tearful girl who's right sleeve was torn and blood smeared.

The girl glanced at her arm in slight wonder, seeing no wound nor scaring forming where obviously was a rather grievous wound. The healer was none other that Nathaniel Hogsworth, called Doc Hog jokingly by those around him.

“What's her deal?” as Leon as the girl left the tent.

“Oh she tried to pet a Nemean Lion on a dare.” Doc explained as the girls finished on Leon's' eye. It sparked painfully which he yelp as his vision was restored. Doc gave it a quick glance over before giving the girls a thumbs up.

“Nailed it.” Smirked Melissa (?) as the twins fist bumped each other. They then winced in pain as their own eyes sparked startling the others. “Gods that smarts!” Mel (?) cursed as her eye watered.

“I'm guessing it's the Skyfall that’s messing with electronics.” Doc said as he tended to the twins. He glanced back at Leon. “Do be careful out there Leon, especially due to today. It's actually hard to imagine a life where I'm not patching you up every five minutes.”

The tent flap opened up and Ariel walked in with a toothy grin on her face.

“I knew I'd find you here.” Ariel said with a laugh as she ruffled a very meek Leon's hair. “The moment I couldn't see you on the fairgrounds I immediately thought of the Medical tent. What was it this time?”

“Oh Leon's retina link shorted.” Said Erica sniggering as Leon shot her a playful punch on the shoulder. She responded with another in return, however not as gentle as Leon's.

“I had no control over that.” Leon said as he rubbed his bruise shoulder, shooting a menacing glance at Erica- tho he suspected it looked more like a pout by the grin she shot back. “Anyways I believe I owe someone a run at the fairgrounds?”

“Of course.”Ariel and Eric said simultaneously. They paused and glanced at each other before shouting “Jinx!” They went at a few more times before Erica interrupted Ariel with a shoulder punch. Ariel opened her mouth, stopped short before fuming silently yet furious.

They were interrupted by a snort, Leon covering his mouth in embarrassment as he burst into laughter. The boy shook his head as they left the medical tent as a small crowd started to form. It was obvious that the twins and Leon were not the only ones afflicted by the interference.

Other than the retina short-out, the rest of the evening went on without any noteworthy events other than Leon failing to earn a single stuffed animal as expected.

“I swear it's like this hammer is off balanced or something, pretty sure this game is rigged” Leon pouted as he dropped the rubber sledgehammer. He and the girls were at the classic strength tester carnival game. He blinked as Erica strutted confidently towards who gently took the sledgehammer away from him. “Oh by all means go ahead and show me up.” Leon snapped, gently wrapping her thick and powerful arm.

Erica smirked and effortlessly lifted the sledge up and onto her shoulders. “As promised! ONE STUFFED ANIMAL COMING RIGHT UP!” She exclaimed, swing overhead before stopping just a few inches from the target. She snickered before tapping the device, sending the metal cylinder flying and cracking the bell.

The astonished vendor handed her the teddy she pointed out- it was massive in size wearing a brown overcoat and long shaggy hair like an 80's rock star.

“Fricken show off.” Leon muttered to Erica who stuck her tongue out towards him as she shoved the overstuffed teddy into his arms. Ariel suddenly snorted, covering her mouth as she burst into a fit of laughter. “What?” Leon snapped as he held the teddy a little tighter. “What's so funny?”

“That teddy is almost as large as you short stuff.” Ariel said, using Joan's nickname.

This apparently struck a nerve because immediately Leon retorted- “Yeah? You're the same height as me so it's almost as large as you too.”

“Dude, she's a girl.” Connor said, walking up on them while the girls burst into laughter. As Leon's face turned a brilliant shade of red, Connor continued. “Erica I need you.”

Erica blinked before realizing that Connor was asking for help. “Of course!” She said as she bounded after him, leaving both Ariel and Leon by themselves finally.

“Never a dull moment huh?” Ariel smirked to Leon as they continued to wander through the fair grounds.

“Eh, not really.” Leon replied dryly. “I mean I actually rode the train here without getting mugged once!”

“You're joking there... right?” Ariel asked, with genuine worry. “You get mugged on a regular basis?”

“What! No! Yes! I mean yes I'm joking-” Leon stammered, a slight panicked look on his face as he struggled to form a coherent sentence. Ariel covered her mouth as she stifled a giggle, Leon taking a deep breath. “Yes, I was joking about getting mugged on a regular basis. Besides, I'm a Promethean- regular humans I can handle.”

“The last I check you barely classify as a Promethean.” Ariel chortled, pulling out her data pad. Leon hid his mouth in the teddy bears fluff as he hid a grin. “City records put you as in the top 20 of D class Prometheans- oh! You've jumped to a C class! Only in the top four hundred though.”

“That still puts me waaay higher than your average human.” Leon said proudly, puffing his chest out. However, the teddy made it seem like he was merely holding it tighter. “I've been training with Erica during the past year you were gone.”

“So you've been hanging out with Erica a lot lately huh?” Ariel said, gently prodding Leon's shoulder. Her mismatched eyes gleamed mischievously at Leon as he struggled to find a proper response to that.

“I mean yeah, she helps train me.” Leon said slowly, obviously choosing his words carefully which greatly amused Ariel. “Now that I think about it... I have been spending almost every afternoon with her the past few months.-”

“That you two dated for like a month while I was gone?” Ariel grinned while Leon’s face turned into a deep crimson red. “Hey, we kept up with each other via emails you know.”

“You were just teasing me this whole time!?” Leon exclaimed as Ariel burst into laughter.

“You make it so easy you know that?” Ariel grinned, her attention flew skywards as bolts of lightning passed over head. “You think we should find great seats to watch the spectacle?”

“Oh of course! I mean yeah we could.” Leon stammered, glancing Ariel. “We could find that nice clearing near the forest warehouse.”

“So let me get this straight-” Ariel smirked, Leon's heart sinking as he braced himself for another round of teasing. “You want to get a young girl, away from the crowds into the forest after dark.”

“No! Yes! I mean-” Leon glanced away from her, realizing that the teddy only made his situation even more ridiculous-

A loud crack broke overhead causing all the spectators to glance skywards.

“That's strange.” Leon muttered, glancing at his data pad. “It's happening early this year-”

 

Then the sky began to fall.

 

Leon grabbed Ariel and dove aside as something fell where they once stood. The two panicked as a wave of heat washed over them, scampering back from the black oozing meteor before them. The orb exploded and Leon reached over and covered Ariel as the goo splattered over his right shoulder and arm.

“Leon are you alright!?” She cried as she pulled Leon away.

“I'm fine I'm fine!” Leon said standing up. They glanced around and watched the devastation unfold. Glancing skywards he saw large golden sparks tear across the sky unleashing more of this dark hell on to the city below. “We need to get into cover!” Leon called out as the school security struggled to control the panicking crowds.

“Leon your arm!” Ariel cried, eyeing the burning cloth and skin. The two made it to the undercover courtyard where younger students would play when it was raining. A handful of students had made it, a few covered in similar burns.

“That went well.” Souza growled, kneeling to bandage up a young girl. Somehow he grabbed a medical kit in the chaos and was helping Erica tend to the wounded. He glared at Leon for a moment, opting to move to another wounded student than him.

Ariel rolled her eyes and forcefully pulled the pack from Souza, grabbing some of the equipment and pushed it back on the boy hard before tending to Leon.

“Was the wound always that large?” She muttered quietly to herself as she cleaned and bandaged it. “I'm not the Twins but that should hold you up for a while-”

The group of students stopped as a large black glob landed just beyond the covered area. It squirmed and let out a screech as something crawled out.

“Oh that is definitely not good.” Erica cried as she pulled the younger students behind her. A small diminutive grey goblin like creature crawled out and hissed at the students. It lunged at them causing the younger students to scream. Erica snarled and punched out, sending the creature flying over the grounds and into the treeline.

(“Gods above Erica.” Leon breathed, still gripping his burnt arm. “That must of been over a hundred meters.”)

“It's not over yet.” Souza growled as the other falling ooze begun to spawn more and more of those vile creatures. Souza, Stamp and Rim took the front as half a dozen more rushed them.

“Leon you get the little ones back to the school!” Ariel snapped, taking point with Souza. She glared at Leon, seeing that he did not move. “Now Leon! Erica make sure he gets there safe!”

“Wait what-” Leon said as Erica herded the children away. “No wait I can help-”

Ariel spun to glare at him, sparks dancing dangerously around them as Leon involuntarily cower.

“Right, taking the little ones to safety.” He said sheepishly as he took the hands of one student. He and Erica took off herding the younger students when suddenly a soft whisper breathed past Leon's neck. “Wait- stop!” He cried only just pulling the children out of harm's way as something massive crashed in front of them. They scattered and dove to cover as some... _ thing _ emerged from the smouldering wreckage.

“What in the world is that thing?” Leon breathed taking a step back. The behemoth was at least eight feet tall of rippling muscle and matted fur. Leon and any other would of mistaken it for an overgrown orc yet would know otherwise since it appeared to lack eyes or even a nose. Just an egg shaped head with powerful wide jaws and way too many teeth.

One of the students looked up at it in a sort of stupor, more out of awe than fear due to it's sheer presence. It radiated pure power.

Leon tackled the boy and raised his arm to catch the monsters fist. Everyone winched as they heard the sound of bone shattering, Leon's eyes widening with mild surprise. Rolling away he waved Erica off with his good arm before shoving the younger student her way.

“I'm fine get them out of there!” Leon snapped as the Monster swung wildly towards him. Ariel blinked in mild surprise as Leon nimbly dodged out of the monster's grasp.

Souza, Rim, and Stamp rushed the beast and forced it back as Ariel dragged Leon away.

“I'm fine Ariel, pains gone.” Leon said as Ariel examined is mangled arm. “It uh... healed in the wrong place though.”

The monster picked up Rim high into the air and slammed him down on top of the two before throwing him at Souza and Stamp.

Dazed, Ariel pulled herself off the ground and looked up at the beast. With a deafening roar it lashed out towards the girl, who raised her arms up in defense. Leon shoved her out of the way and attempted to stop the blow. She covered her mouth as she heard a sickening crunch followed by pained look on Leon's face as he was sent flying into Souza. The two boys tumbled and skidded across the fairgrounds deeper into the forest.

“Get off me you dolt!” Souza snapped as the two struggled to untangle each other.

“Mind the arm! Mind the arm!” Leon spat as Souza accidentally twisted his already mangled arm. The two paused to see the monster looming over them. “I think it's mad at us.” Leon said bleakly before Souza kicked him out of the way. Rolling, Souza barely escaped the blow only to find himself backed into the forest fence.

“Oh come on-” Souza managed to cuss before getting tossed through the chain link fence. Stamp cried out and himself with Rim rushed the monster attempted to tackle it into submission. Leon scampered across the undergrowth as this fight took place towards Souza.

“Hey you okay?” He called out, checking Souza for a pulse who snarled as he sat up.

“I'm fine- what about you?” Souza spat, looking at Leon's mangled arm. “That's a lot of blood.”

“I'm fine it's already healed-”

The two rolled away from each other as Stamp and Rim were sent flying their way. More and more debris rained from above spawning more of these hellish creatures. Leon quickly realized they were being cut off- either by chance or fate- by the falling storm.

Ariel screamed his name before a wave of fire cut them off. The monster snarled at the snapping flames and backed off, Stamp and Rim shielding their faces from the heat and scampered away as well. Souza and Leon glanced at each other before walking deeper into the woods to face the monster before them.


	3. Skyfall Part 3 - Or - The Day the Sky Fell

The once peaceful forest was aflame, the searing heat bite at Leon's back as he took an involuntary step backwards. Before him stood a strange beast from another universe, snarling and gnashing at the four students it entrapped.

“What the hell is this thing?” Stamp breathed, glancing toward Souza. “Troll?”

“Ain't no troll that I've ever seen.” Rim growled as the monster charged them. The students broke and rolled out of danger- Leon accidentally catching his sleeve on fire who panicked flailing his arm as he tried to extinguish it. Taking his eyes off the Beast for a moment cause for an opening to which the Beast lunged at him.

Leon froze, both in shock and fright as the Beast loomed over him as a wave of fire swept by. The flaming heat shocked Leon, a handful of images flashing before his eyes.

 

_ A burning forest _

 

_ A castle high in the clouds. _

 

_ A man's silhouette against a sky on fire _

 

Rim shoved Leon out of the way and moved to block the blow which sliced right through him. The boys stared in horror as Rim collapsed in a heap at Leon's feet. The Beast picked up Rims head glowing slightly before crushing it, spraying Leon in gristle and gore.

“Better.” The Beast growled.

Souza let out a rather terrifying bellow and tackled the Beast while Stamp rushed over and grabbed Leon by the collar. Leon stared blankly at the corpse in front of him as the three boys retreated deeper into the burning forest.

“Gods he's dead.” Leon breathed, his hearts racing. He gave Souza a tearful look who in turn bowed his head mournfully. “Just like that he was cut down.”

“We'll follow too if we don't gain some ground on the thing.” Stamp breathed, helping Leon up. Leon nodded and pulled out his commlink and frowned. Stamp noticed the red bars on the display and looked skywards to the golden tears. “The damn event is messing with long range communications.”

“So basically...” Leon trailed off as they raced across the burning brush.

“We're on our own.” Souza growled.

 

Every breath pained his lungs as Leon raced behind Stamp and Souza. Hot air and burning ash burned his throat as well as the over excursion to his body. The three slowed down, believing they gained enough distance to tend to their wounds. Leaning down to pick up a large stick, Leon bit down into it before gripping his mangled arm only to be stopped by Souza.

“On three.” Souza said, grabbing Leon's arm. The boy nodded and then winced in pain as a sickening crunch as Souza snapped Leon's arm in half. Moving fast with both nimble and experienced hands, Souza set Leon's arm before it healed in a bad place. “Your burn wound from earlier isn't healing...”

_ Leon's dark essence burn is spreading _ Souza frowned to himself as he tended to his own bruises and welts. _ It does not look like it will heal. _

“So what do we do?” Stamp asked, with a heavy look over his face. Leon knew that those three were friends for years, and despite everything those boys have done to him he couldn't help but feel sorry.

“We've faced large beasts before.” Leon stammered, swallowing. He glanced at Souza. “We can do this as long as we're smart about it.”

“As long as you're smart about it.” Souza growled, picking Leon up by the collar. “What was that back there?! Are you trying to get us all killed?”

“I- I just froze okay?” Leon stammered, his eyes watering. Their argument was cut short as a blood curdling howl broke through the night. A soft whisper breathed down Leon's neck and his eyes widened in shock. “GET DOWN!” He screamed, diving to cover with the other two as the trees splintered around them.

_ So fast. _ Souza breathed as the Monster loomed over them. _ I didn't even see it's attack- let alone see it come up on us. _

Souza backflipped and forced himself back up to block a barrage of blows. He stepped back, arms numb as he looked up at the monster in fear.  _ If I had my weapon this wouldn't be too difficult!  _ Souza cursed. Raising his arms in defense he was sent flying, crashing straight threw a meter thick pine tree into a glade.

The Beast made to follow only to be stopped by Stamp- who staying true to his namesake- leaped above to stomp on it's head. Leon pulled his arm back, a screeching orb of energy forming in his hand which he shot towards the beasts. The orb screamed a high pitch siren before detonated with a devastating sonic blast.

“Wow, good thing you handed me those ear plugs.” Stamp said, landing beside Leon.

“WHAT?!” Leon screamed, holding his hand near his ear. “What about beer pugs? I think pugs are adorable, but I don't think you should be giving them beer.”

“You're an idiot you know that?” Stamp said disapprovingly, his shoulders drooping.

“I'M WHAT?!” Leon shouted, with a confused look on his face. He pointed to his now bleeding ears while screaming: “I CAN'T HEAR YOU! I'M AN IDIOT AND FORGOT TO PUT IN MY OWN EARPLUGS.” His eyes widened and the two scattered as the beast recovered and attacked them.

Leon gritted his teeth as he reached up and redirected the beast's attacks around him. Glancing at Stamp, they nodded and Leon kicked the beasts knee. Forced to the ground Stamp rushed over and flipped it overhead. Wood splinters rained over them as the massive pinewood tree it crashed into exploded.

Leon held out his arms in front of him, letting out a stream of curses as the massive bruises covering them healed.

“That look liked it smarts.” Stamp muttered as Souza made his way over to them. “It felt like hitting a tank.”

“Something about it felt odd when I was fighting it.” Leon said, not quite shouting but louder than your average tone of voice. He held out his hands in front of him. “It felt like I wasn't quite hitting it-”

“Like it wasn't really there.” Souza finished, Leon nodding in agreement. They looked up as the  Beast exploding out of the debris, throwing what's left of the pine tree at them. Stamp picked Leon up and dove aside while Souza vaulted over appearing overhead of the monster only to be grabbed out of the air. _ Ah shazbot- _ The boy was smashed repeatedly against the ground before being tossed through another tree.

“Get Souza! I'll keep its attention” Leon cried, racing opposite to the Beast. “Hey ugly! You're... UGLY!”

_ I got to work on my insults. _ Leon cringed as the Beast snarled and loomed over him. He swallowed, trembling slightly as he tugged his collar. “I... made a terrible mistake didn't I?”

The Beast picked Leon up by the arm and glared at him eye to eye.

“Absolutely.” It growled before tearing his arm clean off.

The boy was too shocked to register the pain as he was cast aside nonchalantly. He glanced sideways at his torn limb, damping the undergrowth and staining it with his blood. Making eye contact with Souza and Stamp he scampered back and vanished into the brush.

Souza and Stamp glanced at each other before firing blasts of energy from their palms at the beast. The forest filled with smoke and debris as Stamp and Souza paused to catch their breaths.

“Did we get it-” Stamp was cut off as the beast drove it's claws through him, spraying blood over Souza. Quick reflexes saved Souza and he screamed, lashing out at the beast. Casually catching Souza's attack, the beast merely slammed it's palms against the sides of Souza's face. Sputtering out blood, he fell to his knees.

“Souza!” Leon screamed as he re-emerged from the brush, pulling something out of his pocket and throwing it. The small metallic block sparked and became a long metal pole.

Souza spun and grabbed it out of the air and retaliated with a fury of attacks. A quick thrust forced the beast back into a tree, cracking it asunder. Catching the remains of the twenty something meter long log, the monster swung it overhead at Souza. Sidestepping it, Souza used the spray of dirt and undergrowth to cover his escape into the brush.

A few hundred meters off, Leon leaned against the doorway of the forest warehouse. Glancing up, he spotted Souza approaching from the forest.

“Have you lost your mind?!” Souza hissed as he tended to the gaping wound on Leon's side. “Taking on the Beast by yourself.” He paused, noting the blank look on the boys face. “Look at me.” He said sternly. Leon remained unresponsive, even after Souza tapped his face.

“I don't feel so good.” Leon said finally, a bleak look falling on his pale face as he glanced up at Souza. Souza looked around at the bloody mess across the warehouse floor, tracing Leon's path earlier. Following the trail, he saw that Leon opened one of the medical boxes in storage. A handful of syringes laid sprawled about the floor.

Pulling out his data pad, Souza checked Leon's medical status which was blaring warnings. Severe loss of blood, overdose on morphine, mis-healed bone structure.

“Listen Leon, you are going to be alright.” Souza said as he hoisted Leon over his shoulder. He glanced at the power armour sitting on the workbench before opting against it, moving for the door on the other side. “Going to get you out of here- Doc's going to fix you up, get you a new arm, and you'll be as good as new.”

Leon coughed as the wind started blowing the billowing smoke their way. Out in the distance, a roar echoed through the burning forest as the beast picked up their scent.

“Damn thing's like a hunter.” Souza muttered as he shifted his weight to avoid a burning branch. Another crack whipped above, the canopy above splintering as more of this dark matter rained from above. _ 'It's almost like an invasion force.' _ Souza noted as he lowered his profile, placing Leon down- his eyes strained against the heat and soot as spied more of those vile goblin creatures gather together.

“They're regrouping.” Leon breathed as he watched them organize themselves into groups. “Look- the goblins with purple headdresses must be fire team leaders- the gold ones squad leads.”

“Greys are the grunts.” Souza muttered. Leon patted Souza's shoulder and lifted himself off the ground, staggering a moment before steadying himself. The toxicity of the overdose must of ran its course- although the realization of missing a limb was just sinking in.

“Sora's going to kill me.” Leon muttered, holding his arm out in front of him. “You know... if that Hunter doesn't get us first.”

“We have to move.” Said Souza, the two moving deeper into the forest and into this nightmare.

 

Ariel stood among the devastated fairgrounds. Vile scents wafted by; the scent of charred flesh and molten plastic only to be drowned out by an albeit brief, cool refreshing gust of air as the fire department worked to put out the blaze. Catching her eye, she noticed something miraculously unharmed in the wreckage.

Walking towards it, she knelt down and picked up the massive overstuffed teddy bear. Marred only by soot, ash, and stray dirt she quickly cleaned it. Turning around she glanced at Erica who walked up to her, using the teddy bear's arm to wave in greeting.

Opening her mouth to speak, she choked on whatever words she was about to say. Erica gave her a knowing smile and reached out to hold the girl.

“We'll find them.” Erica said confidently, looking towards the burning forest. “Connor's one of the best trackers in the Academy, he also has T.J, Jayce, and the Twins with him. You know they stand among the best even in the Knights.”

“I know it's just... so was Stamp and Rim.” Ariel breathed, finding her words. “I'm just afraid that the scouts will come back to say they found him like... that.”

She pointed to the black body bags being dragged out of the forest. The girls looked at them sadly before their attention was drawn to a growing crowd of students.

_ “ _ -has announced it as a state of emergency.” The televised announcement blared out of one of the students data pads. It was the latest model, mocked because of its ability to withstand EMP's. Both Ariel and most of the students were relieved to see one of the students own one. “Roads are to be cleared and the hypertrain system has been shut down for the time being. Displaced citizens are recommended to evacuate to nearby security shelters, otherwise remain in your homes until the Knights declare it safe-”

Ariel stepped away from the crowd with Erica, noticing Connor's party emerging from the woods. She sprinted over to them- her look of worry obvious to Connor who shook his head at her.

“We lost their trail about two kilometers in.” TJ said to Joan. This young man had rather long hair which framed his equally long face, with an unkempt goatee. He wore a denim vest adorn with badges of various Knights outfits- Ariel even spied an Iron Wolves badge with Joan's signature. “Those goblins made advancing too difficult- they seem to be organizing themselves.”

“This is horrible,” Erica growled, clenching her fists tightly as her brow twitched angrily. “I shouldn’t’ve let them out of my sight.”

“Erica you had half a dozen little children to look out for.” Joan barked, walking up to the group. “You had to made a choice- now I can't say if you made the right one but it was the best you could do in your situation.”

“We should still go out and look for them.” Ariel said with a worried look, her voice cracking from the stress and sorrow.

“It's getting late,” Joan said to the girls and Connor. “Why don't you get some rest and head back to the school dorms. The other professors have doubled their patrols and we even have some ERN soldiers stationed on the grounds. There is no safer place than the Academy at the moment-”

“We can't just stop looking for them!” Ariel snapped, surprising everyone. Ariel blinked, a timid look falling on her as she realized she snapped angrily at the Knight.

However, Joan showed no sign of being upset at this, and merely smiled at the girl.

“It's alright, I promise to keep looking with the scouts until we find them.” Joan said as she placed her hand on Ariel's head. “It's a large reservation remember? This will take time even with the best out there. At first sign of them I promise I'll personally wake you to let you know.”

Erica grabbed Ariel's hand, gently tugging on it as she took a few steps away. She paused, waiting for Ariel to move. Ariel gritted her teeth, then spun- before bolting into the woods.

“Oi! Stop! ARIEL!” Joan screamed, reaching too late for the girl. She blinked, realizing Connor was moving in turn- albeit more calm and slowly. “You’re not planning on going in alone after her are you!?”

“I move faster on my own.” Connor called back calmly, waving them off without looking their way.

S _ o cool. _ Joan and Erica breathed as they watched Connor vanish into the smog.

 

“Hey, you need water.” Souza called out to Leon. He was monitoring his vitals which have not been improving in the excursion. Prometheans were indeed durable, but require a high amount of calories and liquids to function straight.

“Alright toss it.” Leon said turning around. Souza threw his water canteen his way, which Leon stared as it dropped. There was mild confusion on Leon's face as realized he tried catching it, and then picked it up with his missing limb. Reaching out with his remaining arm he gritted his teeth as it suddenly caught aflame, the violet-black flames matching it's cursed nature.

Souza moved quickly, unfurling his jacket before covering the flames to extinguish them.

“I'm not going to make it am I?” Leon asked bleakly as Souza gently peeled Leon's shirt off to examine the cursed wound. It was spreading, already reaching the small of his back. Blackened veins pulsated angrily, pumping whatever that was in the black matter deeper throughout his body.

Souza suspected if Leon was not a Promethean, he would be dead at this point.

“Of course you're going to make it.” Souza said as he lowered Leon's shirt, helping him up. “All we have to do is circle around back, stay downwind. We can use the smoke to mask our scents and break for the Academy. Probably scout parties looking for us, no way Erica would stay quiet about us being chased off.”

“No way on being quiet about me.” Leon scoffed, letting out a smirk as Souza blinked. “Damn girl's probably fighting that Hunter off right now.”

“Not with the serious gob movement going on down there.” Souza pointed out as they found themselves moving uphill. “It's an invasion force- you've noticed most of the black matter is aiming at the forest and the abandoned factory district?”

“They're aiming at clear LZ's.” Leon breathed, his eyes straining through the smog. “We get higher on Academy Mountain we can skirt around in defilade from the east wind. Throw the Hunter off while it tries to find us.”

_ If we make it that far. _ Souza muttered as he eyed Leon's wounds. He passed the canteen of water to Leon who took a quick swig and nodded, getting up to move. Granted he's one tough fucker, but even a Promethean has limits.

“Pretty sure that's not how you use the word defilade.” Souza said as they began their long march.

“Did you understand me?”

“Yeah.”

“Then shut the hell up.”

They walked in silence, finally breaking through the smog eastwards. Leon took a deep breath of fresh air: cool instead of humid, salt-filled instead of ashen. For the briefest of moments, Leon forgot the situation he was in- he forgot his missing arm, his cursed wound, the dehydration and the constant pain throughout his broken body.

He just remembered what it felt like being alive. Blinking, he spotted lights over in the distance in the bay.

“Oh gods it's the ferry to the EU.” Leon breathed as he looked seawards. “It must be holding because of the attack.”

“How do you know it's from the EU?” Souza asked, looking towards the lights.

“Because that’s the ferry Sora was coming back in.” Leon breathed, his eyes tearing up. He bite his hand, trying his best to hold back the tears. “We were suppose to watch the season finale of- oh gods I'm not going to see her again am I?”

“You shut your goddamn mouth.” Souza snapped as he slapped the back of Leon's head. “Is that what you do when you see someone you care about? Give up and die? Huh?”

“Don't you bloody touch me!” Leon spat, shoving Souza back. He responded in turn and tackled Leon to the ground exchanging blows. Grabbing a rock, Leon smashed it against Souza's face- it shattered spraying dust over the two. Picking Leon up, Souza slammed him into the mountain's wall. There was a deafening thud as debris rained around them. The wall gave way and the two tumbled into a hidden cave.

The two struggled briefly- albeit furiously- as they slammed one or the other against the cave walls.

“What's your goddamn problem?!” Souza screamed, Leon turning aside to spit blood on the floor.

“What's yours?!” Leon retorted as he broke free from Souza, giving him a shove. “You've always been on my case-”

“BECAUSE YOU'RE A PIECE OF SHIT!” Souza screamed, pinning Leon back against the wall. “All these great people surrounding you, supporting you, People like the Joan, Doc, even Erica for god's sake and you are a little punk who can't do jack all.

“My two best friends are _ dead _ because of you.” Souza hissed, releasing Leon. “They died trying to save you, so that leaves _ me _ working my ass off to keep you safe because I am not letting those deaths be meaningless.”

The two stopped short as they heard a deep and throaty chuckle from the entrance of the cave.

“How touching.” The Hunter growled, looming over the two. Leon and Souza took a step back, looking at the beast in horror. “Oh do not stop on my account boys.” The Hunter said, grabbing them by their crowns. “Brothers in arms should resolve their differences, especially before the battle.”

Souza gritted his teeth before wrapping his arms around the Hunters forearm, muscling up to kick the other arm. A deafening shock wave blasted the three, freeing Leon from the Hunter's grasp. Tumbling back Leon screamed Souza's name as the Hunter smashed him into the wall. Blood sprayed over Leon as the cave begun to give way.

He fell, for gods know how long, into darkness. There was no light, nothing for him point out to, to reference. Suddenly a sharp cold wave enveloped him, drawing what little breath he had left out as water filled his lungs.

Pulling himself out of the water he coughed and gagged, trying to find breath when a warm light filled the cavern he fell into. Looking up he saw what looked like to me a large pearl egg, floating on the small island in this underground lake.

A heartbeat pounded against his skull- it took him a moment but he realized it was not his own he was hearing.

It was the eggs, pounding in sync with this own.

A part of him screamed every horror movie plot he's ever seen, yet another part yearned to touch it. Leon knew what Erica would be screaming at him, he knew that Connor would be shaking his head disapprovingly while the Twins would be trying to drag him back.

Reaching out he gently touched the egg- and it sparked, knocking him off his feet. Looking up, it appeared as if wings unfurling themselves and opened up. A young woman stumbled out and fell on top of him, stirring with a dazed look on her face.

This woman was fairly young- perhaps no older than Leon. She was astonishingly beautiful: large almond shaped eyes with full lashes fluttering as she looked around in bewilderment. They were a startling marble blue that flowed down to a small button shaped nose on top of full lush feminine lips. This was all framed by a slight square jaw and a mane of thick shimmering black hair.

“A beautiful girl huh?” Leon said, with a hint of disappointment. “Kind of hoping for an enchanted sword or something.”

The chamber suddenly shook as the Hunter landed beside them, sending water frothing over the two as they scrambled away.

“You have a knack of running away.” The Hunter hissed as it towered over them. “Although it seems you are running out of people to hide behind.” Leon gritted his teeth as he pulled the women behind him, glaring up at the Hunter. The Hunter threw its head back and guffawed. “You think you can protect her? You can barely even stand, let alone fight.”

Leon screamed and rushed forward with a powerful punch, which the Hunter caught. The shock wave startled the women, even the Hunter in a small way. A panicked look fell on Leon as he struggled to free his one arm from the Hunter as it chuckled.

“Why don't I take the other arm as well-” The Hunter blinked as there was a spark and a flash of light. The girl had pulled a sword out of thin air, the blade sparking as it bounced off the Hunter's arm. It wasn't enough to wound the beast, but enough to startle it to let Leon struggle free. Spinning gracefully, the girl effortlessly swept Leon off his feet and sprinted across the water to the land on the other side.

_ This isn't happening again. _ .. Leon cursed as the girl found the exit to the cave. _ Nothing's ever going to change... I'm always the one that will need saving... _

The girl slowed down once they left the cave, back into the forest. Night had fallen, leaving the only light silhouetting the trees against the mega city of Guardia in the distance. They were however, far enough to see the stars stretched above the heavens, marred only by the unearthly tears of the Skyfall.

She gently placed Leon down and looked at his curse wound intently. To his surprise she leaned over and gently covered the wound with her mouth, sending a sharp cold sensation through him. Glancing at his side, he saw the blackened veins recede slightly. For the first time since Skyfall, Leon was able to breathe freely.

The girl threw her head back and exhaled a plume of black smoke, gasping for air as she looked back at him. Catching her breath, she placed her hand on her chest and said:

“Sky.”

“Leon.” Leon responded in turn, the two reaching a slight understanding of the other. Leon's eyes unintentionally darted to her chest, which had a considerable heft to them- at least compared to the rest of her body. Sky was wearing a rather old fashioned tunic and trousers, form fitting made of what looks like uncomfortable cotton. Glancing up back Sky's face, Leon found her grinning- she realized he was checking her out. Blushing Leon turned away, back at the cave and suddenly remembered what was going on.

“We need to move.” Leon standing up quickly. Sky looked up at him quizzically, not quite understanding what he was saying. Holding his hand out, he gave her a pleading look. Reaching out, Sky grasped his hand, nodding in turn as she rose up. Leon blinked as he realized she was way taller than he was.

“Alright, I'm good to go.” she spoke, startling Leon. She smirked at his surprised look. “It took me awhile to learn your language- mostly because I didn't crush your skull.”

“So you're an Otherworlder?” Leon asked, noticing the confused look on Sky's face. He pointed towards the tears in the sky, which she gave a start. “From there?”

“It happened again?” She breathed, her wide blue eyes tracing the tears itched before the stars.

“Yeah it sort of happens every fifty years.” Leon said, glancing back at the cave. “Can we please talk while we run?”


	4. Skyfall Part 4 - Or - The Day the Sky Fell

They slowed down at the Lake Moreson, one of the few natural lakes so close to the coast. Most were flushed out during early expansion of the city, although most of the newer sectors attempted to preserve wildlife.

“So you're an...” Leon trailed off, trying to make sense of what Sky told him.

“An angel, yes.” Sky nodded with a slight bow to him. “We were the protectors of the High Realm of Paradise- which you erroneously call Otherworld. I don't know how long I've been here... I came here to escape...”

She trailed off, looking at the lake with a hunger in her eyes. Leon eyed her long, athletic legs carrying her towards the lake shore. They had a healthy thickness to them, flowing and blossoming up into her wide hips. Unable to keep his eyes off her, they trailed up to the delightful pinch around her waist that gave her that attractive hourglass figure.

Biting his thumbnail, he reminded himself of the dire situation he was in and walked over to remind Sky. He stopped short as she knelt into the water, gently lifting water with her hands to her mouth. Standing up, she noticed the way he was staring at her. Shamefaced, Leon blushed and looked away.

“You're a timid one Leonidas.” Sky smirked, amused by his discomfort. “So easily distracted as well, one wouldn't of guessed you were running for your life-” She trailed off as they made eye contact and she let out a heartfelt grin. “I'm sorry, I guess I get easily distracted myself. Tell me Leonidas, do you believe some people are fated to meet?”

“Yes.” Leon said flatly, surprising Sky on the confidence his answer held. He blinked realizing what she was asking and blushed. “Wait are you like talking about soul mates or something? Because I have a girlfriend- well not really a girlfriend, the most we ever did was hold hands-”

He stopped short as Sky let out a musical noise, enticing to both the heart and his ear. Leon's breath caught short as he realized she was laughing. Smiling back the two suddenly tensed, the moment vanished as they glancing eastwards. “You felt that?”

“Yes,” Sky answered as the air sparked in front of her hands, materializing a sword. “It caught wind of our scents and is tracking us. It won't stop until both of us are dead.”

“We can’t bring it to the school, it’s too powerful and it will merely harm more people.” Leon explained to the girl, he gritted his teeth as he gripped his side. Bursting into black flames he screamed in agony as he fell to his knees. Sky rushed over, wrapping her arms around him. The flames did not affect her, in fact fled from contact. Extinguished, Leon looked up and gripped her tightly and kicked themselves out of the way as the ground where they once stood exploded in a spray of dirt.

“This thing just won't quit.” Leon growled as he pulled himself from Sky, glaring at the Hunter that rose from the dirt. “What the hell are you!?”

“Let's just say the embodiment of your demise,” The Hunter laughed, extending its arms as more hellfire rained from above around them. “The instrument to wipe out everything that your darkness touches, the tool that brings down justice.”

“You're nothing of justice.” Leon growled, the air around him sparking with energy. He held out his hand with erupted in a white flame, surprising both Sky and the Hunter from the amount of power that radiated out from him. “You're a monster that killed three people that had done nothing wrong to you and I'm going to end you right here! RIGHT NOW. I'm going to hit you with everything I got! EVERYTHING.” He screamed as he rushed the Hunter.

A flaming bird seemed to erupt around Leon as his eyes sparked with power. The speed he shot forward was incredible; the Godspark with in him gave Hermes' speed, allowing himself to move faster than any human limitation has placed.

The Hunter's face contorted in panic and fear as it raised its arms in defence as Leon's attack hit him dead on. The resulting blast was heard, felt, and seen for kilometers around- even the neighbouring city states had eyes on the explosion.

Sky's heart raced as her eyes strained against the dust lifted from the blast. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the Hunter's form silhouetted against Leon's own, revealing the beast caught Leon's punch. The boy panicked and struggled against the grip as the Hunter raised it's leg and slammed its foot into Leon's leg. Leon gasped as he heard the sickening crunch of bones breaking forcing him to one knee.

The Hunter lifted him up into the air before digging its claws into Leon's chest, it's foul face close to his as it breathed into his ear:

“Your anger could not defeat me.”

It lashed out with it's knee, colliding with Leon's gut sending him flying across the lake and deep into the water.

His mind flashed back to an old memory, many years ago on a dirt road many kilometers away from any civilization. He, a young child no older than five wandering the Wild. Tears streaming down his face as he stopped short, seeing a young girl looking back at him.

_ Sora... Ariel.. I'm so sorry. _ He breathed as the dark waters took him further into this nightmare he found himself in. Unable to wake up, he simply resigned to his fate and was no more.

 

A terrifying scream broke through the night as Ariel watched this unfold from across the lake. Connor’s eyes narrowed as he reached for his sword. The two where taken back as the Angel dove into the lake after the boy.

Sky gasped for air as she pulled Leon out of the water. Glancing shoreward she saw the Hunter take a step into the water. A rush of steam poured out of the lake from the point of contact; Sky's eyes widened in shock as she saw heat radiate outwards, racing towards them.

She screamed as scalding water burned both her and Leon. The water around her exploded outwards as she shot herself and Leon towards the other shoreline, the steam obscuring them from the Hunter. Connor gave no hesitation to engage the beast, weilding a flaming blade he shot forward with a deafening clash. The searing heat gave no qualm to the boy as heat did not affect him, giving Ariel enough time to race forward to Leonidas.

“I’m not worth it.” Leon sputtered as both Sky and Ariel placed pressure on his wound. “I’m not worth it-I’m-not-worth-it-”

“You stop that kind of talk!” Ariel sobbed, tears streaming down her face. “Leonidas, stay with me. Don’t you dare clock out on me right now.”

“I don’t deserve you.” Leon said again, the sheer regret within his words stirred something within Sky’s heart. “I don’t deserve you, you need to go... you and Connor need to go now.”

“Stop talking, just focus on staying awake Leon!” Ariel wailed.

Leon laxed, reaching out to hold the girls cheek ever so gently. “I don’t want you to die.” He breathed.

“I can save him.” Sky suddenly said to Ariel. The girl blinked back tears, looking up at the woman before nodding.

“What do you need?” Ariel asked.

“Time.” Sky snapped, glancing at the Hunter. “Keep it off me for as long as possible.”

Ariel gently caressed the boys face before taking off into the warm cloud of steam. There was no hesitation, as with Connor.

“You have amazing friends.” Sky said quietly to Leon, smiling warming as she placed her hand upon his chest. “People worth dying for.” She leaned over and breathed into her ear. “I can save you. I can put meaning into your existence Leonidas. I can saite your desires and quell your regrets.”

“You are dying Leonidas.” Sky said, resting her brow against his own. “But your story does not have to end here. I can help you, save your tale- your legacy.”

“What do I have to do?” Leon breathed, his hearts fluttering weakly as tears stream down his face.

“You just have to believe in me.” Sky smiled.

“I can do that.” Leon said with a half smirk.

Leaning down, a pair of flaming wings burst from Sky’s back as she tenderly kissed him. With a swirling crimson tornado, they vanish with the sensation of drifting into a flaming sea.

 

Gently landing, Leonidas found himself lying in a dew covered grass field. A fresh scent wafted through his nose, that sweet smell of a fresh rain fall. The name of such a scent eluded him- hanging on the tip of his tongue as he struggled to find the word.

“ Petrichor.” said a woman sitting beside him, startling Leon. “That’s the word you're looking for.”

The woman was in her early twenties, with a thin but athletic body. She had long strawberry blonde hair flowing to the small of her back wrapped in thick braid. Her eyes were a startling gray that looked upon with with great warmth, like that a proud mother would to a son.

“Sora!?” Leon exclaimed as the woman smiled at him. “Where are we?”

“I'm not sure.” Sora shrugged, giving the boy a playful nudge. “Apparently this is your version of paradise.”

“So I'm dead,” Leon said, leaning onto the women. “Bummer.”

“Well there are worse ways to go.” Sora admitted, patting the boy's tummy as they snuggled beneath the stars. “Though to be honest, this isn't so bad.”

“It isn't...” Leon nodded as he sat up. “It's just... I made a promise.”

“Yeah you did.” Sora nodded as she ruffled Leon's hair. “It's a shame you decided to clock in early huh?”

“If I am dead, then does that mean you're not real?” Leon asked Sora, tilting his head quizzically. “I mean, it's not like you died on the ferry. You... you didn't die on the ferry at the same time I did now did you?”

“Not that I know of.” Sora shrugged. She scratched her head with a grin as she mulled the thought over. “I'm not quite sure what I am- does this change your opinion of me?”

“I don't think it does.” Leon said, leaning back onto her. A light caught their attention and they stood up. “Is this the point I walk into the light and move onwards?”

“Looks like it, though I think I see a path going the other way as well.” Sora pointed out to Leon. “I'm thinking if you are done with this life you'd just follow the dirt path into oblivion. Dunnoe where that goes or what lies beyond, but I do know where the other path goes to.”

“Where to?” Leon asked, looking down the road which vanished into the darkness.

“Back into the nightmare.” Sora said, gently hugging Leon from behind. “Whichever path you choose tho, I'll follow you to the end.”

Glancing back towards the light, Leon took a bold step towards the unknown. A moment passed, and then another before a sound broke through whatever fog with in his mind.

A whimper, a soft breath of panic.

Leon spun, his eyes wide as he saw down the darken path a foggy image of the world he once stood. A pain cry followed as realization sunk in.

His friends were still fighting to save him. Whatever moment they could spare, whatever second they could spend, they were fighting tooth and nail against this devastating monster.

“You can always go back.” Sora said to Leonidas.

“I get a choice?” asked Leon.

“Most people don't.” Sora admitted, nodding slowly. “But judging the nature of how you died... that Angel... I think you might have been giving a second chance. Most people don't get those you know.”

“You're right... people are rarely giving a second chance.” Leon said, beginning the long walk down the dark path. “There's a few things I want to get done...”

“You won't get this choice again.” Sora called out warningly to him. “You might not get another chance to go the other way.”

Turning back, Leon gave her a rather tearful look. “I know.” He said with a sad smile. “A little scary... isn't it? I don't want to go.”


	5. Skyfall Part 5 - Or - The Day the Sky Fell

Leon's eyes snapped open, the fan above him spinning in the fading summer light, sending sparks of dust flying around his large open room. He stared at them for a moment, imagining them to be as stars in the clear night sky before forcing himself up.

His clear brown eyes scanned the room, realizing that he was in fact, not in his room at all. Bunks were lined up in a column with curtains hung, cleared out to show they were unoccupied. A handful of medical equipment sat near each bed, one such machine near his own attached to him. He realized he was inside of the schools medical wing.

Connor was sitting across the room from the foot of his bed, his arms crossed with a slight scowl on his sleeping face. He stirred, looking up at him in mild surprise. He raised a finger to his mouth, urging him to remain silent before pointing to the side of his bed.

Glancing right, he saw Ariel leaning onto his bed fast asleep. Hair askew and tangled, it flowed over her face in a mess. She reeked of stale clothing, burnt plastic, and sweat; it was clear she has not left his side since what he would presume (and hoped for) was the night before.

Her eyeliner and mascara ran down her cheeks- she spent the night crying; a clump of hair tangled near her mouth catching a small bit of drool as her mouth was agape, moving ever so slightly with each gentle snore. Her hand was reached out, holding his own loosely in which he gave it a tender squeeze.

Ariel stirred, looking around the room dumbly before realizing Leon was awake. 

“I wouldn’t mind that kiss now.” Leon murmured, struggling to sit up proper.

She suddenly stood up, crying out as she moved to hug him.

“Whoa- careful there.” Leon laugh as he embraced her. He blinked as he looked at his left arm, as if he was trying to remember a mostly forgotten dream. Shrugging it off, he wrapped both arms around Ariel and ran his hands through her hair. “It's alright, I'm fine.”

Yanking his face rather hard, Ariel pulled him close into a somewhat sloppy kiss. Leon took the moment to enjoy it so, only to realize Ariel was drawing it out longer than he expected. “Alright- alright- ALRIGHT I need to breathe!” Leon gasped, laughing as he held the girl. “Not exactly what I wanted this to be like, I was thinking more like under the sparkling gold sky with the fireworks going off by the schools lake.

“Instead... we got burnt, bruised, and bleeding inside the schools infirmary reeking of sweat and blood.” Leon snickered.

The girl suddenly froze, feeling the clump of hair sticking to her chin. Peeling it off, she stiffened as she realized the condition she was in. Turning around without saying a word, she walked rather awkwardly out of the room- probably to find a change of clothes and a hot shower.

Leon paused, glancing at Connor with a look of mild surprise.

“Are you  _ smiling _ ?” Leon exclaimed.

“You two are very cute together.” Connor said, crossing his arms as he leaned back. “I’ve been waiting a very long time for you two to finally stop beating around the bush 

“What happened out there?”

“You mean you don't remember?” Connor frowned, tapping his finger against his elbow. He leaned forward as his eyes narrowed. “What's the last thing you remember?”

“I remember Rim and Stamp dying...” Leon breathed, holding his left arm out. “And... this arm. I lost this arm. Souza- he's dead isn't he?”

Connor nodded slowly.

“The girls lost it when I brought back you arm.” Connor explained, Leon nodding in understanding. “I wasn't aware your healing factor brought back entire limbs.”

“It doesn't. No one's healing factor could do that, at least not without healers and complex seals.” Leon said, looking up at Connor. “You mean Doc didn't grow me a new one.” He paled slightly as Connor shook his head. “And Souza?”

“I found him at the entrance to that cave.” Connor explained as Leon's hearts sunk. “We tried to stabilize him but... I'm sorry Leon but we lost him. He lost too much blood, even a Promethean has limits.

“That beast you fought... we found both you and it at the bottom of Lake Moreson.” Connor said, pulling a data pad out and tossed it on his bed. Leon saw photos of the now dried lake bed, pillars of steam billowing out from small pockets of water. “You, with Ariel and I managed to defeat it with a combined Sparkbreak between us all. I'll admit it. It was an impressive display of power on your part. You've certainly improved.”

There was a spark of joy in hearing those words from his lifelong friend. Although, something within him wailed in sorrow. As if it was a sham. Something in the edge of his mind that he half forgotten.

“Wait you said you found it?” Leon said, sitting up right. He gritted his teeth as pain wrecked his side, forcing himself back down. “As in-”

“Yes, the beast you fought still lives.” Connor said darkly, his cold eyes sparking with a hint of anger. “Seth Broadwick arrived with his private security force and transferred it to one of his labs. Turns out it's extremely difficult to terminate, one would think it was related to you.”

Connor blinked, surprising even himself at the slight joke he gave out. Leon's mouth widened in an excited grin as he threw himself off his bed and onto Connor.

“Careful you'll reopen your wounds.” Connor cringed, trying to push Leon away from him. “Come on Leon, give me a break I'm only human.”

“My wee little Connor just made his first joke!” He said, nuzzling Connor's neck before cringing in pain, gripping his side. “Ah ha, worth it.” Leon grinned as he sunk to the floor beside Connor. Leon pulled his hand away from his side, seeing a small hints of blood. “My wound hasn't healed yet?”

“No, you used your Break attack yesterday.” Connor said sternly, in a tone an older brother would use to an irresponsible little brother. It was not that far from the truth. “Doc said you expended all your Godspark in two attacks. Most people would pass out from using their Breaks once- but you used it twice in succession.

“I think... I think that’s the only reason you won the battle last night.” Said Connor, crossing his arms as he leaned back into his chair. “Your tremendous amount of Godspark with in you-” He reached out and ruffled Leon's hair. “And that tremendously thick skull of yours.”

Connor stood up, gritting his teeth as he too gripped his side.

“Connor- you're hurt?!” Leon exclaimed, using Connor's chair to help himself up.

“Those goblins did quite a number on me.” Connor said with a scowl. “I'll be fine, a small price to pay to finding you in time.” He stopped at the door, glancing back at Leon. “Hey Short-stuff.” He said, causing Leon to blink. “I'm going to shower and get change for today’s classes. Try not to get yourself killed in that short time frame. Doc told me to allow you to go to classes, but keep it simple alright? He's at Guardia City General Hospital tending to the wounded so there's only the twins to deal with any injuries in the school alright?”

Leon let out his goofy grin, holding up his hand with a thumbs up. Connor merely rolled his eyes and left. Leon frowned as he glanced at his hand he found it looking off- daintier perhaps? Looking closer he saw nothing out of the ordinary, same knobs and thickness.

“Must be seeing things.” He muttered as he got changed.

Everything felt... off for some reason. His uniform didn't quite fit on him right, the shoulders would slide off slightly on both his blazer and his shirt. His pants didn't quite settle on him correctly- sure he always had a slight frame but he never had to use all the notches of his belt to keep his pants up.  Even then he felt his pants slide down slightly and rested on his hips.

Looking down he found himself seeing his ankles. Tilting his head in confusion he wondered if the pants shrunk in the wash- but that wouldn't explain how it felt loose around the waist line. Glancing at the mirror he wondered what was wrong about himself. Was he taller? Oddly enough, his shoes didn't fit him either- his feet would slide around inside of them as he made his way to his school locker.

Pausing at a bench, he leaned over to tie his shoes to their limits in hopes of minimizing the discomfort. It seems he would have to stop by the school shop to purchase a newer pair of shoes. As he was leaning over someone walked over, giving his rear a quick and sharp wap which startled him straight.

“Building quite the booty there.” Erica said with a wink. She reached out and hugged him. “I'm so happy you're back and on your feet Short-stuff- Are you... taller than me?”

Both Erica and Leon stood as straight as they could go and sure enough, Leon found his eye line at the girls brows. Just the day before Leon remember the two being able to see eye to eye. They even removed their shoes to double check- even with them tied to their limit, Leon was able to slip his feet out easily.

“Strange, maybe that monster pulled your spine too hard when you fought it.” Erica said, looking perturbed at the fact Leon being taller than her. “Speaking of which, how are you holding up?”

There was a soft tenderness in her eyes, something that Leon rarely saw out of the usually tough and rough girl. She placed her hand on his arm, with a sad look on her face.

“If you ever need to talk, you know I'll be there for you.” She said as they made their way to the school shop. Morning classes were canceled as they had a school assembly about the events the day prior. While the goblin infestation was dealt with, most of the city was out of commission from the Skyfall.

“-so yeah that's the gist of it.” Erica concluded. She still recapped to make sure Leon's slow nature caught what she said. “The hypertrain system is offline for the time being until new tracks are fabricated, the roads are opened again although transit between other city-states are restricted to emergency personnel and the royal families.”

A drone floated out of the shop and scanned Leon's feet before whizzing off to the back storage’s. It came back with a much much smaller size than both the two were used too.

“A size six point five?” Erica frowned as they fit rather snug on Leon's feet. “Didn't you sport size ten cloppers before?”

“I thought I did.” Leon frowned, bouncing on the balls of his feet. He had his sport shoes transferred to the gym's storage unit before walking with Erica to their lockers. Being in the same homeroom they were in the same hallway- obviously they picked side by side lockers.

As they crossed the school grounds, Leon stopped short as he looked at the empty fairgrounds. The drones did a spectacular job cleaning up- you wouldn't even suspected such chaos happened the night before.

Leon's hearts skipped a beat as he spotted the charred treeline, sudden flashes of memory as he saw a forest on fire, blood dripping off his hands-

“Leon?” Erica asked worriedly, gently grabbing his shoulder. “Maybe it would be better if we get inside.”

“Yeah... sorry about that.” Leon muttered, shaking his head. The gym was a large underground arena, seventh year students sat among the bleachers while waiting for Joan to come out for their lessons. Turning right, Leon quickly got changed into his gym strip before joining the other students. The bustle suddenly quieted down as they noticed him entering.

“Yeah yeah as if you never seen a big damn hero before.” Joan called out the class, exiting her office with her data pad out. She let go of it, letting it hover in the air while she typed into it. “Alright form in.”

The class wordlessly lined up in two columns, like they drilled hundreds of times before. Joan stopped short as she noticed gaps in the line up. She gave a sigh, scratching the side of her head as she noticed the distress on most of the students faces.

“ As you remember during today's assembly, a lot of students were injured during the Skyfall.” said Joan, pacing back and forth between the students line. “And we lost a few. I'm sorry that's how most of you had combat first hand, but that’s just the line of work you'll be getting into in the Knights. If it isn't for you, then no one would judge you for joining the University when your time is up here.”

J oan paused to noticed the look on most of the students faces. Impressed that most did not seem deterred, she continued with the combat lesson for the day.

“ Alright Short-stuff, you and Connor can take the practical off.” Joan said to the two boys. Leon blinked as Connor shook his head.

“I'm fine ma'am.” Connor said flatly, Leon quickly turning to look at him in surprise. “I can handle today's lesson.”

“Uh- s-s-same here ma'am!” Leon snapped, standing straighter. Connor's eyes darted sideways at him, was it disapproval?

“Well then if you two are so confident why don't you show the class.” Joan said as she tapped on her data pad, bring the gym to arena mode. “You've mastered your first spark-release form have you not?”

“That's correct ma'am.” Leon nodded as the two took center stage.

“Then show us how to use that in conjunction with grappling techniques I've taught you today.” Joan said as Leon swallowed, turning to face Connor.

I _ might have... made a terrible mistake. _ Leon said as Connor calmly took stance. A siren blared and Connor took off- for everyone in the stands it seemed like it vanished. But Leon was better than that- his eyes sparked with power as he saw Connor move almost in slow motion towards him.

Leon's own movement felt like it was underwater when was in this state- even though he knew he was moving faster than your average human it felt sluggish. Redirecting Connor, to his and everyone's surprise, flipped him head over heels. Connor recovered in mid air wrapping his arms around Leon's waist and used the momentum to slam his back against the ground.

Breaking free from Connor's grasp, Leon flipped and moved to grapple Connor's shoulders with sparking hands. Connor noticed this rush of power and reacted in turn with his own, smoke and fire erupted from his hands as he slapped Leon's hands aside.

The sparks and ember flared in front of Leon's eyes and he froze, hearts pounding as he saw the burning forest-

“Enough.” Joan called, both Leon and Connor standing at attention. “Leon you're done for the day- grab your bag and head home.”

“What?” Leon exclaimed, an undignified look on his face. “But ma'am I'm-” He trailed off as Joan walked straight in front of him, leering down as she maintained eye contact.

“You. Are. Done.” She hissed.

Leon's shoulders slumped as he resigned to her authority, making his way to his bag and slung it over his back. He gave Connor and Erica a nod before moving to the door while the students broke off into pairs.

“Hey Short-stuff.” Joan called out, stopping him at the door. She tossed him a credit chip, rolling her eyes at the look of confusion he had. “Hypertrains are offline for the time being. You'll have to cab it home kid.”

_ That was weird. _ Leon muttered as he left the school grounds. He shook his head as a strange ringing blared in his ears. Hailing a cab with a mild headache he made his way home; looking out the window, he saw the city was still reeling from the events the day before. Most shops were closed and the streets were mostly empty. Ruined cars were pushed to the side by the street cleaning drones and a handful of people were already working on repairs. Leon perked, spotting a Broadwick Security Force patrolling the streets near the Tower.

Exiting the cab, he paid and made his way to the front gates. They had a resident Knight guard the Square- he wasn't very brave, nor competent, and to be honest Leon wondered why he even joined the Knights in the first place.

“Good afternoon Mr. Stellar!” Ryan Higgs called to him, struggling to take of his helm to greet Leon. The Knight failed and just resolved to lift the visor with a sheepish grin. “Nice to see you made the night in once piece. Had a call from Sora, the ferry is still holding out in the bay but she should be back in town later tonight!”

“Thanks for the heads up Higgs.” Leon nodded as his headache worsened. He stopped short, seeing the managers wing damaged. Quickening his pace, he sighed with relief as a certain golden haired girl bound out. “Glad to see your fine- Oh gods Christa you're arm!”

Sure enough, the manager's daughter was missing her right arm which she pointed at rather excitedly.

“I got nailed in the courtyard by the dark matter!” Christa beamed. Her arm stopped halfway through her bicep, enabling her to move the stump around. “It sort of creeps me out when I move it. OH! I got to meet Doc Hogsworth! He personally removed my arm and promised to have a replacement grown at the Academy for me!”

“Yeah Doc is pretty great at that stuff.” Leon grinned. He walked across the courtyard to the towers entrance while Christa babbled excitedly about her day. Cringing as Christa started to go into far greater detail of the amputation that he would of liked to hear, he spun, placing his hands on her shoulders. “Christa, as exciting as all this is- I really want to wind down my day. I have a monster of a headache and had a hell of a day yesterday.”

Christa's face fell; Leon was worried he was too cross with her until she grinned, back to her usual bouncy self as she nodded in agreement.

“Of course! You're still on for book reading night? I wouldn't mind trying to keep up with normalcy with all this going on right now.” She asked, but continued to yammer on without letting Leon speak. “I guess it will have to be up in the pent seeing that my room currently has a massive hole in it. I always wanted a skylight I suppose, now is a better time than any to do that renovation I always wanted my parents to do.”

“Goodbye Christa.” Leon smiled, calling over his shoulder has he called the lift. He paused as he noticed pending notifications on his data pad. Pulling them out he saw a text message from Ariel:

 

A:Hey Leon, sorry I took off on you earlier.

 

L:Oh no worries, you looked like you need a break

 

A:LOL, sorry that must have been pretty unattractive.

 

Leon smirked as the elevator door opened, walking into the outer hallway as he unlocked his door. Tossing his bag on the chair by the door he collapsed in a heap on the couch. To be honest, he found it rather hot, but he knew Ariel would not respond well to that.

 

L:Don't worry about it, it was pretty cute :3

 

A:Keep forgetting you're a weirdo into weird stuff

 

Leon cringed, realizing he probably should of gave a difference response- or even avoid the topic altogether there. The increasing headache wasn't helping either.

 

L:Joan kicked me out of school :'(

 

A:Lol, yeah Erica told me. Can't blame you, you wanna talk about it?

 

Leon lowered his data pad as memories of the night before flooded him. He suddenly sat straight as memories of a beautiful raven-haired girl flashed in his mind.

“Wait a minute.” He breathed as the headache grew worse. “What happened to the girl? To Sky?” he suddenly remembered getting skewered and tossed aside. Gripping his chest he fell of the couch with a dry heave. On all fours he struggled to breath as everything felt... _ wrong _ . The sensation wasn't entirely unpleasant, almost sensual. His clothing no longer fit right, his balance was completely off as he struggled to pull himself off the floor.

Running his hand through his hair, he stopped, feeling more hair than usual. Heart pounding, he ran his hands through it, pulling it over his shoulder to see that there was indeed much more hair, enough to go to the small of his back.

Panicking slightly, he rushed into the washroom, his uneven weight causing him to slip and fall- his chest slamming to the corner of the counter.

Gasping- an unimaginable pain emanated from his chest and he gripped it, struggling to breath as he slid to the ground. His eyes widened as he felt more mass than should be- much more mass.

_ This is not happening. _ He thought, looking down to see that he was gripping a considerable size breast.  _ No, this isn't happening- I'm definitely dreaming... this has to be a dream... _

Pulling himself shakily off the floor, he looked into the mirror and saw a very beautiful raven haired girl look back at him, with an equally frightened look.

The girl covered her mouth, then leaned over and opened it- to reveal a set of unnaturally straight and white teeth. She then touched her soft nose, blinking rapidly she reached behind her and grabbed her butt.

Leon gasped, feeling much more padding that he was accustomed too. The girl in the mirror blushed, as she looked down over her very curvaceous body.

_ Does that mean... _ Leon swallowed, shoving his hand down his pants. Her face turned a brilliant shade of red as she pulled it out almost as quickly. Looking back into the mirror Leon swallowed, blinking rapidly as the realization sunk in.

“I'm... a girl.” She breathed, startled on how soft and cute her voice was. She touched her incredibly soft skin. “But... how...”

S he suddenly grinned as her brown eyes shimmered to a startling blue. Internally Leon was panicking, but was no longer showing it outside. He had no control of his movements as the girl stretched her back, which gave a satisfying crack as pressure was relieved.

“Man that was quite the snooze!” The girl laughed, twirling her hair absently. “Sorry for sleeping in, I was hoping to be up before you did.”

_ What what? _

“Oh yeah I'm Patricia Sky- I'm an Angel.” Sky smirked at the mirror, leaning over as she adjusted her considerable bust. “And you my good friend, are dead.”


	6. An Angel Named Sky Part 1

Panic filled Leon as she gripped the bathroom vanity as she looked upon the stranger in the mirror. She opened her mouth and examined her pearly-white teeth again before backing off, chest heaving in panic.

_ Can you go over that again? _ Leon asked.

_ Well like I said, I'm an Angel. _ Sky explained to Leon as she sat down in the seat by the vanity. _ And I have a rare ability to merge consciousness with my own. I decided to save you-in a sense- and well... here we are. _

_ Is this permanent? What will happen to me? _ Asked Leon, looking at her reflection on the door mirror. _ Please tell me I'm not stuck looking like this all the time. _

_ Wait- what's wrong with looking like this?! _ Sky snapped angrily, turning to see her profile. Leon's eyes involuntarily glanced her chest over, not quite use to the change in appearance. Uncomfortable, Leon instinctively bit down on her thumb nail. _ Hey hey! _ Sky exclaimed, pulling her hand away from her mouth. _ That is very unsanitary- and bad for the sheen. _

_ Sorry, nervous tick. _ Leon stammered as her hearts raced. Sky stopped short, quickly grabbing her chest.

_ What's that? _ She gasped, as she moved her hand to the other side of her chest.

_ What's what? _ Leon asked, anxiety filling him once more.

_ I feel two separate heart beats. _ Sky said, standing up as panic begun to fill her. _ Overworld humans have _ two _ hearts!? _

_ Um... yeah we do. _ Leon breathed, realizing that Sky only had one heart prior. _ You only had one heart before? _

_ Yeah I wasn't aware that merging changed my physiology at all. _ Sky said, tearing off her shirt and pants to make sure that that was the only thing that changed. Leon blanched, feeling a sorts of awkwardness as an extremely beautiful and extremely naked girl checked herself out in the bathroom mirror in his house.

_ Why would you humans need two hearts? _ Sky as after confident that nothing else changed, slipping on Leon's underwear before wrapping Sora's shower robe around her. Leon was a little thankful for that, seeing that his clothing was too small for Sky's more womanly body.

_ One's for blood, and another is for the Godspark. _ Leon explained as Sky tummy let out a loud grumble. Leon realized that he hasn't eaten since yesterday and told Sky about the fridge. The angel seemed delighted at the idea of a cold box preserving food, and rummaged around.

_ Godspark? What the hell is that? _ Sky asked as she tilted her head in confusion, both to the term and the various boxes and containers she had no recognition of. She was apparently in hibernation for the past five hundred years so there was a lot for her to catch up on.

_ Oh jeeze, well thousands of years ago the Titan Prometheus stole Godfire from the Gods. _ Leon tried his best to explain, to him this was common knowledge and he was unaccustomed to explaining such to people. _ He gave this Godfire to life on Earth to protect themselves from the Darkness, also known as the voidsent- giving humans great power with this Godspark. _

_ You just swapped Godfire and Godspark there. _ Sky frowned as she settled with an apple, the only thing in the fridge she recognized.

_ Godfire is the light that powers Olympus. _ Leon said, mentally scratching his head. _ Godspark is well... a spark of this fire and it is a sort of life-force that runs through most living people. Remember using my Phoenix Claw attack? That requires Godspark to use, else I'm just as weak as a normal human. _

_ You name your attacks? _ Sky scoffed, finding the notion extremely amusing as she took a bite out of the apple and immediately spat it out. _ What the hell is with this apple? _ She snapped, pouring herself a cup of water to wash out the taste. _ It tastes... sour. _

_ It tastes fine to me. _ Leon said, realizing Sky was tasting the pesticides and mineral enhancements he and the rest of Guardia long got use too. _ How about I... um... cook you something to eat then? Might be easier. _

Sky nodded in eager agreement, bouncing on the balls of her feet as she deflated back into Leon.

_ That feels _ so _ weird. _ Leon breathed as he ran his hands over his body, confirming that he was indeed -mostly- himself. _ Why do I only sort of look like myself? _

_ Oh, the merging isn't always perfect as you realized already. _ Sky noted as Leon recalled how all his clothing felt a little off, shoes being the most drastic. _ It even affected my own form slightly by giving me two hearts _ .

_ How bad will it get? _ Leon asked as he pulled out the ingredients he needed to make his meal. He was going for tomato beef cubes on fried rice. _ These... changes? _

_ Who knows. _ Sky shrugs. _ Maybe I'll get more Leon like, maybe you'll get more Sky like. I never did this merge thing before. _ Sky turned around to feel his round and pale face. _ Personally I hope it's the latter because no offence, you're really not much of a looker. _

_ None taking. _ Leon admitted, comparing himself to Sky. He leaned over the stove top, staring at the bubbling tomato stew. _ What's going to happen to me Sky. And be completely honest alright? _

_ The way I see it, nothing really. _ Sky smirked to Leon. _ You get to live your life, I'll stick around and help out as I can. At least until you decide to move on. _

_ Move on? _

_ Yeah you know, like you had enough of this world. _ Sky said as she struggled to find the right wording for what she wanted to say. _ Humans have a tendency to grow weary of living, dunnoe why you guys have such short lives as is. _ Sky paused and then gave him a worried looked.  _ You're taking this astonishingly well. _

_ I'm sorry but this is not the strangest thing ever to happen to me. _ Leon said with a sheepish grin, scratching the back of his head as the beef cubes seared. _ In fact this doesn’t even hit the top ten. _

_ What kind of life do you lead? _

_ I'm a highschool student. _

Sky paused to take that in, then shook her head while Leon sat down to eat. Sky's eyes widened as Leon took a bite, sitting back to take it in.

_ This is incredible! _ She exclaimed, taking over to start snarfing down the food. He grabbed his throat as he started to choke, eating too fast. _ Oh gods, dying now. _

_ Don't you know restraint?! _ Leon exclaimed as the two flailed about, struggling to dislodge the food from his throat. He glanced up, seeing the door open and Ariel walked in. Gagging, Leon pointed to his throat rapidly.

Ariel raced over and quickly helped him dislodge the beef chuck. Taking a deep breath, Leon spat it out into the garbage and gave Ariel the thumbs up.

“My last class was study so I thought of heading over here to check on you.” Ariel said, helping Leon up. “It's a good thing I did, that's twice in two days you nearly died.”

“Thanks.” Leon gasped, giving the girl a meek smile. “Haven't eaten since yesterday, so I kind of went ham on eating.”

Leon paused as he met her mismatched eyes, his hearts skipping a beat as she let a smile out at him. Ariel changed out of the school uniform, wearing a form fitting t-shirt that showed a hint of cleavage and tight skinnies. Leon glanced away as he realize that rush of euphoria wasn't from him, but from Sky.

_ My god she's pretty. _ Sky breathed, reaching out to gently touch Ariel's cheek. Ariel blinked and blushed furiously from the very forward gesture.

“S-s-sorry!” Leon stammered, managing to retake control from Sky. He stood straight, turning around to his room. “Let me put something on, I have some food on the stove you can eat.”

“Yeah I don't think this fits my diet.” Ariel scoffed, looking at it. “But by gods it smells amazing, cooking was always your strong front.”

_ Diet? _ Sky asked as Leon switched to sweats and an oversize hoodie- mostly for Sky's sake. _ The hell is a diet? _

_ Oh Ariel's trying to lose weight- _

_ WHAT?! _ Sky exclaimed, making Leon cringe. _ And lose those succulent curves!? What is wrong with her?! _

_ Well I'm glad we're reaching some sort of an agreement here. _ Leon smirked as he walked down the stairs to the living room. “As you can see, I'm fine.” Leon said as he sat back down at the table. “Nothing to worry about-”

“Short of nearly choking to death.” Ariel smirked as Leon blushed. “I'm not here to talk about today- I need to hear you say you're fine after yesterday.”

Leon opened his mouth but stopped, remembering Rim getting crushed by the Hunter.

“That... wasn't the first time I saw someone die.” Leon said, leaning back into his chair. “And you still never get used to it. To make matters worse... it was my fault Rim died Ariel. I froze up when I saw that Hunter looming over me and he bailed me out.

“It cost him his life Ariel.”

The girl gave him a sad look, gently wrapping her arms around him and they held each other. Taking a deep breath after feeling the girls chest press against his own, he spotted his reflection in the mantlepiece mirror and his hearts skipped a beat.

Sky's face was looking right back at him.

“Um... you alright there?” Ariel asked as she noticed Leon was holding her a bit longer than a normal hug would be.

“YES.” Leon squeaked. He coughed and focused on changing the pitch of his voice. He succeeded and continued to hold on to Ariel. “Just getting my daily dose of oxytocin! You know you have to hug someone for about twenty or more seconds for the brain to release the chemical into your system!”

“You do know that’s just a myth right?” Ariel laughed as Leon's face returned to normal, Leon letting go of her with his face beet red.

“I know.” Leon stammered. “I just need excuses for hugs I guess.”

“Leonidas Stellar, you will never need an excuse just to get a hug from me.” Ariel smiled, leaning forward for a tender kiss. “So I was thinking, ice cream and tv-shows?”

“That sounds great!” Leon said, feeling that strange tension in his body.

_ Uh oh. _ Sky said, realizing what was happening.

“First I need to take a shower,” Leon said as he scampered into the washroom. Closing the door, he grunted as he transformed almost explosively. “Oh gods...” she breathed, sliding to the floor as she ran her hands through her thick hair. “This is going to take some time getting use too.”

 

Kilometers away, deep underground in an unknown location Seth Broadwick entered a holding cell. It was a cell was designed for one thing- hold and contain the most dangerous Prometheans secure. He never had to use it, not once in the six years he was in charge of the Broadwick Industries. Today however, it contained one individual not human. It was nothing he ever seen before.

“Say that again?” He asked, looking at one of the researchers managing the creature.

“It has amazing cellular structure.” Samantha Green said, holding out the data pad to Seth. The girl was fairly young, early twenties with a mousy dishevelled look. “It's bones are light but incredibly durable, this is why it's able to move with the speed it has-”

“Because it's half the weight it should be.” Seth mused, handing back the data pad to the researcher. “And it's other abilities?”

“Well it has only one heart, we're unsure how it's able to manipulate the Godspark or even how it gained such power.” Sam looked at Seth with an excited look. “It might be running on a power source we've yet to uncover. It heals at an incredible rate- I mean it had it's arm cut off and grown back in a matter of hours.”

Seth looked up at the creature with more curiosity than fear.

“And it's hide?”

“Far stronger than any composite armour we have created yet.” The scientist pulled up the bio-scans of the creature. “Look at the cell structure of the hide-”

“Hollowed and honeycombed.” Seth frowned, looking back at the beast. “It's laced with a form of carbon based molecules.”

“The hide is unbelievably light and it's tensile strength is off the charts.” Sam continued as the two walked down the platform away from the holding cell. “Like you know how Kevlar has the tensile strength of almost 4k megapascals? This thing is in the hundreds of thousands.”

“It's the perfect killing machine.” Seth breathed, biting on the tip of his thumb nail. “I'm actually surprised a D-rank Promethean defeat it.”

“A C and two B ranks.” Sam corrected, she blushed as Seth gave her an odd look. “But understanding the amount of force Leonidas's Phoenix Claw, from my understanding it took two consecutive hits so it's understandable.”

“Work on engineering a prototype of body armour based off it's hide.” Seth said, quickly walking out the door. “And send your data to our bio-engineering team to figure out how it heals so goddamn fast.”

Seth stopped as his chief of security walked in. He was a tall burly dark skinned man with a grim and scarred face. Russ Cash had an impressive track record and hardly trusted anyone- the sole reason Seth hired him in the first place. The man was a decorated war vet- fought Twelfth Palestinian Crusade back at the start of the 90's.

“Sir you need to see this.” Cash said, turning on the holo table in the center of the room. Sam and Seth glanced at each other before walking over, seeing a display of Central Guardia and the Tearing above. “These are the readings of last night's Skyfall.”

Seth eye's narrowed as the Tearings sparked with energy, slowly building up until the event. “Alright, so why are you showing me this?” he asked as the Tearings simmered down to normal.

“These are the readings now.”

Sam gasped as she noticed the same pattern starting up again.

“You expect another Skyfall.” Seth breathed, quickly moving around the holo-table. Cash nodded as he followed the young man. “Mobilize our forces and notify the Knights. If this is accurate we'll have to repel another attack.”

“I don't trust him.” The Hunter breathed as Seth left. It glanced Sam's way, at least she thought it did from the motion. It lacked any eyes, leaving Sam wondering how it was able to see. “And neither do you.”

“Well no one trusts Seth, and Seth trusts no one.” Sam shrugged as she pulled a seat up, looking up at the Hunter eagerly. “Alright Ishmael, so tell me more about your home world.”

 

Joanath Marrowsword struggled for a moment to gather her things. At the doorway a young man knocked. Glancing over, she saw her second in command Rahual Shahi, a well built East Indian male who happen to have two functioning arms.

“Need help packing up?” he asked.

“Rahual, I’ve told you a thousand times I don’t like being pampered.” Joan muttered, finishing gathering all her notes and various data pads, filled with papers needed to be marked. “I can handle myself just fine.”

“I still think you should get a cybernetic prosthesis.” Rahual replied.

“We are  _ not _ having this conversation again.” Joan snapped, pointed a stylus between his eyes very threatenly. “I’ve gotten by just fine all these years-”

“And again, you’ll do just fine until you don’t.” Rahual countered as the two made their way down the school grounds.

“I thought I told you we weren’t having this conversation again.” Joan hissed, promoting Rahual to stick out his tongue at her. “Gods, I have students with more maturity than you and they’re kids.”

“Well I should be thankful that I have more going for me,” Rahual smirked as Joan gave him a hip bump. “Such as my delightful good looks, flaming abilities, and-”

“The lack of an inheritance since you dumped a prestigious Knight squad for some progressive-controversial misfit team?” Joan completed, raising a brow.

“The Iron Wolves exist solely ‘For the People’.” Rahual laughed as Joan rolled her eyes in annoyance. “Not for some corporate business or a Lord with too much money on his hands. Besides, I would not have my own fan club of adorable college girls if I was protecting some factory or bullshit like that.”

“For the People huh?” Joan asked, raising her bow once more.

“Hey, I am also- ‘people’ to say so the least.” Rahual chuckled, smirking as the setting sun caught with the glint of his perfect white teeth. “I can’t complain if fighting for the little guy comes with it’s own benefits.”

“You are truly the salt of the earth Rahual.” Joan moaned, covering her face with her hand. With a slight blink, the woman tilted Rahual's neck to see a monsterous bruise hidden by the collar of his shirt. “Rough day?”

“Some strange rat-girl.” Rahual frowned, rolling his head around his neck. “Chased the pretty thing off, it was definitely not of this world though. Didn’t look like anything like those goblins or that strange Hunter.”

“Oh we’re calling it that now huh?” Joan muttered.

“Funny thing is I don’t think that rat-girl was actually going to do harm...” Rahual frowned as they entered school’s off-site parking complex. “I think she was just spying on me.”

“You’d wish.” Joan spat, rolling her eyes as she entered. The vehicle was modified to account for her missing limb, despite this it’s onboard AI would constantly bug her about gaining a prosthetic arm.

“You alright?” Rahual asked, reaching over to stop her from staring the car. “You seem... bitchier than usual today.”

“I’m fine Rahual.” Joan sighed, slapping his hand away. “Just a long day. A lot of phone calls, worried parents, angry officials, at times  _ both _ . A lot of people got injured yesterday, a few died as well. So yeah I’m bitchier than usual.”

“It’s okay to take a break you know.” Rahual said to Joan as she drove down to the Wolves’ headquarters.

“I know.” Joan muttered, pulling into the driveway. “Today’s my night off-”

“Your only self-appointed night off.” Rahual muttered, hopping out. “I still think you can have more days off.”

“How I divvy up our workload is up to me Rahual, the last I checked  _ I _ was the leader of the Iron Wolves, not you.” Joan snapped. “Now excuse me I have some things to prepare tonight.”

“Like freshen up for your hot half-elf girlfriend?” Rahual snickered. “It’s strange how yours and her own night off tend to sync up with each other hmm?

Joan tried her best to roll her eyes as she shoved Rahual’s head aside, but a hint of a smile forming on the edge of her lips. “You keep your mouth shut.” Joan laughed at the young man. “Last thing I want is our team thinking I’m abusing my powers as team lead.”

“Wait, you weren’t already?” Rahual laughed as Joan flipped him off.

 

Leon's hearts raced as her breathing quickened as the night skyscape raced by her.

_ Couldn’t we see the city some other way? _ Leon screamed as Sky leaped across the tall skyscrapers over Central Guardia. _ Preferably a way that doesn't result in us falling to our deaths?! _

_ Come on Leon, where's your sense of adventure?! _ Sky laughed as she slipped and landed against a curved window. She screamed in delight- Leon in fright- as she slide down the sheer surface and propelled herself over Times Square. Landing on top of one large jumbotrons, she crossed her legs and leaned back with a cry of excitement _ That was amazing! Such a rush! _

Leon merely whimpered as he attempted to recover for the excursion. _ I don't like this adventure, I don't like this adventure at all. _

_ You need to get out more often! _ Sky smirked as she watched civies mill about the Square, _ enjoy your life! It only goes up from here! _

_So what you're saying, is that life really starts when it ends?_ Leon laughed, netting a hearty guffaw from Sky.

_ Why is this place called Times Square? _ Sky asked, looking around the array of shops and theatres. _ It looks more like a tie than a square. _

_ I... Don't really know. _ Leon said, realizing he had no clue. He've lived in this city for seven years and it never once dawned on him. They both stopped short as they felt the hairs on the back of their necks rise. _ Do you taste copper? _ Leon said as Sky ran her tongue around her mouth.

A soft breath of warning ran behind their ears, causing them to look skywards to see the Tearing spark with energy. The civilians below stopped short as a loud crack broke the heavens, raining hellfire upon them.

_ Sky! _ Leon screamed.

_ I'm on it! _ She responded, taking of at breathtaking speed. Firing blast of energy from her palms, she deflected most of the damage away from the panicking civilians. Her hearts stopped short as she spotted one too late above her. Diving, the blast washed over her and she raised a wall of air to shield the dark matter from hitting her.

_ I am not going through that again! _ Leon screamed as they tumbled into a sports shop below. Making a rather adorable 'd'oh', she landed head first into a motorcycle helmet. She flailed as she tried to free herself from the helm. _ This blasted thing is stuck! _

A loud explosion rocked the store as the large hellfire collided into it, tearing the roof apart and sending her flying through a wall.

_ Gods what was that?! _ Leon exclaimed, pulling herself from the ground. Her hearts stopped short as something emerged from the rubble. _ Oh gods no. Not again. Not here _ .

A large lizard like beast looked around curiously at its surroundings. Standing on its hind legs it's tongue withered in the air before it spun and glared at her.

“I know that scent anywhere girl.” It hissed, lumbering over to her. Sky involuntarily took a step back, tripping on a baseball and tumbling backwards. “I know the scent of an Angel anywhere.”

_ What's going on. _ Leon breathed as the Lizard loomed over them. _ Why are my legs weak. I'm... I'm freezing again. _

Eyes darting around the store, she saw about a dozen startled and frightened civilians. A handful of the store displays were a flamed, filling the room with noxious smoke. Gasping for air, Leon's eyes dilated as they sparked red. He saw the burning forest, blood spraying over him-

_ No. Not again. _ Leon snarled as she tensed up. _ I'm not letting this happen again! _

_ Leon wait- _ Sky screamed, but too late as Leon launched herself into the Lizard and across the square. Repeatedly beating down on the Lizard, Leon attacked with almost an animalistic fury. The Lizard use it's large tail to wrap around Leon's waist, sending her flying into a jumbotron above.

Sparks rained down around her as she blacked out briefly. Stirring, she found the Lizard climbing towards her. Panicking, she flipped backwards as the beast lashed out at her. Willing herself to stick on the sheer surface of the jumbotron, she twisted and turned as she dodged the Lizards attacks.

“What did any of us do you damn Otherworlders?!” Leon screamed as she jumped off the jumbotron into the Lizard below. Jump-stomping the beast into the ground below, the Lizard hissed and lashed out at Leon with its tail.

Ripping out a street pole, she dug it into the tail causing the lizard to roar in pain. Backing off with a slight smile, Leon stopped short as she noticed the serrated edges of the damaged pole sticking out of the lizard. Tilting it's head, the Lizard flicked it's tail tentatively as it realized it still had full control of it.

“Oh dear.” Leon breathed as the Lizard's claws popped out of it's hands, gnashing it's sharp teeth at her.

_ You hear this Leon? _ Sky muttered as the lizard turn into a storm of serrated edges. _ This is me slow clapping at you making our opponent even deadlier. _

_Come on Sky, Where's your sense of adventure._ Leon exclaimed with false enthusiasm as she dodged and weaved between the barrage of deadly attacks. _This is amazing! What a rush!_

_ Oh ha-fucking-ha. _

Flicking it's tail, it launched the serrated pole straight at Leon. Tilting sideways to avoid certain death, it still slammed into her shoulder sending her flying across the Square into a wall. Pinned, she struggled to free herself as the lizard lurched towards her. Gritting her teeth she squirmed, tearing her deltoid to reach for a nearby car. The hood crumpled as she gripped it and tossed the half a tonne vehicle at the lizard.

Cutting the car in half it stalked towards her, hissing angrily as it's tail twitched in excitement. Screaming in agony, Leon tore the pipe out of her shoulder and threw it as hard as she could at the Lizard. Sparks flew as it deflected the pipe, lunging at Leon.

A flash of light and black blood sprayed between the two as something grey streak passed them. Glancing at its right hand, both Leon and the Lizard watched in surprise as it fell to the ground with a sickly splat.

Glancing left, Leon's hearts soared upon seeing Joan Marrowsword standing with sword drawn. She was barefooted, wearing nothing but a simple gray bathrobe. Her short sandy brown hair damp still from the obvious shower she had just left.

“Today was my one evening off.” She sneered, gritting her teeth as she glared at the Lizard in irritation. Tilting her head, she noticed the Lizards hand growing back before it broke of into a run. “HEY GET BACK HERE! YOU OWE ME FOR RUINING MY EVENING YOU GOD DAMN-”

She stopped short, noticing Leon there. They made eye contact- albeit brief due to the helm but enough to make her blink in shock.

“Short-stuff?” She breathed.

“What? No I don't know what you're talking about.” Leon said, lowering the visor. “Have we met before-”

“You are literally the worst at secret identities.” Joan said disapprovingly, whacking Leon on the back of the head.

“What are you talking about?” Leon asked, glancing herself over. “I look nothing-”

“You seriously can't hide that stupid look you always have in your eyes.” Joan said, rolling her eyes. They stopped short as the sky cracked, raining more fire down on the city. Joan glanced at Leon as goblins begun to emerge from the blacken flames. “Listen Short-stuff, I'm short on hands so I'll need you to deal with that Otherworlder!”

“Don't you want to know how I've changed?” Leon asked, motioning to Sky's considerable bust.

“Yes, but it is literally the last thing on my mind right now.”

“Really, I'm sure it would be on _ at least _ the top five-”

“LIZARD. NOW.”

“Yes ma'am.” Leon whimpered, taking off after the Otherworlder. He stopped and glanced back, seeing a horde of goblins charging down the street toward the Guardian Knight. Joan simply levelled her sword and attacked. “So cool.” Leon breathed before racing into the night.


	7. An Angel Named Sky Part 2

Dozens of kilometers away, the twins were having a quiet but furious argument in front of the Pents door.

“You knock.” Rose hissed at Melissa.

“No you this was your idea.” Melissa snapped back. She glanced at the slightly charred duffel bag between their feet. It was all they had left in this world, their apartment caught aflame during the Skyfall incident leaving them with a handful of clothing and -luckily- their data pads.

Luckily, no one was hurt as a Knight noticed the flames first and managed to get everyone but this left the twins homeless. Student housing was packed at the moment- every parent wanted their children in the safest place in all of Guardia (second to Kings Square or Broadwick Industries) at the Academy.

Naturally, they could always return to their parents manor down in North Guardia, as the Isa’s were a wealthy lot due to their expertise in the medical fields. However the twins opted to live closer to the Academy; not wanting to spend an hour or more on their commute to school nor rely a hundred percent upon theirs family wealth, they would often only scrape by with their pay off their work as Squires and their part time job at the local walk-in clinic.

They were not overtly proud as they saw no issue with asking for help in such a time of need. They were however, not as confident as they would let on and their nerves were currently racking them solid.

“Oh this is so stupid!” Melissa snapped bitterly as she slammed her head against the wall. “This shouldn't be so nerve racking.”

“You know he'll say yes regardless.” Rose said quietly. She flinched as Melissa shot a rather menacing glare her way. “What? It's true and you know that.”

“You're right!” Melissa exclaimed, with false confidence on her face as she rang the doorbell. The two sat there in silence, waiting for Leon to answer the door (spoiler warning, he won't. At least not for a while).

“He could be taking a nap.” Rose said helpfully as Melissa resumed banging her head against the door frame in defeat. “That or he saw us in the door vid and resolved not to answer because he secretly hated our guts all these years and is just beginning to give into those feelings leaving us to stay homeless and force to work at the Red Tower as prostitutes to pay for school fees,

“The school will kick us out due to our illicit after school activities, none of our friends will talk to us, not wanting to associate with whores which we'll live our lives until we get too old to net clients and be forced to live the rest of our lives to being maids in the lower levels of the tower-”

“Rose you're overreacting.” Melissa said with a smile, which Rose returned weakly. “Besides, I'm certain Sora would never let that happen- he's probably asleep or out doing some daring stunt needing one of us to save his ass-”

(Spoiler warning- he was, obviously)

Sirens cut the girl off, drawing them to the window in the entrance. Glancing skywards, they gasped is shock as they saw hellfire rain onto the city below.

Rose whimpered, grabbing Melissa's hand as she pointed at one such hellfire turning course.

“Oh gods no.” Melissa breathed, grabbing her sister as she dove way from the window. The shock wave shattered the glass, Melissa wrapped her arms around Rose to shield her from the spray. “Roes! ROSEY!?” Melissa exclaimed, pulling herself off Rose who gave her a weak thumbs up.

“Oh good, you're fine.” Melissa smiled, winching as she pulled a rather large shard of glass out of her shoulder. Her hands glowed as she healed the wound. “The blast came from downstairs, we better see if everyone's alright.”

“Ri-right!” Rose exclaimed, standing straighter. The two raced down the staircase and carefully entered the damaged floor. She stopped short, grabbing her sister as her eyes darted right. “Ice machine.”

“Nice catch!” Melissa smiled, grabbing a bucket to sling on her back. She helped Rose with hers as they shovelled ice into them. “Handy having ammunition against an Otherworlder.”

“Shh!” Rose hissed, her hearts skipping a beat. “I hear crying.”

The two girls glanced up as they saw one of the doors wobbled- it was partially opened, knocked aside from the blast. Silently, they crept over towards the door as their ears strained against the wood. The slight pressure from them leaning opened the door and their eyes widened in fear as they found a young girl sprawled on the floor, gripping the side of her neck with a panicked and shocked look on her face. The girl's hair was an unnatural grey, her pupils pale and white. Whimpering, she reached out to the twins with her free hand.

“Oh gods what happened?” Rose whispered, her eyes scanning the room before rushing over to the girl. She placed her hand on the neck wound- which looked like two sharp punctures side by side making her heart skip a beat. Rose swallowed her fear and immediately placed her hands on the wound, her eyes glowing bright as she healed it.

“I'll take a look deeper in.” Melissa whispered, creeping down the hall.

“Mels, wait!” Rose hissed, reaching out to stop her. Glancing back at the girl, she confirmed that she was stabilized before scampering after her sister. Her mind flashed back to all those horror films Melissa adored, the one about the spark vampire feeding off the life force of unsuspecting Prometheans. She shuddered, wanting to back off and called the authorities; however, she knew she couldn't leave Melissa alone. She wasn't going to stop so neither would Rose.

Rose stopped short as she noticed the girl's family in the same condition- grey haired and pale eyed.

“Why is their hair gray?” Melissa whispered, seeing the familiar wound on the neck of each person. Rose stood watch beside her sister as Melissa healed the wound. Like the young girl at the door, the family was drained completely of the Godspark.

“Spark deprivation.” Rose said, her face in a far off look as if she was reading a book. “A very rare symptom caused by the bodies second heart failing to deliver the required amount of energy needed for the body to sustain itself. These symptoms will include pigmentation loss in hair and skin, as well as cataracts forming in the eyes.”

She scowled, looking at Melissa.

“Weren't you paying attention in class?” She hissed.

Melissa rolled her eyes as she reached for her communicator.

“I might have been asleep during that lesson.” She pouted as she put the device on her ear, dialing the number of the Emergency Response Network. “Hi, I would like to report an emergency at Takashi Tower, floor fifteen room 21.”

Rose admired her sisters look of absolute calm despite what has just happened around them. Rose looked down at the man she sat beside, seeing his ghostly face look at her. She frowned as the man moved his lips- though no sound was made. Leaning closer she tried to listen to what the man was trying to say.

Her heart stopped short and for that moment all she could hear is her own panicked breath. Blue eyes darting across the room, she inched over to Melissa, who just finished the report to the ERN, tugging on her sleeve.

“What is it?” Melissa hissed, pausing at the bleak and white look on her sisters face.

“It's still in here...” Rose said, in a dead whisper, gripping her sisters hand.

The girls froze, trying to see where this threat was, both standing up to keep their backs to the walls. There was a rush of air, and something attacked them.

 

Smashing through the window, Leon slipped and tumbled into the shopping mall below.

_ Stuck the landing too. _ Sky scoffed as Leon pulled herself up, face red not from the impact but rather the embarrassment. This lizard made his way here, using the second Skyfall as a diversion. Sky sensed something was bothering Leon as they tracked the beast down, after a few minutes finally spoke up.  _ Alright, so what's wrong? Why are you so anxious? _

_ We're heading closer to the Hub in Central. _ Leon said, noting a Hyper-train lumbering slowly by. _ While not moving at optimal capacity, the trains are back online. _

_ You think the Lizard has an agenda? _

_ I don't know- the Hunter had no understanding of our technology during the First Skyfall... _ Leon mused as she leaped across a city street. Landing on top of an apartment building she glanced towards Guardia Tower- the central hub of... well Central.  _ This one has been steadily moving to a more tactical position. _

Etched against the city skyline, Leon stopped short before the Lizard. A bright neon white light shone down on them, lighting the large square rooftop they were on.

“Looks like you ran out of roof.” Leon smirked, cracking her knuckles. She cussed as she used too much force, flicking her hands about as she tried to shake off the pain. Using this opportunity, the Lizard rushed Leon.

Leon's eyes glowed with power as her arms skin hardened, causing the Lizard's claws to spark off. Silhouetted against the bright neon lights, the two spun and twirled before the Lizard grabbed Leon by the wrists. Forcing her to her knees, the Lizard leered down at her.

“You have no right.” The lizard snarled, breathing into her ears. “This darkness you're protecting-”

“Wait- what?” Leon asked, but before she could get any response Joan appeared overhead in full armour. Wrapping its tail around Joan's arm it flipped her over head onto the neon billboard. Sparks rained down on them as Leon yanked one arm down, flipping the Lizard over her head first.

“What did you mean?!” Leon screamed as the Lizard flicked it's tongue out excitedly. “What darkness?! Why are you Otherworlders attacking us!?”

“It's all around you- don't you see?” The Lizard screeched breaking free from Leon and scampering towards the edge of the building.

“Wait don't!” Leon screamed as it jumped off. Glancing at Joan the two raced after and skid to a stop as a train whizzed by beneath the Lizard. Jumping after it, Joan landed nimbly and reached out to grab Leon's collar who -surprise- nearly slipped off the speeding train.

“Persistent aren't you?” The Lizard spat, tensing up as it crouched.

“Yeah well we have things called laws and going through customs.” Joan rolled her eyes, levelling her sword. “And you know, declaring an illegal invasion force.”

“I don't think aliens from another universe is going to care about our laws and customs.” Leon pointed out not helpfully.

I _ t's not our fault your rules and regulations are so strange. _ Sky pouted as Joan gave her a weird look.  _ I mean, who has ever heard of a legal invasion? _

“Listen, just call of your gobs and turn yourself in.” Joan said, taking a tentative step towards the Lizard. “We can all talk this over like civilized beings.”

The train whizzed by a wide skyscraper, almost blinding Leon by the reflection it's sheer surface gave. This however, gave him reason to glance it's way- time slowing down before it passed out of sight.

The Lizard's tail was slowly drilling into the car it was on top of, the sound masked by the rush of air and rumble of the tracks.

“No!” Leon screamed, rushing the Lizard as it dug into the car below. Diving after it, Leon lashed out and the two went at it again. Both had nimbleness and both had speed, the Angel with grace and the Lizard with sheer power.

Kicking the door free the Lizard's tail lashed around a civilian by the waist.

“Oh no no no no-” Leon dove out the side window and grabbed the civilian. The force pulled her back as she locked her legs against the window still, slamming the back of her skull against the reinforced steel car. Tearing the cracked helm off, Leon struggled to pull themselves back in before Joan swung from above and pulled the civilian back in as the Lizard threw more people out. “SERIOUSLY NOT COOL!” Leon screamed as she flipped in and out of windows to catch more people. “SERIOUSLY NOT COOL AT ALL.”

_ I'm sure there's a joke here about raining men here, but I can't' quite put my finger on it- _

_ NOW IS NOT THE TIME SKY. _ Leon screamed before pausing. _ Wait- how do you know about that- _

The force of an overweight man nearly knocked her out, yanking her out of the train car. Wrapping her arm around the man's waist she barely grabbed the window still as her feet scrapped the train tracks.

Sparks flared as her shoes ignited from the friction, the rubber soles tearing off almost instantly. Cringing in pain she pulled herself through the back door of the train cart, placing the panicked man down.

“Seriously man...” Sky gasped, gripping her sides to catch her breath. “You really need to lose some weight.”

_ Now _ that _ was seriously not cool. _ Leon muttered as she began her walk down to the front of the train. “Where did the Lizard go?”

“It jumped off a few kilometers back.” Joan muttered as the train reached one of it's a signed stops. “It's going to take awhile for us to track it back down, I'll build a task force to deal with it.” The two walked off with a dozen or so shaken civilians. She noticed the odd smirk on Leon's face. “What the hell you smiling about.”

“Oh you said taking a course in jungle gym was unnecessary for an urban environment.” Leon chuckled, scratching her cheek while looking up with a coy look. “I'm just enjoying a nice cup of 'I told you so' while I remember swinging and flipping about those handrails throughout the train.”

“Laugh it up Short-stuff.” Joan spat, whacking Leon on the back of the head before walking off. She stopped short, with an uncharacteristically embarrassed look on her face. “Also... nice work today. You know with the whole life saving thing.”

“Yeah I know, that went far better than I thought it would all things considering.” Leon grinned.

“Don't let it go to your head kid, I expect to see you in my office first thing in the morning to talk about this.” Joan muttered, walking off.

“Still don't have the time for that?!” Leon exclaimed as Joan made her way to the stairway off the platform. “I mean come on?” She shouted after the Knight, each question more agitated than the last. “At least top five? Ten? Twenty five?!”

Joan stopped at the stairway, looking back with a slight smile.

“I'd say top seven.” She waved Leon off without looking back.

“So cool.” Leon muttered. Blinking, she wiggled her toes and glanced down finding the ruined tatters of the sneakers she was wearing. Screaming, she grabbed the sides of her head as panic ran through her. “These were Sora's favourite sneakers! She's going to kill me!”


	8. An Angel Named Sky Part 3

The twins stood back to back as they struggled to see what exactly was fighting them. The shadow like creature circled around them, hissing at the girls as it looked at them with unnatural red eyes before lunging at them. Raising their arms in defence, the girls fired a quick energy blast- but to their surprise, it pass harmlessly through the creature.

Crying out, the shade passed through them- sending a cold dark feeling through their spines. It spun in the air before wrapping itself around the girls, a ghastly mouth opening as it split itself into, looking hungrily at the girls.

Before either girl could scream, the shade covered their mouths with it's unnatural body.

“My aren't you two pretty.” It said in an oddly distorted feminine voice. It spun around the girls, looking them over with greedy eyes. “It would be such a shame for me to mar beauty as yours.”

Melissa scowled at the shade, letting out angry muffled as she struggled against the Shade.

“Ooo, this one has such spirit.” The Shade said, sounding amused. It formed a hand and stroked the girl's cheek. “Such fire in her eyes. I certainly don't envy the guy who gets you.”

The Shade lifted the girls off the ground, laughing at the muffled cries of pain from the girls.

“Now what should I do with you two?” The Shade breathed, flying around the girls while keeping them contained. “I could eat you two up and god, you will taste amazing. But why would I do that? Mar such fine beauty, I could never do such a cruel thing.”

The Shade paused, then chuckled gently.

“I know exactly what to do with you.” It hissed, seeming amused by the girls struggling. The girl's eyes widened as two spiked like tendrils tensing up to strike. They both gasped and gagged as they dug under their chests, the two sputtering black smoke as their eyes gleamed a hungry red.

The Shade laughed as it saw their eyes glaze over. Gently letting them go, she watched them fall to their knees and sit there with a dull look on their faces.

“Now then here is what I need you girls to do for me.” The Shade whispered, floating around the girls excitedly. The girls grabbed their mouths as tears streamed down their faces- Rose opened her mouth to feel more prominent canine teeth. “You girls will gather this Godspark for me- with your help will gather much faster than just me. And with these pretty faces... that should be very easy.

“There is also a certain being I am looking for... an Angel named Sky.” The Shade hissed to the twins. “You will help me find her- and when you do you will bring me the girl. Do I make myself clear?”

The twins nodded dully, it was if they weren't really there.

“That's good.” The Shade laughed gently to itself. “Now, there is one more thing I need from you... There’s a certain angel I need you two to find...”

 

Joanath Marrowsword quietly slipped in through her balcony. The Knight had a reasonable flat in Central, overlooking South Guardia where she could clearly see the Academy and the wildlife reservation grounds. As she entered, the front door opened prompting her to sigh in mild frustration.

The woman who entered was immediately recognized as not entirely human. Adorable with a lithe petite frame; the twenty-six year old woman sported patches of fur across her form, with twin pointed furry ears poking through her wild brown hair, and a long thin tail flicking back and forth with mild excitement.

Cry-Stahl, known obviously as Crystal, was a half-elf. Half human, and half Wood Elf which explained the wild animalistic look she possessed. Her wide golden eyes blinked in surprise as she looked at Joan, who was covered in dirt, dust, and sweat while wearing naught but her bathrobe.

“Rough day huh?” Crystal gave a weak smile.

“Sort of?” Joan sighed. “I was having a shower when I got an alert. Ran out and dealt with it, but now...”

“It’s fine, we could shower together.” Crystal smirked, her eyes gleaming Joans form somewhat lustfully.

“You know how much I hate the smell of your wet fur, right?” Joan smiled, raising her brow.

“Then I guess we’ll just have to shave it all off.” Crystal shrugged, moving towards the closet. She paused, realizing at Joan had reposition herself between her and their room.

“That’s the entire night if we do.” Joan said. “I’ll live with the smell, I bought some special shampoo for elves earlier today so we can see how that works.”

“Yeah?” Crystal smiled, slowly taking a step to the side. Her hearts fluttered as Joan stepped in near tandem. “You dolled up our room again haven’t you?”

“What would make you say that?” Joan asked, a little too quickly.

“Because this was supposed to be your one evening off this week.” Crystal breathed, her nose brushing against Joan’s own. “And you always have ‘us’ time on those days. Now move aside, and let me see your handy work.”

Joan was nearly a full head taller than the half elf, which in turn, did not stop her from being completely intimidated by her significant other. Backing down, Joan stepped aside shamed-face as Crystal opened the door.

Their room was filled with wysp-candles, which were heatless godspark-induced light sources, their sheets replaced with delightfully soft-silk rose-red bedding with fresh flower petals littered about.

“You are a romantic sap you know that?” Crystal laughed as Joan blushed furiously, nuzzing the woman's neck. 

“You tell my students and I’ll legit kill you.” Joan whispered, enjoying the meticulously groomed scent of the elfs fur.

“So shower then fun time?” asked Crystal.

“Shower and then fun time.” Joan breathed in agreement.

The lives of these two Knights were oft fast and rapid pace due to the severity of their jobs. When it’s not teaching the next generation its facing some vile monster or a group of marauding bandits. But not tonight.

Tonight was slow and intimate.

As the night wore on, Joan rolled onto her back with a laborious breath. Crystal shifted so she could look up upon the woman with childish curiosity.

“You’ve seemed distracted all night.” she stated.

“Aye it’s just... been rough today.” Joan sighed.

“You’ve been through worst.” Crystal frowned.

“Doesn’t make this any better.” Joan replied, sitting up right. “The kids are really shaken up and I’m trying my best to remain looking all rough and tough for them all. I should of done more.”

“You did enough as is Joan.” Crystal sighed, nuzzing up against Joan. “The best you could in a world as messed up as our own. But that’s why we fight Joan, thats why the Iron Wolves follow you, and thats why I love you. You want to make a world where we don’t have to train kids to fight our battles, where a teens biggest problem should be zits, dating, and homework.”

“I don’t feel like I’m any closer than that.” Joan sighed, covering her watering eyes with her one arm she still possessed. “I couldn’t save everyone yesterday. I couldn’t be the hero everyone thinks myself to be.”

“Souza might of been a dick... but he didn’t deserve to go out like that.” Crystal murmured, looking up pensively towards the Guardia skyline. “We’ll just have to try harder next time Joan. And next time we’ll succeed. For the People.”

“For the People.” Joan breathed, closing her eyes as the two drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

 

“Good evening Mr. Stellar!” Higgs the Resident Knight called out, this time succeeding in taking off his helm to properly great Leon. Blinking, he realized the boy was wearing oversized clothing and was pretty much barefooted. “Had another rough day sir?”

“Actually...” Leon said, pausing to think it over. Wiggling his toes, he grinned which surprised the Knight greatly. “Actually today went pretty great.”

“The twins are waiting for you inside, I buzzed them in.” Higgs said, pointing to the damaged building. “Some of that hellfire hit the tower while you were gone, luckily the twins were around to drive it off- oh they're fine sir no need to look worried.

“Um.. sir!” Higgs called out as Leon entered the courtyard. “May I ask why they had duffels? Are you having another party? The last one resulted in quite the mess-”

“Duffels?” Leon frowned, quickening his pace.

“Oh wait sir there's something else I need to tell-” Higgs called out before he sighed as Leon closed the door into the tower. “Aaaand he's gone. Just great.”

_ Higgs said they're fine. _ Sky said as Leon rapidly pressed the call lift. _ Does... pressing that button repeatedly make the lift arrive faster? _

_ No it doesn't. _ Leon admitted as he jumped into the lift, pressing top floor. _ I just... have to see that they are completely fine before I can get some proper rest. _

The lift reached the top floor and he burst into the pent, eyes darting left and right before he spotted the twins.

“Are you girls okay-”

His words were lost under soft fabric, strawberry blonde hair and a gentle embrace. All worry and fear simply vanished, startling Sky as she realized Leon was completely at peace. Whoever was holding him had a faint musty smell of parchment, ink, and dirt- it was a her, Sky felt Leon's face being pressed gently against her bust. This scent brought Sky to that dirt path among a grass field under the night sky- a memory that frequent Leon's mind.

“Welcome home Sora.” Leon breathed.

 

_ Eleven Years Ago... _

 

Far over the Wall that divides the civilized nation of Guardia lied the Borderlands, a land that could not be tamed by mortal hands. Many have tried and all have failed, the Knights that wandered these lands long ago learned that it was not man that ruled the lands- but nature itself.

From Sea to Wall these Guardian Knights protected all folk from things that go bump in the night, simply known as Rangers to any lesser folk. From Sea to Wall was their oath, From Sea to Wall was their wards, their charges. To bring justice to those who could not bring it upon themselves. Leonidas Stellar was the son of such a man, a line of men who have been wandering these lands for generations whose family name stemmed the word Ranger.

Edmond Ranger stirred in the early hours of the morning. It was a false dawn, bringing stray dust into the little light that crept through his window like stars against the fading night. It was another long day ahead of him, for the wicked could know no rest as they say among the Rangers. Who knows what dangers the night brought and what threats he must face.

The room he was in was log born, held together by sturdy engineering and designed to weather any storm. A sturdy oak frame held his bed, and by the table side there was an oil fed lamp and a photo stand. Contained behind the glass held a photograph of himself, a simple woman, and a young child.

“Oi Edmond!” Called a female voice from beyond his door. The door shook from the relentless banging, which Edmond through his boot in response.

“I'm up!” He shouted, visibly annoyed as he got changed into his leather bound armor. “Gods woman do you ever sleep?”

“We'll sleep long enough when we are dead!” this woman called out. Her name was Alissa Vale,  one of the five families of Rangers. “Grab your gear, we got work to do.”

The man paused as he reached for his sword. It was a matte golden bronze, made of the finest  Elvenwrought steel. It was beyond old, far older than he was and he suspected older than even his family name. Nigh unbreakable it had saved his life many a times, passed down to him by his father and perhaps one day- he hope farther than sooner- to his own son that slept soundly in the corner.

Beady eyed, the young boy wiped the sleep out of his eyes as he looked dumbly around the room. Noticing his father, Leon gave a dumb smile before nodding back to sleep. Plagued with nightmares since birth, the boy would often wander into his father's room to find rest in his sleep. Because after all, if there was anything that can save him it was his father no?

Gently picking the child up, he left his room to be greeted by an irritated Alissa who merely rolled her eyes in disinterest at the young boy Edmond carried. The woman was the definition of tall, dark, and brooding with piercing gold eyes that gleamed in the dark. She would have been astonishingly pretty was not the grimed and greasy appearance and the perpetual look of boredom on her face. Being a Knight- and a ranger at that- lacked the luxuries of maintaining a proper appearance.

“The whelp needs to grow up.” She muttered as they made their way down the stairs. “You can't keep coddling the child.”

“Whenever you decide to care for your own child woman is the day you can judge my parenting skills.” Edmond muttered, handing the child to the Knights child keeper and medical officer Nathaniel Hogsworth. “Do keep him out of trouble.”

“Can you ask me to free the Titan Prometheus?” Doc asked while Alissa let out a hollow laugh. “This boy can never stay still, I blame your linage for giving him the Speed of Hermes.”

“At least until his mother wakes up.” Edmond grinned, exiting the logged cabin.

Autumn was nearing its end, bringing torrential rain and filling the roads with slog and mud. The small town his Knights lived, at least for this moment, was called Kingscolith in the Valley of Serenity. It was were dozens of researchers and Knights called their home for almost ten years now; not just humans and dwarves, but Elves and even Orcs milled about. Very rarely did you see all the Peoples of the Earth in one place, and with no swords or rifles at the others throats.

“How old is the boy now? Five?” Alissa asked as the two Knights made their way to the village gates. “How fast can he run with the Speed of Hermes?”

“Six hundred kilometers per hour.” Edmond said, pausing to think about it. If there was a hint of pride in his voice Alissa could not pick it up.

“And how fast were you at that age?” asked Alissa.

“Fast enough.” Edmond said coyly. It was clear he would not play Alissa's game, rather focused on the cart rolling into town. Without paved roads repulsor technology failed, often clogging with dirt and mud leaving the peoples with old fashion drawn carts or off-road vehicles.

A family of three jumped off the cart, or rather the parents did. Edmond's attention drew to this girl who seemed reluctant to drop into the mud filled streets.

The girl was fairly tall for her age, looking to be no less than ten. Her face was framed by strawberry blonde hair that was neatly maintained, she was reaching that age where her outward appearance begun to mean importance to herself. She was growing to be a beautiful girl and it was obvious she knew it, the grimy mud soaked town of Kingscolith was not to her liking at all.

“Dear, it does have running water.” the girl's mother said, urging the girl to follow. The mother was, as you would expect from the daughter, very pretty. Age however, was beginning to catch up to her from the slight lines around her gray eyes. “And I know proper Seals to create soap and shampoo, there's no harm in getting a little dirty.”

“These are my favorite shoes.” the girl muttered, glancing away from her mother.

“Sora, do as your mother says.” Said the father, turning to Edmond. He however, was not as easy on the eyes as the mother was. He was short with a round tummy and a wiry beard and a rather large nose. From the look Sora gave the father, it was clear she was grateful to take after the mother.

“Edmond my good friend!” The father smiled, giving Edmond a massive hug. “It has been too long! I hear you sired a pup of your own, where is the little lad?”

“It's nice to see you as well Terra-rin.” Edmond said, peeling away from Terra with a slight bow. “My son is in the main house being tended to by Doc.”

“Doc Hogg eh?” Terra chuckled, not noticing the cringe Edmond gave from the use of Doc's unruly nickname. “You let the heir to your name and powers under his clumsy hands?”

“He's more than capable to tending to the boy.” said Edmond. Glancing back at the cart, he stomped his foot against the ground causing it to harden and cake. Sora quickly looked up at Edmond who winked at her, she responding by blushing intensely and twirled her hair in a bashful manner.

“You still love spoiling children I see.” Terra said disapprovingly, Alissa nodding her head in agreement. “Your son will never grow as strong as you are Edmond if you keep going like this.”

“I don't want my son to be me.” Edmond said to Terra. “I want Leon to be Leon- no one else.”

“Bah! A waste of good talent if you ask me.” Terra exclaimed as they entered the hall. He spotted Leon racing around at near sonic speed in excitement with a haggled Doc attempting to calm the boy. “Boy!” Terra bellowed. “Stand at attention lad!”

Leon skid to a stop in front of them with a large goofy grin.

“It's nice to meet you good sir!” Leon exclaimed, jumping up and waving his hand. “Are you a friend of my father? You look like an overgrown dwarf! Who's the pretty woman behind you-”

“One question at a time Leon.” Edmond laughed, kneeling down while placing his hand upon his head. “This is Terra-rin Stellar, he's a family friend-”

“Oh then any friend of a Ranger is a friend of mine!” Leon exclaimed, zipping around the group in circles. “My name is Leon- what's yours...”

The young boy trailed off, stopping short as he finally noticed Sora standing there.

“'ullo.” Leon said quietly, holding his hand out.

“Hi.” Sora said, glancing at Leon's grime covered hand in slight disgust. “I'm Sora.”

“Sora! That sounds like the elf word for sky!” Leon grinned.

“It's Japanese.” Sora said matter-in-fact.

“The heck is Japanese?” Leon said tilting his head.

“Leon please be polite.” Edmond asked.

“Sorry!” Leon apologized, covering his mouth in shame. This feeling passed quickly for he was grinning again, mostly at Sora. “It's nice to meet you Sora! Let's be great friends!”


	9. An Angel Named Sky Part 4

It was a feeling of absolute serenity, a feeling Sky have not felt in the many years she was alive.  To her it was intoxicating and without knowing Sora, only meeting her just now Sky was completely in love. And suddenly the euphoria passed and reality set it. It wasn't her in love with Sora, it was the feeling of peace she was in love with.

Leon pulled away from his hug with the young woman, grinning ear to ear. Sora winked at him before taking a step back, frowning at him.

“Are you... taller?” She asked which Leon blinked in surprised. Reaching out she tugged on his sleeve. “Also why are you wearing my clothing? ARE THOSE MY FAVORITE SNEAKERS!?”

_ Oh boy. _ Sky laughed as Leon instinctively cowered in fear. She noticed Leon paused and looked at her oddly.

“Are your boobs bigger?” Leon said, as they were playing the 'how-much-did-we-change' game apparently.

“Yeah they are!” Sora smirked as she pushed her chest out, showing him her profile. It was evident she was clearly proud of this much to Sky's amusement- and arousal. Sora pulled her hair back revealing long tube like ears in place of human ones. “And guess what else?”

“Cow ears?” Leon blinked dumbly. “A bovine curse?”

“Close, keep guessing!” Sora squealed as Leon's eyes widened in amazement.

“A Cretan Minotaur curse!?” Leon exclaimed as Sora as the two grabbed each other's shoulders bouncing excitedly.

“I hate it when they do this.” said one of the twins, reminding the two that they indeed existed. “Talk about complicated seals and curses like it's no big deal.” Leon tilted his head, as if trying to remember something important long passed before his eyes widened in shock.

“ARE YOU GIRLS OKAY!?” He exclaimed, shoving past Sora. The poor girl, still not quite use to the excess weight literally on her chest, yelped as she tumbled backwards onto the couch. “I heard from Higgs that you were attacked by an Otherworlder earlier tonight! I should have been here!

“Leon-” The twins chimed in worry.

“Was no one hurt? How's Rosey?”

“Leon!”

“You two look paler than usual- are you teeth sharper?” Leon frowned at the girls.

“LEON!” the girls screamed.

“What?!” Leon exclaimed.

“You have a street sign sticking out your lower back!” one of the twins screamed, drawing attention to the blood stained garment he was wearing.

“Oh... so I am.” Leon said flat as he gently gripped the pole. “How did I not notice that?” He chuckled, before promptly passing out.

Once properly healed and tended to, Leon listened to both the twins and Sora re-account their tales of recent times. “So yeah, I mean it's totally fine the twins can stay here until they can find a new place.” Sora said, crossing her arms with a grin on her face. She quickly stood up. “Heck, they can stay as long as they want! They pretty much live here already. I'll make room in one of the guests-”

Sora staggered as her breasts bounced- rather delightfully Sky might add- which Leon quickly steadied her. “Yeah, I'm going to have to make these things smaller.” Sora laughed heartily while the Twins glared at her almost menacingly. “I mean it was fun while it lasted but I'm not winning any fights any time soon with these juggs.”

_ Oh jeez if looks can kill. _ Sky whimpered while Leon cowered from the twins.  _ So why exactly were you two excited about this minotaur curse? _

_ Oh right! Well thousands of years ago the minotaur population dropped drastically. _ Leon explained while the Twins helped Sora up the stairs, he smirked from the envious look the two keep throwing at Sora's chest. _ The male to female population was too lopsided for them to maintain a proper balance. King Solomon the Wise, not wanting to see such an ancient race of beings go extinct summoned the world's greatest Seal Masters. _

_ With volunteers and conscripts they created what is known as the Cretan Curse. It was far from perfect, but it was enough to transform hundreds of humans into minotaurs and saved their race from extinction. _ Leon finished as the twins glumly made their way back downstairs to grab their bags. _ All of the subjects were females, which the curse was primarily aimed at. A good thousand or so failed mid-transformation, which this group later become the Amazons. _

_ So why is this curse so important? _ Sky asked again as the twins lurched up the stairs bitterly. _ WHY ARE YOU NOT SHOCKED THAT YOUR BEST FRIEND IS PART COW? _

_ Minotaur. _ Leon corrected. He paused to think it over. _ Well it's not the strangest thing Sora transformed into. _

_ Wut. _ Sky said dumbly.

_ I mean, she's a professional Seal Breaker. _ Leon tried explaining, he noticed Sora attempted to go down the stairs. Rushing to help her balance he continued. _ This involves going into dangerous dungeons and temples and undoing age old curses. This means that sometimes she would trip one by accident. _

Sora took a deep breath upon reaching the bottom stair, giving Leon a thumbs up before heading for the large bathing room to setup a bath.

_ What was the strangest thing she transformed into? _ Sky asked tentatively.

_ A horse. Like... literally a full horse. _ Leon said, pulling out his data pad to show her photos. _ Naturally she became a beautiful mare, I was actually kind of sad when Connor and I found the counter curse to it. _

“Hey Leon, the waters ready!” Sora called out.

“Oh, yeah I think I wouldn't mind a bath.” Leon said, gently pressing down on his aching back. “I had a hell of a day today and-”

There was a spark of light and something hard hit Leon on the back of the head knocking him out instantly. He crumpled in a heap on the floor.

“Well... it's about to get worse.” Sora said apologetically, looming over Leon.

 

In a dark room deep underground, bathed only by a pale blue light Seth Broadwick and Samantha Green watched data stream onto the holo-table. The information was on the Second Skyfall- projections of where Otherworlders landed. On the screen stood a ghostly image of both Joan and Luum as well as a shaded out figure looking up at the two.

“You see sir, there were four groups of waves.” Sam said, pointing it out to Seth. The data showed Central Guardia and the Second Skyfall event- one was believed to contain the hordes of goblins, another that strange Lizard Joan had contact with. Two however, veered off and fell off the grid. “Not even the KeepCOM can properly predict those landing zones.”

“So what you are saying is that we have not one, but three Otherworlders unaccounted for.” Seth mused, his glasses gleaming in the dim light. “What are our current assets in Central as of now?”

“A thousand BSF soldiers, a hundred thousand Emergency Response Network workers, and seventy-four Guardian Knights.” Sam explained as Cash walked in. Glancing quickly at the tall burly man, Sam swallowed and continued. “We also have five hundred National Guard soldiers as well as two thousand in the reserves on call.”

“To put it lightly, we're sort of stretched thin in security.” Cash muttered, crossing his arms as he looked at the table. “Despite the fact that we have hundreds of goblins mobilizing in the abandoned under city and tunnels I really feel like we should be devoting majority of our resources on catching those Otherworlders.”

“They're sort of like Hero Generals in Guardia Warriors XI.” Sam grinned, her smile fading from the raised eyebrows she received from both Cash and Seth. “Erm... they are equivalent to our Guardian Knights and should be treated as B-rank threats.”

“So what you're saying is that we should leave the Guard and ERN to deal with the goblin horde?” Seth asked, his eyes narrowing. “And have the Knights and BSF top priority in tracking these Otherworlders down?”

“I don't think we should just ignore the goblins outright though.” Joan said, popping up on the holo-table. Professor Luum appeared by her side, nodding in slight agreement.

“We can task the senior Academy students in tracking the Otherworlders down.” Luum said, pulling up a list of names. “A few names you might recognize-”

“I want you to add a name to the list.” Seth said, pulling a holographic name out of his data pad and on to the screen. “I recall your students call them the Fountain Group.”

“You want Leonidas Stellar and his friends on the team?” Luum asked raising his brow. He glanced dubiously at Joan. “I'm not sure if that is the best choice of action, his last tumble with an Otherworlder resulted in the deaths of three of our best students and the loss of an arm.”

“I think... as long as he's with his friends he'll manage.” Joan said, surprising Luum greatly.

“I would like to meet with your candidates of such a task force Professor.” Said the Shaded Figure, finally speaking with with a harsh and distorted voice. Joan knew instantly it was a female voice, despite it being deepen by a filter the computer gave out. “At least with those you believe should have leadership, as well as this... Leonidas Stellar. I would love to hear first hand about these Otherworlders.”

“Of course,” Joan said, bowing before ducking out of the holo-cam she was using. Luum followed suit and vanished.

“Well then now that's out of the way, we should-” Seth was cut off by the Shaded Figure who suddenly piped up.

“Sam, what was your GamerID?”

“Er... what?” Sam blinked in surprise.

“You mentioned Guardia Warriors XI.” SF chuckled; causing Sam, Seth and Cash to glance at each other with mild surprise. “I'm sorry, I grew up on that franchise- currently I'm stuck on a certain achievement-”

“Will all due respect sir,” Sam blushed, brushing her hair out of her face while trying to adjust her glasses. “We can exchange details when we're not talking about national security.”

“Er- of course.” SF said, turning to Seth. “Until the Student Task Force is mobilized I expect you send your top scouts to the undercity to locate these Otherworlders, your top priority is identifying the two Otherworlders we've yet to see.

“Until we know what we're up against there isn't any use in risking Guardian Knights or Academy Students against them.”

Seth placed his fist upon his chest in a salute and bowed.

“Tell me boss, why the kid?” Cash asked as the two left Sam to her research. “I've seen the reports and they don't add up. He's a liability, not an asset. I mean sure he has super healing and mild super speed but the boy lacks any real talent.”

“Because you're right- it doesn't add up.” Seth said to the soldier, glancing back at Cash. “You've seen the reports on subject 01, KeepCOM predicted that even an A-rank Knight like Joan would have trouble defeating it. There's something I'm missing here- and I'm going to get to the bottom of this.”

 

Ten year old Sora Stellar wandered the Keep- it was what the locals called the centralized headquarters the Knights used as their base of Operations. For hundreds of years the Rangers and their related families used this valley as their staging grounds, built originally to study an ancient temple that preceded the era of the gods.

This temple was protected by countless layers of curses and seals, bringing much danger to any who carelessly wander it's halls. Despite almost three hundred years of study, the Guardian Empire and it's predecessor the Britannia Empire combined only entered the first floor of the temple, the second and third and the countless layers below remained a mystery.

This is why Sora's family arrived here, in Serenity Valley. Terra-rin and Erica Stellar hailed from one of the oldest Seal Master families from the EU, with their expertise the Empire would hope to delve deeper into the Temple.

“The temple is like, super old!” Leon exclaimed, causing Sora to cringe from his enthusiasm. “Like it's older than my father's sword and that thing was made by an elf!”

“Your father has an Elfwrought blade?” Sora asked, finally showing some interest in what the young boy was saying.

“Uh-huh! Forged by the great Elfsmith Saren-ura!” Leon nodded as he scampered on to his chair. It was a little higher than he was, giving him slight trouble to sit on it properly. Slipping, he slammed his face against the table's edge. “It has a sorts of seals on it! It's the best sword in the whole world!” Leon said, his voice nasally has he held his bleeding nose shut. “It's going to be mine one day when I'm old enough!”

Doc entered the room and sighed as he noticed the young boy's injuries.

“I take my eyes off you for a minute.” he muttered, kneeling down to heal the boy.

“This is Doctor Nathaniel Hogsworth!” Leon said, waving at Sora as he pointed at Doc excitedly. Sora raised her brow at the motion as she was mere meters away from the boy. “He may not look much but he's the best healer out there! There ain't nothing the guy can't fix!”

“I'm going back in to help your mother finish off breakfast Leon.” Doc said warningly as he stood up. “So please try not to kill yourself in the meantime!”

“No promises!” Leon grinned, raising his hand. “All the fun stuff are the dangerous things! Like that time that Laercean Plant try to eat me! That was super cool!”

“You tangoed with a Laercean plant and lived?” Sora asked, looking at Leon dubiously.

“Tangoed is a bit of a strong word.” Laughed a woman, entering the room carrying a large metal container. She wasn't very tall and a bit on the pudgy side with wide hips. She had a pleasant smile with almost abnormally large eyes framed by a round face much like his sons. “More like flail angrily while Edmond cut him down.”

“Moooooom! Dad says I showed a lot of spunk that day!” Leon said proudly, giving his best serious face. This made Sora snort, covering her mouth as she suppressed her laughter. “Oh this is my mom! She's an arch-oh-ologist! She studies archways!”

“Yeah, he's never going to forget that joke is he.” Leon's mother muttered, placing the tray on the table. “And who is this sweet little girl here?”

“Sora Stellar ma'am.” Sora said, seeming a little more lively since arriving here. “It's only polite for both parties to exchange names ma'am.”

“Oh my, quiet the serious one here.” Leon's mother laughed, glancing at Leon who grinned back at her before looking back at Sora with a slight head bow. “My name Leah Ranger, it's a pleasure to meet you Sora Stellar.”

“Come on I'm hungry!” Leon shouted, swinging his fork into the air. Sitting down, he wiggled eagerly as Leah smiled, lifting the cover off the tray to reveal a mountain of freshly fried pancakes. “Awesome! I love pancakes!”

“So much we have them every morning.” Doc muttered sourly as he sat down.

Drowning his stack in syrup Leon picked up his fork and knife as he looked at his pancakes with a hungered look. Chuckling, Leon dropped his utensils and picked up the first slice with his hands and began stuffing his face.

“Remember to breath hun,” Leah laughed at Leon's enthusiasm.

Fingers and mouth gooed with syrup Leon nodded, smiling while managing to contain the contents of his food in his mouth. Blinking with mild surprised, he noticed Sora with her own pancakes eating a small fork full at a time. Leah hearts sank as she noticed a mischievous gleam spark in his eyes.

Rocking his head slowly side to side, he nibbled into his pancake almost mockingly slow as Sora was eating. The girl immediately noticed this and her eyes narrowed in discontent. She cut out a large chunk out and stuffed it in her mouth which Leon responded equally so.

Their eyes met and sparked dangerously as the two quickened their pace; neither one wanted to be one upped by the other until Sora suddenly stood in her seat, grabbing a slice of pancake with her bare hands and began stuffing her face.

Leon laughed and the two raced to finished their meal. Doc watched nervously as he waited for one to begin choking, but to his surprise neither one did. Upon finishing their last slice of pancakes, both Sora and Leon slammed their fists against the table screaming- “FINISHED!”

“A draw!?” They wailed in disbelief, glaring at each other menacingly as their parents entered.

“Sora! You have syrup all over you!” her mother sighed, kneeling down with a napkin to clean her face. “Weren't you just complaining about making a mess?”

“But mom you said you can make soap and shampoo.” Sora groaned, her voice muffled as her mother wiped down her mouth.

“You even got some in your hair.” Erica sighed disapprovingly while Terra gave a hearty chuckle. “When I told you not to worry too much I didn't mean go make a huge mess of yourself.”

“I'm sorry!” Leon exclaimed, a look of worry on his face as he waved his hands in the air. “It's my fault Misses Stellar! I egged her on in a pancake eating contest!”

“Did you win?” Terra smirked at Sora. Erica scowled at Terra and slapped his shoulder which he responded with a laugh.

“Draw.” Sora muttered quietly.

“Well I'll need to wash your clothes before they stain.” Erica said standing up. “Do you have baths-”

“We have showers!” Leon said, jumping up and down eagerly. “I can show her! We give our cloths do a droid and it will deliver our clothing to the washing rooms from there!”

“Well you seem to know your way around the place.” Edmond said, kneeling down to the young boy. “Why don't you show Sora there and the later around the place?”

“Of course!” Leon grinned, quickly running to Sora's side, taking her sticky hands with his own. “We'll go out on an adventure later! I love adventures!”

 

Leon jerked awake, his eyes wide with panic as he struggled to find his breath. Head throbbing, he cringed as a sharp jab shot through his spine as he tilted his head the wrong way.

“Did I fall down?” He said dumbly, noticing Sora sitting on a bath stool in front of him.

“Remarkable.” Sora breathed, shaking her head slowly. “Almost passable. I'll give you credit for the effort though.”

_ I'm not following. _ Sky frowned in confusion.

“Um... come again?” Leon blinked in agreement to Sky, realizing his hands and legs were bound. Struggling briefly, he realized Sora must of enhanced the bindings with a Seal. “Why the hell am I bound up Sora? What's going on here?!”

“You don't think I'd notice?” Sora snapped, standing up and leering down at him. “I'm actually insulted that you're continuing this stupid charade of yours. The only reason why I didn't blow you from here to kingdom come was that I need to know what the HELL DID YOU DO TO MY LEON.”

“What Sora I'm right here-”

“Leon's five foot six, you are five foot eight; you're feet is much smaller than Leon's as he shouldn't be able to fit my sneakers, shoulders aren't as broader as my shirt is fitting nice and snug.” Sora snapped, listing the difference off her fingers. “You're eye's aren't as round or large, your nose is smaller, and your voice is- while passable- is higher pitch-”

“SORA.” Leon snapped, tearing up from frustration. “I'm not some Voidsent if that's what you're going at! I am actually Leonidas Stellar- your best friend for eleven years...” He blushed and glanced away from Sora with a slight shamed look. “I'm just... not all here anymore.”

Sora knelt down and they made eye contact. With a sharp breath, her eyes widened and she reached out and held Leon.

“Oh Leon, what did you do?” she breathed. She pulled back with a worried look. “I need the details and don't you leave a single one out.”

“Alright then,” Leon sighed, taking a deep breath. “This might take awhile... but it all started during the start of the Event, and the First Skyfall...”

Sora remained quiet through the rather sad tale of Leon's untimely demise. Upon finishing, Leon looked at her tentatively as he was unsure of what her response would be. Instead of saying anything Sora stood up and walked to the bath and turned the water on.

_ Um... is this good? Normal? _ Sky asked Leon as they watched Sora tend to the bath in silence. _ It's making me rather uncomfortable. _

_ No it's not. _ Leon said quietly as he ran his tongue over his teeth. _ It's making _ me _ nervous. _

_ Leon... I'm pretty sure you're always nervous so that's not saying much. _

_ Ha-ha. _ Leon said sourly at Sky. He perked as Sora suddenly stood up.

“Let's actually take a bath this time.” Sora said to Leon. She gave a sheepish grin as she scratched the back of her head. “This time I won't knock you out- Promise.” She punctured the last point by creating a heart with her thumbs and index fingers over her chest.

“Fine, my headache could use the heat.” Leon said, sitting there in silence. The two stared at each other before Leon pursed his lips, tilting his head while he was waiting for... something.

“Oh gods I need to untie you!” Sora exclaimed, blushing furiously as she knelt down beside Leon. Her eyes sparked with power as she undid the Seal, freeing Leon from the enchanted bounding. “Not sure how our parents would like knowing how we could sometimes bind the other up before bathing.”

“That _ one _ time I bound you up was because you had an ancient parasite latched to the back of your spine controlling you.” Leon noted as he ran his hands over his wrists to relieve the ache. “Which... is why I won't get too upset at you for _ knocking me out _ and tying me up.”

_ You two lead such... interesting lives. _ Sky chuckled as Leon gently took his shirt off. Sky caused him to glance Sora over as she followed suit. Sky's breath caught short- not out of lewdness nor in perversion but more as shock and appal.

The young woman’s back was marred and twisted, pitted from scars that built over the years. One such itched like a snake across her back, a brief memory flashed in Sky's mind and she knew there lied a circular mark on the back of her neck, hidden by her hair. The front of her was not as intensive, however on her tummy lied a long knotted scar.

Sora noticed Sky looking at her and suddenly smiled.

“Hullo there.” Sora grinned as Sky suddenly looked away. “Hey hey don't go.” Sora said as she noticed Leon's blue eyes shimmered back to brown. “Is she always like this?”

“No, this is rather uncharacteristic of her.” Leon muttered, sensing the sudden shyness in Sky. “Usually I can’t get her to shut up.” _ Oi, what's your problem. I can't get you to shut up and now you're quiet here? _

_ There's a lot of pain in her eyes... _ Sky said quietly causing Leon's hearts to sink. _ Just like yours. It's as if... you both are terribly broken. _

_ Well I'm dead so yeah I think I fit that description rather well. _ Leon chuckled, scratching the back of his head before easing himself into the steaming hot bath. A sigh of relief escaped him before he noticed the strange look Sora was giving him.

“What?” He asked sheepishly.

“You just had a silent conversation with Sky there didn't you.” Sora smirk caused Leon's face to grow warm quickly, and it was not because of the searing hot bath. “What were you talking about?”

“Oh nothing, she was just startled about that scarring on your back.” Leon said, saving Sky any discomfort of the eye talk.

“Oh yeah the big one was because I shielded Leon from a Nemean Lion attack.” Sora said, twisting her back to show Sky and Leon the massive burn scar. “Leon tried blasting it with fire and it swallowed it, spewing it back at him. I barely managed to shield him in time before getting impaled by one of it's claws.”

“How did you manage to defeat it?” Sky suddenly said, startling both Leon and Sora for it was the Angels voice that escaped Leon's mouth.

“I took a leaf out of the Labours of Heracles and strangled it to death.” Sora smirked while flexing her right arm, Sky balked at the definition they showed. “Lau-ura helped us skin it, that's how Leon has his enchanted brown overcoat.”

“Yeah the First Skyfall would've ended differently if Erica haven't made me change out of that outfit of mine.” Leon said sheepishly, scratching his cheek bone in embarrassment.

“Lau-ura?” Sky asked, tilting her head.

“Saren-ura's daughter!” Leon explained to Sky. “He's the Elf that took us in and taught us everything about seals and martial arts.”

“She sounds super cute.” Sora smirked, causing both Sky and Leon to blush slightly. “So come on, don't be shy I won't bite.”

_ Much. _ Leon added helpfully which caused a slight cringe of discomfort among Sky.

“Alright!” Sky exclaimed, holding his arm up in the air as she shifted shape. She stood up and bowed her head while exclaiming: “My name is Patricia Sky and I'm the Angel that save your Leon's life! It's a pleasure to meet you Sora Stellar!”

“Gods above you are beautiful.” Sora grinned reaching out for Sky's cheek. Her eyes darted Sky over, standing up abruptly in the tub and circled around the Angel. “Built for a mix of speed and power, hindered only by the over excess weight up top.” She added, eyeing Sky's considerable bust and then to her rear. “Nice padding in the rear too- you are quite the eye candy Sky.”

“Would say likewise Sora.” Sky grinned, enjoying the attention and praise she was receiving. Leon cringed from the looks the two gave each other, realizing it would escalate if he would not intervene.

“Um well then!” Leon said suddenly taking over as she sat back down to lather herself with soap. “Time to bathe right!? I mean that's why we came down here~”

“You're going to need some help, especially with all that hair you now have.” Sora said calmly, reaching for a pail of water. “So what should I call you when you look like... _ this? _ ”

“Come again?” Leon frowned, glancing back at Sora before being doused with a pail of water. “You mean my name? What's wrong with Leon?”

“Hun, you don't look like a Leon.” Sora chuckled, causing Leon to blush furiously.

_ You know she's not wrong. _ Sky burst into laughter, making Leon's embarrassment deepening. _ Why don't we just call us Sky? _

_ We can't just call us _ Sky _. _ Leon muttered to the Angel. _ It would be way confusing. _

“I know!” Sora exclaimed, starting the Angel. She spun Leon around and looked her in the eyes with a rather maniacal gleam in her eyes. “Let's call you Laura! Just like that time you helped me cosplay _ Laura and Jayne _ !”

Leon's face became a shade beet red as she leaned back mostly in horror.

“You promised never to speak about that ever again.” Leon hissed while Sora suppressed a fit of giggles. A brief memory flashed in Sky's mind- one of Sora wearing a strange form fitting outfit and a short and rather adorable girl right beside her wearing a frilly dress-

_ THAT'S YOU!? _ Sky exclaimed as she burst into laughter.

_ Sora's really good a makeup that's all. _ Leon muttered as she bit her thumb nail nervously. _ But to be completely honest... it was a little fun that day. _

“You know what, yeah I'd like that.” Leon said, turning to Sora with a smile. “To make things easier to differentiate who's who, I wouldn't mind being called Laura when I'm like this.”

“Well alright _ Laura _ Stellar.” Sora said with a smirk. “Where do we go from here now?”

The newly christened Laura leaned back, sinking deeper into the tub while mulling it over. She glanced at Sora with a rather grim look on her face.

“We stop these Otherworlders before they hurt anyone else.” Laura said boldly as she pulled herself out of the bath. She turned to help Sora out before grabbing a towel to dry herself off. “Neither of us know why they're invading but we're going to put a stop to them- er Sora what are you doing?”

“Getting the hair dryer?” Sora said, sitting Laura down. “With hair this long and luxurious you'll need to put more effort to maintain this volume and sheen-”

“SORA!” Laura whined over the hum of the hair dryer. “I'm trying to be all grim and serious here!”

“And you are doing an adorable job doing so.” Sora smirked as she flicked the angels nose. Chuckling as Laura's face bunched up in a pout she began her work.

 

It was the late hours of the evening- so late most would consider it early. A small BSF team was operating in the southern segments of Central Guardia, mostly investigating a disturbance a handful of locals reported in.

Corporal Samson Gray gritted his teeth as one of the soldiers under his guard jump at the sound of a stray cat bounding through the alleyway they were investigating. He was a tall imposing man with incredibly broad shoulders with short blond hair in a typical military buzz cut. This however, was hidden behind the clunky Kevlar helmet that most of the soldiers call cyclists helms due to it's rather ugly design.

Pressing on the button on the side of his eye piece, the augmented reality flared to life.

“This place looks like it seen better days.” Samson muttered to Sam, who was kilometers away safe in the underground Keep. “Are you sure this is where the reports came in?”

“Well yeah, half a dozen calls claiming people screaming their heads off.” Sam muttered, rolling her eyes. “I dunnoe why I had to oversee this operation... This is totally going to throw off my sleeping schedule.”

“Look at it this way.” Samson chuckled as his squad fanned out, entering a large brick apartment complex. It was that typical city block filling type, with a gap in the middle for a small playground, the fall wind causing clanking of chains and oiled joints. “You have an excuse to play online video games with your EU friends.”

“Hmm I love it when you speak my language.” Sam cooed, rapidly clicking her stylus against her knuckles. “You know my offer for dinner still stands.”

“Sam, you flirt with all the officers in this force.” Samson chuckled. “Besides, our names are too similar, that would get weird really fast.”

“I was thinking of changing my name.” Sam said, causing the squad of soldiers to chuckle. “And I'm on team chat aren't I? Not command... okay...”

“Besides you know I'm only into reds.” Samson guffawed, startling his men. “Well it looks like whatever happened here has long passed. I don't even see signs of a disturbance-”

Samson paused, noticing the strange patterns in the wood chips that coated the playground.

“Hang on... something's not right.” Samson said, leveling his rifle. “My scanners is picking up massive biomass... it could be a goblin horde.”

“Or much much worse!” laughed a voice, seemingly coming from everywhere. The soldiers glanced about in worry as the earth beneath them erupt as thick roots and vines swarmed about.

“Samson I lost feed!” Sam screamed on the com. All she heard was the panicked cries of those soldiers, a defiant roar from Samson Gray and then silence.

 


	10. A Certain Green Garden Part 1 - or - That Time I met a Meddling Druid

With every passing moment the clocked ticked in tandem. A bit of Leon felt as if he had done something awful, as after all such was the only reasons he would find himself within Joan’s office.

_ How does she find the time to be both the leader of a busy Knights team, teach combat at the school, and at times act as a school counselor? _ Asked Sky.

_ She may act rough and tough through and through, _ Leon said as Joan glared at him from her desk.  _ But she’s a big softy, especially for children and those ‘trouble cases’. As you’d expect she’s a busy woman. When she’s unable to teach another professor stands in for her, sometimes even weeks at a time. Once she was gone for two months, but that doesn’t stop her from trying to bond with her students. _

Beside the desk, stood Doc, Sora, and Joan’s second in command Rahual.

“That is really... quiet the story.” Rahual breathed. “And if I haven’t had any experience dealing with you and Sora prior I’d thought you were stark raving mad.”

“You have experience with these two?” Sky asked, surprising the group with her very feminine voice.

“Um yeah... helped Sora become un-horse...” Rahual said. “Yeah no, still not use to saying that. So um... how do you like... look like?”

“Yeah Rahual I didn’t know how to word it either.” Joan said empathetically to Rahual.

Standing up, Leon shifted into Laura with a somewhat bashful look.

“Hot-”

“Damn.” Rahual and Joan breathed respectively. 

“Is that appropriate coming from a teacher to a student?” asked Sora, smirking slightly as Joan flipped her off. “Granted- I can’t blame you. Laura is like... perfect.”

“Laura?” asked Doc, raising a brow.

“Oh it's what we’re calling fem-Leon.” Sora shrugged.

“It’s cute, I like it.” Rahual smirked.

“So where do we go from here?” asked Laura.

“Well considering how questionable Seth can be...” Joan trailed off. “This here does not leave this room. The less people know of Patricia Sky the better.”

“Using this power should be a last resort.” Doc said sternly to Leon as he shifted back to normal. “Just keep your head down and try and let us do the heavy lifting when need be.”

“Speaking of heavy lifting...” Sora sighed. “We better get you cleaned and tidied up.”

“What for?” asked Leon.

“You have a pretty important meeting today.”

 

Leonidas Stellar stood quietly inside the lounge. He was wearing a white dress shirt and black pants, it almost clashed with the brown trench coat he wore on top of such. Fingers twitching, he took a sharp breath as he looked up top of the mantle place where he saw a golden bronze sword resting in display. He reached out, longing to touch the cool metallic hilt but before he drew but an inch from it- he pulled back and rested his arm at his side.

_ That was your father's sword wasn't it? _ Sky asked as Leon looked at it sadly.

_ Aye, it was. _ Leon said as he gazed upon the elvish runes etched on the blade's surface. _ He told me it had many names... but his favorite was Akarunosa... One Without Darkness. He told me when I was old enough to wield it... I could name it myself. _

_ Then take it. _ Sky breathed, Leon's hearts beating rapidly within his chest. _ Wield it and use it against your foes. _

_ I... I can't. _ Leon said quietly, backing away from the mantelpiece. _ I'll know when I'm ready to take it to arms... but it's not today. _

“It would look good at your side.” Sora said, walking in. Sky made Leon whistle out, seeing she was wearing a simple tunic contain in a form fitting leather chest guard. The stiff surface of the garment made her magically enhanced bust appear larger, much to Sky's delight. “Down girl,” Sora said with a wink, more so to Sky than to Leon. “I don't want you to teach my precious little Leon bad habits now okay?”

“You keep telling me to take it and you know what my answer will always be.” Leon said with a smile, letting the latter comment slide. “Besides, Saren-ura always told me ‘What makes a warrior strong was not the weapon, but rather the warrior holding the weapon.’”

“If you had that sword the First Skyfall would've ended differently Leonidas.” Sky said as he adjusted his coat. “Same with this coat. This is great enchanted gear, and I've seen a lot in my time.”

“I was on a date with Ariel!” Leon exclaimed while Sora and Sky chuckled.

“Oh is that what we're calling it?” Laughed Ariel, standing at the doorway looking in. Leon gave a start, taking a step back in shock. The girl was wearing a smart outfit, opting for a skirt instead of pants to show off her wonderfully thick legs. “Don't worry, Erica didn't let us in- it was Connor. We've been summoned to the Capitol remember?”

“Yeah I know just I...” Leon tugged his collar while his face grew a deep red flush to it. “How much did you hear?”

“Only you screaming about dating me.” Ariel smirked, flicking Leon's nose. “You better take responsibility for what you said there Leon- you know it's rude to break a girl's hearts.”

“Oh look, nothing's changed.” Erica said, taking to Ariel's side wearing a similar outfit. The twins followed suit, with a playful bounce to their steps. These two however, were wearing dress pants and Mary-jane shoes. “A full year of not seeing him and she's already back in the groove of teasing him to sheer embarrassment.”

“I'm waiting for the day he gets over it.” Connor muttered, startling Leon.

“Connor! How long were you standing there?” Leon exclaimed.

“He came in with us, don't worry.” The twins laughed as Connor gritted his teeth. “It seems like Connor's growing a cheese bone, taking after you with cheesy acts of coolness.”

“What do you mean cheese?” Leon pouted, crossing his arms as he puffed out his chest. “I'm one of the coolest guys out there!”

“Uh-huh, you keep telling yourself that hun.” Sora laughed, hugging Leon while guiding him out. She stopped noticing the odd look on his face.

_ You have a wonderful ensemble of friends Leonidas. _ Sky said with a sad smile, startling Leon slightly from the mournful emotions radiating off her. _ I know I made the right choice in saving you. _

_ Uh... Yeah. _ Leon said. _ Are you feeling okay- _

_ It's even better they're all deliciously hot! _ Sky exclaimed, causing Leon to eye the girls rears. Leon's hearts sunk. _ And she's back to normal. _ He muttered as he forced his gazed away from the girls. _ Please don't force me to check my friends out, it seriously weird me out. _

_ Fine, then I'll just stare longingly at Ariel. _ Sky said, eying the girl lustfully. During this talk, Sora and Ariel was exchanging stories about their time spent apart from the other. _ That or Sora's wonderful bust- _

_ You know Sora's breasts are fake right? _ Leon muttered, rolling his eyes at the Angel. It was not just Sky who couldn't keep her eyes off Sora's bust- the girls would give Sora quick and startled glances. _ They are just magically inflated due to that Cretan Seal on her. _

_ Oh right, you were to go into detail about that. _ Sky said, her gaze turning to be more cautious and fearful at Sora. _ You said she's to transform into a ferocious beast at any moment? _

_ If her containment seal fails yes. _ Leon said, scratching his chin as he thought it over. _ Trust me, it's not the first time something like that happened. Oh right I promised to record such a transformation for Ariel's sake- _

_ Er... why? _

_ Oh she's kind of into that kind of thing. _ Leon blushed as he scratched the back of his head. The group made their way across the courtyard into the underground parking. Sora owned a van, mostly for the sake of the group that she would use to travel to her office in the University.

_ Come again? _

_ She... er... gets aroused at the idea of something transforming into something else. _ Leon whispered, almost ashamed to bring it up. _ Oh wow, she really lucked out considering I can transform into a beautiful angel at will. _

_ Seriously, what are the chances of that? _ Sky laughed as the group entered the van. _ Like... anything transforming into anything? _

_ She _ told _ me it stops before inanimate objects? _ Leon frowned, reaching for the handle of the front seat door. Ariel simultaneously reached for it and the two glared at each other. _ I asked her for a deeper explanation; for which, we spent the entire evening talking about it. It's pretty odd... but then again I've seen and faced even odder things. It was the first time I've ever seen her completely nervous. _

“Uh oh.” Sora smirked as the two would not relinquish control of the door handle. “Alright flip a coin on three- two- one”

“Heads!” The two cried simultaneously. Blinking they both exclaimed “Tails! Heads! Dynamite! Spock!”

“It's amazing how they do that.” Said one of the twins causing the group to laugh. “What?! I'm serious, like do they plan pre-fight on what they would call out during heads and tails?”

_ I'm not familiar with the rules of this version of heads or tails. _ Sky frowned, distracting Leon enough for him to slip

(“Tails! Gods damn it!” Leon cursed while Ariel pumped her fist in victory, shoving him aside with a playful hip bump to take the front seat.)

_ We usually tie consistently in heads or tails. _ Leon explained sourly as he sat in the seat behind Ariel. The girl lowered the mirrored visor to stick her tongue out at him which he returned bitterly. _ So we start shouting random words to try and confuse the other yet- we always seem to shout the same words. _

_ Some would say it's because you're a match made in heavens! _ Sky exclaimed in a false romantic tone. _ I dunnoe, it felt like your Godsparks were in sync for a moment there. _

_ You're getting a hang of this Godspark thing very quickly Sky. _ Leon noted as the van made it ways north out of Central. _ But yeah, Godsparks can... resonate energy in waves. Sometimes humans can sync resulting in what you saw back there. _

The ride was loud and energetic, none of them has ever been in Capitol Hill or the resulting city sectors. Seen yes, from afar; but only appointed city officials, the rich, and the famous were allowed to enter the grounds of the Emperor and his family. To Sky and Leon's surprise even Connor seemed a little on edge. Leon and Sora however, were the only ones on the ride that seemed unimpressed.

“Oh wow! Look one of the Kingsguard!” Leon suddenly exclaimed, startling everyone as a rather impressive looking Knight stopped them at the checkpoint. Fully clad in metal armor, the Knight had a massive steel spear latched to his back with a kite shield attached to his arm as he walked over to the van,  having to kneel and lean down a fair bit being so tall.

“Do you have identification?” said a female voice emanating from the visor, startling the group slightly. She took Sora's datapad and scanned the barcode on the side before nodding in agreement as she handed it back. “Alright, follow the green line on your augment reality display and _ only the green line. _ If you deviate from course the mag-cannons will open fire.”

“Of course!” Sora piped cheerfully, not at all fazed from the threat as she took off. Whatever energy the group had has died -sans Connor, who was also apathetic- which left the ride in silence. The twins noticed a mounted cannon on the compound's walls tracking them on rails high above them. Even Sky doubted that her angelic resilience would withstand a single volley from the monster of a gun.

Arriving at a large marble building, Leon swallowed in nervousness as he saw the amount of security waiting for them. Joan, Rahual, and Doc greeted them as dozens of drones hovered about scanning them. Leon noted half a dozen other students waiting for them.

One such student caught Leon's notice, she was rather young and had bubblegum blue hair with a rather absurd amount of blue mascara and eyeliner covering her eyes. Resting on her shoulders were a pair of bunny earphones. She wore a form fitting tee-shirt and cotton vest and tight shorts that ended where her leggings started. Noticing him staring she gave him a playful wink before going back to her data pad. It appeared she was playing an action RPG video game of some sorts- Leon immediately recognized it as Guardia Warriors XII- and was only half paying attention.

“Stand straighter Short-stuff!” Joan barked, causing Leon to jerk in shock. She was in a rather gruff mood after hearing his tale of untimely demise earlier that morning in school. “Remember, speak only when spoken too- for the love of god please. These are high city officials you're about to meet here so first impressions is super important.”

“It's alright to be nervous,” Rahual said helpfully as he herded the students into a conference room. “Remember this is just an evaluation, not a job interview.”

“Wait!!” Leon suddenly exclaimed as the adults left the room. Sora gave him a thumbs up and a smile before closing the door. “What's the difference?! Is there a difference?!”

“What are _ you _ doing here?” said a girl seated across from them. Leon's hearts sank as he recognized who it was immediately. This girl had short black hair that barely reached her eyebrows and cold blue eyes. She was incredibly fit- more toned than bulk in comparison with Erica.

“Trish Hunter, of course you'll be here.” Ariel spat, crossing her arms.

“Now ladies, no need for hostilities.” Said TJ, crossing his arms as he leaned back in his chair. “After Skyfall I'm sure he earned his place here on this table.”

“Why exactly are we here though?” asked Vera, the small boy had to sit up straighter to have similar sight clearance as the others. He was dark skinned with extremely short and curly hair. “Joan wasn't clear on it at all.”

“Something to do with catching Otherworlders.” Said Brandon Gusinger. The boy had tanned skin and a hint of a spanish accent, son of a powerful Knight who governs a stronghold down in Mexico. His fingers drummed against the table's edge, his teeth grinding against a minted toothpick in discomfort. Leon knew his other hand was by his side where a single action .45 revolver waited patiently in it's holster. “I mean, why else bring the Academies best in one room?”

“I hardy say those two would qualify as 'the best'” Trish muttered, glancing waywardly at the Twins who stuck their tongues out at her. “If only Jayce agreed to come, but no he was too busy helping his father.”

“The twins certainly excel in the medical field,” said Bubblegum-hair, standing up. “At least that’s what the reports say- if I recall miss Hunter you needed to take multiple remedial courses.”

“I'm sorry, who the hell are you?!” Trish spat, slamming her fist against the table standing up. “I don't recall seeing you at the Academy at all!”

“I take most of my courses online with the teachers coming here to work on my practical exams.” The girl smirked, causing Trish's hearts to sink. The group cast startling glances at each other as realization suddenly sunk in.

_ Wait... that would make her... _ Leon stood up immediately with his hand across his chest in salute. “Please forgive my friend your highness, fourteenth Crowned Princess Cassida De Augustinus Guardia the Third!”

“Oh gods above please don't _ ever _ call me that.” Cassida snapped, causing Leon to cower slightly in fear. “Cassi will do-”

“Wait you're the Crowned Princess?” Trish said, looking dubious at the girl who gave her a simple nod. The group of students glanced passed Cassi to one of the portraits of the royal family hung- the powerfully built and imposing Emperor Alward Guardia besides his wife; and his daughter and son in the front. Of course, the girl in the portrait looked almost nothing like the young girl standing before them in the room, with long brown hair in an elegant braid and a beautiful dress.

Cassi blinked, then threw her head back in a fit of laughter. “You honestly believed that's how I looked all the time?” She giggled, having to support herself on the tables edge. “Elegantly prancing around and curtsying all the time?! We just had the painter give my hair it's natural color and I wore minimal makeup when we had that painting commissioned.”

_ It's not the first eccentric royalty I’ve met. _ Sky chuckled as the group settled down, resigning to the princesses authority.

“So I brought you all here today because my father wants me to set up a task force into reckoning and analyzing the Otherworlders crossing over to our world!” Cassi said, turning the holo table on in the center. “Of course our resources are stretched rather thin, so I thought it would be a great idea to conscript kids into chasing large and dangerous beasts!” She noticed the look the students gave her and she laughed. “Don't worry, you are all more than capable for the job. Except... you know you Leon. You kind of suck.”

“You're going to take that?” Ariel asked, glancing at Leon with her brow twitching with anger.

“She's not wrong...” Leon sighed, resting his brow on the table.

“Then why the hell is he even here?” asked Trish, crossing her arms as she glared at Leon. “I mean, he's the reason why we don't have Souza, Rim, and Stamp here in this room.”

Leon suddenly looked up, silencing her with a blank look in his eyes that had an angry red tint to them. Erica immediately noticed this and reached out under the table to grab his hand in comfort.

“Well that’s why you'll be running recon.” Cassi said, turning the display to the city. The group saw photos of the Lizard, a Shadow, and a plant like monster. “I fully expect you all to run from the fight, herding the BSF and Iron Wolves in after tracking these Otherworlders down. I've broken you down into teams and I need you to search these so called hotspots.”

“Should be a piece of cake.” Brandon smirked, pulling out his revolver to give it a playful twirl.

“Don't get cocky kid.” Cassi snapped, causing the young man to tumble out of his seat. “Remember this is an evaluation, to see if you are up to the task of being apart of my task force. Track and locate these Otherworlders and get back here in once piece.”

“Aren't you thirteen?” Leon asked, causing the group to look at him in shock.

“My fourteenth birthday was last week, so no I'm not.” Cassi gritted her teeth, a faint vein throbbing in her temple as she gripped the holo table remote. “Just for that comment I'll evaluate you myself Leonidas Stellar! You'll be grouped with me and Erica!”

“Wait you're going out there in the field too?!” TJ exclaimed, a look of genuine worry on his face for the young girl. “Wouldn't that be dangerous for the Crowned Princess at your age?”

“Of course, but you're forgetting I'm from Family Guardia!” Cassi winked at TJ as she held out two fingers. “I always forget you are quite the gentleman TJ.”

“Wait when he calls you out on your age you praise him but when I do that you punish me?” Leon muttered as the group dispersed.

“Because you're not as cute as TJ is.” Cassi said, sticking her tongue out at Leon.

“Me!? Not cute?!” Leon snapped as Sky burst into a fit of laughter. After years and years being called adorable and cute he would've never thought he would get offended being called otherwise.

“I think she's talking about like... hot cute not cute cute.” Erica said helpfully, driving the nail through his hearts. Her face fell. “Oh... that's not what you wanted to hear is it? Sorry.”

“I think I need a moment.” Leon said, banging his head against the wall. Stopping short he noticed the look Joan was giving him. “Though, it seems like this moment will be short lived.”

“Cassi, if you would I need Leon for a moment.” Joan said, walking over to three.

“Is it to chew him out for a mistake he made?” Cassi asked with a smirk.

“Actually yes.” Joan said coldly to Leon, causing the boy to look down at his shoes shame-face. Cassi gave Joan the go-ahead and took Erica aside. “Are you sure you're up for this? I know you want to keep this a secret- and it's probably for the best considering if Seth finds out.”

“I dunnoe, you did vouch for me.” Leon said, looking up at Joan. “What did Sora said?”

“The same thing Sora and Doc said- keep your head down and only use the Angel's power when you absolutely need to.” Joan said, handing him a data chip. “This has an encryption key for your communicator, you'll have a private line to me at all times.”

“I don't get why I deserve all this special attention.” Leon said quietly, causing Joan to stop short. He looked up at Joan with a sad look. “Everyone else here deserves the same amount as I do.”

“Leon... you and I know you aren't like the other kids.” Joan said quietly to Leon, kneeling down to eye level. “And believe it or not, I do care about every single one of you. So I expect you to come back in once piece alright?”

“You got it!” Leon said with a salute, causing Joan to give a rare and uncharacteristic chuckle.

Joan watched him catch up with the other two girls who seemed irritated at him for some reason he could not understand. Sora took her side and they glanced at each other, each with a worried look.


	11. A Certain Green Garden Part 2 - or - That Time I met a Meddling Druid

“Alright so there are three Otherworlders reported to be hidden in Guardia as of this moment.”  Cassi explained to the group, each taking to their sectors. “The twins and Brandon will check Lower Guardia for reports of this Lizard kidnapping young children off the streets. Connor, Ariel and Trish will search for this Shadow that has been feasting off Godspark off civilians. The twins already tangoed with it so be on your guard, it's very crafty.

“TJ and Vera will stay mobile and centralized to the group, ready to provide support if things go south, remember: don't be heroes. Pull out any civilians in danger and let the big guns take the brunt of the force.

“Erica, Leonidas and I... will go down to the swing club!” Cassi exclaimed in excitement while Leon looked at her in disbelief. The two were in Central Guardia, just blocks away from Times Square in the line up waiting to enter the club. “The Ace of Hearts is a new swing club that popped up overnight! I've been dying to see what's it like all day!”

“This... isn't really Leon's kind of environment.” Erica snorted, glad she wore something smart. “He has like two left feet. He's as elegant as a rhino in a glass shop.”

“It's bull in a glass shop and I can dance just fine thank you very much.” Leon said while the girls plus Sky burst into laughter. “And besides- WHY ARE WE GOING CLUBBING WHEN OUR FRIENDS ARE HUNTING DOWN DANGEROUS OTHERWORLDERS?!”

“Because I'm in charge and you have to do as I say of course!” Cassi laughed as she flicked her wrist at the bouncer. The man gave a double take to see the King's Seal and scanned it to double check. “Plus I have a good feeling about this place!”

“Why would you say that?” asked Leon as Erica followed the princess. The boy stopped short as the bouncer intercepted him. “Hey wait a minute I'm with them!” Leon cried out as the girls entered with a fit of giggles. “Wait! Come back and vouch for me you~~~ ARGH WOMEN!”

Leon waited for what seemed like an eternity before he realized the girls were not going to let him in and neither would the burly bouncer.

_ They have to be testing me. _ Leon realized, leaving the line up. Almost immediately the bouncer let the person behind him in causing a twinge of annoyance. _ Being a Knight means getting past any obstacle. Now I could just bully my way past this homme but that would cause more trouble- _

_ Just use Laura's immense beauty. _ Sky blurted out, causing Leon to stiffen. _ It seems like the bouncer is letting mostly pretty folks in and like Cassi and Erica said, you're not cute. You know... the hot kind. _

_ Thanks for reminding me... _ Leon growled, gritting his teeth as he knelt down to one knee. He placed his hand on the ground and let out a high frequency pulse of energy. _ There- a maintenance tunnel that leads right in from the Underground. _

_ Why don't you ever use the fun way in. _ Sky moaned as Leon entered the Underground. There was no stench as there hasn't been any need for sewage for decades now, any old waste long cemented into limestone. _ There has to be alarms and seals to bar our way in. _

_ Do you forget who you are talking to? _ Leon grinned as his eyes glowed red with power. Waving his arms in the air he untangled the weave of energy, creating his own to dupe the mechanical and digital alarm. _ I'm not totally helpless you know- whoa. _

Below was a large collection of tree roots etch across the walls. They pulsed and glowed with streams of light, reminding Leon of a computer board.

_ It's a living computer! _ Leon squealed with delight, racing over to the user interface. The bark soften into a form of putty and engulfed his hands.

_ Oh gods that is so gross! _ Sky screamed while Leon's eye augment sparked to life allowing him to see what the tree was viewing.

_ It's recording and _ processing _ centuries of Overworld information. _ Leon said, a little disappointed.  _ Lot of classified information but that's it- here I was hoping it was working into breaking into the Pentagon and utilize the antimatter bombs in destroying the world or something. _

_ You're idea of disappointment is different than mine. _ Sky said worriedly. _ So the first thing Otherworlders want to do is surf the net and find dank memes? _

_ How do you know about dank memes? _ Leon asked, looking at Sky dubiously as he back off from the computer.

_ Oh I... sometimes rummage through your memories. _ Sky said absently causing Leon to stop short. _ It's a hazard in sharing minds. Eventually you'll start seeing some of mine give it enough time. _

“Leon?” Erica exclaimed, looking at him in shock as he entered the dance floor. “How did you get past the bouncer?”

“By going underground and finding an Otherworlder organic computer.” Leon said, pulling out his data pad. Erica leaned over and looked at it with a mild look of admiration. “Cassi was right about this place, did she explain how she knew?”

“Oh she said something about Family Guardia intuition.” Erica giggled, leaning on to him rather heavily. “Anyways Cassi has a private room for us in the VIP floor!”

“Great, I can fill her in on what I found.” Leon said as they climbed the stairs to the second floor. They were topped by a waitress who held out a pamphlet to them advertising the store.

“Don't forget to tell your friends about this place!” She chimed making eye contact with Leon. The boy's hearts skipped a beat as his breath caught short. “Remember couples get a fifteen percent discount and priority to the private rooms!”

“We're not a couple-” Leon said only to be stopped by Erica.

“Thanks I'll keep that in mind!” Erica said as she gripped Leon's arm rather tightly, Leon glanced at her and their eyes met.

_ They're the same as that girls.  _ Sky breathed as Erica let out a calm smile. _ They seemed strained. _

_Something's not right here but I can't place it._ Leon said, pausing in the balcony overlooking the dance floor. There were many private rooms on the sides before opening up to tables and then center floor where a band was getting ready to start playing. Fast paced swing music begun to play and the dancer begun to take the floor. _I know an Otherworlder is using this as a front... but everything_ look _like nothing's wrong._

Entering the room they found Cassi slowly swaying the music, she turned as she noticed them and smiled with twirl.

“I knew you would find a way in.” She smirked as she strutted to the couch and sat down. “So tell me, what did you find out?”

“That this is a front for the Otherworlder.” Leon said, pulling out his data pad to show her the basement. “It seems pretty harmless from what I can tell, no potentially dangerous data is being accessed as of this moment. It's as if the Otherworlder is just trying to play catch up.”

“The Lizard seemed to be drawn to the center of our transportation hub...” Cassi mused, twirling her bubblegum blue hair. “We seemed to hit the jackpot here.”

“How did you know it was here?” asked Erica, suddenly puncturing her point with a slight giggle. Both Cassi and Leon glanced at her with a worried look. “Sorry I'm feeling strangely giddy here... you don't think there's something in the drinks?”

“Fourteen remember? I didn't drink anything and I'm feeling a little light headed.” Cassi said as she absently twirled her hair. She shook her head as she looked back at the data pad. “But anyways I realized that one of the people who helped sign the deeds to the new club was a Samson Gray, he was a soldier who went missing. So I thought this would be one of our best leads.”

Leon shifted to the side and found a mental jack port and plugged the cord into the back of his head. His eyes sparked as he accessed the local memory banks of the club and relayed it to his data pad.

_ The hell is this? _ Sky exclaimed as the images flashed before her mind's eye.

_ Oh it's a NSI, a neural shared interface. _ Leon explained to Sky absently. _ It helps converts data from other OS to a unified code. Sora has one too actually, the only reason I got mine was to help save her from a techno-bio virus that infected her NSI. _

“You see there's Samson!” Cassi said, grinning at her own intelligence. “That's weird... there was just an empty lot here last night.”

“Look those are the rest of the soldiers that went missing!” Erica said as she burst into a fit of giggles. She looked a little disturbed as her eyes continue to strain in panic. “We need to find and tag that Otherworlder and get the hell out of here because Leon... You know I think you cute.”

“Yeah I know, everyone keeps telling me that-”

“No like... hot cute.” Erica snickered, burying her face into his shoulder. It took a moment for Leon to realized it was in a mocking tone of voice and he rolled his eyes.

“Are you already drunk?” Leon said, pulling up his data pad to her wrist. The internal augment claimed her body was below her body rate assigned limit. Leon looked around, noticing how giddy and out of it everyone seemed. He cringed as Erica started to nibble his neck. “Erica stopped that! You are out of it right now!”

“I know! Doesn't it feel great!?” Erica laughed as she placed her hands on Leon's cheek, bunching his face up slightly from the force. “Come on, I know you loved kissing me so pucker up!”

“Erica~~ MPHF~~!!!” Leon squirmed as he tried to free himself from the rather slobbery kiss Erica planted on him. “Oh come on! Erica let go of me we need to get out of here!”

Cassi stumbled over to him, quickly grabbing the boy by the shoulders and -impressing Leon completely- knocked Erica aside.

“You. Got. To. Get. Me. Out of here!” Cassi hissed with a strained look on her face. “She's here! That redhead bitch got all of us with some sort of...” Cassi started to snicker, the veins on her temple bulging from the strain. “Some sort of hypnosis.”

“Right, you two are going to hate me for this.” Leon said, suddenly biting Cassi's ear. The Princess screeched and punched Leon who shrugged it off and bit Erica in the ear as well.

Erica took a sharp gasp as the cloud over her eyes lifted. She reached out for him and panicked. “Leon the Otherworlder-”

“Is here I know.” Leon said as the girls rubbed their inflamed and bleeding ears. The two both repeatedly punched the boy in the shoulders. “Alright alright! I'm sorry!”

“You didn't need to bite so hard you idiot!” Cassi snapped at Leon. She pulled out her data pad and found that she had no reception. “Damn we're going to have to exit the club to-” She stopped as she saw the video of the club rising from the ground out of plant life. “Leon! YOUR NSI UNHOOK IT-”

Leon suddenly stopped Cassi from unplugging him, green eyes glaring back at her as he smirked. The girl struggled to free herself, even Erica was unable to wrench Leon's grip.

“My my, aren't you kids so curious.” Said a sultry female voice out of Leon's mouth. Leon smirked as he caressed Erica's cheek. “There's nothing wrong to curiosity love, after all there's no secrets in the Ace of Hearts.”

“You know... that's kind of hot,” Erica smiled back at Leon. “You know, having a sultry female voice come out of your mouth- and gods above I did not mean to say that aloud.”

“Leon eh? My you are an odd one Leonidas Stellar.” the voice said from Leon's mouth, making the boy stiffen. “Age seventeen a young student at St. Terrace Academy. Oooh this is interesting. You are taken care by Sora Stellar and share her last name though she's in no way your parent or sister. Not very strong- a C- in the Alsouzen Scale making you slightly below average for your age group.”

“Who are you?” Leon said afraid to pull the plug on the jack. “Get out of my head!”

_ Don't worry, I got her. _ Sky said. Leon jerked violently, sliding to the floor blinking back tears. _ Sorry- that was far more forceful that intended. _

_ She's gone? _ Leon asked as he safely ejected the bio-plug.

_ Aye shouldn't be much of a trouble. _ Sky said. _ Don't think she noticed me until the last second so I got a good look at her. _

_ What was she? _ Leon asked as Erica checked to see if he was okay.

_ She was a druid from Otherworld. _ Sky said, looking annoyed. _ Slutty nosy bitches all of them. _

_ Whoa _ . Leon said.

_ What they are! _ Sky spat, looking irritated. _ Always getting into other people's businesses. _

“Leon are you okay?!” Erica asked, kneeling beside him.

“Yeah, that was a bit strange.” Leon frowned, stretching. Sky gave him access to her memories on druids and how they work. “Alright so I know that's something is up. The person in charge is an Otherworlder looking up information on our world. She's doing it from some sort of bio-connection to our interwebs.”

“How does that work?” Erica asked as Leon stood up.

“Well what do people do when they go dancing?” asked Leon, pulling the couch back to reveal a long vine. “They leave their stuff in their room or on their chairs.”

“Giving the Otherworlder access to their communicators and data pads!” Erica said as the two made for the door. “We better get out of here now and notify the ERN-” She paused, her voice wavering at the end.

“Oh I don't think that's going to happen.” Said a reverberating voice. The girls went back to back with Leon as they realized the voice was coming from everyone in the club. “You three aren't going anywhere loves, I can't let you throw my little operation out the window now can I?”

A vine erupted from the ground beneath them and wrapped itself around Leon lifting him high into the air. Erica screamed his name and raced to grab the base of the vine and struggled against it with her immense strength.

“ERICA!” Leon screamed as the vine started to thrash in defiance, slamming him up and down across the ceiling, walls, and floor. “I DON'T THINK THIS IS HELPING AT ALL!”

The vine let go of Leon suddenly send him flying through a collection of walls. Before either Erica nor Cassi to race to his side the walls sealed themselves up. Erica screamed Leon's name as she slammed her fists against the wall, causing the wood to splinter and ooze a green sap.

“Now now, there's no need to be so violent.” said a voice from behind, a pair of strong arms picking Cassi and Erica.

“Samson!” Erica exclaimed, noticing the pleasant look on the man's face. “Listen! This druid has you under her spell! You have to break free of it-”

“What? I'm not some mind zombie if that's what you are going at.” Samson said to the girls. “I'm here on my own free will-”

“Guh! Let go of me!” Cassi exclaimed, flailing angrily as she struggled to free herself from the grip. “The hell? You're a stupid homme, how are you overpowering a Promethean?!”

“The Lady made us promise her our loyalty.” Samson chuckled as he looked up with a dreamy gleam in his eyes. He slammed the girls hard against the floor which splitted open and swallowed them whole. “And in turn she gave us great gifts.”

 

_ Oh gods my heads _ . Leon muttered, seeing double as he pulled himself up from the ground. _ Remind me to kick Erica's ass when this is over. _ He stopped short as he realized he was not alone. Quickly jumping to his feet he noticed a tall, leggy female standing before him. Her face was rather long with large almond shaped, brown eyes. It was just enough to make something think twice it wasn't human, but also just enough for someone to pass over her in negligence. Long red hair flowed down to her back, framing her face as she smirked at him.

“So you're the one who's been snooping around my network systems downstairs.” She laughed, hold her hands to her chin. Her fingers were long and almost bony, with meticulously maintained nails. “It's alright as I said, I hold and bar no secrets.”

“That information you're stealing you have no right to!” Leon snapped, waving his arm to his side. “You can't just take what you want! People have a right to their privacy! They have secrets for their own reasons-”

“Secrets are dangerous things for naughty people.” The Druid said with a hollow laugh. She strutted over as Leon found himself unable to move. Strong vines held him in place as the Druid leaned to his ear to gently breath onto him. “Secrets hurt people, that's all they do my sweet precious thing. Tell me Leonidas Stellar why do people keep secrets?

“They keep them out of shame, out of spite, out of anger.” The Druid was livid with maniacal glee as she gently ran her fingers over his chest. “Secrets are horrible things- tell me Leonidas Stellar what are you hiding in that noggin of yours? The records show that's not even your real name. A lot of black ink, a lot of empty space where your name once stood. Tell me, what are you so afraid of coming to light?”

“What I keep hidden is for me and myself alone!” Leon spat as he struggled to free himself.

“All I want is an open society where knowledge is free for everyone!” The Druid laughed, taking a step back as she twirled elegantly. “Tell me what kind of villain are you to take that from me?”

“Don't sugar coat this- if that classified information you stole get into the wrong hands many people could get hurt!” Leon snarled at the Druid as his eyes sparked a dangerous red. Rapidly growing Laura broke free from the bonds and rushed the Druid.

_ What's this? _ The Druid breathed as she bend backwards to dodge the attack. _ He transformed into a she- and she's much more powerful than before! Strangely enough... she lost a lot of her speed in the process... interesting... _

Vines shot out through the walls attempted to restrain Laura as she lashed out repeatedly, ripping and tearing anything that came her way to shreds.

_ Such rage and ferocity! _ The Druid with with a tiniest shred of fear. Despite the loss of speed, Laura possessed incredible nimbleness, one would suspect that the angels large bust would hinder the angel greatly. Suddenly in front of her the Druid raised a tree to block a roundhouse kick to the face, shielding her face from the splinters the force still sent her flying across the room and against the wall.

Through the wall and below the stairs Erica and Cassi were having troubles of their own. Samson was slow but hit like a truck- Erica would know as she was hit by one once. Back handing Cassi across the room Samson rushed Erica who met him head on.

A shock wave sent wood splintering over Cassi who watched in awe as Erica struggled against the enhanced man. Neither gave in, only the ground below them as it collapsed beneath their feet in a crater.

“Listen Samson, I don't want to do this!” Erica cried, gritting her teeth.

“Well that makes one of us.” Samson said, suddenly stop struggling with his right arm. Erica yelped as she tumbled forward into a full on flip, soaring straight into the ceiling. Gasping for air she fell to the ground with a thud.

“Erica!” Cassi screamed, standing to aid her. Something stopped her, grabbing her wrist. Glancing back she found a young woman with glazed eyes stopping her. “Wait what are you doing!? Let go of me!” The Princess struggled as another person grabbed her other arm and then her legs.  _ These hommes are crazed with whatever that druid pumped into them! They are much stronger than usual- and I can't hurt them! Not while they are under the influence! _

“The Druids Kiss is a powerful pollen based toxin.” Samson said as Cassi struggled to free herself. Dozens of people clawed at her, tearing at her clothes and hair in every way. “Even with the wound you inflicted on your ear it will slowly break your spirit down and turn you into a docile pawn.”

_ No! _ Cassi screeched as her eyes flared with power. _ No I won't be forced into submission! I'm a Guardia, I won't be broken like this! _

Screaming the shock wave forced the people off of her and she shot forward at Samson. The soldier spun and kneed her in the gut, forcing the air out of her lungs. Without skipping a beat she grabbed the knee and suddenly twisted.

Samson cried out as the bone splintered, forcing him to the ground. Reaching out he grabbed the girl by the hair and forced her face first into the ground. He was taking back as the young girl forced herself upwards, glaring at him with a maniacal growl.

“You don't know who you are dealing with!” Cassi screamed as she pulled her earphones on. A DJ control board materialized out of hard-light before her. Slapping the disc a loud sonic blast resonated from her against Samson.

Snarling, Samson raised his hands into the air and dozens of branches erupted from the walls around him and rained down on to the girl. Jumping, light wheels materialized on her feet and she effortlessly skated through the twisting obstacles before her.

“Cassi!” Erica screamed, pulling herself up. Shooting by her, Cassi grabbed Erica by the wrist and shot the girl forward. Bursting through the brush Erica screamed as she slammed her fists against Samson with full force. The shock wave tore the branches and trees apart, raining deadly spears towards the dazed civilians.

Twirling her arms in a windmill motion, Cassi created a wall of light appeared and shielded everyone of the blast.

“Erica?” Cassi called out, using the wall of light to clear the debris out of the way. “Erica are you alright?”

A hand emerged from the debris, Erica gave a thumbs up as she pulled herself up. Her shirt was barely holding together, the white color stained red with her blood and sweat.

“So cool.” Cassi breathed as she gave Erica smile back. “Well I'm glad we got that out of the way- we better get back and...”

The two girls paused as they realized something.

“LEON!” They screamed, racing to the now ruined stairs.


	12. A Certain Green Garden Part 3 - or - That Time I met a Meddling Druid

“You certainly have spunk.” The Druid said with a sad smile, wiping the blood of her burst lip. Laura laid completely bound by vines and tree trunks above the air. With nothing to give her leverage her immense angelic strength was rendered moot. “But still, you lack any finesse when it comes to fighting. You see... your anger could not defeat me.”

Laura's hearts skipped a beat and suddenly her mind was clear.

_ Leonidas you need to calm your mind! _ Sky screamed- startling Laura. _ Oh... you've calmed down. Sorry, I've been trying to get through to you the past little while. _

_ Sorry I lost my cool. _ Laura breathed, she struggled and the vines only tightened. _ Damn it I'm in deep... I can't breathe or move! _

_ Remember you _ do _ have two forms to transform back and forth right? _

_ Oh right. _ Leon gasped a sweet breath of fresh air as he deflated. This startled the Druid as Leon was able to free his arm. Twisting in mid air he freed himself and landed on the ground; vanishing in black smoke it was as if a veil of black silk flowed around the room at blinding speed. _ There's too many people to use my Phoenix Claw! I'll just have to improvise and make another! _

Hands flaming in power he shot back and forth repeatedly against the Druid causing her to bounce back and forth and even in the air.

“SparkBreak Attack Hyperclaw Barrage!” Leon screamed as he vanished from sight, becoming merely a streak of light which flowed from his eyes dancing across the room. The Druid gasped for air as it proved too much for her and she fell to her knees, utterly spent.

_ Did... did you just shout your attack's name? _ Sky asked, raising her brow.

_ Yeah! What kind of hero doesn't? _ Leon grinned as he pulled out energy cuffs from his belt to contain the Druid.

_ A cool one? _

_ Now that's cold. _

The entire building shook; the unnatural walls withered and like wallpaper peeling off the illusion of a building vanished, revealing the tree bark hidden below. _ That's not a good sign! _ Leon exclaimed as the floor gave way beneath him. His scream was cut short as he literally fell into Erica's arms. “Oh, nice catch.” Leon grinned before the floor gave way beneath them.

“What's going on?!” Cassi screamed as she raised her arms above her to stop the massive tree from collapsing onto themselves.

“You fools!” Samson cried, coming too. “Her Ladyship's will was the only thing holding this building together! By draining her of all her life force by fighting there is no longer enough power to sustain this!”

“I can't hold this forever!” Cassi strained, sweat pouring down her brow as more of the building gave way on top of her. “You need to get the civies out now!”

“There's not enough time!” Leon cried as he picked two people up.

“Aren't you a speedster!?” Cassi screamed.

“Only when I have Godspark left!” Leon snapped back as he dragged his civilians into the Underground. “I just used a SparkBreak attack!”

“THOSE ATTACKS ARE CALLED LAST RESORTS FOR A REASON!” Cassi screeched as she fell to one knee.

“I got this!” Erica cried, taking the weight from Cassi. “Hurry up and go!”

Samson merely picked up the Druid and broke into a run.

“HEY WAIT!” Leon screamed but it was too late, there would be no time to chase them down and save the people left behind from the debris crushing them. Cassi created a repulsor sleigh to carry folks easier with and begun to drag it away as the wall she created above begun to cave give too. “Cassi look out!” Leon screamed as a group of debris fell on top of the young girl, Leon kicked the sleigh out of the way and into the underground.

Erica screamed from the weight that fell down above her, her legs buckling for only a moment as she looked up at Leon with a panicked look.

_ Leon! _ Sky exclaimed as something ignited and the debris around them engulfed in flames. _ There isn't a way out of this unless- _

_ I know! I know! _ Leon spat as he took Erica's side. “Erica you told me your biggest secret-”

“Leon we're getting out of this!” Erica screamed as more weight fell onto them.

“Listen it's only fair that I tell you mine!” Leon screamed as the hard-light wall collapsed from above. Erica screamed and closed her eyes- there was no flash of pain, no crushing weight of death. Opening her eyes she gasped in shock as a rather beautiful woman was there carrying the weight she couldn't hold any longer.

“Leon?” She breathed in shock.

“I got this now move!” Laura breathed, giving Erica weak smile- but giving the situation it must of looked closer to a grimace. “There's no time to explain you have to move now!”

“No no no no I'm not leaving you!” Erica screamed as a gust of flames roared past them. “I'm not losing you again! You're my best friend Leon! Do you know how worried I was during Skyfall-”

“Erica.” Laura hissed, her eyes sparking a dangerous red as she glared at her friend. Sweat poured down her brow, steaming from the intense heat. “This building. Is really. Heavy. Now MOVE.”

“Yes ma'am.” Erica whimpered, crawling away from the low clearance the debris gave her. She grabbed Cassi and dragged her out. Laura bowed her head, tears streaming down her face from the pain. Her arms were burning from the searing heat. “Sky... I don't think I can lift this...”

_ Leon you got this! _ Sky snapped as something from above blew up, adding more weight to Laura's burden. Laura shook her head furiously, slowly sliding to her knees.

_ I can't. _ Laura cried as the weight forced her down into a planking position. _ I'm... I'm not strong enough... I can't get out. _

_ Leon there's a reason I chose to merge with you. _ Sky said as Laura struggled against her burden. _ You are a sheer force of will when you want to be! Don't let your lack of confidence weigh you down. You are strong Leon, push past it and stand! _

A brief image of Sora flashed through her mind. Ariel, Connor, the twins and Erica. Bowing her head, she screamed as she lifted the weight off her back. Scrambling forward, she escaped her prison and raced toward the maintenance entrance and entered the cities lower tunnels as the remainder of the building collapsed behind her.

Breathing hard, she pulled herself off the ground into a sitting position. Swallowing, she realized she was looking at Erica who was cradling Cassi in her arms.

“Hey.” Laura said bleakly.

“Hey.” Erica said in return, equally shocked. “So... explain please?”

“Can't I need to track that Druid down before they get too far.” Laura said standing up. Taking a deep breath she shifted back into Leon, and bounced on his feet a few times before smiling at Erica. Giving her a thumbs up he called out to her: “I'll tell you when I get back alright? Promise!”

“You better!” Erica screamed as Leon's eyes sparked with power. In a haze of black smoke Leon vanished into the tunnels.

 

Skidding to sudden stop, Leon sighed as he found Samson tending to the Druids wounds. The man looked up at him, waiting to see what he would do.

“You're here to kill her... aren't you.” Samson said quietly as he looked back at the unconscious Druid. “I could not blame you for doing so considering all we've done.”

“I... I thought about it.” Leon said quietly, placing his hands in his pockets. Looking down at the ground, he kicked a stray pebble. “But now that I'm here... I find myself unable to bring myself to do it. I know it would leave a bad taste in my mouth.

“And besides... she didn't quite give me the evil vibe.” Leon muttered, sitting beside the two. Looking at Samson, a sad look fell on his face. “And I'm not sure I could turn you into the BSF. That fate... is almost worse than death.”

“So what will you do?” Samson asked as the Druid stirred. She looked up at him with worried eyes, causing a sharp pang in Leon's chest.

Y _ ou're going to let them go? _ Sky asked, more astonished at the choice. _ Leon they tried to kill our friends! The bloody Crowned Princess as well! _

“I've been reacting too much as of late out of anger.” Leon said, handing Samson a communicator chip. “I'll give you a choice then: you help me track down these Otherworlders. I know the Druid has the means to do so. Or you keep doing going on and I will be forced to kill you.”

The Druid took the chip and nodded, absorbing it into her body.

“Wait before you go-” the Druid gripped one of her hands and suddenly tore it off, startling Leon. There was no blood, the human-like skin withered into bark and she passed it to the boy. “As proof you defeated us... your superiors probably will want to study it.”

“Um... thanks.” Leon said, pocketing the hand.

“My name is Marie,” The Druid said with a slight bow. She looked back up at him with a small smile. “I promise I won't let you down.”

“You better not.” Leon said, glancing back at her with a red tint to his eyes. He sparked and vanished into the night.

 


	13. Combustion Part 1 - Or - That Time I Met the Man With the Glowing Eyes.

_ Eleven Years Ago... _

 

“... And then my dad came in, sword screeching and lopped it's head off!” Leon exclaimed as he jumped through the mud. He then went into way more detail on how the beast flailed about than Sora wanted to hear. “He's the best Knight in the whole world! When trouble happens the Empress herself comes from the Capitol and summons him to save people!”

“Well being the Guardian is his job!” Sora smiled as she followed Leon's foot prints, long giving up staying clean. She stopped short as she found the building where the showers were kept. “Is there only one shower?!”

“No, there are a bunch” Leon said bouncing in, tearing his shirt off. Sora swallowed as she realized there was no stalls or dividers for the two dozen or so shower heads covering the walls. “We removed the stalls to prevent death-makkers from killing people one by one! Plus... we have to shower at least in pairs!”

“You get death-makkers all the way out here!?” Sora exclaimed, taking a step closer to Leon as she held her hands to her chest in fear. Whatever discomfort she had in showering with someone else vanished in learning this. She gently pulled her dress off, handing her clothing and shoes to a droid.

Sora found what Leon explained was somewhat interesting- although she found it hard to keep up with what he said. The child had a bad habit of jumping across different topics.

Suddenly, Leon stopped short. Sora noticed his ears twitching as she felt a rush of cold air.

“You dang death-makkers! Have at thee!”” Leon exclaimed suddenly, diving into a shadowy corner. Sora gave a jump as she saw the shadow in the corner move and engulf Leon. “Gar! You'll never take me alive!

“What do I do!?” Sora exclaimed, covering her mouth in shock. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself quickly while racing out. “Somebody help! There's a death-makker in here!”

A Knight noticed this and dropped everything he was doing, sprinting across the field and entered with his hands a flamed. The living shadow screamed and took off, unraveling like a carpet sending Leon rolling across the showers floor.

“Leon are you okay?!” Sora exclaimed, kneeling beside the boy.

“Tell the world to stop spinning now...” Leon said weakly, a dazed look over his face. “I want to get off and throw up.”

“You got a venomous bite here.” The Knight said, gently pulling on Leon's arm. “Put on your trousers and go see Doc alright Leonidas? You know Death-makkers hinder your healing.”

“God idd!” Leon said with a woozy salute. He swayed back and forth as his eyes were unable to focus on both the Knight and Sora. Sora pulled a rough cotton gown off the rack and pulled over her head, helping Leon change as she guided him back to the Keep.

Doc looked up and sighed, helping the boy up on the table.

“You can't keep doing this Leon.” Doc said, patching the young boy up. The little child looked up at him with his wide brown eyes, in awe that the gaping wound on his arm vanished.

“Is there nothing you can't fix?” Leon breathed, hoping off the table. He flexed his arm. “It's as good as new!”

“Listen to me Leon.” Doc said, kneeling down. “Please be careful.”

“Why?” Leon piped, bouncing to the door. “If something wrong happens you'll just fix me up again!” The boy ran out of the door and tripped on his own feet, falling to the ground with a sickening crunch. Sora covered her mouth and winched as she saw the boy stand back up, the young child meekly walked back in with his nose bleeding furiously.

“That was like, what two feet?” asked Docs assistant, a young Knight called Mai Isa who grinned as Doc sighed. “He takes nothing from his parents. This boy was born clumsy.”

“You haven’t met Edmond years ago. Here Leon, let me take a look.” Doc said, lifting Leon back onto the table. His eyes flared as he did a bio scan. “Huh- your skeletal structure changed- you broke the bone in your nose but it healed back in it's broken spot.”

“That's not good.” Mai said, looking at her scans. “I don't think we can get it back in place without surgery. It doesn't look fatal. I'm pretty sure he can live with it.”

“Am I broken?” Leon asked, his wide eyes watering.

“No Leon.” Doc said, ruffling the boy's hair. “Think of it as... making you even more special than you already are.”

“Oh-kay!” Leon grinned, jumping off the table and falling flat on his face. Doc shook his head, as Sora helped the boy up.

“Then I'll break some more to be even more special!” Leon called back, running back out.

“Leon no that's not what I meant!” Doc said, racing out to the Keep's door. His hearts raced as he saw the forest aflame, bodies lying on the streets and building giving in from the heat. “LEON!”

Doctor Nathaniel Hogsworth eyes snapped open as he jostled awake. Quickly looking around the room his hearts jumped at seeing each shadowy corner.

“It is alright doctor.” said a voice in his ear, the AI known as M.A.I. “It was simply a dream, nothing more. My sensors are not picking up any Death-makkers, if that's what you are currently stressing about.”

“Alright Mai, thank you.” Doc said, rubbing his eyes.

“I am, however picking up an incoming speedster.” Mai announced as Leon suddenly skid to a stop in front of him, placing Erica down.

“You don't say.” Doc muttered, standing up to greet the boy. He was taking back when he saw them battered and bruised, reeking of charred wood and sweat. Leon shifted into Laura to show the horrific burns on her arms.

“Hey Doc... I sort of got busted up again.” Laura said with a meek smile.

“Gods Leon you can never stay in one piece now can you.” Doc said with a sigh, looking at the wound. “It seems that burns slow down your innate healing. Come here, let me take a look at it.” He growled in frustration. “That's just prime, the burn cauterize the wound and your stupid healing sealed it up in place.”

“So basically... you have to tear the skin and muscles of my arm up to heal it?” Laura said with a weak look on her face. 

“Well it will heal naturally on it’s own now, but I’m guessing you’ll want to be back in the field as soon as possible.” Doc asked, causing Laura to nod in agreement. “Well better get started.”

“What happened?” Doc asked, glancing at Erica. “How did you find out?”

“A building collapsed on us.” Erica said with a weak smile. “Burning building for that matter.”

“You'll never change will you Leon?” Doc sighed, placing his glowing hand on Laura's wound.

“Change my face and all and I'm still me.” Laura grinned before cringing in pain. “My healing factor seems more like a problem than a help does it Doc?”

“Seems like it.” Doc said. “Well that should do. You be careful alright?”

“Will do!” Laura piped she hopped off the table and flexed her arm. “Look at that. Good as new- is something wrong Doc?”

“No no...” Doc said, sounding distant. “Was just thinking that's all. Please Leon do be careful. You might of gotten lucky with Sky but I don't think you'll get a third chance.”

“Heh, not if I always have you around Doc.” Laura grinned as she making for the door. Shifting back into Leon the boy tripped, though Erica caught him.

“Did you just tripped on your own feet?” asked Erica.

“Heh, I do that a lot.” Leon grinned as the two walked out.

Doc shook his head before going back to his data pad.

“That boy's never going to change now... is he.” Doc muttered, going back to his data pad.

 

“That's... quite the tale.” Erica said as Leon skid to a stop in front of King's Hillgate. “I guess you have great reason to keep it quiet. If Sky is an Otherworlder Seth has every right giving to him from the Empire to capture and study you.”

“The less people know the better.” Leon agreed as the incredibly tall female Knight let them in. They paused as the Knight gave them different directions than before. “Follow the red line? Where will that take us?”

“It will take you to the Everndale Heights Hall.” The Knight proclaimed, standing straighter. “I pray you be on your best behavior! That is nigh hallowed ground for Students such as yourselves. Please refrain from using your super-speed while within these walls, our automated defenses do not take well when the high velocity sensors are triggered.”

“Noted.” Leon swallowed as the two opted to use a buggy. He gave a start as he realized Erica wasn't quite making eye contact with him. “Oi- what's wrong? Am I freaking you out too much?”

“No no it's just...” Erica gave a rather embarrassed smile. “I did not act proper earlier today back at the club.”

Leon blinked, remembering the extremely slobbery and unrefined kissed she gave him earlier. Even though he knew it was under a toxic influence and was done more so in a mocking tone he could see why she would be beyond embarrassed about such.

“A five out of ten.” Leon said with a smirk, startling Erica. “That's what I would rate it.”

“Hey you know I could do better!” Erica snapped at Leon who merely threw his head back and laughed. “Oh wow.” Erica breathed as they stopped at a large stone castle. Leon's hearts pounded as he realized where he was. “This... this is the Guardian Angel's headquarters.” Erica gasped as he pulled up to the small side barn where the horses were kept. “This is where the Guardian and his Knights team-!”

“I know.” Leon said quietly as they moved towards the entrance. Erica bounded in to be greeted by the twins, the group was clearly ecstatic on the locale Cassi chosen for their base of operations. No one noticed Leon wander off from the group save Connor- of course.

Connor found Leon in the East Wing, staring at a wonderfully painted portrait of the Guardian Angels. This Knights Unit consisted of twelve famed Guardian Knights and forty hom soldiers in their Promethean Guard. Connor's gaze followed Leon's to the one in the center, a tall man with hawk-like features and cold golden eyes. His eyes darted to the right and saw his mother Alissa Vale and he scowled, crossing his arms.

“Did you ever came here?” Connor asked, taking a step behind Leon, standing perpendicular to the boy. “Before the Fall.”

“No, my Dad hated the Capitol.” Leon said quietly, his eyes looking down at a replica of Edmonds _ Akarunosa _ . Reaching out Leon's fingers slid across the cold surface, over each ridge and contour of the blade before finding it dull.

“Hey Short-Stuff!” A voice called from down the hall. “Here I was giving a great speech how I managed to convince my father and the Kingsguard to let us use this castle and I found I'm down two men!” Cassi snapped, standing at the end of the hallway. The Crown Princess was wearing a simple gown, her bubblegum hair damp from the shower she finished only moments before their arrival. She was fuming slightly, and it was not because they pulled her out of a burning building earlier that night. She noticed Leon's hand resting on the blade. “It's just a replica dummy, as if they would just let such a great and noble blade just sit here and collect dust-”

“I know.” Leon responded, starting the Princess. He looked up towards the portrait and had his eyes rest on his father's. “I have the real thing over the fireplace at my place.”

“Just... sitting there.” Connor said quietly, making Leon flush furiously. “Collecting dust.”

D _ id... Did Connor just made a joke?! _ Sky exclaimed as Leon shot the boy a glare.

“The hell?” Cassi growled, raising her brow in disbelief. “How in all the Gods names do you have the Kusanagi?”

“My dad called it the Akarunosa.” Leon said, holding out his wrist to show his family's mark on itched on the skin. It was a simple question mark like shape, an elven rune for hunter. Connor smirked as the two walked past the flabbergasted princess.

“That put her in her place.” Connor chuckled. He blinked as Leon suddenly stopped him, placing the back of his hand on his brow. “Er... is there something wrong?”

“You just made two jokes in the past ten minutes.” Leon muttered, his eyes narrowing as he shined a light into Connor's eyes. “I'm just making sure you are either not sick, or a Nadder-ghast posing as him.”

Connor gently reached out and pulled Leon's hands out of the way. “I'm fine Leon, I'm just in a rather good mood today- that's all.” Connor rolled his eyes, turning to spot Ariel standing at the doorway looking at them with raised eyebrows.

Leon blinked, realizing how close he was to Connor- and the fact Connor was holding his hand still- and spun away with a super embarrassed look as he walked up to Ariel.

“That was not what it looked like.” He said quietly while Ariel burst into laughter. The girl took his hand and gave him a wink to show it was all in good fun, didn't diminish his embarrassment either.

“Oh there they are!” The twins chimed, bouncing up to them in the dining hall. “Where did you find him?”

“Oh he took Connor aside to the East Wing to have a tender moment alone!” Ariel laughed as Leon's face turned a deep red. “They were face to face holding hands!”

_ You know they'd stop teasing you the moment you stop overreacting right? _ Sky laughed as two droids came in with large trays of food. The twins and Erica burst into laughter as Connor entered, looking unamused by their reaction before sitting down. Sky finally noticed what kind of food was being brought in. _ The hell are we eating? It smells and looks disgusting! _

_ Oh it looks like fast food. _ Leon blinked, giving Cassi an odd look. She noticed this and simply shook her head as she stuck out her tongue. _ She certainly acts super childish, it's almost cute. _

_ Almost cute, certainly annoying. _ Sky noted as Leon grabbed a tray of burgers and fries. _ But still, for a kid she really knows how to fight. _

_ According to Erica. _ Leon said, glancing at his friends way. _ She took this whole being dead and using the body of a beautiful angel _ really _ well. _

_ I wonder if she's really torn up about it _ . Sky muttered, gagging as Leon took a bite. The twins immediately glanced his way, making him give them a thumbs up as he scowled inwardly to Sky. _ What!? This stuff tastes and looks disgusting. How can you eat it? It's just nothing but carbs and salt. _

_ I dunnoe, I guess I just like empty carbs and salt. _ Leon frowned as he forced himself another bite, gagging again. This was not from Sky however, as something pressure suddenly wrecked his head. Pulling away from the table, he staggered as he gripped the side of his head before falling to his knees.

Glancing at his hand, he found blood dripping from his face and the moment passed. Looking up he found the group looking at him with worry, the twins already by his side.

“Sorry, I guess that fight with the Druid really drained me.” Leon said with a weak smile, standing up. “I'm going to head back home-”

“You know I have the bed set up here.” Cassi said, crossing arms. “You can't believe the amount of nagging and convincing it took me to get a hold of this place! So you are staying here, we have a medi-droid and the Twins to tend to you.” Snapping her finger she called a droid over and ordered a meal specifically for Leon. “You are heading to your room for rest.”

“With all due respects, I prefer Doc Hogsworth to tend to me above all else-” Leon was silenced from the glare Cassi gave him and the twins herded him away. “Alright, I guess my fate is sealed! My life is in your hands my fair ladies.” Leon said dramatically with a slight bow. “I still need to call Sora and tell her that I'm being conscripted and kidnapped by the Imperial Army... again...”

“Hey Short-stuff, what the hell are you doing?” Cassi barked on the comms, startling the twins and Leon. “I've moved your room to the main masters in the East Wing.”

“Why there?” Asked one of the twins. There was an odd scent on her that Leon couldn't quite place. “That room is rather large, you'd think that Cassi would take it for herself-”

The twins stopped, realizing the room once belonged to Edmond Ranger, virtually untouched from the last time he used it, other than general maintenance to prevent decay. “I’ll managed, thanks Rose.” Leon said to Rose, the twin blinked in mild surprise.

“Eh, you have fifty-fifty.” Melissa smirked, taking her sister's hand and walking down the hall. “We'll be in the room in the hallway over, just ping us and we'll be over in a flash.”

Leon quickly changed and stood by the window overlooking the grounds. He knew his father's routine, he saw it so many times and itched it to his mind. Edmond would be standing right here with his sword by the bedside, arms crossed before heading to sleep.

“He loved the sunrise.” Leon said quietly, realizing Cassi was at his door. “His work made him miss it often, but he would always take a room that faced the East. I'm guessing... you idolized my father, don't you?”

“He's my main inspiration to become a Knight.” Cassi shrugged, trying to play it off but both Leon and Sky sensed a bit of excitement behind the girl's voice. “My Mother would go on and on about him for days back when she was alive. You'd think she wanted to marry him at one point in his youth- to think that you could have been my brother in some alternate universe.”

“Oh man, I don't know if you've noticed but I'm not much a looker.” Leon laughed, scratching the back of his head. “I think you dodged a bullet by our parents falling through and your mother marrying Sir Alward instead.”

“I dunnoe, having super speed would be worth it I guess.” Cassi shrugged, leaning on the door frame. “Even if I had to walk around with a stupid face like yours.”

“Yeah I can't quite use super speed that well.” Leon said sheepishly, causing Cassi to raise her brow. “Top speed is twenty-seven meters per second. My dad was able to hit literally hundreds of times that, I think he clocked at eight hundred and sixty in his prime.”

“Well you're still faster than most speeding cars.” said Cassi. Cassi then droned on about how she would love to be able to move faster than any Promethean or Hom can in the midst of brushing her teeth.

_ Is she using our bathroom? _ Asked Sky, seeming amused by this. _ She does seem to be warming up to you. You think she might start crushing on you? _

_ She admitted it herself, she's in love with the legend behind my dad. _ Leon said with a smirk, choosing to humor Cassi with his attention. _ She isn't the first and she won't be the last. She'll grow out of it _ fast _ \- or she won't and I have my in as being the next Emperor over Guardia! _

Leon let out a rather evil laugh on the inside, startling Sky slightly from the red gleam in his eyes.

“Why are you standing there with a rather creepy smile on your face?” Cassi asked, bring Leon back to reality with an abrupt start.

“Oh! Well I just remembered a rather stupid joke, something you'd find so stupid so there's no reason repeat it!” Leon said quickly as he blustered and blush furiously, not willing to tell the young girl exactly what he was thinking. “Oh! Right you were to evaluate me earlier. Does this whole taking a room in the main hall mean that you're accepting me as part of your team?”

“Well... you did save my life and the lives of everyone at the Ace of Hearts.” Cassi muttered, twirling her hair absently. “And you've proven to be a capable fighter. I was hesitant since the reports of that Hunter against a person of your skills seemed unlikely, but seeing that you took on the Druid by yourself and won I think... no I _ know _ you would be worthwhile on the team.”

“You're not just saying this because you know my Father was the Guardian now are you?”

“WHAT!? No of course not!” Cassi screeched, repeatedly punching Leon in the shoulder who simply laughed. Leon moved to close the door. “Don't make me change my mind! You are already on shaky ground there mister~” The two stopped short as sirens began to wail overhead. Rushing to the window, they saw the Tearings above spark and flare as they begun to rain Hellfire on to the city. “You better get some rest.” Cassi said, walking to the door. “Tomorrow's going to be a busy day. We got work to do.”


	14. Combustion Part 2 - Or - That Time I Met the Man With the Glowing Eyes.

Constant buzzing and a loud irritating wail brought Sora away from her slumber. Realizing it was a communicator she reached out to her bedside and pulled hers over. Frowning as it was not activating, she nearly jumped finding Leon snuggled beside her. The boy was snoring slightly, mouth agaped which sent some drool on to her right breast.

Shoving him off, the boy yelped as he landed face first onto the floor.

“Weren't you supposed to sleep in Kings Hillgate?” Sora said as she wiped the sleep out of her eyes. Her cow ears wiggled in irritation, causing her to give them a good scratch. “Why are you wearing a bloody shirt?”

“Oh one of the Kingscannon nailed me on my way out.” Leon laughed, scratching his head as he pulled himself to a sitting position. “Turns out I'm faster sleepwalking than I am awake, so it was only a grazing blow.”

_ Why are we at Takashi Square?! _ Sky exclaimed, suddenly coming too. _ How did we get here?! Weren't we on Capitol Hill earlier?! _

_ Oh I kind of sleepwalk. _ Leon said as he got up to grab his comm. _ I have a _ Find Sora _ homing thing in my head apparently, currently only the sea can stop that from happening. Though, I do sometimes wake up by the shoreline when Sora's overseas. _

“WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?” Cassi screamed on the comm the moment he answered it. Both Sora and himself cringed from the ferocity of her rage. “TELL ME YOU DIDN'T GO AFTER THE OTHERWORLDER BY YOURSELF!”

“No no, I'm just home.” Leon said with a weak laugh. “Don't worry I'll have breakfast and quickly head back your way-”

“Don't bother, we have the area of the Third Skyfall locked down at the moment.” Cassi said with a scowl. “My dad doesn't think we can handle it and has Hommes scouring the area. Any Knight is currently down there dealing with another goblin threat.”

“So what do we do?” Leon asked as he got changed.

“We go to school, duh.” Cassi scowled. “At least, the rest of you do.”

Leon's hearts sunk as realization that Cassi was home schooled deep in the protection of Capitol Hill and then a rather evil thought sunk in his mind.

_ Leon... don't... _ Sky said warningly. _ Leon- NO! _

_ Leon yes! _ Leon grinned suddenly, causing Cassi to frown at him. “Or... we could head down there and show that we are more than capable in the field.”

“That sounds like it can horribly backfire.” Cassi muttered, weight the odds of that topic.

“What you doing?” Sora said, walking out of the bathroom brushing her teeth.

“Convincing a young girl to run away from home and fight dangerous monsters.” Sky said with Leon's voice, only her blue eyes told Sora it was the Angel talking, not Leon. “Nothing good can come from this at all.”

“Alright! My dad said yes!” Cassi exclaimed, startling Sora and Leon. “Meet us in the Reds in two hours! It will be our first combat ops!”

 

Ariel took a deep breath, slight nervousness was sinking in. _ This stress isn't doing any good to my diet. _ She muttered, stuffing her face with a greasy breakfast burrito. _ Oh wow this is so good, yet my god I am so going to balloon outwards again if this keeps up _ .

_ At this rate I'm going to fail the Entrance Exam physical _ . Ariel said, tossing the wrapper aside. A street drone buzzed at her angrily as it picked it up, irritating her enough to zap it with a blast of lightning. _ Then again, this extra weight has been focusing up here and down there... _ Ariel said, checking her profile in the street mirror.

“Still worried about your weight huh?” Brandon smirked, walking beside her. He had a long hunters rifle on his shoulders, using his arms to keep it in place. “Most women would kill to have a figure like yours you know that right?”

“Keep trying hun,” Ariel snapped at Brandon, a dangerous bolt of lightning sparking near her twitching brow. “Pick up lines isn't your strong suit.”

“Plus, Leon openly admitted that he's dating her.” Erica said with an evil chuckle, wrapping her arm around Ariel's shoulder.

“Well whoop dee doo, I have Leon as direct competition.” Brandon rolled his eyes, clearly not impressed with the prospect. There was a rush of wind and black smoke rolled over Brandon as Leon loomed over him above a fence, eyes sparking red with power.

“What's this I'm hearing you're hitting on my girl?” Leon hissed, his voice distorted with an underlying bass. Brandon cowered slightly as electricity danced over the fence, then scowled as Leon burst into laughter. “I think I overdid it now did I?”

“A little.” Ariel said, with a look of absolute embarrassment on her face. “Please don't ever call me your girl ever again please.”

“What that was way too strong?” Leon exclaimed, hopping down with a look of fright and nervousness. “I'm sorry I just thought it would be funny- I mean it seemed a billion times funnier in my head, most of the stupid things I say do~”

Ariel brushed past Leon, opting not to say anything to Leon. She smirked as Leon squirmed in discomfort.  _ I'm sorry Leon, but you just make it so easy. _ She grinned as she twirled her hair to catch up with the rest of the team.  _ I'll make this up for you later tonight. _

The team entered a large trailer that was set up, only Joan was there with a dozen soldiers. Russ Cash looked up and noticed the kids.

“The hell, didn't know this was a field trip day for the Academy.” Cash muttered.

“You do know that's the Crowned Princess?” Joan said, raising her brow at Cash who blanched. “So I've already have men all around the perimeter. Any Knight down there is currently preoccupied with the Goblin forces, you're team Cassi is to find whatever Otherworlders landed and tag them for my Iron Wolves to move in and pick up.”

“Don't worry, my team already has battle experience with these goons!” Cassi grinned as she updated her datapad with the information. “Move in, find the Otherworlders and get out, extract any civilians who haven't evacuated already.”

“It is the Reds.” Trish said, looking at the table. “There are a lot of homeless people down there who might of missed the order.”

“I have Doc and a dozen healers around the outskirts.” Joan explained, turning the holotable to show Doc crouching behind a car as bullets rain overhead. “You alright out there tough guy? You can pull your team out at any time.”

“I can manage.” Doc said to his comm. “I'm doing more use out there in the field than behind a microscope you know that right?”

“Hey Doc!” Leon chimed on the comm.

“Yeah I knew you would of came.” Doc muttered, shaking his head. “Girls, I expect you try and keep him in one piece alright?!”

“Got it!” The twins chimed together.

“Alright let's break up into teams-” Cassi was cut off by Ariel who suddenly spoke up.

“I'll take Leon and Connor down to the lower sector-”

“Hey! I'm in charge here!” Cassi snapped angrily at Ariel who scowled back. “Anyways I'm taking Connor to the upper levels with Trish. The twins and TJ will be on call support this time, Ariel you'll take Brandon and Leon to the abandoned Mall District while Vera stays mobile in the upper catwalks. You're nimble enough to keep moving- use a jump jet in case you fall off.”

“Right!” The team exclaimed, breaking off.

“Looks like we're working together after all today.” Brandon chuckled, wrapping his arms around Leon's and Ariel's shoulders.

The two looked at each other before kneeling down together to grab Brandon’s by the ankles and flipped him before trotting off towards the escalators going down to Lower Guardia.

“That's quite the team you've got.” Joan said to Cassi, who's shoulders drop from disappointment. “Don't worry kid, you'll get the hang of it. Just remember to get your team out before anyone gets seriously hurt alright?”

 

Before anyone gets confused, Lower Guardia was not a term for South Guardia. It was the lower city built underneath the Upper City above, and as you would expect it was where those not well off lived. The most dangerous sector was known as the Reds- crime ridden and filled with the worst the city has to offer.

“Still a lot of people here.” Ariel noted as she walked beside Leon with Brandon in the rear. “How come these folks not been evacuated?”

“I don't think they have anywhere to go.” Brandon answered grimly. “A lot of shelters won't accept them and the ERN don't like these folks wandering Upper Guardia.”

The three looked up as an explosion rang overhead, startling the group. Breaking into run they raced into massive underground mall which was long abandoned when the area fell into ruin.

“Oh this is so not cool!” Leon muttered as they skid to a stop, seeing the civilians panic and flee the general vicinity. “This is the locale straight out of a horror movie- alright Brandon we...”

The two stopped, finding themselves alone.

“THE HELL DID HE GO?!” Leon screamed, glancing left and right. “Come on! I'm trying my best here! NO I'M NOT GETTING FRUSTRATED! He shouted, gripping his head.

“Leon... are you okay?” Ariel asked, looking at Leon with a worried look. “You've been out of it ever since the First Skyfall. You know I am here for you right?”

“No I'm fine really.” Leon said with an oddly tender look. He took her hands and bowed his head. “It's just... I guess a lot is going on-”

“Is this really the place for a couple to make up their differences?” said a deep male voice, startling the two. “I think they should be more worried about living than anything else.”

“I don't know, I think it's wonderfully romantic!” said a female voice in response, sporting a Scottish accent. Their arrival causing Leon and Ariel to go back to back, the two searching for the source of their voices. “Nothing's better than love blooming on the battlefield!”

Two cloaked beings jumped from the floor above, landing in front of them. They lowered their hoods, the girl giving Leon a smile. She had short gray hair and her right eye burned shut. This did not take away her almost intoxicating smile. Her partner sported matching gray hair, however sported a single scar across his harsh square jaw.

“Hey there! It's nice of you to join us!” She said cheerfully as the big guy behind her cross his arms, scowling at them. “On the hunt too?”

“Oh thank god, Knights.” Ariel sighed with relief, lowering her guard. “There's been an explosion down here, we've been sent down to investigate and locate any Otherworlders down here.”

“Oh! Yeah of course!” The girl smiled as Ariel took a step towards them. A soft breath rushed over Leon's neck as time seemed to slow. His eyes sparked red with energy as a sharp scent of ozone passed over him; feeling and seeing both his and Ariel's hair stand on end, he shot forward in a swirl of black smoke and picked the girl up. The air where they once stood sparked and exploded, following Leon's wake as he sprinted around the pair before skidding to a stop.

“My that's marvelous!” The girl exclaimed, clapping her hands in glee. “For once someone who's capable of fighting! I was worried these Darksiders were all pathetically weak.”

“You're Otherworlders!” Leon snapped, putting Ariel down. “The hell are you doing here!? Why attack us!?”

“Because you reek of Darkness.” said the man, walking towards the two. Gritting his teeth, he tensed and spun. A spark flared out and the sound of a .35 Remington hunters rifle cracked overhead. Following the line of attack Leon saw Brandon in the floor above, cursing as he moved to reposition.

“A sniper huh?” The girl grinned as she cracked her knuckles. Stretching her back she climbed up on the railings that prevented people from falling to the floors below. “I think I'll handle him-”

“You're not going anywhere!” Leon screamed, rushing forward in a swarm of black smoke. Side stepping each explosion that sparked beside him, his hearts pounded as he realized in his haste he fell for the trap and his right leg ignited. The speed he was running at carried him through and head first into the man and they tumbled through the glass railing and into the floors below.

“Leon!” Ariel screamed as she ran forward, only to be stopped by the twisting metal railing. They wreathed liked snakes, twitching and floating in the air around her. “What are you doing?! Get out of my way you-”

“Ah ha, watch your language young lady!” The Otherworlder smiled, cutting Ariel off. “My name is Elise Smithdaughter, it's an honor to be the one to kill you.”

“Brandon this Otherworlder has cut me off from supporting Leon!” Ariel called to Brandon on the comms. “Long range seems to be scrambled! I need you to get out and radio we've found them!”

“Sure I'll get on that...” Brandon stopped as two large dogs emerged from one of the stores, their unholy fur matted with grime and fresh blood. One dog was dragging whatever was left of the squatter staying in this ruined place. “But I'm a bit preoccupied as of now.”

Slinging his rifle over his back he pulled out his revolver and leveled, taking a slow breath as the hound circled him.

“Alright you mangy mutts.” Brandon breathed as the hounds rushed him. “DRAW!”

The sounds of battle rang overhead Leon as he coughed up blood, gripping his gut as he rolled to his side. They must of fell maybe thirty stories, crushing the food court tables they landed in.

_ Leonidas you have to get up! _ Sky screamed, pulling Leon out of the disorientation. Rolling the boy took off as explosions followed behind him.  _ How in the world is he doing that!? I'm not seeing where they are coming from! _

_ It's almost like he can cause explosions with his mind or something! _ Leon growled as he kickflipped a chair out. It splintered and melted almost instantly from the explosion; the force sent him flying backwards.

“You've last longer than most I've faced boy.” The man called out as he emerged from the flames unscathed. “From where I was raised, it was customary for those who fight to exchange names. You can simply called me Meldrick.”

“My name is Leonidas Stellar.” Leon said, taking stance. _ I might need more power here. _

_ I'm not picking up anyone else. _ Sky said, scanning the area. _ You're in the clear to transform! _

Meldrick's eyes widened and suddenly the area around Leon exploded. The smoke cleared leaving sparks of energy in its wake as Laura emerged unscathed.

“You!” Meldrick hissed, a look of sheer rage falling over him. “You're that Angel! It's you who caused all this!”

Screaming the man rushed the angel and they fought. Light leaked out from the water tanks spread over the ceilings, an art sculpture long forgotten. Splattered waves of white blinking and flowed about as each blow shook the very earth itself.

_ I don't get it. _ Laura breathed as she backed off from the man. Her hands shook, numbed from the battle as she struggled to catch her breath. _ Why isn't he making things go boom? _

_ Make things go boom? _ Sky snorted as Laura back flipped out of the man's grasp before rushing him. _ Did you seriously just say that? _

_ Come on Sky, _ Laura whined as Meldrick grabbed her by the throat. _ You know I'm not very articulate under stress. _

_ Hun you aren't very articulate whether you are under stress or not. _

_ Now is not the time! _ Laura snapped as her eyes flared with power, burning Meldrick in the face. The Otherworlder screamed dropped kicked Laura to the ceiling. Crashing through the water sculptures above water and glass rained down on the two-

Suddenly the entire floor exploded.


	15. Combustion Part 3 - Or - That Time I Met the Man With the Glowing Eyes.

Dodging right and left to avoid the metal tendrils, Ariel shot forward at Elise.

“My you're really pretty.” Elise smirked as she caught Ariel out of mid air by the throat. Ariel squirmed and flailed as she tried to free herself. “Not to strong though, seem to be blubbering up slightly from mild neglect.” She added, pinching Ariel's side.

Ariel's nostrils flared as she exploded in a storm of thunder. This however, caused nothing on Elise who merely cackled.

“My you certainly have a temper girl!” Elisa smirked as she threw Ariel across the shopping mall. Drywall and wood splintered as Ariel shot passe empty hollowed out stores. “But I'm afraid you're going to do better than that to defeat me!”

_ I don't get it! _ Ariel cursed as she moved to dodge another storm of metallic snakes. _ All my attacks are just glazing off her! It's almost like she's shielded or something! _

“Oh I just love that look of desperation on your face girl!” Elise cackled as one tendril latched on to Ariel's calf. The girl gritted her teeth in pain as it dug straight through her skin and flailed about. “I'm guessing you're not used to feeling completely powerless?”

Searing heat shot passed Elise cheek and she blinked as the crack of a sniper rang through the mall. Glancing back she found Brandon, bloodied and torn up but relatively unharmed. “What kind of shot was that?! You missed!” Elise sneered as Brandon fired another shot which fired way off course, splintering the tile flooring.

_ This isn't like Brandon! _ Ariel growled as she crawled to cover. _ That kid is a sharp shooter, he's rarely off target! _

“Seriously is that the best you can do!?” Elise laughed, throwing her head back as she held her arms out wide. “It's not like you can harm me in any way!”

“Of course not.” Brandon said firing one last shot. “All I needed to do was destroy the metal wires you used to ground yourself, now there's nothing to complete the circuit but yourself!”

Ariel's hearts skipped a beat as she gripped the wire dug into her leg and sent a powerful blast of energy. Elise screamed in agony as millions of volts of electricity shot through her, forcing her to her knees as she convulsed in pain. Mouth frothing, the young woman gargled rather unceremoniously before passing out and collapsed in a heap on the ground.

“Gods above Ariel.” Brandon said, grappling over beside Elise to check her pulse. “That was totally excessive, almost overkill. Today is certainly the last time I'm hitting on you.” He shivered as Elise scream echoed in the back of his mind.

“She called me fat.” Ariel said flatly as she limped over to them.

“Fair enough.” Brandon noted, still taking an involuntary step away from Ariel. “You know, I do know a good trainer. My mom lost twenty kilos, so much she felt confident to return to active duty.”

“Brandon, please shut up.” Ariel said, her brow twitch as Brandon took another step back. Had either of them looked down, they would of saw Elise's finger twitch ever so slightly.

“Hey if it's that much of an issue it'll become a group problem.” Brandon said as he felt a drop of sweat drip down his face. “I'm just looking out for my fellow teammates-”

He grabbed Ariel and dove over the railing. Ariel screamed as they begun to fall only to abruptly stopped, Brandon grappling them to safety.

“The hell was that about!?” Ariel screamed, hitting Brandon in the shoulder. She blinked as she realized Elise’s body jerked. Slowly turning her head the two looked in horror as Elise pulled herself back up, face livid with absolute rage.

“I'm not... going to die here!” Elise gasped, struggling to find breath. Standing up she screamed as the floors and walls begun to bend, silvery blood oozed from the mall itself as it squirmed and crawled around the Otherworlder. “Certainly not to any stupid Darksiders like yourselves! I'm going to kill every single one of you until there's not a single one left!”

Brandon fired a shot from his rifle, the round melting in mid air only to merge with the growing blob squirming around Elise. Gritting his teeth he helped Ariel back up as a humanoid slime beast emerged, lacking any facial features but a gaping mouth with too many teeth to be practical.

“Oh that is just so wrong.” Ariel breathed as Elise screeched, shooting straight across the atrium. Brandon shoved Ariel aside and fired a quick shot from his revolver before diving. The shot simply melted into the beast's skin, at best only drew her attention to Brandon.

Reaching out with her hand, one of her fingers grew to fine point and shot out. Impaling straight through Brandon’s left shoulder he blinked as it shot up and cut his collarbone clean through. The point softened and wrapped around Brandon while thrashing him about.

Downstairs, Laura was not having as much luck either.

“The hell!?” Laura screamed as the force sent her flying through the food court. Skidding on the ground she tore up half a dozen or so tables before landing head first into a plant pot. _ What just happened there? _

_ Meldrick is just as dazed and beat up as we are. _ Sky said, gritting her teeth as she pulled herself up. _ The only reason we're still alive is because of this Nemean lion hide coat. He's tough considering that he's shrugging it off. _

_ Think I'm beginning to understand his attack. _ Laura said, standing up. Her red eyes narrowed as power coursed through her.  _ He's not invulnerable, and his attack... yes I get it now. His attack has a fatal flaw to it! I know I can beat him now! _

Breaking into a run, she started to gain ground away from Meldrick.

_ The hell Laura!? _ Sky exclaimed as explosions followed behind them. _ Remember that the closer we are to him the least likely he's to make us go boom? _

Laura snorted, covering her mouth despite of the situation.

_ YES I GET FLUSTERED TOO WHEN THINGS ARE EXPLODING EVERYWHERE! _ Sky screamed as Laura's eyes darted across each store. _ The hell you looking for? _ Sky asked as Laura smirked suddenly.

_ I'm just using my head that's all. _

_ That does _ not _ answer my question at all. _ Sky whined, her hearts sinking.

Eye's narrowing under the shadows of his hood, Meldrick saw the Angel's hair whip the corner into one abandoned store. Walking calmly after her, he turned the corner and noticed the angel in the middle of a rather large store. The confidence on the Angel's face amused him, and the air sparked-

Laura slammed her foot against the ground, sending large waves of dust into the air. The air directly in front of Meldrick sparked and the explosion backfired on him, sending him flying. Pulling himself off the ground, he looked up at Laura in shock.

“Don't look so surprised.” Laura said with a smirk. “I figured your little game out fast. You expend energy through your eyes and create a focal point in the air which caused the explosions. The first hint was the spacing between each explosion which I found strange, then how you refused to use that technique when I was in close. The final hint was when the glass rained down around us.”

_ Wait you figured all that out? _ Sky asked, astounded. _ When and how? _

_ I... I just told you. _ Laura said, a little dumbfounded.

_ The longer I stay with Leon... _ Sky breathed to herself, Leon unhearing as she faced Meldrick down. _ The more incredible he seems to become. He is truly a natural when it comes to combat. Dare I say it, I would call him even a genius! _

Meldrick snarled, causing the air to spark a ways beside the smoke, clearing it. Laura grinned as her own eyes sparked red, causing another explosion to blow between them.

“Well looks like we have a little stand off here.” Laura grinned, kicking the dirt at her feet. “I can intercept the focal points now I know your little secret.”

More explosions rocked the room, Sky was simply amazed at the speed and reaction time Laura showed. She thought the boy was some gangly and awkward child but when it came to the battle...

_ Don't get too amazed Sky. _ Laura said to her, causing Sky to blink. _ I'm not as incredible as you're seeing me. This speed, this strength. It's all yours. _

_ You don't seem to get it. _ Sky said as Laura advanced on the man. _ You're showing greater power than I can ever hope to achieve. My body... your will is pushing it past all limits I had on myself. _

Laura laid a powerful kick to the man's gut, sending him flying into a store house. Laura coughed as flour erupted from the room, with no life support the air quickly became stifling and heavy. The angel coughed, trying to clear her lungs. She stopped as she heard the man laugh.

“Tell me Angel.” Meldrick breathed from the darkness. “Have you ever heard of a dust explosion?”

_ Oh no _ . Laura cussed, moving to dodge before promptly vanishing in a plume of smoke and fire. Shooting out of the smoke she tumbled and rolled into another atrium. Pulling herself up she gasped and gripped her side, feeling the cloth dampen from both sweat and blood. Glancing down she saw her side rend open, torn flesh and twisted bone.

Looking up she saw Meldrick calmly walk towards her in the flames. Her hearts froze as a vivid memory flashed through her mind's eyes.

 

_ A burning forest _

 

_ A castle high in the clouds. _

 

_ A man's silhouette against a sky on fire _

 

_ Leonidas these memories aren’t' happening! _ Sky screamed, trying to tear Laura out of her stupor. _ Those deaths- Souza! Stamp! Rim's! They're not your fault! You did everything in your power to stop that Hunter! You did nothing wrong!  _ Please _ snap out of it. _

 

_ A burning forest. _

 

_ A castle high in the clouds. _

 

_ A man's silhouette against a sky on fire _

 

_ A lovers embrace _

 

“No!” Screamed Laura, scampering back from Meldrick. “Stay away from me! Don't make me hurt you! STAY AWAY!” She let out a wave of energy, igniting everything around setting the atrium and the floors above her aflame. The ground beneath them gave way as the very foundation itself of the mall crumbled to dust. Meldrick was sent flying, becoming impaled on an exposed rebar.

Crawling away, Laura collapsed as she gripped her side.

“Doc!” She screamed, tears streaming down her face as she pulled herself closer. Intense heat burned her back as the fire grew ever close. “Sora... help me...” Laura whispered before the darkness took her away from this world. As the world faded, strong arms lifted her and she knew no more.

 

Smothering in searing hot liquid metal Ariel struggled to keep her face above while blasting Elise with electricity. This merely amused the Otherworld who cackled.

“This metal shell of mine protects me from everything and anything!” She exclaimed as she dragged Brandon closer to her as well. “Your bullets and electricity can do nothing to me! I'm going to enjoy squeezing the life out of you two~”

Elise screamed as a spark of light cut passed, Connor freeing Ariel and Brandon. TJ raced over and caught Ariel, letting Brandon fall unceremoniously on his face. Trish scowled as she grabbed Brandon's foot and dragged him to safety as Connor landed from above, his sword sparking in the dim light of the burning mall.

“Are you two okay?!” Cassi cried, racing to Ariel's and Brandon's side. “When you fell of the radar Vera knew something was wrong and raced to your last transmission. Seeing and hearing the explosions he called us in and we moved in as fast as we could.”

“Where's Leon!?” Asked one of the twins.

“He drew the second Otherworlder deeper into the mall!” Ariel exclaimed while Connor erupted into flames and attacked Elise. “He won't respond to any of my calls!”

“I had Doc and Erica move into the lower levels!” Cassi said, helping Ariel up. “Right now we need to get out of here! Joan and her Knights are already on their way here!”

“None of you are leaving this place alive!” Elise screamed, growing larger and larger as she pulled more metal from her surroundings. The beast she became lost any semblance of humanity, near formless as a massive beast of molten sludge. She stopped short as the floor they were on gave in under the weight, then screamed as the mall begun to collapse from beneath her.

“Architecture 101.” Connor said coldly, standing from above her. “Remove the supports of a building and it collapse. Simple logic.”

“You think I care if I live or die?!” Elise roared as she drew more and more metal from the mall to her. A sludge of metal shot up and engulfed the team, pulling them down with her. “This entire city is made of metal! I'll tear it to the ground! I'll drag all of you Darksiders to hell with me!”

“She's lost her mind!” Trish screamed as she struggled to free herself.

As if on queue, Elise burst into maniacal laughter. Her face leered up at the group as she opened her mouth to swallow them whole. Connor managed to free his hand, twirling his sword to superheat and super cool the air around them. A sudden tornado burst into existence, winding the team but freeing them from Elise's grasp and sent them flying free from the crater.

“You're not going anywhere!” Elise screeched, grabbing Connor out of the air and swallowed him whole. The twins and Ariel screamed in horror as Elise cackled before suddenly stopping short. Elise burped as stream of fire, and begun to bubble, a look of panic falling on the sludge monsters face.

“And this is our que to run.” Cassi gasped, helping Ariel up and breaking in a full on sprint. The team panicked and raced after her, clearing the building as Elise exploded. The resulting explosion shook the city for kilometers around, tearing the mall wide open.

“Connor!” one of the twins exclaimed, breaking into a run back to the crater.

“Rose wait!” Melissa screamed, grabbing her sister as a rush of hot air rushed over them. “It's too hot! You'll die!”

“But Connor's in there!” Rose screamed, tears streaming down her face. “We can't just leave him down there! CONNOR!”

“Quit your screaming.” Connor said flatly, startling the girls. He was standing beside him carrying an unconscious Elise, who now looked human and normal. “It's asininely annoying. As you can see I'm completely fine.”

“And _ naked _ .” Rose blushed, the twins quickly looking away while Trish tilted her head to get a better look. Cassi coughed and also spun, her face a deep red as Joan and her Knights rushed over.

“You kids okay?!” Joan asked, frantic with worry.

“We're fine.” Connor said, handing Elise to Joan's second in command Rahual. “I'm more worried about Leon and Erica. I hope they weren't caught in the blast.”

“We weren't.” Erica called out, emerging from the smoke with a haggled looking Doc. Erica was carrying Leon who to be honest, did not look well. “He defeated the second Otherworlder, sent the guy flying through a bunch of rebar. Couldn't get the poor bugger free fast enough before that explosion back there. That was you Connor, I take it?”

“Yup.” Connor said as an ERN official handed him a blanket to cover himself in. He glanced at Leon, seeing the amount of blood stained on his shirt. His brown overcoat repelled the substance which caused it to pool slightly, spilling out as Erica placed him on a stretcher.

“He did good.” Erica said, giving Leon's hand a tender squeeze as the ERN took him away. “Heck, we all did pretty good.”

As she said this, the ground shook as a large segment of what was left of the mall crumbled into the smoldering crater.

“Eh it was going to be torn down anyways.” Erica shrugged while the team coughed, some kicking the dirt below them in embarrassment.

 

“How long?” Leon said, looking up at the medical bay's ceiling in the Everndale Heights Castle.

“A few hours.” Doc said, looking at the angel. “You were barely holding together when I found you. You did quite a number on that building. Saved city the cost of tearing it down!” The man said with a laugh. He stopped, seeing no smile on Leon's face. “Leon I don't want to know and I don't care what happened in there. All I know is that you did your best.”

“I freaked out.” Leon said, looking at her hands. “I guess... I'm still shaken by the Skyfall.”

“You watched three classmates die before your eyes.” Doc said, looking at Leon. “Those things... they never leave you. How to handle them... is to keep moving forward Leon. Pain... Suffering. They define us more than anything. You're a good kid. I know you'll rise above.”

Leon let out a weak smile.

“Thanks Doc. I needed that I guess.” said Leon, sensing a form of... annoyance off of Doc.

“You're mad at me?” Leon said softly.

“No I'm... irritated.” Doc sighed. “For a moment... I thought I lost you again. But you did what you had to do I guess.”

“The Otherworlders!” Leon said, standing straighter. “What happened to them?”

“Connor sort of blew him the hell up.” Doc said with a guffawed, making Leon smirk slightly as he got changed. “The other one is currently locked up in the BSF headquarters.

“I see... and Doc?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you.” Leon said. “For everything.”

“You don't have to thank me.” Doc said, patting Leon's shoulder. The brief image of Leon bloodied and torn flashed through his mind and that burning forest. “And you never have to.”

 

Meldrick gasped, pulling himself up as the Shade flowed around him. The Twins stood by her side with a blank look on their faces as she smirked at them.

“Now now I can't have you clocking out on me now... can it?” The Shade chuckled as Meldrick sneered at her, straining against the restraints placed on him. Eyes narrowing, he realized his power was gone and blinked in surprise. “I can't have you go blowing things up without my permission can I?”

“The hell do you want Rin!?” Meldrick hissed at the Shade.

“I just need you to lay low, pretend to be one of these vile Darksiders for the time being.” Rin the Shade laughed while she let the Twins go home. They would have no recollection of this at all, their minds would simply fill in the gaps of what they missed. “You see these humans... they have zero love for Otherworlders. It's best for you to use this as an opportunity to learn from them.

“Instead of... you know... killing them on sight.”

“Like what you do?!” Meldrick snapped bitterly at Rin.

“No, I feed only when I need to!” Rin laughed as she floated around the Otherworlder. She gently caressed Meldrick's cheek, who tried to distance himself from the demon. “And besides, don't you want to do everything in your power to get your beloved sister Elise free from their vile experimentation?”

Meldrick blinked, his heart skipping a beat.

“No! I have to free her-”

“And you'll get yourself killed, or worse.” Rin breathed, wrapping around Meldrick to soothe him. “Captured. Don't worry, we'll free your sister as well as Ishmael the Hunter. I've already acquired some help, both on the outside and inside.”


	16. Sealbreakers Part 1 - Sora has a problem; Meanwhile away from the Manor!

As dawn broke over the city, Sora Stellar awoke to an empty house. Normally she would hear Leonidas at work making her breakfast- that or him having an impromptu sparring match with Erica. Rolling to her sides she cringed, her massive bust shifted and rested awkwardly as her multiple sports bras struggled to support the excess weight.

Deciding to get up and find a way to ease her discomfort, she let out a pained and very loud moo as her tail caught between her bed and tableside desk. Covering her mouth in embarrassment, she was grateful for that moment that no one was home to hear her... of all things...  _ moo _ .

Walking down the stairs, she cursed as the motion caused her bust to bounce in a strange manner, causing her to tumble head over heels from the disbalance.  _ This day could not get any worse _ . She sighed as she pulled herself up.  _ Actually... it can now that I think about it. _

Sniffing the air, her ears flapped excitedly as she trotted over to the oven, opening it up to find a tray of bacon, eggs, and hashbrowns freshly made. A note was on the table with the words:

 

_ Dropped by to make you breakfast since you’re helpless without me. Ariel wants some photos of minotaur-Sora and the twins wouldn’t mind an online tutoring session on medical seals. _

_ \- Leon _

 

_ Helpless my ass. _ Sora grinned, stuffing her face with the shredded hash browns.  _ Okay... today’s off to a great start. _ She beamed as the door buzzer rang. Glancing at her data pad, Sora smiled as she spotted Rahual.

“Good morning beautiful!” Rahual winked at the camera, causing a twinkle to form on his pearly white teeth.

“Come on up Rahual.” She beamed as the Iron Wolf entered the compound. “Lay it on me, what poor and unfortunate souls do you need me to fix today?”

“Got a young lass who was trying to make her nose smaller.” Rahual said as he called the lift. “Instead made into an elephant trunk.”

“I’d give that a Low Priority.” Sora said as she nibbled on a piece of bacon. “Maybe a day or two would teach her to double and triple check her seals.”

“Harsh.” Rahaul chuckled. “Next we got the classic breast expansion- except it’s on a young boy. A teenage girl tried to up her bust but her 12 year old brother accidently got in the way.”

“I’d put that as Mid.” Sora sighed. “But who knows, maybe the lad might like it. Is he at least cute? We’ll swing by later tonight.”

“I’d think so?” Rahual frowned as he entered the lift, pressing for the top penthouse.. “Normally I don’t try and rate children. Next up we have a few gender benders- some college kids accidently blasted the co-ed dorm with an airborne based transformation seal. About 10 dudes are now dudettes and 15 vice versa.”

“I’d put that as High.” Sora frowned as she finished her eggs. “We’ll head out as soon as I’m dressed. Airborne seals tends to deteriorate and cause unforeseen consequences. But why gender bender?”

“Hell if I know, the kids are too embarrassed to tell the truth- all of them have different stories.” Rahual shrugged as he bounced to the elevators catchy but nondescript music. “But seeing that it’s Central Guardia University it’s probably a fraternity prank gone wrong.” Rahual paused, looking at his data pad with mild concern.

“What is it?” asked Sora.

“A Swan to Ugly Duckling.” Rahual said, looking back at the camera as he exited the lift. “Highschool queen bee, fit cheerleader, top of all the fads and trends suddenly became a typical nerd girl overnight. Going from flawless skin, hair, teeth to paleskinned- freckles, disheveled unkempt hair, braces, scrawny unflattering build, and strong prescription glasses.”

“High, we need to see her right after dealing with the college.” Sora said sternly, standing up to open the door for Rahual. “It’s probably someone who this Queen Bee bullied as revenge. Someone using seals for malicious purposes never end well.”

“The strangest thing, Helene Rosenwood has a spotless record.” Rahual frowned, looking at Sora as he entered the pent. “Perfect grades, never late for her afterschool job, has time to run club activities, tutors a variety of students, has a few girlfriends and boyfriends, gods someone call this girl Ms. Fantastic because it looks like she was able to do it all.”

“Little Miss Perfect into Megamind Missus.” Sora frowned, sitting on the couch to mull this over. “Well I’d hate to ask-”

“I’d be more than welcome to investigate the matter with you.” Rahual smiled as he hold his chin with a playful glint, prompting Sora to roll her eyes. “Hell, at this point you’re pretty much an Iron Wolf. At least in my eyes. You may be a Scholar officially, but you scrapped with the best of us even over the past few years.”

Sora shrugged and went to the stairs to shower and get ready.

“You know Joan’s offer still stand.” Rahual said suddenly, stopping the woman in her tracks. “We can make it official. All you need to do is say yes.”

Sora did not look back, merely continued her way up the stairs and entered the shower. She could be a Knight, Sora knew she would make a bloody fantastic Knight. Struggling with her bra, she frowned before manage to squeeze herself free.

Yes she would make a fantastic knight indeed, but that would involve traveling all across the realm- far more than her job as a scholar. And then there’s the tour of duty in the middle east; granted, her scholar bite wanted her to visit Jerusalem and visit the ancient Algorium archives.

As she was lathering herself with the body wash, she brushed her bust and winched in pain. They were beyond sensitive to the point they were sore and tender. Resting her brow against the glass plane of her shower, Sora Stellar sighed with mild frustration. She couldn’t show such discomfort around the children else they would start to worry-

Laughing, Sora begun working on her hair. Children. She still called these 17-18 year old defenders of the realm children. Yes, they were no more than children being placed on the front lines; due to being born different, born stronger and faster, smarter and durable than your average folk- they were pressured by society to protect those around them.

They were just children- and she remembered them as such when they arrived here on this penthouse six years ago...

 

The eleven year old Leonidas Stellar exclaimed in delight as they entered the darken pent. Turning the light on, Sora flinched as Leon screamed and started zipping around with excited glee.

“This place is massive!” Leon squealed, jumping on to the couch. “It’s in fact...  _ too _ massive! It’s just going to be us!”

“Well I was thinking... converting one large room into a lounge, then another into my study.” Sora stated, jumping on top of Leon with a nuzzle. “Then each of us have our own rooms, then a spare for guests.”

“Guests?” Leon frowned, thinking back at all the boys Sora would pick up from those high schools and colleges.

“Yes... all the new friends you’ll be making at your school silly!” Sora giggled as she cuddled with Leon. “Ooh- the lounge! I’ll fill it up with books, movies! And all the latest video game consoles-”

“Sora, you got a job not a massive inheritance.” Leon said quietly. “You don’t have to buy me all these big things-”

“I don’t, but I  _ want _ to.” Sora said as she pulled Leon up to look him in the eyes as they laid there. “No more sleeping out in the woods, on the edge of small towns, in dingy inns, no more you standing in front of electronic stores watching kids try out the coolest toys! Now I’ll be the one buying you all the coolest stuff!”

“I don’t want cool stuff...” Leon muttered, pressing his pointer fingers together in a very adorable manner. “I don’t really want a big house either-”

“Leon I want us to live in comfort, I want you to live in comfort from now on!” Sora protested, sitting up to place Leon beside her. “No more fighting, just us being... people!”

“But we’ve always been people silly!” Leon giggled as Sora exhaled harshly through her nose.

“Brat!” Sora laughed, picking Leon up and tossing him over to the next couch. Pulling his shirt up she blew the sloppiest of raspberries into his tummy.

Squealing, Leon flailed as he struggled to escape from Sora; the two laughed and giggled before Leon managed to break free. The boy looked sheepish with a rather uncomfortable look on his face, despite a stray giggle would break free.

“You know I don’t like being tickled.” He finally said after composing himself.

“I’m sorry, you know I get carried away.” Sora said, gently wrapping her arms around the boy.  “I’m just so excited! I got my Scholars, got a job, and got my very own house (ish) in the span of a few months!”

“You still need to take side courses to get your degree.” Leon muttered.

“I know, but I impressed professional sealmasters!” Sora exclaimed as Leon gave a goofy grin. “Old farts who’ve been doing this for decades! I’m only 17 and I’m already ten years ahead of people my age.” Standing up, she grinned at Leon and helped him up. “Come on! Let’s pick a room for you!”

“I want a room facing east.” Leon said flatly.

Sora paused, standing still for a moment before kneeling down to look Leonidas in the eyes. “So... you can watch the sunrise.” She said slowly. “Alright. But I’m still calling the Masters!”

“Fair enough.” Leon smiled, holding Sora’s hand as they climbed up the stairs to the second floor.

 

While Sora and Rahual was preparing to head to CGU, down stairs across the square Leonidas and the Twins were grabbing a few of their belongings from the underground storage unit.

“I thought you girls told us everything you’ve own was burned down during that fire.” Leon sighed as Christa waited diligently behind them with keys in hand.

“Our aunt heard and... might of bought the two of us an entire new wardrobe.” Rose smiled meekly. “They were sent down here since no one was home to pick them up at the time.”

“An entire new wardrobe?!” Leon exclaimed, glancing at Christa who nodded.

“It was a lot of clothing.” Christa sighed. “And legally I wasn’t allowed to leave it outside so I had to drag all of it down here since Sora wouldn’t answer the door.”

“Wait you carried this all the way back to the pent then back down here?” asked Melissa.

“Aye... I did.” Christa moaned, gripping her back.

“You poor thing!” Leon exclaimed. “You should of called me and I would of raced over to let you in.”

“All the way from Everndale Manor?” Christa frowned, raising a brow as the twins giggled.

“What? It doesn’t take me long to get here anymore.” Leon said, crossing his arms. “After Skyfall I’m able to run much faster than before.”

_ And you’re able to shift into a beautiful leggy angel who can leap tall buildings in a single bound. _ Sky snickered.

_ How do you know about that phrase? _ Leon blinked as the twins showed Christa the outfits they’ve received.

_ What phrase? _ Sky frowned, looking perplexed.

_ Oh... it’s just a thing... nevermind. _ Leon sighed as the girls filled their travel bags with clothing. “Really? You both are taking three rolly suitcases each?” Leon said, raising a brow as the twins started giggling at his disbelief. “I’d think we’d all look silly with one suitcase in each hand.”

A red gleam flashed over the twins’ eyes, causing Christa to back off with trepidation as the girls glanced at each other somewhat evilly. “You’re right.” The twins chimed in unison. “We all would look silly doing so.”

_ Me and my big mouth. _ Leon sighed as the twins latched a suitcase to his back and one to his front.

_ You could of just said no. _ Sky giggled.

_ You saw the doe-eyes they pulled on me! _ Leon protested as Sky burst into a fit of laughter.  _ There was naught I could do. _

As they left the store house, Christa stopped Leon.

“So you’ll be good for book reading night still?” She asked.

“Oh, probably not.” Leon cringed, thinking his schedule over. “With the Taskforce and homework I don’t know if I’ll have any free time to do anything with... well anyone not on the taskforce or in the academy for awhile now.”

“That’s... fine.” Christa said with her best smile. “You be safe out there Short-stuff.”

“I’ll try.” Leon grinned before trotting after the twins. Pausing, he frowned as he noticed the girls peeking out behind the corner as they looked on... something. “What's up-” He was quickly silenced by the two and had his head yanked down. Peering past the twins, he saw Rahual and Sora in the courtyard.

“Sora’s crying.” Rose breathed. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen her cry.”

“You have, remember when the London Precinct blew up?” Melissa blinked, looking up to her sister. “And we all thought Leon was caught in that explosion?”

“I mean... I  _ was _ caught in that explosion.” Leon frowned.

“Well... before we knew the limits of your healing factor.” Mel muttered.

“Girls.”

“But we still  _ don’t _ know the limits of his healing factor.” Rose frowned.

“ _ Girls. _ ” Leon said sternly. “Can we please focus?”

“Right... why is she crying?” Rose asked as the three backed away from the corner. “You think she was secretly seeing Rahual and they’re breaking up?”

“Sora does not  _ bawl _ her eyes out over break ups.” Leon replied, exasperated. “She gets furious, not sobby.”

The three peered out once more, their eyes glowing as they scanned Sora from a distance. “There’s a huge build up of Godspark in her system.” Leon pointed out.

“Multiple.” Rose blinked, her eyes widening.

“I can’t see it.” Leon frowned.

“Because you  _ suck _ at in the medical fields Leon.” Melissa said flatly as Leon’s hearts sunk. “Look, upon her ears, her tail, and her bust.”

“She must be sore all over.” Rose said sadly, the three backing up into hiding. “We have to do something for her!”

“We’ll swing by Doc’s.” Leon said sternly to the twins. “And find a way to lower or dissipate that GS.”

The three quickly crouched as Sora and Rahual passed by.

“I’m sorry about that.” Sora sighed. “Really unprofessional.”

“If you want I could get another sealbreaker-”

“No it’s fine, the kids would start to worry if I suddenly stopped working.” Sora sighed, stretching her back before wiping the tears from her eyes. “I’ll get something to dull the pain, but we have some folks to save and probably a mad sealmaster to stop.”

As Sora and Rahual left, the twins glanced at each other before taking off to the east exit. Leon made it halfway through the courtyard before stopping abruptly. Cursing quietly to himself, he ran-hobbled back to grab the remaining two suitcases and shuffled awkwardly in pursuit.

 

Sora hated using sealbased painkillers- but due to how her bust, ears, and tail was created simple over the counter medication would not suffice. Everything felt... muted, as if the world has been covered by cotton.

Swallowing her discomfort, she sighed as they exited the university campus.

“That was pretty neat.” Rahaul noted as he unlocked his car. “At least that lad and lass look the way they feel.” He paused, noticing Sora’s subdued look. “Hey, is everything alright?” he asked.

“What? Sorry the seals I used to suppress the pain is making me... out of it.” Sora muttered, scratching the back of her bovine ear. “I’m manage. Let’s go to Rosenwoods.”

The Rosenwood Estate was located quite a ways into North Guardia. Powerful Lords and wealthy business owners flocked to this region, being the oldest and most well developed area. As such, the state of the region was oft well kept and pristine unlike the grim and gritty Central and the crumbling decaying West.

“Huh, one of the smaller estates.” Rahual noted as they entered the walled off area roughly twice the width and length of Takashi Square. Approaching the front door, they knocked. Waiting patiently for an answer, Rahual glanced at Sora. “You sure you’re alright?”

“I told you Rahual, I’m fine.” Sora snapped at the Knight. “Let’s just get this over with alright?”

The door opened and a disheveled young girl answered it.

“Oh... um... hello!” Sora said, looking surprised that it was Helene who answered the door and not some servent. Helene gave a surprisingly warm smile at the pair.

“You must be from the University.” Helene said, holding out her hand. “Name’s Helene. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Actually, she’s from the University.” Rahual said, point to Sora. “I’m from the Academy.”

“A Knight? Pardon me asking, but why would a Knight find any interest in my case?” Helena asked, walking back to the grand staircase. Sora whistled as she examped the entrance hall, two open floors with a grand chandelier above. At the foot of the stairs laid about papers, text books, and data pads; despite her predicament it was clear that for Helene, life went on- she was still doing school work, tutoring other students online, and it looks like managing her teammates in her job locale.

“Both the Academy and the University takes misuse of seals very seriously.” Rahaul smiled, flashing his pearly white teeth at Helene, who in turned blushed bashfully. “It seems despite all things, you are still a busy bee.”

“Yeah, it’s not like this curse got rid of my work ethics.” Helene grinned, accidentally spraying with each hard c and s syllable. “Oh, sorry- not use to these braces yet.”

“You are taking this marvelously well.” Sora grinned as Helene gave the peace sign.

“I have a fantastic group of friends and family to help me through it.” Helene sniggered. “To be frank, the only thing I miss is being fit but I can work on that again if I really want it. Tuckered myself out earlier tidying up my room. If you can’t do much I pray that’s all you give back to me.”

“Really? Not the complexion, skin color, hair?” Rahaul frowned, looking at his data pad.

“Nah, I’m not superficial at all. I just got lucky and was born pretty I guess.” Helene shrugged.

_ I love this girls attitude. _ Sora found herself smiling.  _ Far better than how I’ve been treating my own curse. _

“Did you gather a few of your friends, family, and teachers as requested?” asked Rahual, lowering his data pad.

“Aye, I did they’re in the meeting room down the hall.” Helene stated, pointing the Knight in the right direction. “I’ve even got some of my tutees.”

“Sweet, the more people I can interview the better.” Rahual smiled, bowing slightly. “I’ll leave you in my gracious colleagues hands.”

“Oh, um... what do I do?” asked Helene, looking at Sora.

“Strip.” Sora said flatly. She blinked from the blank stare Helene was giving her and started to stammer. “I mean- not here- somewhere private- just not much- I mean just your shirt- I need to scan you- like GODSPARK SCAN.” Sora coughed while Helene burst into a fit of laughter. “I swear I’m a professional.”

“I’ll take your word for it.” Helena smiled, taking Sora’s hand and guiding her up the stairs to her room.

“So you don’t overly mind your transformation?” Sora asked as they entered the room. It was surprisingly sparse, with only a cleaned and organized desk and a ceiling tall bookcase.

“Oh I um... do mind it. Greatly.” Helene said meekly. “You uh... see... I didn’t just became a nerd in appearance... I’m not... well... I’m not a nerd _ girl _ per say.”

“Ooooh.” Sora said slowly, realizing what she was saying. “Not saying... that there’s nothing wrong with being a guy-”

“I just really like being a girl in full, outfits, hairstyles. It’s all really fun and all that flaws and all. Plus, I really want to have kids one day- like  _ I _ have the kids.” Helene stammered, blushing furiously. “Sorry, I’ve never really told anyone this before... and it’s a little weird to say so to a complete stranger.”

“Hun, you can tell me anything and I wont’ judge.” Sora smiled. “You are talking to an insanely busty cowgirl complete with the ability to transform into a raging minotaur sow if I get too frustrated which came from a single curse so... yeah.”

Helene paused. “So um... you just need me to take off my shirt?” 

“What? Um yeah, I just need to place my palm on your back.” Sora said as Helene begun unbuttoning her blouse.  _ Wow, Nerd-Helene is really androgynous. _ Sora blinked, not noticing her tail twitching behind her excitedly.  _ Wait Sora... No- you have to focus. She’s a client. Be professional, not matter how cute she is. Don’t think about how doe-eyed she is... with those wide rimmed glasses and those adorable freckles... and that  breath... taking... smile... braces. _

Sora shook her head and quickly placed her hand on Helene’s back. Due to Helene’s... transformation, she wore no undergarment upon her chest which made it feel somewhat awkward for Sora.

“This could take awhile, actually.” Sora said, stepping back. “You want to sit down? Kneel? Lay on your bed?”

“On my bed sounds nice actually.” Helene smiled. “Could use the rest, could I close my eyes?”

“You can fall asleep for all I care; although, you might feel some discomfort initially.” Sora apologized.

As Sora begun the full diagnosis scan, Rahaul was gathering information himself downstairs.

_ As suspected, spotless record. _ Rahual muttered, looking at his notes on his data pad.  _ I suspected as much, anyone Helene would have gathered here today would have some stake in some form or the other with the girl. _

_ Her parents wants their daughter to be... well their daughter again. _ Rahual paused as he pulled up information on Rosenwood Logging Co. _ Lumber pays a huge premium due to the risks it takes gathering the materials over the Wall. And the Rosenwoods would lose a lot of credit from the older more powerful families if a transgendered man would inherit the company. _

_ Nah, it would be too easy to presume this is political. _ Rahaul frowned before opening a line to the BSF.  _ But... could it be that easy? _

“Sam could you cross reference video and audio logs pertaining to Rosenwood Logging Co. and any rival companies?” Rahaul asked, pulling up a video feed with the young lass. “We might have to access their private servers to do so.”

“That sounds highly unethical and marginally illegal.” Sam smirked, leaning back in her chair.

“You’ve already done it... haven’t you.” Rahual sighed.

“It was so easy!” Sam squealed in delight, pulling up data logs for Rahaul to examine. “It seems like a rival company under the name of Underhill has been trying to buy out the Rosenwoods for years. No large purchases, either under or over the hood. Same with any other rival companies.”

“I was kinda hoping for corporate sabotage.” Rahual sighed. “It’s kind of fun putting those Lords and Merchants in their place.”

“I know you’d like this one, a stalker report to the ERN.” Sam grinned, pulling up a police report. “Apparently little Miss Perfect has a love interest. Let me pull up some of the police evidence.”

Rahaul actually blushed as he read the letters sent to Helene. “Yikes, that’s some saucy stalker.” He muttered, pacing back and forth in the entrance hall. “It would make me uncomfortable too- I’d reach out for the police too if I got fan mail like that.”

“It came off as threatening...” Sam breathed softly, an disturbed look falling over her face. “Almost like a rape fantasy.”

“Well can you pinpoint it’s source of origin?” asked Rahual.

“Can I ever?” Sam laughed, trying her best to fall back to her usual demeanor. “The police and their little morales and ethics policy.”

“Sweet heart you worry me sometimes.” Rahaul chuckled.

“Can’t help it that I’m so good at my job!” Sam shrugged as she cross reference the information provided by the Rosenwoods and the ERN. “The perp used a custom VPN it seems like, bouncing off an offshore site somewhere in Cuba. Normally, you’d need a permit and a request on a federal level to get this kind of information... but since I’m me I got the original point of origin.”

“Sam, you are an angel babe.” Rahaul laughed.

“Behind this keyboard I might as well be god.” Sam shrugged. “You be safe out there Rahaul.”

“Of course, couldn’t risk ruining this perfect mug.” Rahaul smirked, with a delightful glint of light sparking off his teeth. Hanging up, he made his way out into the city streets.

“I got to ask him how he does that with his teeth.” Sam sighed, leaning back into her chair.


	17. Sealbreakers Part 2 - Sora has a problem; Meanwhile away from the Manor!

The Academy medical bay was bustling with third year students, they were working on the basics of medical healing- this term was on mild contusions and burst skin. In the back stood the twins and Leonidas.

“They’re so adorable!” Mel squealed in delight, turning to her sister. “Aren’t they?”

“Focus Mels.” Leon sighed, looking at Melissa in mild annoyance. “Come on, this seal isn’t going to write itself.”

“I mean we’re pretty much done.” Rose pointed out. “All we need to do is have it proofread by Doc.”

“Then you don’t mind if I slip out?” asked Leon.

“You be safe if you do.” Mel chimed, the twins leaning over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “We’ll do any corrections once Doc gives this a thrice over, and knowing your sealworks we’ll probably won’t have to do anything!”

_What’s up_? Asked Sky as Leon found a secluded corner of the Academy, shifting into Laura before leaping into the cityscape.

_Going to check on Sora. That’s all._ Laura stated as she zipped through the roof tops.

_Aw, little baby duckling worried about mama goose!?_ Sky giggled as Laura rolled her eyes.

_Yes._ Laura said flatly, _Sora has a habit of making bad decisions when she’s miserable._ Her mind wandering back to her 16th birthday years ago.

Leonidas Stellar was born on February the 14th in the year 1993, and for Sora it was a stark reminder on her inability to keep a date longer than a few weeks. Coming home from school would rough for Leon; after a fantastic day where the twins would usually treat him to dinner, Connor would pay at the arcade, and Ariel would make yet another attempt to steal a kiss (to which Leon would shy away from, maybe next year)- Sora would would greet him pissed drunk.

This year would be no different- with one exception.

As Leon opened the door, he was immediately hug-tackled by Sora. “And here’s my favourite birthday boy!” She giggled, nuzzling Leon deeper into her chest.

“Sora when have you ever celebrated a birthday?” Leon frowned, a little embarrassed to find his face pressed against her bare skin. The woman was wearing her favourite lingerie set, black with pink frills wrapped around a transparent silk vest and skirt. “You uh... got stood up again?”

“Nope, this year my date arrived just on time!” Sora giggled, staggering a bit as she lost her footing. Leon steadied her, his lips pursed as he guided her to the couch.

“You’re drunk, again.” Leon sighed as he sat her down. On the center table there was a bottle of _Dream Isles_ , a potent concoction designed for Gods, Spirits, and Prometheans. Odourless, it was only the intoxicated manner that gave the young woman again.

“Tcheeeaah, I might of drank a little while moping.” Sora snickered, trying to shush Leon. “And then I got thinking- _you’re a man_ right?”

“Ariel and Erica beg to differ.” Leon muttered under his breath before turning to Sora with his best smile. “I don’t turn 18 for another two years Sora.”

“Psh posh-” Sora scoffed, pinning Leon to the couch. She leaned uncomfortably close, her breath mingling with his own as she breathed: “I can make you a man.”

Leon felt his heart fluttered, as Sora had an exceptional face augmented by meticulously applied make-up; considering her intoxicated nature, that fact was impressive on its own.

“Alright, that’s enough from you.” Leon said, gently pushing Sora off him. “Let’s get you to bed and sleep this off.”

“Oh getting me to bed huh?” Sora giggled, playfully slapping Leon’s shoulders. “Putting the moves on me already you sly fox. I knew I still got it.”

“Yup, you definitely got me.” Leon replied, helping Sora up and guiding her to the stairs. “Smitten my hearts on the spot.”

“Am I beautiful?” Sora piped up.

“You’re gorgeous Sora, you know that.”

“Am I sexy?”

“Uncomfortably so.”

“Then why can’t I hold a boyfriend down.” Sora slurred, leaning against Leon heavily for the moment. “Not even you- here I am all dolled up and not even the faintest stuurrrring in your loins.”

“Stirring in my loins?” Leon sputtered, giggling on how absurd it sounded.

“Alriiiight the- _PENIS_.” Sora exclaimed before screeching with laughter. “Is that better?”

“Not quite.” Leon laughed as Sora staggered backwards, threatening to tumble back down the stairs. Leon wrapped his arm around her waist and steadied the girl. “Easy Sora.” He said softly, helping her up the next few stairs. “I gotchu, almost there to the top.”

“What would I do without you Felix?” Sora sighed dreamily, hugging Leon upon reaching the top of the stairs.

Leon paused, a sadden look over his face.

_Who’s Felix?_ Sky blurted out, startling Laura back to the present. _He keeps popping up in your memories._

_Oh? He’s a guy we met while fleeing Serenity._ Laura explained. _Stuck around and followed around with us for five years- every Knights Hostel, Elf Haven, dingy inn. Up until we arrived at Atlanta seven years ago. Felix and Sora were... madly in love with each other. He died during the Burning Sky incident in Atlanta, trying to save Ariel._

_Oh..._ Sky breathed, trailing off. After awhile she spoke up, grinning slightly to herself. _So... did you pull the moves on her?_

_What? No I- maybe..._

_Laura did you take advantage of a mourning drunk woman._

Laura exclaimed. _The day after, in the morning._

_Sora wasn’t hung over?_ Sky frowned.

_Sora handles her liquor incredibly well._ Laura said pointedly.

_So wait... you lost your virginity to your legal guardian?_ Sky scoffed.

Laura screamed, looking horrified. _We... just made out. That’s all, granted she did escalated it from the playful kiss but I did not mind at all._

_Despite on how illegal it is?_ Sky smirked.

_What- how do you-_

_I may have spent the past few nights reading up on laws regarding relationships._

_THAT’S why I’m so tired all the time._ Laura moaned. _Why the sudden interest in law?_

_I just... don’t want you, Sora, or the team to get in trouble by my antics thats all._ Sky said quietly. _You all seem...  to have enough troubles on your hands._

Laura skid to a stop, noticing Rahaul down below checking his data pad. _What’s Rahaul doing down here? I thought he was suppose to be helping Sora with some Sealbreaker work today._

Leaping into an empty alleyway, Laura shifted back into Leon and trotted across the street. “Hey Rahual what’s up?”

“Oh if it is our favourite Short-stuff.” Rahaul blinked, bowing slightly as Leon skid to a stop. “What are you doing down here?”

“I was about to ask the same thing from you.” Leon frowned, crossing his arms. “You didn’t ditch Sora for some date again did you?”

“No, she’s busy scanning Cute Nerdgirl back at the Rosenwood Estate.” Rahaul shrugged. “I’m just doing a quick follow up to see if some stalker used a seal to get back at Helene calling the cops over her.”

“Nerdgirl?” Leon frowned, pausing to hear Rahual fill him in. “I see... that does seem to add up. The warehouse district? Why does all the crazies congregate there.”

“Since the area has been mostly abandoned.” Rahual sighed as the two moved towards the warehouse entrance. “So tell me Leonidas, why were you out here in the middle of nowhere?”

“I was traveling to check up on Sora.” Leon explained, pointing towards the warehouse office, where a light was shining through a slightly ajar door.

“I mean, it’s not like Sora’s life is in danger right now.” Rahaul stated, entering the warehouse office with Leon. The two stopped short, noticing hundreds of photos of Sora and Helene lining the walls. “I take that back.” Rahaul whimpered. “Sora’s life is in grave danger.”

 

Helene stirred, her eyes opening up as she felt a pleasant warmth upon her back.

“Good morning sunshine.” Sora smiled, keeping her hands steady. “You dozed off for a bit there.”

“Mmhmph, how long?” Helene moaned, shimming slightly to wipe the sleep from her eyes.

“Hmm, about 3 hours.” Sora smiled, arching her back to clear some stiffness. “I’m just about done. It looks like an easy fix, well at least for me.”

“Oh? I thought it would be difficult.” Helene frowned.

“Nah, I just need to reverse the seal and sent the built up godspark elsewhere.” Sora replied, thinking her next words over carefully. “Alright, you have a choice of peeing it out or sweating it away.”

“What?!” Helene blinked.

“It’s not as bad as you think.” Sora said quickly. “Well the first bit, you just really need to go over the next few hours after I use the seal. The next one is more gradual and less... uncomfortable but you sort of have to blubber up for a bit.”

“Such as?”

“Well one is that your entire body bloats up, from what I’ve sense you’ll just be a fair bit pudge with mayhap a cute pot belly.” Sora frowned, chewing on a stray strand of hair. “But the problem is that pudge if it doesn’t dissipate is really difficult to burn off, even if you have a super active lifestyle. We could have a little fun and give you an hourglass expansion instead-”

Helene gave a sharp breath.

“Oh, you like that?” Sora sniffed, her nostrils flaring.

“What? How can you tell?!” Helene asked, glancing back.

“I’m cursed with the Minotaurs Curse.” Sora explained. “It means I can just tell when a male of my species is turned on.”

“Terribly sorry...” Helene whimpered into her pillow.

“No worries, I’m cool with anything really.” Sora laughed. “Leonidas girlfriend is also kind of into that kind of thing and I think I’m to blame.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because I’m working with weird and strange curses... odd things just tend to happen.” Sora blushed. “Like a few months ago I ballooned up into a massive mare. Bursting right out of my clothing, neighing all the way.”

“That sounds... a little hot.” Helene whispered.

“Yeah it was, started in my butt so for a few hours I had a massive rear.” Sora laughed, standing up. “Alright, I’m done. So what’s it’s going to be?”

“I’m thinking... maybe... we have a little fun.” Helene blushed.

“Alright then.” Sora laughed as she got to work on the seal. “It shouldn’t take me too long, the longer part however, is the proof reading. I’ll have Leonidas go over it, he ofts correct any errors I make with my seals.”

“Oh, he’s better at Seals than you?” Helene joked, buttoning up her shirt as she wandered over to the table Sora was working on.

“Aye, but don’t tell him that.” Sora giggled. “It will get to his head, and he’ll do something stupid that’ll probably get himself hurt.”

“A troublemaker eh?” Helene asked.

“No, trouble just seems to find him.” Sora sighed. “He’s a good kid, I swear.”

_A good kid... that always seemed to found himself inside the principal's office._ Sora muttered. _That or just getting outright suspended._

Seventeen year old Sora let out an annoyed growl as she dragged Leon away from the principal's office. “Come on Leon, We’ve talked about this.” She said sternly to the eleven year old lad as she unlocked the dingy second hand car. It reeked of cigarettes, no matter how often Sora would send it to be cleaned. “You can’t just _bite_ kids you don’t agree with!”

“They wouldn’t leave me alone!” Leon snapped, breaking free from Sora’s grip. “They were making fun of me bathing with you! That Thomson kept saying ‘boys aren’t suppose to bathe with girls,’ that I’m ‘a creep’!”

“Leon you’re supposed to ignore kids like those.” Sora sighed.

“I was trying to! But then I told them that we did it because of voidsent like Deathmakkers and Tenebrix’!” Leon snapped, hugging his bag as he sat down in the back seat. (“Buckle up sweetie.” Sora barked, prompting him to do so.) “And then you know what?! All the kids around me started to make fun of me! Saying how dumb it was to be afraid of those shadows!”

“Leonidas, those kids never faced the same dangers as you and I have.” Sora said calmly, looking through the rear view mirror at Leon. “How could they relate to you.” She sighed, drumming her fingers against the steering wheel. Pulling over, she glanced back at Leon to have a proper talk. “You know, you don’t have to... make a lot of friends. Christa, the groundskeepers daughter seems friendly enough.”

“She’s weird.” Leon muttered, hugging his bag as he found sudden interest with one of the straps.

“Oh and we’re not?” Sora laughed, causing a hint of a smile to form on Leon’s lips. With a babying tone, she leaned her chair back to tickle at Leon’s nose. “Aye, there’s a smile there-”

“Sora stop-”

“Trying to be all grim and serious.”

“Sora I’m trying to stay mad here-”

“You have such an adorbs smile! Oh yes you do! Oh yesh you dooooo.”

The two burst into a fit of giggles, Leon burying his face into his bag while grinning ear to ear. “Feeling better Tough-stuff?” Sora asked, sitting proper as she turned the key to her car. Leon nodded vigorously as she grinned, turning the key again. The two paused, glancing at the dashboard as Sora tried the key once more. “This lousy piece of-”

Holding Leonidas’ hand the two waited on train platform; shivering slightly in the late fall chill, before Leonidas spotted one person on the platform beside them.

“Ariel!” He exclaimed, trotting over excitedly.

Sora paused, noticing how at ease the boy was now as he chatted eagerly with the young girl-

“And I’m done.” Sora said, pulling back as she glanced at Helene. “I’m just going to scan this and send it to the university.”

“So uh... what now?” Helene asked.

“Oh... normally I’ll just go out to my van and just start grading papers, proofreading seals-”

“You want to watch some movies? Or something?!” Helene stammered, for a moment her startling confidence wavering.

“I am absolutely flattered.” Sora smiled at Helene. “But you _are_ a client, so until my task is done I have to keep my job strictly professional.”

“Oh, of course I’m sorry-”

“And Leon would kick my ass into next century if he found out I broke protocol again.” Sora blushed.

“Wait- _again_?”

“Aye, don’t think your the first cute woman to try and seduce me.” Sora winked as she moved for the door. “This is my work number, call if anything comes up- I’ll just be outside on the driveway alright?”

 

While Sora was trotting down the stairs into the main hall, Leon and Rahaul examined the walls around them.

“This lass has been following Sora for some time.” Leon breathed, noticing a photo from mayhap four years prior.

“And Helene just as long.” Rahual frowned. “It’s kind of messed up, look at this- Helene’s barely 13 here.”

“The oldest pictures are to the farthest from the door.” Leon muttered, glancing back. “And the very latest are around the frame.”

“What are you getting at?” asked Rahaul.

“Look at the oldest ones.” Leon pointed out to the Knight. “It’s marking usual locals, people surrounding them, and their old routes.”

“It’s surveillance.” Rahual breathed. “Someone started out staking out Sora, it started out four years ago. But Helene doesn’t come into this until the sudden obsession with Sora.”

“But to fall hopelessly in love with the two?” Leon frowned. “That seems off. Something doesn’t add up here. Also why physically print the photos out on paper?” Calling the Twins, he looked at Rahaul. “Girls, it’s Leon... I need you two to ask Doc about what kind of Seals Sora and I were dealing with four years ago.” Examining the photos where their m.o. was just to survey into straight out spying.

“Four years ago? Alright.” The twins chimed, looking at each other in mild confusion. “Why?”

“I’m not sure, but there could be something there that can help out with this case I’m working on.” Leon explained.

“Case? Weren’t you just going to check on Sora?” The Twins asked, both leaning closer into the camera.

“You know how things are.” Leon grimaced as the twins burst into a fit of giggles. “Check particularly during the Summer Festival. See Rahaul? Around here you can start a divide where photos started multiplying exponentially.”

“You think the stalker got whammied.” Rahual breathed.

“It’s a possibility, someone on surveillance could of been too close to Sora when the occasional seal would unleash.” Leon explained, mostly to Sky.

“Stalker? Whammied?” The twins asked respectively. “Okay, we don’t even want to know. We’ll get back to you in a bit Leon- you _stay_ safe.”

“Always am.” Leon grinned.

“Sam, you’re getting all of this?” Rahaul asked on the comms.

“Aye, I am. This is some weird messed up shit.” Sam frowned. “I get someone wanting to keep tabs on Sora, with her being an exceptionally powerful promethean and a well-versed Sealbreaker. But Helene, despite being an exceptional student is of no importance.”

“Well clearly we’re still only seeing part of the picture.” Rahual said pointedly to the young angel. “Any sign of our perp?”

“Not that I can tell.” Leon said,kneeling down. Leon quickly drew a seal on the ground, his eyes glowing bright as he scanned the room. “The latent energies in the room suggests it’s been a few days since someone has been in here.

“Could you trace them from here?” asked Sam.

“Oh sure, let me just follow days old god spark residue and follow it through a bustling city of a few hundred million.” Leon said, standing up to stretch. “Tracking one’s Godspark is not quite the same as backtracing an IP address Sam.”

The two jumped, glancing at the computer desk as the printer hummed to life.

“Oh, new photos?” Rahaul frowned, looking at the picture being printed out. The room fell quiet as a tense feeling washed over the two. Upon the glossy print laid a photo of Sora in the front seat of her van outside a North Guardia residence. “That’s just outside the Estate-” Rahaul turned to Leon, seeing only black smoke where the lad once stood. “Gods speed kid.” Rahaul sighed.

Rahaul yelped as Leon skid to a stop in front of him.

“I’m so sorry, I realize I have no idea where that is!” Leon gave a weak laugh, scratching the back of his head as both Sky, Sam, and Rahual sighed in annoyance.

 

Sora’s ears twitched, lifting up as they tried to pick up something unusual. Dismissing, Sora went back to work before lo, the irritation resumed. With an angry growl, she lowered her data pad and looked up just in time to see someone staring at her from across the street.

“That’s right, stare it up.” Sora sighed, her fingers drumming on the rim of her data pad angrily. “Just gawk at the part cow- part girl, I don’t mind- Wait is she taking pictures of me? Just my luck, now there’s going to be hundreds of furries jerking off to me tonight. I should probably go do something about this.” She sighed, leaving her van. Making her way across the street she paused, turning and locking the van before vanishing into the ally way.

Even with her... new assets she was still nimble on her feet, so long as she didn’t do anything fancy. Peering down the ally way she spotted the hooded woman peering out from her new hiding spot.

“Where did she go? Did she go back inside?” Sora heard the woman below mutter. “Damn it, now I have to go back to staking out the Square- OH HI!” The woman exclaimed as Sora jumped down in front of her. “Oh wow, um... hi.” the woman laughed awkwardly, clearly unprepared for a sudden Sora.

She was surprisingly well groomed with modest makeup, meticulously chosen outfit with a pleasant aroma. “Hi, names Cindy.” Cindy stammered, her face flushed with excitement. Mayhap Sora’s age, with an above average in attractiveness, Cindy startled Sora with how embarrassed she was. “I am like, _so_ glad I spend every morning dolling up just in case I summon the courage to talk to you!”

“Um... I don’t know how to answer that.” Sora frowned, crossing her arms.

“Sorry um... big fan!” Cindy exclaimed, pulling out her data pad. “Youngest Master Sealbreaker in over a hundred years and one of the few accepted pre-grad from the Academy- in fact you didn’t even go into the Academy! You were just accepted into the University since your skills in Sealworks is just amazing!”

“You seem to know an awful lot about me.” Sora frowned, immediately regret investigating the matter.

“Yeah, I can’t help it!” Cindy smiled, a feeling of unease washing over Sora. “It’s only because you’re so beautiful.”

“Okay.” Sora sighed, more irritated than creeped out. “Why don’t you take a deep breath, collect yourself and think about your next words very carefully.”

“R-r-right!” Cindy gasped, taking an easy breath and closed her eyes.

“Sora?” Helene asked, looking down the alleyway.

“Helene? What are you doing out here?” Sora asked, looking at the girl in mild confusion.

“I came out to see if you wanted anything to eat, but I saw you run off.” Helene blushed, glancing at Cindy with mild interest. “Who’s she? A colleague?”

“Oh gods above you’re both here!” Cindy exclaimed, looking as if she’s about to faint. “I’m sorry, but I have to capitalize on this.”

“Wait what?!” Sora exclaimed as Cindy pulled out two strange looking gauntlets. _Those markings, that seal!_ Sora gasped, looking at Helene in shock. “Helene run!” Sora exclaimed, but it was too late as Cindy blasted the ground sending waves of electricity beneath her. _And goodbye complete body control._ Sora whined, collapsing as the world grew dark around her.


	18. Sealbreakers Part 3 - Sora has a problem; Meanwhile away from the Manor!

Landing down on the North Guardia street, Laura shifted into Leon; adjusting his button up shirt and jacket, he shifted his pants hop-walking down to where Sora parked her van.

_ I told you you should of stopped for directions. _ Sky snapped at Leon.  _ Instead of running around in circles for a bloody hour! _

_ What?!  _ You’re _ the one who kept telling me where to go! _ Leon protested, checking on the van.  _ Locked... Sora has to be elsewhere. But where would she be?  _

_ Why not check the manor? _ Asked Sky.

_ Could do that... but Sora left her data pad inside her van. _ Leon pointed out, crossing his arms to think it over.  _ On top of the van being locked... probably means she’s breaking protocol and banging one of her clients  _ again _. _

_ Wait... again? _

_ Sora’s biggest weakness is adorable women and boys. _ Leon chuckled. Looking around at the empty street, he frowned.  _ I should probably do a trace, looks like a viable option with such a quiet residence. _

Kneeling down, Leon pulled out a piece of paper and his ink pen to draw. Scanning the area, his eyes glowed a dull red as he traced Sora’s activities.  _ Sora and Rahual... and one other have recently entered and left the manor within the past few hours. It’s hard to tell a definitive time frame... but Sora and this... other left pretty soon after the other. _

_ You think Helene is the stalker and drew Sora out here with her ‘prank-seal’? _

_ I don’t think anything. Not yet. _ Leon frowned, standing up.  _ Not without any more evidence.  _ Following Sora’s trail, he paused. _ Sora goes around to the alleyway while this other goes down the street... but they look like they converge... onto someone new. _

Entering the alleyway, Leon paused his eyes narrowing as his nostrils flared.

_ Do you smell that? _ Leon frowned.  _ Ionized oxygen. Something let off a powerful electrical discharge. Very recently. _

_ What does that mean? _ Asked Sky.

_ Well it could mean Ariel finally got jealous of Sora and I’s relationship and decided to take her out, or someone used a powerful thunder seal here. _ Leon frowned, standing up.  _ Electrical users are very rare... and this other... person here doesn’t give a Promethean spark. _

_ How can you tell? _ Sky frowned.

_ The Spark of Fire in Homs just... feels different from Prometheans.  _ Leon explained, following the trace to a point where they all converge to roughly the same place.  _ Something in every Promethean is different than every Hom. Despite thousands of years of study, science can not determine what makes a Promethean all powerful. _

Leon stopped short, confused as the trail just stopped.  _ They must of been placed in some kind of sealed environment. _

_ A car or van of sorts? _

_ Not just any car or van. _ Leon muttered, pulling out his data pad. _ It would have to be shielded to prevent any godspark from being detected. Heavy shielding of sorts does not come cheap, nor is easily available. _

“Sam, I’m scanning an alleyway right now.” Leon called on the comms to the woman. “I need you to analyse and trace what kind of vehicle it is based on the width and length of these tire markings.”

“Leon, these tire marks are awfully faint.” Sam murmured. “It’s not going to be easy.”

“I think Sora and her client was just kidnapped.” Leon explained. “We don’t have time to talk this over. It would have to be a large vehicle to carry the two discretely and heavy enough to support Godspark shielding.”

“Okay, so that already narrows it down quite a bit.” Sam replied, nibbling on the side of her stylus as she typed onto the holo display. “I didn’t know you had some mild detective skills kid.”

“Nowhere near as good as Seths, nor as accurate.” Leon blushed. “But thank you.”

“There’s not much public CCTV cameras set up in North Guardia. A lot of privately owned by private security.” Sam frowned, leaning back. “Some good stuff too, nothing I can’t access remotely from here.”

“What if I give you a direct link?” Leon asked, looking around to find a nearby cam.

“You know that would be unethical and largely illegal.” Sam grinned.

“Then why are you excited.” Leon scoffed, jumping up to attach his data pad to a street cam.

“Why do you have an illegal addon that can link your data pad to different devices?” Sam countered with a smirk, getting to work into bypassing the cams security. “Alright, I see the van. Yeah it looks like an older make, early 2000’s late 90’s. White indescrite van, no markings. It’s definitely shielded, you can tell by the slight bulk around the door frame. Not bad kid, I know a bunch of street detectives who would've missed that.”

“Aren’t you just a college kid?” Leon frowned.

“I may or may not get in trouble with the law every once in awhile.” Sam blushed, grinning awkwardly as she typed in the proper parameters to the Keeps uplink. “Alright, I set KeepCOM to analyze each street cam and dashcam to find a van of similar make and build with in the last half hour in a 25 kilometer radius of your location... and found it!”

“Thanks Sam, you’re an angel.” Leon grinned, hanging up and took off with a plume of black smoke.

Within minutes, Leon arrived at the location.

_ Alright so how about we contact Sam, find out the layout of this apartment and- _ Sky stopped short as Leon simply burst through the wall, slamming aside Cindy as he pinned the woman to the ground.  _ Or you could go all Judge Dredd and take the perp out. That works too... I guess... _

“Leon!” Sora exclaimed, running over to pull Leon up. Leon quickly stepped down on Cindy’s back to keep her pinned. “Come on! We’ve talked about this! You don’t just barge in without scoping the joint. What if there were a trap that could of killed the hostages?”

“What? But I did a brief scan, things looked fine.” Leon said, looking around in confusion. He raised a brow. “You’re...  _ not _ in trouble?”

“Well... um... we kind of are?” Helene piped from behind. She blinked. “Leon?!” She exclaimed as Leon frowned, clearly not recognizing the woman. “Sora, I never knew you were talking about  _ that _ Leonidas!”

“How many Leon’s are there in Guardia?” Leon frowned, crossing his arms with a confused look on his face. “I’m sorry, but do I know you?”

“Helene Rosenwood?” Helene grinned as Leon blanched. “You volunteered during the summer to help me tutor a handful of Academy students in Introduction to Sealworks?”

“Helene?!” Leon exclaimed, glancing the girl over. “But you’re a guy now!”

“Oh you can tell off the bat?” Helen frowned, glancing herself over.

“You don’t have a boner.” Sora said, giggling at Helene blushed. She turned to Leon. “How  _ do _ you know she’s a guy right now?”

“Eh?” Leon frowned, sniffing the air. “She just... has a strange smell that’s all.”

Helene and Sora cringed, glancing at each other to which Sora added an apologetic grimace. “Okay... that’s not weird at all.” Helene said, kneeling down. “Could you... get off our friend here?”

“Could we not use friend? She  _ did _ kidnapped us.” Sora smirked as Helene stuck her tongue out at the woman.

“So did you guys... free yourselves...?” Leon asked, keeping a stern foot on Cindy.

“Yeah we did,” Sora said looking down at Cindy sadly.

“Then  _ why _ stick around?!” Leon exclaimed.

“Well... we kind of wanted to help the girl.” Sora said to Leon.

“Sora! We’ve talked about this!” Leon protested as Sora giggled. “She was able to get the jump on you the first time! Nothing saying she can’t do so again!”

Everyone stopped as they heard Leon’s data pad ring. Strapping it to his wrist, he pulled the hologram disk out and held it open in his palm to see the Twins. “Oh girls! Great of you getting back to me, but I’m a tad busy-”

“We found the exact seal you’re looking for!” One of the girls exclaimed, nearly pushing the other out of frame. “Remember that love seal? That completely enamoured you and Sora together for that... very... awkward week?”

“The one where you had to tie us down else we’d run away to New Orleans and get married?” Sora grinned as Leon blushed furiously.

“You two were planning to get married?” Helene breathed dreamily.

“Do- _ not- _ encourage-them!” Leon exclaimed while woman giggled. “So what you think... Cindy was whammied with us?” Leon asked the twins, crossing his arms as he glanced down at Cindy.

“It looks like it.” Sora frowned, kneeling down to scan Cindy. “This won’t be too hard to clear up-”

“NO!” Cindy wailed, tears streaming down her face. “Don’t! Please don’t take Sora and Helene away from me!”

“Oh jeez, were we like that when Connor managed to break the curse?” Leon cringed, looking at the twins who both nodded. Kneeling down, he cross his arms. “She’s been under for so long... I don’t even think that clearing it will quell this raging passion within.”

“I forgot how  _ weird _ he can talk.” Helene giggled as Leonidas blushed furiously.

“I know, it’s absolutely adorable!” Sora squealed. She looked down at Cindy and knelt down. “But I guess Leon’s right- there’s a chance we  _ can’t _ fix her.”

_ Leon! _ Sky suddenly gasped as her fingers tingle.  _ You feel that _ ?

_ Aye... _ Leon breathed, kneeling down. Helene backed off with Sora as a pair of white wings erupted from Leon’s back.  _ Right here... _ Leon muttered in a trance like state before drawing his finger down Cindy’s back. “And I release you.” Leon sighed as Cindy’s eyes glowed with bright light. Backing off, he glanced at Sora and Helene with a grin. “Didn’t know I could do that!” He chimed as Sora cringed, Helene taking a step back with worry.

“What?” Leon blinked as Cindy stood up.

“Oh dear.” Cindy breathed, wiping her brow as she looked around the room. A look of sheer embarrassment fell over her. “Oh dear... look I can explain-”

 

“So you were a PI surveying Sora.” Rahaul frowned, looking at Cindy who nodded meekly. “And while you were staking out Sora, you got blasted by that Seal and fell in love with the first person you saw.”

“But that doesn’t explain why you were in love with Helene.” asked the Twins, glancing at Helene dubiously.

“I dunnoe, I’m guessing since the seal was diluted from the distance... it affected the second girl she saw.” Sora mused, pacing back and forth.

“I  _ was _ at the fair.” Helene thought back to that day all those years ago. “I was singing at the  _ Guardia Idol Jr. _ finale.”

“Oooh!” Exclaimed Rose. “I remember that! You blew me away with that performance! Did you ever accept that record deal?”

“Yeah, but only one album.” Helene smirked.

“So you’re smart, your beautiful, you can sing, you rock and sports...” Mel frowned, looking Helene over. “What  _ can’t _ you do?”

“Have kids?” Helene said meekly.

“Oh right...” Cindy frowned, walking over to her desk. “Here’s the counter-seal for my curse.”

“So you  _ did _ curse her.” Sora frowned.

“Aye, I did.” Cindy blushed. “It’s because I thought it would be the best way to get you two together- and since you your both flirty-dirty I believed it would cause you two to hook up. I snuck into the University and slipped a tip into Sora’s box so she’ll have first pick at it.”

“You’ve thought this out quite a bit huh?” asked Leon.

“Yeah, you don’t get to become a good private eye without great observation skills.” Cindy smirked.

Sky spoke up, using Leon's voice. “But... why hook those two up instead of try and take them?”

“I um... am not the most confident of all people.” Cindy muttered.

“Yeah considering you had a love curse on you for... what four years and you never once attempted to make contact with your two love interests.” Mel laughed. She paused, Rose cringing as realization hit her. “Gods, you had a  _ love curse _ and you never found the courage to make contact.” She exclaimed, looking at Cindy. “You poor thing! Is it okay if I give you a hug?”

“No, it’s not.”

“Oh. Okay.”

Helene glanced at the seal, looking hesitant. “You know, I’m kind of going to miss being a guy.” She said slowly, looking around the room. “But... at the same time... it didn’t feel that different for me.” Looking at Sora, she grinned. “I guess there’s nothing wrong in being a guy once in awhile, or being a girl for that matter. You know what? Maybe some days I’ll be one or the other- and I don’t need guy parts to do so.”

Slapping the seal on her wrist, Helene let out a sigh of relief- electrical sparks flew about as she glowed beautifully before settling down into her original form. Helene blinked, her hands shooting down to her rear before sliding them to the sides of her surprisingly wide and womanly hips, just before drawing them up her narrow waist and modest bustline.

_ Gods above... she’s beautiful. _ Sky breathed dreamily, looking at the girls flawless jawline and perfect visage.

Helene grinned as she bounced her voluminous blonde hair playfully before she squealed in delight. “I’m me again!” She exclaimed, before giving Sora a hug.

“Congrats!” Sora laughed. “I guess in the end you didn’t need me!”

“Well to be fair, we wouldn’t of found out about this whole mess if it wasn’t for...” Rahual spun, resting his hand on his jaw with a playful glint in his pearly white teeth. “Your’s truly.” He paused. “Oh and I guess Leon and Sora helped.”

“You are  _ so _ full of yourself!” Sora laughed as Helene pulled away.

“Well one of us has too.” Rahaul snickered.

“Once again, I’m terribly sorry about everything.” Cindy bowed, looking beyond embarrassed. “And most of all... about that letter. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

Helene grinned.

“Oh it’s nothing, I personally didn’t mind. But my parents made me file that report else they’d cut my electives.” Helene bowed to Cindy, accepting her apology. “They’re hyper conservative old-fashion parents and they didn’t like the idea of her daughter getting slightly excited about a rape fantasy.”

“Wow. You are almost as perverted as Sora.” Leon blurted out, causing Sora to pinch his ear. “It’s a good thing! It’s a good thinnnnng!” Leon wailed as Sora smirked, releasing the young boy.

Helene turned to Cindy.

“But- considering the severity of it all... if it wasn’t me you sent it too I think you would of gotten in so much trouble over it.” Helene said slowly, twirling a golden lock of hair between her fingers. “If you need help rehabilitating, I’m certain my family can help. Or rather I’ll help. My parents’ll try and lock you in jail.”

“You forgive everything?” asked Cindy.

“Aye, I do!” Helene grinned. “Nothing and no one was truly hurt. If it was otherwise, I’d probably not be as forgiving.”

“But someone  _ could _ of gotten hurt.” Leon protested.

“That’s just how I am.” Helene shrugged, the group beginning to disperse to do their daily tasks.

Leon stood there, perplex before crossing his arms. There was a twinge of anger in him- Cindy hurt and kidnapped Sora- and the two were just going to shrug it off. Hearts pounding, he clenched his jaw and his fists as an angry red glare sparked in his eyes.

_ Leon. _ Was all Sky could say.

The single word calmed the lad down, the moment passing as he relaxed and turned to head back to the Academy. Pausing, he noticed Sora standing there- she had saw his brief episode of rage and had a sad look upon her face.

The boy had always been quick to anger. This shouldn’t of been the life for him, Sora wanted better... but it was the choice made all those years ago.

Eleven year old Leonidas Stellar made his way to the principal office with a glum and dour look. With his surprise, he found himself with the principle, Sora, and a young twenty year old woman who was missing her left arm.

“Hello Leonidas!” The woman smiled, kneeling down to appear less intimidating to the small lad. “My name is-”

“JOAN MARROWSWORD!” Leon exclaimed, his eyes wide with wonder as he squealed in delight. “I saw you on TV the other day! You single handedly took down the Lawoski Brothers!” 

“Yes, that’s indeed me.” Joan grinned, ruffling the boys hair. “I’m here from the Guardian’s Academy down in Academy Central, representing the Intercity Outreach board. Their job is to insure young children from less well off families have an equal opportunity to join the Guardian Knights Academy and the Scholars of the Third Order University.”

“What?” Sora blinked, looking mildly surprised. She had only just arrived and the school's Principal, Mr. Plyskii and Joan told her it would be best to wait for Leon before explaining herself; so she and Leon was receiving this message at the same time.

“We received an anonymous but very sizable donation the other day,” Joan explained to Sora, standing back up to sit down in her chair. Leon shuffled to the last empty chair and sat down, his legs swinging in the air as he looked awkward and uncomfortable to be so close to his latest TV super star. “It was under the condition that we would reach out to Leonidas Stellar and offer him a full scholarship through first year to tenth year.”

“What does that mean?” Leon frowned, tilting his head as he looked across to Sora. “Does that mean I’m to become a Knight? Like my father and Joan?”

“His father was a Knight?” Joan smiled, turning to Sora. “Well that bodes well on the lads potential.” Returning her attention to Leon, she smiled warmly. “You know you don’t  _ have _ to be a Knight. You could be a Scholar like your sister here. When you’re 20 you have the choice to join the Knights or the University, and if you want my opinion... I think Scholars have the greatest chance on changing the world for the better.”

Sora sighed, seeing the twinkle in Leon’s eyes as he stared at Joan with great admiration. His mind was set.

“I want to be a Knight! Like you!” Leon exclaimed, looking at Joan with stars within his eyes. “Sora! Can I do it? Please?! Pretty please?!”

“Yes Leon, you can.” Sora sighed in defeat. She would not deter him, besides she knew the lad had a slight talent in Seal work. In nine years time, he could be her assistant or even partner. Already she was planning a road map- trips to Haven to have Saren-Ura to have a crash course on seals and as a long distance tutor. “I can help you with all your sealwork homework at the very least.”

“Having a Seal-breaker as your big sister must be a big plus.” Joan smiled, standing up to hand Sora a data chip possessing all the required information. As Sora was discussing on how to transfer Leon from the school to the Academy, Joan turned to Leon. “You look up to your big sis?”

“She’s not my sister.” Leon said flatly, looking up at Joan. “We’re not related at all, not by blood that is.”

“Is that so?” Joan frowned, thinking it over.

“But she’s family.” Leon grinned, taking his bag from Sora as he raced out in excitement. “I’m going to be a Knight!” He exclaimed to the schools secretary, throwing kicks in the air. As the teacher struggled to calm him down, he fell backwards. “Ooof! Landed on my butt.” He muttered before racing out of the office.

“He’s absolutely adorable.” Joan snickered at Sora. Pausing, she noticed the forlorn look upon the women's face. “Hey, it’s going to be okay. If he lacks the aptitude he’ll just become a Scholar. I’m just glad we reached out to you, Promethean children who grow up outside the Academy tend to fall into Banditry.

“NOT that I’m saying... that uh... he’ll become a bandit!” Joan stammered, flushed with embarrassment as Sora smiled. “It’s just like a statistical probability, you know the general masses-”

“It’s alright. I’m kind of glad at the same time.” Sora sighed, thinking this development over. “Now I can keep a closer watch over him, that’s all.”

“I’ll try and keep an eye on him too if it’ll make you feel better.” Joan smirked.

“The One Armed Wonder herself?” Sora raised a brow, looking dubious.

“I’m trying to push for becoming a combat instructor at the school.” Joan grinned as the two left the office, waiting for Leon to gather his things from his classroom. “I want a more... hands on experience in teaching the new generation.”

“Girl, you are barely through the doors of your own.” Sora laughed as Joan blushed. “Twenty years old and already looking at becoming a crotchety old fart.”

“You have to remember, I’ve been doing this professionally since I was fourteen.” Joan laughed weakly. “I tend to forget how young I am.” Pausing, she turned and faced Sora with a somewhat serious face. “I’m not trying to coerce your... brother?”

“You can call him my brother if it makes it easier.” replied Sora.

“Your brother into the frontlines.” Joan finished. “I want to keep kids out of them.”

“From what I’ve heard, what you’ve been through... what  _ I’ve _ been through...” Sora sighed, crossing her arms. “I believe you.”

Leonidas was yammering excitedly to Christa as he emptied his cubby into his bag in one fell swoop. She looked a little annoyed, but happy for Leon regardless.

“What about us here?” Christa asked, looking around the class.

“Everyone hates me here.” Leon said without looking back.

“Not me.” She said quietly as Leon vanished down the halls.

 

Rahaul gathered his things in the pent. “Alright, I’ll be off.” He grinned, pausing to notice the look on Sora’s face. “Is... everything alright?” he asked.

“I’m just... going to be lonely from here on out.” Sora sighed as Rahual moved to the doorway. “I’ve haven’t seen Leon in weeks and now? He’s going off and moving to the Citadel working with the Princess- I know he’ll visit but... I’m just use to having him around that’s all.”

“I’ll see what I can do.” Rahaul replied, pausing to glance back at Sora. “I’m pretty certain a job opening will pop up soon regarding the kids- they might need a legal adult to go all mother hen.”

“You are simply the best.” Sora smiled as Rahaul chuckled.

“Damn straight I am.” Rahaul grinned, leaving on the note of his shimmering teeth before vanishing into the lift.

Sora turned and gave a start, finding Leon standing there. “Gods Leon! I keep telling you to use the front door!” She laughed, clenching beneath her bust from the sudden shock. Cringing, she gripped her swollen chest as the motion caused sudden pain. Eyes watering, she blinked as she realized she was given up- Leonidas had first hand seen her in a moment of weakness. “It... hurts... a lot more than I’m letting on.” she said slowly- looking more shamefaced than angered.

“I know.” Leon said flatly.

“You knew?”

“I’d suspected as much- you were always a bad liar Sora.” Leon replied. “That and I saw you balling your eyes out in the courtyard today.”

The two burst into laughter, more so a feeling of relief falling over the two. 

“The Twins and I... spent the day making a seal to help ease your curse.” Leon said slowly, walking forward to pull out the seal. “It just got proofread and passed. If I may?”

“Of course.” Sora smiled, taking off her shirt to reveal her simple- albeit struggling- white tank top. Turning around, she revealed her scarred back to Leonidas.

Leon wandered over and placed the seal down. It sparked and glowed- with a sigh of relief, Sora’s tense back relaxed- at least only for the moment. Stumbling forward, Sora yelped as her bust gained a healthy, natural drop opposed to her once gravity defying unnatural look.

“I don’t know what I would do without you.” Sora sighed, arching her back. “Wow! Everything feels natural! No pain- well...” she looked down to the mountainous range of cleavage between her shirt. “Not yet that is.” 

Taking a step forward, Sora nearly tumbled face first into the stairs.

Leon wrapped his arms around her waist and steadied her.

“It’s okay.” he said calmly, helping her up the stairs. “I got you.”


	19. Silver Part 1 - Or - The Sounds of Bells and a Blinking Light

_One Year Ago..._

 

It was mid fall and Cassi snorted awake, tumbling out of her bed face first. Looking up she found that her younger brother Tyson Avalar Guardian was grinning ear to ear at her. The boy had messy brown hair and was no older than ten years old.

“You little turd!” Cassi hissed, tugging at her sheets from under him, pulling him down near her to noogie him. “What did I tell you about coming into my room?!”

“That you'll kill me!” Tyson exclaimed, wiggling free and bounding across the room. “But first you'll have to catch me!”

“Don't egg me on!” Cassi screamed after the boy. “Because when I play I play to win!”

Tyson spun and stuck his tongue out at her before vanishing down the massive halls of Guardia Palace. Cassi grinned and raced across her room, tearing off her nightgown and slipping on trousers and a shirt before bounding after her brother. She spotted her father, the Royal Husband Edward Guardian speaking with a woman with sandy brown hair.

“Good morning father!” Cassi said, giving him a quick hug before bounding pass them.

“Watch it Cassi!” Joan Marrowsword snapped as the young princess sped past her. “What do I keep telling you?!”

“Nimbleness before raw speed!” Cassi grinned as she let the Knight talk with her father. She entered the dining hall and wrapped her arms around Tyson who squealed as Cassi ticked him. Cassi gave him a quick kiss on the brow before releasing him. “Take that vile bandit! You have been beaten by the great and powerful Knight Cassi!”

“You can't be a Knight silly!” Tyson laughed as he grabbed his spoon. A droid entered and placed a bowl of oatmeal in front him him. “You're a Princess! Princess' can't be Knights- oo peaches!” Tyson exclaimed wiggling in excitement as he scooped up the slice of peach and swallowed it whole.

“Careful there sweetie.” called Cassi's mother, Empress Alexandria Lusand Guardian. She was tall and beautiful woman, of slender build and with wonderful grey eyes that were framed by long brown hair. “Remember to chew.”

“Alright momma!” Tyson grinned, taking time to enjoy his meal.

“Cassi, I need to speak with you for a moment.” Alexandria said, motioning her daughter to follow her. The girl bounced over and smiled at her mother. “This evening I'm heading into the city, and I want you and your brother to come with me and meet someone very important.”

“Oh no, I don't think I could do that!” Cassi said, suddenly coughing as she made her voice scratchy. “I think... I think I just suddenly came down with a cold! I have to spend the evening in!”

“Cassi, this is serious.” Alexandria laughed, pulling her daughter closer to her. “You can't just hid in your room all day playing video games or locking yourself in the gym running simulations-”

“Maybe later mom!” Cassi grinned as she snarfed down her oatmeal. She gave Tyson a hug and kiss before racing out of the hall. “I have a big tourney today in _Guardia Warriors XXI_!”

“Cassi you don't know how important this is!” Alexandria called as the girl.

“I'll see you later tonight!” Cassi called back.

The day came and went, much too quickly for Cassi's taste. It was her day- she knew it as she loaded up the game on her data pad. It was her game, she was in charge- the sounds of bells broke her concentration and she glanced at her communicator on her wrist. Seeing the blinking light, she ignored it and went back to her game.

The ringing continued and she squelched the alarm, apologizing to her team about being distracted by In-Real-Life. There was a knock on the door and she sighed in annoyance, standing up and walking over to her door without looking away from her data pad.

“What is it?” She snapped as she opened the door. “I told you no one is to disturb me on my tourney nights-”

She stopped short as she saw her father at the door.

“I'm... going to have to JIP in later.” Cassi said to her team, lowering her data pad. Her father reached out and unmuted her comm, the ringing filling her room as the bright light blinked on and off. Her hearts stopped for only a moment as she heard the message from Guardia General Hospital. Slipping from her hands, her data pad fell to the ground and shattered.

Cassi pulled herself from her sleep, looking at her bedside clock to see that it was merely four in the morning. Shaking her head slowly she grabbed her data pad, running her hands across the cracked screen before loading up a video game.

 

Melissa snorted, jerking awake as an alluring scent pulled her from her slumber. She rose from her bed, gently dropping Rose off her lap. Cringing at the dampness of drool that Rose left on her lap she wiped the excess back on her sister before standing up. Her nostrils flared, and her eyes darted across the dimly lit room as a false dawn crept over the castle grounds. Exiting her room, she followed the sweet scent and found herself inside Leon's room.

 

_A dark shadow wrapped around her, drilling a claw into her chest-_

 

Melissa blinked, realizing she was about to bite down on Leon's neck. Pulling back she covered her mouth in shock of what she was doing.

_Why doe he smell so sweet?_ Melissa breathed, her eyes glazing over as her incisors forced their way out of her mouth. Reaching out she bit down on Leon's neck, who immediately awoke with a scream and jumped.

“A DEATH-MAKKER GOT ME”! He exclaimed, flailing about as he tangled himself in his sheets. This panic snapped Melissa out of her stupor and she vaulted over the bed to help untangle Leon- “YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!” Leon screamed as he suddenly ignited himself into a ball of fire, Melissa barely shielding herself from the blast. On all fours, black smoke billowed from him as his red eyes glowed in the dark. Completely feral he snarled and dove head first into a darkened corner, knocking himself out.

“I'm so terribly sorry about that!” Leon laughed as he scratched the back of his head, his voice nasally from the nosebleed. The every member of the team was in his room, each with their respective weapons and irritation from the rude awakening. “I have a knack of having bad nightmares, guess I was dreaming about the few times a Death-makker got me when I was a small child.

“I guess it's a good thing Melissa came to investigate.” Leon said, glancing at Melissa with a smirk. The twin blinked, realizing Leon named her yet again. “Who knows what could've happened there if she hasn't intervened?”

“Um right!” Melissa said with a blush, coughing slightly. “Perhaps not nearly burn down the castle?” She said with a false laugh, trying her best to ignore what she was doing prior to waking Leon up. “You know since we're all up let's go get breakfast started!”

“Oh yeah whatever the cooks are making smells amazing.” Leon said, his nose twitching as he took a deep breath in. “So we had a few days of rest, so I take it we have to go back to school?”

“Nope!” Cassi exclaimed proudly. “My dad was pretty impressed that we defeated two B-class Otherworlders by ourselves! Sure we might of demolished a city sector but that was slated for demolition anyways!”

“So how do we continue our studies?” asked Trish, raising her brow.

 

“Good morning class!” Sora exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Leon and Cassi. The two blushed furiously as she nearly smothered them with her large rack. “I'm going to be your tutor from here on out! Classes will be done mostly online but don't think that you can slack off!”

“Really? And why would you say that?” Trish scoffed, her eyes locked on to Sora's rack. She wasn't the only one- Brandon was blatantly staring, Vera glanced at her once before shifting in a way to completely avoid looking at her, TJ gave her a polite once over but managed to maintain eye contact.

“Because I volunteered to also become your den mother of sorts!” Sora proclaimed, fist pumping with a look of excitement in the air. “I'm renting out our pent to some of my friends from the EU during our stay here! Guess you didn't need to stay there long huh girls?” Sora said, winking at the twins. “Anyways who's hungry? I'm famished!”

On queue the droids marched out carrying trays of fresh fruits and salads laid out beneath a wonderful pallet of grilled fish.

“This isn't what I set out for our breakfast.” Cassi said, looking at the food in mild confusion. Connor crossed his arms and looked at her oddly. “I always have oatmeal with peaches-”

“You need more variety in your meals!” Sora grinned as she piled food on her plate. “Vitamin and mineral rich meals with the right amount of iron and protein! Maintaining your body all goes down to intake vs outtake!”

She chomped down on the salad, her ears flicking up and down excitedly as she enjoyed the food. “Keep trying to get the gang to eat more healthy, though Leon keeps sullying his body with dem impurities.”

“Please keep me out of this conversation.” Leon said meekly as he dug into the food.

“Oh no, please go on about Leon.” Trish smirked, almost sneering at Leon. “So he has frequent night terrors when he was younger?”

“Younger?” Sora said as she gulped down a mug of orange juice. “He still has those.”

_ Why did you save my life Sky? _ Leon moaned, resting his brow to the tables edge while Sky burst into a fit of giggles. _ This is next to living hell. _

_ Why? Wouldn't you get use to it like how you got use to her and your friends? _ Sky asked as Leon forced himself to finished his meal.

_ That’s different- _

_ How? _

Leon looked up at the table, noticing the energy and excitement everyone held. _ I dunnoe, we're not a team. Not yet that is. _ Leon thanked the droid for the meal-who looked taken back from this- and excused himself from the table.

“Oi! Where do you think you're going?” Erica said, bounding after him down the hall. She jumped and wrapped her arm around his neck, ruffling his hair slightly. “We are going to do some boot camp today! Since all we have to do is ace the physicals that means we have some serious training to do here!”

“Oh come on!” Leon wailed, hearts sinking in despair. “I nearly got killed four times this month! Can't you try in a few days!”

“I'm only saying this because I want to see her.” Erica said with a hushed smirk, leaning closer. “Come on! I only had a brief glance during that fire!”

“What are you talking about?” Joan asked, standing at the entrance hall. She was wearing full combat attire with her helm under her arm.

“Oh she wants to see it.” Leon said, causing Sky to burst into a fit of giggles. He blushed as Joan raised her brow. “When I mean it I mean Sky. When I mean Sky I meant the angel. She wants to meet Laura.”

“You've named your female self!?” Erica laughed, trying to keep her voice down as Leon's face turned a deeper shade of red. “Laura? Like after Lau-ura the elf you crushed on when you were twelve?!”

“No... more like _ The Misadventures of Laura and Jayne. _ ” Leon said quietly which only made Erica laugh harder. Joan pursed her lips as Erica fell to her knees, gripping her sides hard.

“You mean... that one time you dressed...” Erica teared up, taking deep and slow breaths to calm herself. “Oh kay I'm done now. Sorry about that.” Erica said, playfully punching Leon's shoulder. “We're still good?”

“Only if you got that all out of your system.” Leon said with a smirk. “Also everyone promised never to bring that up.”

“ _ You're _ the one who brought that up!” Erica laughed as Cassi and the team moved into the hall. Cassi stopped short and skipped over to Joan with a smile.

“Hey Joan! What's up?” She asked.

“I'm going away on a mission in Upper Canada.” Joan said, placing her hand on Cassi's head. “So I won't be able to provide much support, don't worry you won't be left floundering against the Otherworld Invasion alone. You'll have Cash and the might of the BSF backing you.”

“Wait without the Knights Guilds support?” Vera piped, startling everyone. The boy had a habit of slipping out of people's memories. “I mean, Elise and Meldrick are one thing but that Hunter is something else entirely.”

“Vera's right.” Trish said, crossing her arms. “As much as I don't like admitting it, we're not ready to go up the river without a paddle.”

“I'm going to be honest with you.” Joan said, bowing her head gently. “By yourselves... you all stink. Like, you are all really bad at fighting but that's because you're green. Together you really make something you know that?”

Leon blinked as he realized Joan was staring at him the entire speech. Nodding, he realized Joan was leaving the responsibility of the team in his and Sky's hands. Joan gave the team a warm smile before placing her helm on her face, the eyes glowing a dull red as she gave them a one handed salute and turned with her cloak flowing after her.

“Be safe.” Cassi breathed, in such a hushed tone that only Leon's enhanced hearing was able to pick up. She noticed him looking at her and she blushed, apparently embarrassed to show a rather tender side of herself before pulling herself together. “Alright! So first thing's first our mornings from here on out will be online classes! Then we'll have lunch, into practical's in the afternoons with evenings free for study or what eves.”

“Perfect!” Erica said, wrapping her arm around Leon's shoulder. “Better buckle up kid, because you're in for the training of your life.”

“Can I face the Hunter again?” Leon said quietly, causing the group to laugh. “Because I feel like that would be easier to do.”


	20. Silver Part 2 - Or - The Sounds of Bells and a Blinking Light

Speaking of that Hunter, what had become of it? It still lies hidden in the lowest levels of the BSF headquarters, researchers moving in and out as they studied it's rather fascinating cellular structure. Sam Green, the lead biochemist and part time mission operator was impressed on how polite Ishmael the Hunter was throughout the whole process.

“You do know it's merely biding its time right?” Cash sneered, standing beside her as she watched a droid apply an anesthetic to the beast's arm. The droid gently peeled a strip of it's hide off and walked out of the room. “You are also getting too chummy with it for my taste.”

“It's an alien creature from another Universe!” Sam grinned, glancing up at Cash in excitement. “How can you not be the least bit curious about where it's from, what's it's story, why it's fighting.”

“The only thing I care about is how fast can it die.” Cash growled, walking down the stairs from the observation platform. “I lost too many good men in the past few days alone due to these Otherworlders. This one nearly tore down the entire city.”

Sam hearts sunk when she saw the super harden plastic prison that held Elise Smithdaughter. Elise would have been marvelously pretty had it was not for the rage-filled sneer she had on her face and the burned eye. She was bound and restrained, for she would attempt to harm herself and any orderlies that attempted to feed her.

“How are you doing today Elise?” Sam said on the intercom.

“Go to hell.” Elise spat. Cash gave her a cold glare before moving on, having enough of Otherworlders for that day. “You don't seem to get it! All of you that you're dead! DEAD!”

“Why do you hate us?” Sam said sadly, placing her hand on the dull plastic surface. “We have done nothing to you or your people. In fact, this is the closest we have to first contact.”

“I have nothing to say to you Darksiders!” Elisa muttered, looking away in anger.

“You keep calling us Darksiders.” Sam asked, crossing her arms. _ This isn't the first time I've heard something like this, Joan's report the Lizard mentioned darkness a lot. _ Her glasses gleamed in the dim light as she stared at Elise intently. “What does that word mean?”

“You! All of you!” Elise spat, struggling against her restraints. “Everyone of you are filled with Darkness! That darkness took everything from me!”

“I understand now.” Sam said quietly, pulling a chair up. “There are two parts of a human soul. One of light, and one of darkness. The Chinese Imperium has put it the best in their Tao principle of yin and yang.”

“From what I understand you lack two hearts.” Sam continued. “This means you are made of only light- when our world was created from turbulent forces of the chaos there was two forces: the Dawn that which drew together and created the Gods and Angels. The Dusk that crawled beneath and hid in every corner of the Earth formed the Monsters that plague this world. The Free Peoples of the Earth however, were formed from the left over matter.

“The Gods decided that they should be giving free will, a choice to be drawn to the Dawn or to the Dusk. They were given two hearts as such.” Sam said, placing her hand on her chest. The rapid roll of a drum beaten in response. “Two hearts that beat asynchronous from one the other. Two hearts that yearn for one of the Dawn, and the other of the Dusk. And we chose every moment of our lives to listen to one or the other.”

Elise was quiet, and Sam did not know if she receive this lesson well.

“I'm sorry you had a pained life.” Sam said standing up, placing her hands on Ishmael's cage. “But if you just quiet yourself and listen... you'll be surprised on what the things you can learn.

“Connor chose to spare your life.” said Sam as she left the room, dimming the lights. “I can only request that you choose to use this time giving to you to reflect on the things you've done and the things you can do.”

Sam turned around and smiled at Elise.

“And who knows where that will take you!”

 

The fading summer light bared down on Leonidas Stellar as he raced across the Everndale Heights race track. Race track was a bit of a misnomer as it stretched for almost five kilometers across the Capitol Hill. Sliding to a stop beside Cassi, Sora, and Erica he gasped for air as he gripped his sides.

“Three minutes and five seconds.” Sora said with a rather disapproving look on her face. “You ran much faster when you were a kid.”

“I don't get it, he's tapped out at twenty eight meters per second.” Cassi frowned as she crossed her arms. Glancing up at Sora she asked “If he was able to nearly break the sound barrier as a child then what happened?”

“One day he just stopped running.” Sora said as Leon collapsed on his back, the ground collapsing from the weight. “Oh Leon quit being so melodramatic.”

“I mean he's still fast, even in a contained environment scale wise that speed can make a difference.” Cassi said, marking the info down in the data pad. “I'll compile this data I gathered, so you two should be free for the rest of the afternoon. Sora a word? I'd like to talk about the curriculum~”

Erica paused and smirked at Leon suddenly while Cassi and Sora vanished out of earshot and eyesight. Leon blinked, and blushed slightly as he scratched the back of his head.

“Come on! Just a peek!” Erica wailed, grabbing Leon's by the shoulders. “What harm can it do to anyone?! You know, besides get you turned into the BSF and tortured and studied.”

“Alright alright!” Leon exclaimed in exasperation, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Laura turned and raised her arms in annoyance. “Happy!?”

“Wow you are...” Erica breathed, unable to form a full sentence for a good minute as she circled the young angel. “That's... I mean... You're just down right _ beautiful _ .”

“Um... thanks.” Sky said, scratching the back of her head with a blush.

“I'm sorry I wasn't there with you in the forest that night.” Erica said, crossing her arms with a far off look. “Things would of ended different-”

“You would have been killed like the rest.” Laura said quietly, sitting down on a small boulder. She hugged her knees, bringing them closer with a sad look on her face. “Like myself. I think... that if I had not ran into Sky that night more people would of died.”

“How exactly did the fight end?” Erica asked Laura.

“I'm not sure.” Laura said with a false smile. “I blacked out, Sky claimed the merging had similar effect to getting drunk so I was really out of it. But I was effective enough to finally put that Hunter down.”

“I mean, it's not that bad.” Laura said, twirling her hair absently. “I'm pretty... STRONG! I mean I'm pretty strong!” Laura exclaimed, sitting straighter while Erica burst into a fit of giggles.

“Either way you're not wrong.” Erica grinned, eying the angel's chest. Her fingers twitched, Laura catching this immediately and instinctively covered her chest as Erica asked: “Can I-”

“No!”

“Just for a few seconds!?”

“NO.”

“But they're so _ big. _ ”

“ERICA!”

Whatever the two had left to say was cut off as sirens began to wail overhead. Laura jumped, shifting to Leon as the air above them crackled and sparked. Glancing at each other, Leon zipped over and picked Erica up, racing back to the castle as the first hellfire begun to rain.

_ You know I'm pretty disappointed you turned her down. _ Sky pouted slightly.

_ I'm not letting her fondle me- _

_ It's also my body you know that? _ Sky countered, Leon realizing he had nothing to respond to that.

“What do we got?” Leon said after placing Erica down, the two standing in the conference room as the team grouped. The holo-table was lit, with Cash and Sam standing in the holo-projections.

“We got two, possibly three high leveled Otherworlders as well as hundreds of goblins.” Sam explained, showing the trajectory of the hellfire over Central Guardia. “ERN and BSF are already en-route to intercept.”

“My men can keep those goblins preoccupied.” Cash said to Cassi, putting on his helmet. “Just get down here as quickly as possible, we need to contain those Otherworlders as soon as possible.”

“Cassi we only have enough hands to deal with two Otherworlders, and that's pushing it.” Connor said to Cassi, leaning over the table to point it out.”

“We'll have Brandon and the twins as support then as callsign Watchtower.” Cassi said, pointing to Guardia Tower. “He can provide cover fire and the centralized location will make it easier for the twins to move in and for others to fall back.”

“We'll set up the main floor as our forward operating base then.” Cash said, signing off.

“Connor you'll take Leon and TJ to form Blue Team, move down to first avenue and search for the Otherworlder there.” Cassi ordered, zipping up her jacket before tying her hair back. “Ariel you take Erica and Vera make Red Team to hunt down the next.”

“Wait what about me?” asked Trish.

“You'll move with me to search for this third possible target as Black Team, we'll just tag it and disengage, we'll converge on whatever we believe to be the biggest threat.” Cassi said, turning the holo table off. She made her way to the door and glanced back at everyone. “Alright team, let's suit up. Time to go to work.”

The team quickly suited up, grabbing mostly light leather armour along with their weapon carriers to sling on their backs. Connor slipped his dagger into it's holster over his chest, glancing down the hallway to notice Cassi standing in front of her family portrait. Tying up his leather gauntlets he walked over to her, seeing her eyes rest on the young prince in the painting.

“You miss him.” He said.

“Every day, both of them.” She said, reaching up to touch the glass protecting the painting. Her eyes raising up to meet her mother's. “For everyone here... the end of the world is raining fire and monsters rising in its wake. For me? It was the ringing of bells, and the blinking light of my comm.”

“It's been a year now hasn't it?” Connor said quietly as Cassi nodded, watching her wipe her eyes clean with a cloth. Her eyes were sad but showed no tears, the motion merely to clear off her overabundant mascara. “I remember seeing it all over the news.”

“I would do anything to change that day.” Cassi said, looking up at Connor. “As if I stopped them from getting in that car, if they didn't go on that trip-”

Cassi suddenly blinked, scowling at Connor.

“The hell am I talking to you about this?!” She snapped as she pulled her goggles off her brow and over her eyes. “Get ready to move out.”

 

Leon coughed, mostly in discomfort as the team stood on the moving hypertrain. A fair bit of civilians stared at them, wearing their combat gear and with weapons on backs. He made eye contact with Ariel who puffed her cheeks out and crossed her eyes.

“Yeah I guess I should of also thought of transportation as well.” Cassi said apologetically with a weak laugh. “I was so caught up in forming the team and making rooming arrangements I completely forgot about getting a truck, or a van.”

“I have a van.” Sora said on the comms. She was back at the Castle, sitting as acting operator while Sam setted up her equipment at Guardia Tower. “But I don't think it's big enough for all of you. It's barely big enough for Leon and his friends.”

_ “Now arriving at, Guardia Tower District.” _

“Welp, here's our stop.” Cassi said with an embarrassed face, herding the team off the train. “Be safe.” Cassi called out as the team broke off from the other.

“Always am!” Leon shrugged, causing Ariel to roll her eyes.

“You know that's a downright lie!” Ariel shouted after him who merely laughed.

“Dang, never seen Central so empty.” TJ muttered as the three made their way to the shopping district. The young man had long leather bound case strapped to his back, piquing Sky's interest as she never seen TJ in combat before.

“Careful.” Sora said to the three on the comms. Her cheeks were puffed as she was eating Chinese food she had prepared for herself earlier. “There are a swarm of goblins the ERN are having trouble pinning down. It might pass through you in a few minutes.”

“Did you seriously make Chinese food without me?” Leon said, sounding hurt. “Wait did you abuse your den-mother powers to create authentic and rare ethnic food?”

“The chiefs here are amazing!” Sora breathed, her eyes wide with excitement. “I'm sorry, but did you know there's an actual chief from the China Federation station here?!”

“I'm not seeing how that's relevant to our mission at hand.” Connor growled, irritated at the banter. “Clear comms unless it's super important-”

“Like how that Otherworlder snuck up on you?” Sora said as a cloaked being landed down in front of them. TJ slung the case off his back and rested it at his feet, while Leon and Connor drew their steel swords. Both parties waited tentatively for the other to make the first move.

Leon lowered his blade and the Otherworlder followed suit and lifted his hood to reveal that he was masked. It reminded him of a plague doctor mask, however with a slanted mouthpiece instead of a prominent beak.

_ That helm... it's from the Kabadarn Guard. _ Sky breathed, her hearts racing as she made Leon take a step back. _ If he's really from Kabada then you have to withdraw! He's way out of our caliber! _

_ Kabada... I remember you telling me of such a place. _ Leon swallowed as TJ kneel, leaning on the leather case he placed down upright. _ It's the neighboring kingdom from Shiloh, your home correct? _

_ Yes, these human Knights were trained in ancient arts of Zaya-sword play and in the dark magics. _ Sky explained to Leon. _ To think that one exists still today is astonishing. _

_ Maybe it's just using the mask as fashion statement- _ Leon blinked as the man was suddenly in the midst of the three, two sharp blades of some form of ether erupted from the top of his hands. _ So fast! Even I wasn't able to follow that attack! _ Leon exclaimed as the blades swung-

Connor kicked Leon in the shin, forcing him down and under the blades attack as he blocked the next attack with his sword. Igniting his blade Connor gritted his teeth as he struggled against the Kabadarian, their blades at his throat.

Leon glanced to his side and found that TJ used his case to block the other blow, the leather bounding burning away to reveal a combat hammer in the form of a guitar. It's strings screeched angrily as it deflected the attack.

While the Kabadarian twirled Connor gave another kick that threw Leon out of harm's way. _ So cool! _ Leon and Sky breathed as the three twirled and danced about.

The Kabadarian suddenly stopped, it's blades dispersing as it gave a quick bow.

“You must forgive the attack, for I was certain that you were Darksiders.” The man said, his voice distorted behind some sort of filter. “Our brief exchange informed me otherwise, that you possess an equal amount of light within your heart.”

“Tss.” Leon blurted, causing the Kabadarian to tilt his head quizzically at him. “Heartssss. Humans here have two hearts.”

“I see... that would explain a lot.” The Kabadarian said, pulling its hood back over his head. “My name is Silver, and I am not a part of this invasion force. You may think of me as a... third party as you would say in your world.”

“You're not here to kill us?” Leon said, raising his brow. A bit of him remained skeptical. “I'm sorry, but every other... erm... Otherworlder has tried otherwise.”

“I believe the proper term is: I come in peace, take me to your leaders.”

 

“I'm not all here.” Leon said to TJ. The two with Trish Hunter had left Silver with Cassi and Connor back at their forward base of operations. “I can't help but think about leaving Cassi and Connor alone back there. You saw how strong Silver was...”

“If he wanted them all dead he would of done so already.” said TJ. “Just focus on find that other... erm... Otherworlder.”

“Have goblin movement three blocks east.” Brandon announced on the comm. “Blue2 team should shift westbound to avoid them.”

“Copy that Watchtower.” Leon replied.

“Who made you Blue2 lead?” Trish muttered, kicking a trash can across the street. “Just because you floundered through two Otherworlder fights doesn't not make you leadership mat-”

“Stow it Trish.” TJ snapped, scowling at the girl. “I always put the benefit of the doubt in favor of others before myself-”

“Which is going to get yourself killed one day!” Trish hissed.

“That's enough.” Brandon called out to the group. “If you are going to argue, please do so locally or on a separate channel- whoa hold up, I thought I saw something.”

“Oh wow, Brandon thought he saw something.” Trish scoffed, waving her hands in the air exasperatedly. “Are you expecting a medal or something?!”

“No, damn it- it wasn't a goblin.” Brandon spat back, scanning the rooftops. “It was human sized- might be an Otherworlder, might be a civilian that got lost.”

“You lost sight of it?” Leon asked, looking up to the towering buildings around them.

_ I'm not picking up any life readings. _ Sky claimed, equal perplex. _ Is... Trish always this horrid? _

_ Trying to focus on the threat at hand here. _ Leon said calmly to Sky.

_ I can't focus on the task when she's constantly being belligerent. _ Sky muttered as she spotted something. _ There! Did you see that?! _

_ Yeah of course, it wasn't like I was being distracted by someone in the back of my mind- OF COURSE NOT. _ Leon snapped at Sky to snickered in response.

_ You know I think all this is coming from being so pent up. _ Sky said airy as Leon gripped the side of his head in irritation. _ A good jerk off should solve all that- _

_ For the last time I told you- _ Leon blinked as as he saw a thin silvery wire flash ever so briefly. He nearly missed it, arguing with Sky but managed to reach out and grab Trish and TJ by the collars and pulled them down as something wrapped around his neck.

TJ cried out as Leon was sent flying backwards into the air, slamming into a building's wall sending concrete and drywall spray over the two. Leon gasped for air as the skin on his neck begun to tear and bleed, gargling blood before there was a sudden snap. A sickening crunch rang out from his neck, and the boy went limp.


	21. Silver Part 3 - Or - The Sounds of Bells and a Blinking Light

“I wish Joan was here.” Cassi said to Connor while TJ and Leon continued their search with Trish Hunter. The two turned to see Silver, shackled and bound in an energy cage. “She'd know how to handle this. I'm not use to people just... surrendering. It's far easier to just lop their head off.”

“We both know the sign of a good leader isn't the death toll.” Connor said to Cassi who pursed her lips. “Rather how you negotiate peacefully.”

“You're right!” Cassi exclaimed, standing straighter. “Then I'm going in to talk to him.” Cassi boldly walked towards the door to open the cage only to stop suddenly. “Um... Connor?”

“Yes?”

“Can... can you follow me in?”

Connor bowed slightly.

“Of course.” He said, and the two entered.

“You are far younger than I thought you would be.” Silver said, tilting his head. He held his hands out, overturned to show his palms. “Are these bounds necessary? If I wanted you dead, why put up such an elaborate ruse?”

“Untie him.” Cassi said to Connor. Moving over, the boy undid the energy bounding and took a step back. “Alright, so what exactly are you here to tell us?”

“I am merely here searching for a certain demon.” Silver said.

“Going to have to be a bit more descriptive.” Cassi muttered, sitting down across from Silver. “Our holding cells are kind of beginning to overflow with such.”

“You haven't captured it yet,” said Silver. “I would of known because half of this megalopolis of yours would have been torn down in the attempt.”

“Who are you talking about?” asked Connor.

“A demon with nigh unstoppable power.” Silver said coldly, holding out his hand to create a ghostly projection of a shadowy shade. “It craves only the deaths of others and revels in the pain it inflicts on to people.”

“We know of this Shade.” Cassi said, pulling out a holo cube to show Silver ghastly pictures of it's victims. “It's been draining our people of their life force- we call it a Godspark in our universe- and vanishes quickly as it strikes.”

“We're having issues tracking it down.” Connor continued. “It moves remarkably fast, able to strike multiple places across the city-”

“Almost like it can be in two places at once.” Silver finished, causing Connor to trail off. Cassi did a double take, almost nothing fazed Connor. “I've seen behavior from it before.”

“What do you know?” asked Cassi.

“It must of latched a bit of it's soul on to a host.” Silver said, showing an ether projection of a human and the shade. Cassi cringed as the Shade impaled the human. “It can then use this host as a slave, able to gather life force for itself.”

“Why is it gathering Godspark?” Cassi muttered, rubbing her temple as she got up to pace back and forth. “Is it injured?”

“Yes, it sustained great damage in our last conflict.” Silver explained to the two. “It was beginning to reach enough life force to sustain itself, I was forced to intervene and I attempted to destroy it. I failed and it fled over the Rift into your world.

“I however, did damage to cause it to revert back into it's shade form.” Silver continued, he perked as outside the cell dozens of ERN were suddenly called into motion, racing about. “But the beast will return, unless we track it down now before it reaching its former strength.”

A sudden ring of bells and Cassi's hearts stopped. A blinking light brought her attention to her wrist to her communicator. “I'm sorry, can you excuse me?” Cassi asked, standing up and leaving the cell with Connor. “Sam what the hell is going on!?”

“It's Leon ma'am.” Sam said, rushing over to the two. “He's been gravely injured.”

Cassi glanced at Connor who gave her a worried look and the two took off down the stairs into the main hall where the Twins and a dozen healers milled about. On the center table was Leon, face contorted in pain as he gripped his neck.

“Leon I need you to move your arms!” one of the twins exclaimed as a three other healers struggled to pull his arms out of the way. “I know it hurts but hold your neck won't make it better!”

“What happened?” Cassi snapped as panic filled her, looking at Trish and TJ.

“Something grabbed his neck.” TJ explained to Cassi. “We couldn't see what- it was as if something invisible flew down and slammed him against the wall before breaking his neck.”

“How is he not dead?” Cassi said as she and Connor pushed the healers way, grabbing Leon's arms and forcing him down.

“As long as he has Godspark his healing can sustain him. It's just not pretty, at all.” Sora said, walking calmly over as the twins began their work. “Move, listen Leon. This is going to hurt. Like a lot.” Sora said as she gripped Leon's neck. Leon grabbed Cassi's hand hard and stared at Sora in agreement. There was a crunch and Leon gasped, sputtering blood as he screamed. One healer cringed as the twins moved and worked on healing his shattered windpipe.

“IT'S BEEN FOLLOWING US!” Leon exclaimed, standing up as faint lines of light flared about. Sora grabbed Sam and a healer and leaped aside while the rest of the team dodged and weaved about. One healer was unfortunate to be grabbed by this faint thread and was lifted into the air screaming. Trish gritted her teeth as the threading sliced through the healer with such ease.

“The thread's heat resistant.” Connor growled as finally the swarm stopped. “And it's highly resilient- at full strength I wasn't able to cut it..”

“That’s right Darksiders!” a voice laughed, seeming to come from everywhere. The thread wove together to create a person, a young boy in appearance. He had startling gray hair with a playful look on his face, perhaps ten in age. “You move much faster than those soldiers I took out earlier!”

“Damn brat!” Trish screamed, jumping a rather impressive height into the air. The boy simply unraveled himself and reformed around Trish, holding her down. Her eyes widened and she screamed as blood began to drip down from the threaded cocoon she was in.

“Trish” TJ screamed, twirling his hammer down right and struck a power chord. The sonic blast rang out, a green glow encasing Trish which healed her.

“Oh wow! Are you a bard?” The boy laughed, suddenly flowing beside TJ while leaving Trish in the air; now forgotten. “What sort of buffs can you do? Can you play Wonderwall?”

_ How does he know about Wonderwall? _ Sky asked.

_ How do _ you _ know about Wonderwall?! _ Leon asked Sky.

“My name is Oropa!” The boy exclaimed, seeming excited to be the center of attention. “If I may ask what's your name!?

“Dumb brat let me go!” Trish screamed, struggling against her prison.

“Oh wow, you are very pretty!” Oropa grinned, suddenly beside Trish. “Shame you're a big meanie, and a Darksider too.”

“Listen kid, there's no need for violence here!” Leon said, holding his hands out. “We can just talk this out alright!?”

“No.” Oropa pouted, crossing his arms as he scowled at Leon. A maniacal look of rage fell on the young boy's face. “You killed my big brother and locked up my big sister.”

“Oh crap.” Leon breathed as he took off, thousands of threads in pursuit of him.  _ I need to distract Oropa long enough for the others to get to safety. _

_ Have you tried creating after images? _ Sky asked.

_ I can't run that fast! _ Leon growled, suddenly stopping. _ Wait. I don't _ need _ to run that fast! _

“Oh wow!” Sora breathed as Leon suddenly splitted up into dozens of himself. Each one sped as fast as he could, scattering around outside and to the surrounding buildings. One got unlucky and was impaled by Oropa who blinked in surprise as that Leon kept moving. “He created holograms using the water particles in the air!”

“I don't need to catch you!” Oropa screamed angrily, pulling back into the tower. Threading swirled about and attacked the team causing them to scatter. Despite their best efforts, they were swiftly caught as they were unable to see such thin threading. “I have your friends down here! Unless you free my sister and pay for killing my brother you can't have them back!”

_ What do I do? _ Leon breathed from his hiding place. _ I don't know how to beat something made of unbreakable threading! _

_ One thing I noticed... _ Sky muttered, looking up at Leon. _ Is that when he forms together you notice something odd? _

_ Like that he's a small boy made of threading? _

_ No I mean... well...  _ yes _ but there wasn't anything that pulled himself together. _ Sky snapped at Leon.

_ You mean a core. _ Leon said, standing up straight. _ That’s right! The string has to be coming from somewhere right?! _

“Sky you're a genius!” Leon exclaimed, jumping up and fist pumping the air. He stopped short, covering his mouth as Oropa spun and glared at him. Swearing loudly, Leon took off as Oropa broke into pursuit. In his excitement, Oropa forgot that he held the rest of the team and dropped them.

“Guys I need you to follow the direction his threads come from!” Leon called on the comm as he raced through the city. “The threads has to be coming from somewhere!”

“That's a huge presumption you’re making here.” Cassi replied.

“Listen I can't run forever here!” Leon snapped as he dodged a swarm of threads. “Use this time to find something- _ anything _ to defeat Oropa!”

“If you take a right you'll run right into Red Team!” Sam called on the com. “Heads up Red Team, we got Leon inbound with the Otherworlder in pursuit.”

Leon sped right into Erica's waiting arms and she spun, throwing him back at full strength at Oropa. The boy turned into a net and wrapped around to ensnare him, only to blink in surprise as Leon phased through him.

“Another hologram huh!?” Oropa snarled as dozens of Leon's raced about. The boy snarled as he lashed out- blinking he realized one Leon went to pick up Ariel. “FOUND YOU DARKSIDER!”

“What's the deal with this one!?” Ariel screamed as they raced down Main street.

“It's the little brother of the three yesterday.” Leon answered. “Alright, Thunder Wave?”

“Got it!” Ariel said as Leon placed her down, shooting a bolt of lightning that tore the cap of the fire hydrant. Racing in circles around the water stream, Leon twirled and directed the torrent at Oropa. Raising her arms in the air, Ariel willed the ground to be electrified, sending sparks of furious power through Oropa. The boy screamed and briefly unraveled, slowly unraveling as he reached out for Leon.

“What's with his family and turning into large scary monsters.” Leon said to Ariel who shrugged. “I'm glad I took Meldrick out before he turned into some... boom guy.”

“Boom guy?” Ariel said, raising her brow.

“I'm not very good at names.” Leon said, blushing slightly. “So yeah, you free later night? I was thinking we head down to that Mexican buffet down the hill from Everndale Heights.”

“Are you seriously asking me out on a date in the middle of a fight.” Ariel laughed, causing a twinge of embarrassment on Leon.

“I'd probably forget if I didn't bring it up.” Leon shrugged as Oropa begun twitching. “Well, looks like he's...  _ pulling himself together _ .” Leon said, snapping his fingers at Ariel with a grin. Completely caught off guard Ariel snorted, slapping Leon's shoulder from the horrible joke before turning to face the Otherworlder.

 

“There are threads everywhere!” Trish spat as the team scoured the cityscape. “Not just on the ground; I mean in my hair, under my clothing, up my gods damn cu-”

“Yeah we get it.” Cassi snapped back. “You better make sure they're off you, but it seems like Oropa has the entire Central district under his net.”

“So he knows what we're doing?” as TJ.

“I don't think so.” Connor replied sternly. “He completely lost focus and dropped all of us after finding Leon. There's a good chance he has to be focusing on one thing or the other.”

Trish yelped, falling to her knees with her legs locked together.

“Trish what's wrong?!” TJ said, racing over to her.

“I just got shocked damn it!” Trish snapped, waving TJ off.

“I told you to make sure you were completely free from that stuff.” Cassi said, receiving the middle finger from Trish. “Wait you said you were shocked? Ariel are you fighting Oropa right now?”

“Yeah, Leon and I are at it. Erica said she'll sit out since she's more into grappling sort of fighting.” Ariel explained on the comms.

“Keep firing bolts of lighting at him and we can use it to triangulate the source- Sam I'm hooking up a voltage counter to one of Oropa's threads.” Cassi said, kneeling down. “I'm going to set another down on thirtieth and fourth.”

“I'll set up the next near Harbor Avenue.” Connor said, taking off.

“Belay that Connor, that area is swarming with gobs.” Brandon called from his vantage point. “And it's outside my rifles effective firing range. I'll have to reposition.”

“I'm setting up a kill zone a block down from Harbor.” Cash called on the comms. “If someone can drive them our way we can deal with it.”

“I can do it.” Vera said, cowering slightly as a bolt of lighting shot passed him. “To be honest, I'm not much of a fighter. I'm very good at running away.”

“Vera, your super power is not getting noticed.” Cassi chuckled. She noticed the look Cash gave her. “That was a joke, it's not his power... erm... is it?”

“It's not.” Vera muttered, looking a little annoyed. “A sound wave should draw their attention. I can set it up, I'm already halfway there.”

“Gods Vera you're almost as fast as Leon is.” Cassi said. “You have a voltage counter on your pack right? Why don’t' you do that while Connor heads to thirtieth.”

“Alright.” Vera said. There was a slight silence and he came back online. “Done, waiting on you Connor.”

“How does he move so fast?” Trish breathed, shaking her head slowly. The voltage meter skyrocketed for a moment, almost overloading the sensor. “Ariel what's going on over there?”

“It's trying to tear down Mirlake Center!” Ariel spat, seeming extremely on edge. “You better hurry, we're merely buying time here.”

“Sensor's in, it's all on you Sam.” Connor breathed. They waited in silence as Sam compiled the data until-

“Got it, it all seems to be bouncing back near Castle Drive.” Sam shouted, the team moving to mobilized. “You better hurry! Ariel and Leon are getting their asses handed to them!”

As she was saying this Leon screamed as the threading wrapped his feet together, lifting him high into the air. Face to face to Oropa he sighed.

“You're going to slam me repeatedly against the ground aren't you.” He said flatly.

“Yup.” Oropa grinned, slamming Leon against the ground repeatedly.

Ariel raced across the courtyard and slid under Leon, grabbing him and shocking the threads holding him. Oropa cursed and threw them across into an office tower a hundred meters in the air. Pulling off an office cubicle from them, Leon founding laying almost on top of Ariel.

“I'm getting tired of fighting things immune to electricity.” Ariel said as they laid there for a moment, using the brief reprise to catch their breath.

“It's not immune.” Leon said as he pulled himself off her. “You have a knack of making guys fall apart.”

“Are you still flirting with me?” Ariel asked, raising a brow.

“At this point I don't know.” Leon sighed as they rolled away from Oropa's next attack. The strings sliced through the support beams and the floor they were on begun to collapse. Leon grabbed Ariel to shield her as the Otherworlder suddenly stopped.

“Wait!” Oropa breathed, a look of fear falling on him as begun to unravel.

“What just happened?” Leon said, standing up.

“You were right!” Cassi exclaimed on the comms. She twirled a wooden yarn holder with a smirked on her face. “There was a centralized core that kept Oropa together!”

“Give that back!” Oropa screamed, materializing in front of Cassi. There was a swarm of threading and the team found themselves tangled. “THATS NOT YOURS!”

“Put my friends down or I shatter this.” Cassi snarled, gripping the core of the holder. “I wonder what will happen to you if this breaks?”

“Please don't!” Oropa wailed, tearing up as he reached out for Cassi. The girl grip tightened and he stopped short. A dark look fell on the child’s face as he glared at her. “Let it go or I tear your friends apart here!”

“I'll crush this!” Cassi snapped, as Vera let out a scream of pain. A sharp pain wrenched her arm as the skin burst, dripping blood at her feet. “You'll lose yourself in the process! I WILL KILL YOU.”

Glancing at her team she realized how much agony they were in. The twins were reaching out for each other, one sobbing as she struggled to breath. Everyone was writhing in pain but Connor. He was staring at her with calm eyes, as if he knew what she would do. As if she knew the right thing to do. Hearts sinking, she looked up at Oropa with a sad look on her face.

“I'll bring you to Elise.” She said softly, and Oropa's face suddenly soften. The grip lessen on the team as Cassi brought the holder closer to herself. “I promise you that no harm will come to her if you turn yourself in right now. There's no need for further bloodshed, there's enough lives lost. You know... I lost my brother a year ago.”

She looked down at the yarn holder, realizing she was holding Oropa's soul. Everything he was was placed in this small frail object.

“I'd do anything to change that day.” She said softly as Oropa's grip on everyone loosened. The boy fell to his knees as he begun to cry. Cassi found herself beginning to tear up. “You know what it's like, when your sibling is being annoying as hell-” and she choked.

“And yet you love them more than anything.” Oropa whimpered, falling on all fours. “Please don't take my sister Elise from me... please anything but that.”

Cassi walked across and held the boy.

“I promise you Oropa, that no harm will come to your sister.” Cassi whispered, giving Oropa a tender squeeze. “No more broken families... I promise.”

 

The ERN and BSF were working on bringing Central back to operating levels while Cassi sat on the back of the truck, watching Cash gently guide a shackled Oropa into the police car. Silver showed them how to safely shield the yarn holder and prevent him from using his powers. A sign of good faith as he put it. Despite this, Leon and TJ were loading him in with Oropa; it would be some time until they fully gained the Otherworlders trust.

“You did good.” Connor said, sitting beside Cassi with crossed arms. “Handled the situation without killing either Otherworlder.”

“Well you said it yourself.” Cassi smirked as she glanced at Connor. “A sign of a good leader is how one negotiate peacefully.”

“Well this good leader here, has a wonderful ensemble of friends and teachers.” Connor said, causing Cassi to burst into laughter.

“Oh you are so full of yourself.” Cassi said, shaking her head. “I thought you never cracked a joke.”

“I wasn't joking.” Connor said quietly, standing up and walked away. Cassi rolled her eyes and scanned the field, noticing Ariel and Leon having a private moment away from the crowd.

“That's odd.” Ariel said, gently gliding her fingers across Leon's neck. “There's a scar... where that brat tried to decapitate you. You've never scarred before.”

“Really?” Leon gasped, grabbing his neck. He gave her a worried look. “Is it distracting? Noticeable? Should I start wearing collar up jackets? Turtle necks? Crop-top turtle necks?”

“What?” Ariel laughed, resting her head on Leon's shoulder. “Why crop-tops?”

“I dunnoe, I know you like abs-”

“You don't have abs.”

“I'm getting some definition now-” Leon said, tugging on the bottom of his shirt.

“No- the whole world doesn't have to see your scrawny ass body.” Ariel breathed as she stopped him, smirking at Leon's discomfort. “That sight is for me alone.”

“You know, I know you're playing me?” Leon laughed as the two walked away.

“Is it working?”

“It might be.”

_ Hey Leon. _ Sky suddenly piped, surprising Leon. _ You didn't have to angel out to take Oropa down today. _

_Yeah you're right._ Leon standing up, thinking it over. _I sort of did jack-all._ _What if I'm getting moded? I'm out of date? Obsolete!?_

“Come on Short-stuff.” Ariel said, grabbing Leon by the collar. “We're ordering out then watching some streamed tv-shows.”

“What about that Mexican grill place?” Leon asked.

“I just said we're ordering out.”

“Oh yeah, that makes sense.”

Cassi smirked as she watched her team milled about.

_ Yeah, a pretty great ensemble. _ She said, glancing at her comm to turn off the notification light.


	22. The Other Hunter Part 1 - or - That Time I Went Shopping for Womens Clothing

Dawn was breaking over Guardia, lighting the sky brilliant shades of red that danced across the unearthly tears of golden light. Leon sat on top of Guardia Tower, his legs swinging playfully off the towers ledge as he munched on a granola bar.

A week has passed since their tango with Oropa, other than Goblins the Otherworlder Invasion was oddly silent, the team plus Leon were using this reprise to their advantage.

_ Amazing... isn't it? _ Sky breathed as the sun inched closer to the horizon. _ It's something that... that needs to be protected. _

_ I love sitting here. _ Leon grinned as he held out his right hand in the okay gesture. _ When the sun hits the city just right... _  As if on queue the sun broke over the horizon and it's radiant rays danced over the sheer glass surfaces of each building. Leon grinned as he felt Sky's hearts soar with excitement.

_ It's so pretty! _ Sky exclaimed with glee.

_ And it's still standing here because of you. _ Leon grinned.

_ Well... you helped. _ Sky said matter-in-factually before the two burst into laughter. _ You know what? I'm pretty glad I got to meet you Leonidas. _

_ Sure you... can be a handful sometimes. _ Leon said as he swung his legs back and forth. _ But I've grown fond of you. Yeah I too, am glad that we met that day. _

A shrill beep came from his communicator, startling Leon. Glancing at his wrist he saw a blinking light and he answered, seeing a text message from Ariel.

 

A: So Erica informed me that the coleslaw that our order came with was not in fact coleslaw, but a taco.

 

Leon suddenly snorted, accidentally spraying out stray granola and spittle as he tried to cover his mouth.

 

L: I'm dying

 

A: You SAW how it looked like!

  It looked like coleslaw

  or a salad.

 

E: A very soggy taco, but a taco nonetheless

  It had two pita bread slices under the lettuce

 

A: BTW where did you go? You were gone when I woke up.

 

L: Was restless, went for a walk.

 

A: Gone very far? I could catch up.

 

Leon glanced around him, seeing that he was hundreds of meters in the air overlooking the city. He and Sky let out a fit of laughter before answering back.

 

L: Yeah, you can say I'm pretty far. I'll be back before breakfast.

 

A: <3

 

Leon stood up and shifted into Laura, arching her back slightly.

“You ready for the new suit test?” Doc said on the com, Sora standing by his side back at Everndale Heights. “It's something the BSF cooked up, based off the Hunters hide. They called it hexa-ismaeli graphene and it's insanely durable and malleable.

“It also has a reactive gel layer fitted between the fabric, which acts as a collision gel and it should help increase speed and strength by 9 percent and stave off energy based attacks.” Doc finished.

“And it looks killer on a figure like yours!” Sora squealed as Laura blushed as she unbuttoned her shirt. The outfit below was a form fitting, black bodysuit. Laura shifted awkwardly as she felt the slight padded plates placed throughout her body. “And it shifts nicely to it's wearer- you _ almost _ look cool wearing it as Leon.”

“Sora and Sam couldn't agree on how it would look.” Doc said, rolling his eyes while Sora stuck her tongue out at him. “They had to find a nice middle ground on fashion and practicality.”

“I'd rather it be more practical than fashionable.” Laura said, twisting around to check each angle of herself. “The plating feels off- even with Sky's chest tied down it's a bit uncomfortable.”

“The suits overall design was to be similar to that of a plate carrier.” Doc said as Laura teetered on the edge of Guardia Tower. “It's made so that it can easily be repaired, even on the battlefield.”

“I don't feel like it will stop much.” Laura said as she flexed her fingers, looking down at her hands. “It's super light.”

“Yeah because if you fill up a football field with a sheet of that stuff guess how heavy it would be?” Sora grinned as Laura bounced on the balls of her feet. “Less than a gram! That stuff is super light. The helmet was designed the same as your fathers too, because I know how much you loved that hawk like design.”

Laura pulled the helmet up and examined each contour edge of it. Sora beamed from the faint smile Laura gave as she put it on.

“Alright.” Laura said, her voice deepened and digitally distorted by the helms filters. The helms red eyes gleamed hungrily in the morning light as she jumped. “Let's see what this suit can do.”

 

It was a long night for Cassida de Guardia. She downed another energy drink and tossed it to the disposal bin. It clanked and bounced off, drawing her attention to it. Overfilling and piling cans at the floor beside it she scowled before going back to her data pad to review the shipment order of the experimental body armor the BSF were working on.

Her room was a complete mess, considering she's been living there for about a week now it was a rather impressive task. Standing up she quickly got changed as a droid rolled in angrily, attempting to clean up the mess she made.

“Well how did the stress test go?” Cassi asked Doc.

“Leon ran it through the works.” Doc explained, showing her the data results. “It showed a twelve percent improvement for strength and resilience- the plating held up wonderfully, Leon intervened a bank robbery on his way back and had a .45 round nail him point blank on the back of the head. He shrugged it off like nothing- not even a concussion.”

“It also held up when he super-speeded around the city.” Sora piped in, leaning into the camera. “It looks like the reinforced threaded graphene-polymer mix can take the friction and heat.”

“So everything looks promising.” Cassi smiled as Leon entered the hall with Ariel and Connor. “That is good, any issues?”

“The plating caused some maneuverability issues.” Sora said as droids rolled in with oatmeal and peaches. “But nothing to serious, a few modifications to the design and we should be good.”

“That's great to hear.” Cassi said as the rest of the team entered. “Alright team, today we'll have only a light practical lesson for us to recover from yesterday's events. We do have drones out searching for the current at large Otherworlders. Once we find their movement patterns we'll head out and bring them in. But until then... well... er... Good job.”

“A day off?!” Sora exclaimed standing up with excitement. “You know what this means?!”

 

“A shopping day.” Brandon sighed while they carried the girls bags of clothing. “Where do they even get the money for all this stuff.”

“Well the twins, Trish and Ariel come from super rich families.” Leon pointed out as he struggled to balance half a dozen boxes. “Erica didn't buy squat because she's poor, Sora is a goddamn archaeologist so she has a huge pay grade. And Cassi? Well she's Cassi.”

“What did you get?” Brandon asked TJ, seeing him carrying the most of them all.

“I got new strings for my guitar. The rest are the girls.” TJ replied, lifting a large suitcase with ease. He glanced at Connor who wasn't carrying anything. “I guess you were let off the hook huh?”

“I'm carrying something.” Connor said, holding out what looked like a ring box.

“Who's that for?” Brandon smirked.

“I didn't buy it.” Connor growled, pocketing it. “And I'm not saying who it's from.”

“Damn, and I thought TJ was the gentleman of the group.” Leon smirked, causing the guys to burst into laughter while Connor scowled as he looked away. Cassi called in a truck to pick up all their shopping goodies back to Everndale Castle.

_ That was pretty fun watching the girls try out so many outfits! _ Sky said as Leon placed the bags in the back of the truck. _ Your era has so much variety of clothing- I am very partial to dresses still, you know I was wifed to a Lord before I... _

Leon stood straight, realizing that Sky was going into her past. So did Sky as she immediately fell quiet, she had a habit of not wanting to talk about her life before Skyfall. Sitting down, Leon gripped his knees in nervousness as he waited her out.

_ He was... quiet a silly man. _ Sky suddenly continued, an unusual tenderness in her voice as a wave of sadness washed over them both. _ Enjoyed music and he wrote poetry. It was his favorite past time. His name was Arundel Draecion, he earned his land by slaying a Dragon that was raiding the valley he grew up in. He wasn't a Promethean... just a normal homme with a courageous heart. _

_ He told horrible jokes at dinner and was surprisingly good with practical ones. _ Sky choked as Leon felt a heavy feeling fall over him. _ He's been dead for centuries now. _

A sharp memory suddenly hit Leon, something he was unused to.

 

_ Sky was resting in her favorite chair by the hearthside, her head against the cool stone edge while she watched Arundel read a book by the fireside. He was a plain looking man, nothing remarkable about him other than the beard he sported. Glancing up, he noticed her staring and he gave a small smile in which she returned. _

 

_ Whoa. _ Leon breathed. _ So yeah, I see why you hate when I get reminiscent. That was totally jarring- _

“Leon are you okay?” Sora said, gently placing her hand on his shoulder. “You look upset.”

“I'm fine.” Leon choked, blinking back tears. “I'm mean... I guess it's just all catching up to me. I mean, for the past week things been trying to kill all of us, some even succeeding. Then today? Right now? We're downtown shopping for clothes.”

_ Ooh, Nice save. _ Sky grinned

_ Thanks. _ Leon smiled back.

“Enjoy the little things!” Cassi exclaimed, waving the truck driver off. She spun and grinned at her team. “Let's grab something to eat before head back to Everndale.”

“I'm taking Leon elsewhere.” Sora said, wrapping her arm around Leon's shoulders. “He's not sullying his diet with that junk food you like feeding everyone.”

“I'm not taking them to bloody McDonalds Sora.” Cassi snapped, in a tone a teenage daughter would use to her mother. “Gods Sora, quit getting on my case.”

She suddenly stopped short, and then gave a small smile before skipping off.

“I'll catch up with you girls later!” Erica smiled, joining Leon and Sora.

“Try not to get yourselves killed alright?” Ariel called back with a grin.

“What's up?” Leon asked Sora as they found themselves back in the shopping district.

“I saw that hungry look on those sad blue eyes.” Sora said, ruffling Leon's hair. “Sky wanted to try shopping for new cloths!”

“Whoa- hold on there.” Leon said, holding his hands up as he took a step away from Sora. He stopped as he realized he stepped into Erica who wrapped her arms around him, easily picking him up and slung him over her shoulders. “NO NO NO WAIT! CAN'T WE TALK ABOUT THIS!?” He wailed as the girls carried him into changing rooms.


	23. The Other Hunter Part 2 - or - That Time I Went Shopping for Womens Clothing

The Otherworlder cell floor was beginning to get crowded. The Keep wasn't designed to hold mass beings of power, most of those kind of inmates were sent to the Alsouez Penitentiary across the bay at Rikers Island. Despite this, Sam found their presences welcoming. Elise was no longer bound, free to move about- the arrival of her brother has certain mellowed her out.

“Good afternoon Oropa!” Sam chimed, smiling as she took her seat in front of the boy's cell. “I take you are having trouble moving that ball of ordinary yarn.”

“Non-enchanted thread feels so slow and sluggish.” Oropa pouted, crossing his arms. “But I'm still getting some chockolate now right?!”

“Yes Oropa, you're still getting your chockolate.” Sam laughed as she pressed a button on her data pad. A drone flew in and dropped a Mars bar down on the table, Oropa grabbing it with glee.

“'And put a knife to your throat, if you are giving in to gluttony.'” said a voice down the hall, startling Oropa. Silver the Kabadarian Knight was sitting cross legged reading a data pad. “You humans have such strange religions. There's the Standard Olympus that nearly everyone follows, then minor ones such as Islam, Buddhism, and Christianity. The Christian Bible is rather strange.”

“Don't you dare scare my brother Kabadarian.” Elise hissed, slamming against the glass wall.

“I was merely quoting a scripture in the Christian Bible.” Silver said calmly.

Ishmael the Hunter growled angrily, his face contorting into a snarl causing the two siblings to quiet immediately. Silver however, seemed unimpressed by such. “Silence seems beyond you Kabadarian,” Ishmael hissed as it shifted itself into a more comfortable position. “You think that mask would be enough to quiet you.”

“The Kabadarian's never remove their mask under any circumstance,” Silver said calmly, sparking Sam's interest. “Not even under threat of death.”

“Why is that?!” Sam asked, kicking the floor to propel her rolling chair across the catwalk to Silvers cell with a hungry gleam in her eyes.

“The Kabadarian's were all kidnapped at birth.” Ishmael growled as he pulled himself up. “They are then indoctrinated to the Kabada, a sect that their nation is named after. These religious fanatics were taught how to fight and how to die for their cause.”

“The term I prefer to use is enlighten.” Silver said calmly, not challenging Ishmaels snide commentary with anger of his own. “We are not restricted to the Kabada, nor disallowed to read upon other religions. I have research many religions in my life time, none possess the compassion nor elegance the Kabadarians follow.”

“Although, Christianity comes close.” Silver paused and tilted his head quizzically. “We are merely taken to be trained in the martial arts and in science. If anything is to be 'indoctrinated' it would be you Hunter, for you are merely created for one purpose and must follow that directive until death.”

“I knew it!” Sam exclaimed with an excited look on her face. She wrote down notes on her data pad quickly. “You are bio-engineered. That’s why you are such an efficient fighting machine.” She looked up, cringing at what she said. “I'm sorry, that came across as super rude-”

“It's understandable.” Ishmael growled, laying back to to sleep.

“When will I see her?” Silver suddenly asked, standing up. “The girl with the delightful shade of blue hair. The one with a clear head.”

“Cassi?” Sam said as both Elise and Oropa perked. “I don't know, I don't have her at my beck and call. You'll have to wait for her to come down and see you. Don't worry, it will be sooner rather than later as that Shade is proving far more difficult to capture.”

“Our mam told us stories about that Shade.” Oropa said quietly, holding his knees closer to his chest in fear. Elise reached out and placed her hand on the glass in comfort. “How she would creep into windows of children at night, and feast on their soul leaving nothing but a hollow husk by dawn.”

“The Shade would twist people's minds and force them to work for her.” Elise continued, leaning her head against the glass. “She always favored the pretty ones. No one ever suspected them, until they bit down on your throat and bleed you dry of life force.”

 

_ This is so fun! _ Sky exclaimed as she spun in front of the mirror. She was wearing skinnies and a white tube top with a red jacket that was mostly for show- it couldn't actually zip up. _ What's the point of these designs? Most of these clothing don't even fit their purpose! _

_ Fashion is pretty weird. _ Laura agreed, hidden in a dark corner of her mind. She was trying to distance herself from what was going on, although Sky realized she was trying her best not to damping her mood. _ Most fashion however isn't design for a bust your size. _

_ Bra's are really weird though. _ Sky said as she held one up from the side rack where all the clothing she was testing hang. _ A bit different than those breast bands my mother made me wear, although they are far more supportive. A bit uncomfortable sadly. _

“A 32E cup.” Erica whistled as she slipped through the curtain into the dressing room they were using. “That's a hefty size for a girl as slim as you.”

“I'm pretty jealous.” Sora agreed. “Your a little smaller, but mine's magically augmented and will go back to tiny once I get rid of this curse.”

“Well is there a reason to get rid of that curse?” Erica asked as she held up a dress up against Sky. She compared it to another, wondering if Sky was a blue or a green person. “Thick muscle definition, massive tits-”

“Cow ears and cow tail.” Sora finished.

Laura shifted uncomfortably, only just realizing what she was wearing. “This outfit is awfully tight.”

“Yeah but it's super sexy.” Sky grinned as she twirled around playfully.

“How is your transformation like?” Erica asked eagerly. “Is it painful? Sensual? Numbing?”

“A bit of all of that.” Laura said, crossing her arms under her bust to think about it. “It's more exhilarating, when I go to full power while changing. I... don't want to go into much detail but feeling Leon become Laura and vice-versa feels incredibly weird.”

“Likewise, when I was Leon I learned the hard way about how guys need to sit down.” Sky muttered, both Laura and Sky shuddering. _ Anyways Sky, are we done here? I'm trying my best here- but this is dreadfully boring and I've literally been at this all day except watching the girls do it. _

_ Oh yeah I got a lot of new cloths that I'll probably never wear since I'm always you all the time. _ Sky said. She stopped short and blushed. _ Sorry, that sounded bitter but it wasn't! I'm not angry at all, in fact I merged with you so you can _ be _ you- you know that right? _

_ Yes I know. _ Laura said as Sky quickly changed into the slightly ill fitting clothing of Leon's. She shuddered slightly as she shrunk into Leon. _ I'll try and have more Sky days for your sake here on out. _

_ You're an angel you know that? _ Sky grinned as Leon sighed in annoyance. _ No I'm never going to get tired of that, it's such a hilarious human phrase you guys coined in the past few hundred years. _

_ I'm sure it existed long before that. _ Leon muttered while Sora paid for the outfits. _ Gods above that bra was uncomfortable, and really awkward to get off. _

_ You had no issue getting Ariels off last night. _ Sky teased while Leon swallowed, looking away in slight discomfort.   _ Shame you stopped before anything fun actually happened. _

_ That's because you spoke up and reminded me that I wasn't having a private moment with Ariel. _ Leon muttered. The group made their way out of the store and into the busy city square. _ And taking them off a girl is easier than taking them off yourself. _

_ Putting them on is just as bad. _ Sky laughed. She paused as she noticed a small crowd gathering down the square, a few with their data pads out taking photos. _ What's going on down there? _

_ Must be a street performer. _ Leon said, taking Sora's hand to point it out. She grinned and guided them down the street. _ Must be a good one judging by the crowd that’s forming- _

A sudden heart beat followed by a quick sharp breath. Leon saw the thing people were gathering to see. It was tall with a lean muscular structure, with slight matted fur that covered it's body with an egg like head sporting no eyes.

It was a Hunter.

“No.” Leon breathed, taking a step back as sharp memories of a burning forest flash in his mind. “No- no no not again. NOT AGAIN!”

“Leon wait!” Erica cried, reaching for Leon but too late. The boy shot forward at blinding speed, crashing into the Hunter and sending them crashing through a store. The Hunter snarled and grabbed him by the head, tossing him through a wall and into oncoming traffic. Cars screeched by, some crashing and veering off road as they tried to avoid the two.

_ LEON! _ Sky screamed, snapping Leon out of the rage. _ We need to take this fight away from civilians! Take him to the abandoned docks to the East. _

_ R-right! _ Leon stammered, sparking with red lighting as he shot forward with a high speed punch. Dodging the Hunters blow, Leon sped off down the street with the Hunter in pursuit. _ Gods above it's fast. THE HELL I THOUGHT IT WAS IN THE KEEP. _

_It's not the same Hunter._ Sky said as they turned the corner, the ground behind them splintering as the Hunter crashed down. _This one has more of a lean structure than Ishmael._ _This must be the third Otherworlder that crashed down yesterday!_

“LEON!” Sora screamed on the comms. “The hell do you think you're doing?!”

“I'm not letting this Hunter hurt anyone.” Leon snarled, his hearts racing as the Hunter calmly walked towards him. “Not this time.”

“So Rin was correct.” The Hunter growled, crossing his arms in disapproval. “You are a headstrong brat, quick to give into blind rage.”

Leon snarled as energy exploded off of him, quickly shifting into Laura as she took stance. “You know nothing about me!” She spat as a soft whisper breathed down her neck. Gasping out, she rolled forward as Donovo the Lizard lashed out from behind. Racing to her side, quick explosions followed in her wake as Meldrick emerged from the shadows. Laura swore loudly as she took a step back from the three Otherworlders.

“Did what she said he would.” Donovo hissed as his tail flicked excitedly behind him. “Blindly running into save the day.”

“What do you want?” Laura breathed, taking a step back. She nearly fell backwards, glancing behind she saw her on the docks edge.

“It's simple.” Meldrick said calmly, his eyes glowing as the air around Laura cracked with energy. “To get you out of the picture Angel.”

I _ got no room to maneuver. _ Laura cursed as an explosion slammed her off her feet. She gripped the splintering wooden dock as she nearly fell into the bay. Looking up in fear, she saw Meldrick advanced towards her. Closing her eye's, Laura prepared for the worst-

The docks beneath Meldrick gave away, pulling him under the water as Sora shot out of the darkened depths towards Donovo and the Hunter. “You alright there Laura?” Sora called back as she struggled against Donovo's and the Hunters claws against her dual combat knives.

“Yeah, I'm fine.” Laura said, pulling herself to solid ground.

_ Hey, she's back to normal now. _ Sky noted as she eyed Sora's relativity flat chest mournfully.

_ Really? That's what you're focused on right now?! _ Laura exclaimed in disbelief. _ Anyways she must of employed a temporary counter-curse. And good thing too- I can't imaging fighting with breasts that massive. If you haven't counter-balanced myself in this state I would be tumbling about. _

“Aren't you supposed to be dead?” Laura spat as Meldrick pulled himself out of the water.

“Had other plans.” Meldrick said calmly before attacking.

Erica gasped for air, leaning on a buildings corner as she finally caught up to the two. Looking up she saw Laura and Sora back to back as they fought the three Otherworlders.

“So cool.” She breathed, finally recovering enough to enter the fray. “Hey guys incoming-” She stopped short as Meldrick glared at her. “Oh gods no-”

Laura was suddenly in front of her as an explosion sent them flying. The angel let out a stream of curses as she looked at her mangled and bleeding arm. Erica and Laura pulled themselves off the ground as Meldrick rushed them.

“You are far more resilient that you 'ought to be girl.” growled the Other Hunter to Sora.

“And what is your name?” Sora smirked, slamming her fists together with a deafening crack. “I want to know who I'm smashing the hell out of.”

“You can simply call my Esau.” The Hunter said with a bow. “I believe it's considered polite for both parties to exchange names.”

“Oh my quite the gentleman.” Sora grinned as she took stance. “You can call me Sora, Sora Stellar. Archeologist. You're far more polite than the last one we faced and locked up behind bars.”

“Then shall we?” The Hunter growled, the two charging at the other. The clash was rather explosive, startling Esau as he found himself losing footing. _ She has remarkable speed and strength behind that pretty little face. I'm picking up a fair bit of tension though... behind her neck- _

Esau retracted his claws and jabbed his thumb behind Sora's neck. Sora yelped loudly as her counter-curse becoming undone and she lost footing, no longer possessing the balanced she once had as she topped over. The Hunter snarled as it loomed over her, it's claws popping out-

“Sora.” Laura breathed, noticing this.

“Laura wait!” Erica cried as the angel left her to fend for herself. Gritting her teeth, she stomped her foot against the ground, the earth below shaking violently as a moderate earthquake threw everyone off balance save Laura who jumped at the right moment after scooping Sora off the ground. Erica glanced up and then took off after them. “THE HELL WAS THAT?!” She screamed, punching Leon after they gained some distance.

Sora winched from the shock wave the blow produced and simply watched Leon skid across the pavement a few dozen meters.

“We had them!” Erica snapped angrily at Leon, taking a few steps towards him. “You suddenly left our flank and left me by myself! Sora is more than capable in fending for herself!”

Sora waited for Leon to reply who simply looked more dumbstruck that Erica snapped. A stark memory of fire and smoke flashed back through Erica, realizing why Leon acted the way he did. Why he was acting as such from the moment he saw Esau. Erica sighed in frustration, reaching down and helping Leon up.

“I'm sorry. I'm just... I shouldn't have snapped at you there.” Erica said as the ERN and BSF begun rolling in to make a perimeter.  “It's just I've never dealt with someone afflicted as you were... I'm sorry Leon.”

Erica held Leon as the team jumped out of a truck.

“Are you alright?” Cassi asked as the twins assessed the three. “I don't know why they would go straight for you three.”

“They said they needed us out of the way.” Sora said, crossing her arms as her tail flicked with annoyance. Trish was taking back by this, but chose not to say anything. “But why would they-”

A loud explosion rang out, knocking the team off their feet as this Hunter leaped down between them. “Evening.” Esau grinned before spinning into a deadly dance of claws. Trish pulled Brandon and Vera out of the way as her shoulder blade erupted into blood, diving into cover while TJ and Connor moved into a flurry of attacks. Ariel however, was unable to move out of the way in time, her back erupted into a spray of blood as she tumbled face first into the ground.

Cursing a wide array of choice swear words she spun and blasted the Hunter. Esau roared, sparking dangerously as tendrils of red light glowed beneath its hide.

O _ h no. _ Sky breathed, as she forced Leon to race over and wrap his arms round Esau, shifting into Laura just enough to send them soaring skywards moments before Esau exploded.

Both Ariel and Cassi screamed as a brilliant fireball engulfed the Hunter and Angel, the shock wave knocking any homme of their feet. Hundreds of meters up, Laura broke from the smoke in a daze. Armor half melted and charred, only her enchanted coat saved her from such a blast. Blinking dumbly, she realized she was falling and screamed as Esau dove after her. Grabbing her the Hunter tossed her across the city skyline, far out of sight from the team and back into Central City.

Cassi watched as Leon crashed through a skyscraper, vanishing out of sight. “Alright Sam I need to know where those two landed!” Cassi said, helping Ariel up. The twins were already tending to the wounded as Donovo shot through the shadows, dragging BSF soldiers screaming into the dark. “Other than Leon, I'm the fastest here. I'll provide him support while the rest of you apprehend the Otherworlders here!”

“Take me with you!” Ariel cried.

“No you stay here- you saw what happens when you shock Esau.” Cassi ordered as hard light skates appeared around her feet. “We can't let that happened again in a populated area.”

“I'll follow the best I can.” Brandon said, firing his grappling hook up into the rooftops.

Smoke and sirens rose from Central, bringing a feeling of dread over Cassi as she raced eastwards to downtown. Glancing up she noticed Brandon waiting on the hypertrain rails, perched as a train whizzed by. Holding out her arm, she let Brandon grappled her up as they boarded the train.

“This is a city emergency!” Cassi ordered, walking to the operator room. The man looked startled to see the girl, even more so after she showed him her id. “I need you to drop everyone off at the maintenance stop and head straight downtown.”

“But it's the evening rush hour-” The man gave a start as a loud explosion lit the cityscape. Pursing his lips he gave a small nod. “Alright then, saving the city it is.”


	24. The Other Hunter Part 3 - or - That Time I Went Shopping for Womens Clothing

The Otherworlders were staring at a large display that Sam left them, showing the televised news coverage of the latest attack.

“We are live over Guardia Central where yet another Otherworlder attack is under way.” said GNN Catherine Grace. “ERN officials have closed off the entire sector, urging civilians to vacate the streets and make their way to the evacuation centers-”

“Wow your big brother is super cool!” Oropa grinned as he watched the carnage of Esau's rage. “I wonder how many Darksiders are getting totally shwacked.”

“Hun, I don't think that's a word.” Elise said, looking at her younger brother.

Silver sat there cross legged as the new report continued. If there was any emotion on his face it was unseen beneath his cold metallic mask. Tilting his head, he saw the cam show an office tower shatter, sending glass raining over the city.

Laura tumbled head over heels through a large office space, startling those working late. Glancing up she noticed the Hunter sparking with power again, she raced across and grabbed the nearest person and shield him as the office exploded.

“Get to the staircase!” She screamed as she lunged at Esau. She yelped as she was caught out of the air and slammed through the floor, falling dozens of stories with Esau in pursuit. Finally stopping she flipped out of the way as Esau crashed where she once laid.

“I'm going to enjoy this little girl.” The Hunter growled, charging Laura. Moving to punch him, Laura gasped as Esau caught her fist and screamed as he twisted her arm around. A deafening blow slammed against her face, knocking her senseless and to the ground. Gripping her face Esau dragged her to the window, overlooking the city skyline.

Laura looked up and saw that dusk was falling over the city, sending sparks of red light dancing over the sheer surface of the thousand skyscrapers that lined the horizon.

“Enjoy this sight while you can Angel.” Esau hissed, lifting her up into the air to strangle her. “It's the last time you'll see your city like this-”

“NO!” Laura roared, breaking free and tackling Esau through the wall. They flew across the city, crashing into the interstate highway. Cars and trucks flipped and rolled about as the two tumbled across the wide lane ways. _ I got to get this fight away from everyone! _ Laura cursed as she grabbed a car that was about to roll off into the streets below.

“Don't worry I got you!” Laura said as she spotted the panicked family inside, looking back at her. She grunted as she lifted the car back and was promptly knocked aside as Esau tackled her. Laura looked up in horror, seeing absolute animalistic rage leering down on her.

Enveloped with light the two looked down the street to see a massive truck barreling towards them. Using the sudden force to her advantage, Laura kicked the Hunter off her and rolled, pulling the driver out of the car as it veered off the edge. Glancing at Esau, she shifted back into Leon and sped down the highway.

_ I don't know how to beat this Hunter. _ Leon cried as Esau barreled after him, the two running into incoming traffic. Glancing back he saw Esau ploughed forward, knocking cars aside. _ Every time I hit it with a powerful attack he explodes. _

_ I'm not sure if this Hunter _ can _ be beaten. _ Sky said as they found themselves into the Ironworkers Memorial Tunnel. _ At least not with conventional means. We'll have to be clever and use our heads. _

_ Right! _ Leon said, suddenly stopping short. Esau was not expecting this and overshot, crashing head first into a wall.  _ But to be completely honest with you, I'm not too terribly clever. _

_ Um... _ Sky stammered as Esau pulled himself from the debris, in a complete daze. _ Leon YOU'RE LOSING YOUR ADVANTAGE! _

“Oh right!” Leon said, sparking with red lighting. Black smoke billowed around him as he charged forward, leaving a trail of red light streaking behind from his eyes as he relentlessly shot past and forth against the Hunter. “Yeah take that, a little Sparkbreak special from yours truly.”

He blinked as Esau stood up, battered and bruise and clearly enraged.

“Right, you guys need to be hit with two Sparkbreaks in succession.” Leon remembered, clapping his right fist into his palm as his hair grayed. “I guess this is it for me!” Leon laughed.

_ This isn't something to be laughing about! _ Sky snapped as Esau grabbed Leon by the top of his head, lifting him high into the air.

“You're going to slam me repeatedly against the ground now aren't you.” Leon sighed as Esau nodded, slamming him repeatedly against the ground. “What's with you guys and liking that...” Leon sputtered, coughing up blood as Esau tossed him into the tunnels wall.

“You don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment Angel.” The Hunter growled, looming over Leon with a snarl. “I spent the past five hundred years, praying for this moment to come. Where I can strangle the life out of you where I can tell you-”

A hard-light sixteen wheeler with suddenly knocked Esau back, with Cassi screaming behind the wheel as she blared the horn.

“Um... tell me what?” Leon shouted before bowing his head. Brandon raced to his side to help him up, pulling out a hypodermic needle and a glass vial of golden ichor. “Oh gods no, I can't take that stuff.”

“But Leon you're low on Godspark.” Brandon snapped.

“Brandon that stuff actually burns him.” Sora said on the comm. “One of the few people allergic to Ichor.”

“Then how do I stabilize him?!” Brandon cussed.

“I recover fast.” Leon said, pointing to Cassi. The girl stumbled out of the truck she made which immediately faded out of existence. Esau managed to pull himself up and snarled. “Help her, I think she's going to need it more.”

Slinging his shotgun he raced over and helped Cassi up. “Com'on get your head in the game.” Brandon said as he steadied her.

“I wonder if I'm going to jail for that.” Cassi said in a dazed, her eyes unfocused. “I mean, I'm underage- I can't even get my learners yet.”

“You'll be fine.” Brandon said as he double checked his ammunition. He had slugs loaded in, he suspected that they wouldn't do much. “Kind of wish I brought my rifle instead.”

“I think you'll need more than that.” Cassi said, taking a step back from Esau who glared at her and roared. “Sam do we have any assets in the area?”

“Negative.” Sam called out. “We have non-combative ERN personnel forming a safe zone outside both harbor and Ironworkers as we speak.”

“Could really use Joan's help here.” Cassi muttered as the Hunter leaped towards them. A car skidded across the pavement, flipping and sparking as it slammed into Esau. Glancing sideways, Cassi saw Leon gripping his side as he leaned against the wall.

“She's not here.” Leon said calmly as sweat poured down his side. Color was returning to his hair as he forced himself up. “All we have is ourselves.”

“Gods you weren't kidding on that you recover fast.” Brandon said, glancing at his data pad. “You're not going to freak out again are you?”

“I'll try my best not too.” Leon smirked as the three turned to face the Esau.

“You think that you kids stand a chance?” Esau laughed, realizing that the three weren't backing down. The hunter raced forward and knocked Brandon across the street and through a concrete support beam. Cassi turned to make sure he was okay, taking her eyes off Esau for but a moment. Turning back she realized her folly but too late as the hunters sharp claws sparked off Leon's coat. Leon tackled Cassi aside and turn to catch Esau’s next blow.

Leon and Cassi cringed as his arms shattered and he was tossed aside through the tunnel wall. The Hunter reached out and grabbed Cassi by the hair, dragging her as she struggled to free herself.

“Do you think that I'll lose to a bunch of snot nosed brats?” Esau hissed as he slammed Cassi against the ground. He pulled her head up to the hovercam broadcasting the event. “This is the best that you can throw at us!?”

“You're goddamn right.” Cassi spat, her eyes glowing with power. She took a deep breath and bowed her head. “Sparkbreak- Hand of God.”

Leon was peeling Brandon off of the tunnels wall as Esau and Cassi vanished in a pillar of light. Raising his coat, he shielded the two from the light. Once it had dimmed he looked up and found himself looking up on a massive being made of pure light.

“Whoa.” Brandon breathed as they saw Cassi floating in the center of it all.

“So cool.” Leon agreed.

“So... I might of made and error.” Esau muttered, sighing as Cassi picked him up.

“Bitch you might've.” Cassi agreed before slamming him against the ground of an empty parking lot. A single stomp crushed the Hunter, and she moved to attack yet again-

And completely depleted her Godspark.

She fell from hundreds of meters up, passed out and utterly spent. Leon and Brandon raced to the roads edge and Leon threw Brandon skywards. Catching her, Brandon grappled to safety as BSF soldiers finally arrived on scene. Ariel and Connor dismounted and raced over to bound Esau.

“How you guys holding up?” Leon asked the two after Esau was shipped off. “What happened by the harbour?”

“They took off as quickly as they came.” Connor said, crossing his arms. “They had getaway set up for them near the Underground. Clearly they planned this out.”

“You suspect it was a diversion?” asked Leon.

“It could of.” Ariel said, giving Leon a hug. “I'm just glad you're safe. You have a knack of running into danger.”

“Occupational hazard I guess.” Leon smirked. The three paused as Brandon gently grapple down from above, handing Cassi to an ERN medic. “So I'm not getting on her bad side ever again.” Leon said with a laugh, both Ariel and Connor nodding in agreement. “For a kid she's pretty powerful. Can't fathom how she'll be grown.”

_ That was really close. _ Sky said as the two loaded up into a truck to head back to Everndale Heights. _ Two Sparkbreaks and dozens wounded. I was worried you'll have to angel out there with everyone watching. _

_ Ugh, even with this cloak and healing I feel like crap. _ Leon breathed, gripping his head as pain.

“Hey you doing alright there kid?” asked Cash, noticing Leon's distress.

“No, feel like my head was slammed through a few concrete barriers- oh wait.” Leon stopped short and let out a goofy grin.

He then promptly passed out.

 

There was a peaceful lull over Everndale, the small town below the castle was beginning their evening routines. They were in the heart of the capitol city, surrounded by the best Knights in the world. Why else would they have anything to fear?

Ariel was standing at the window still of the medical wing, looking down to the small town from the Castle Heights. Glancing back inside she saw Sora resting her head on Leon's bedside, an IV attached to her arm lending Leon some of her life giving Godspark. Golden ichor shimmered as it passed through the harden plastic tubes- it pulsated life and was warm to the touch.

Leon's hair was still peppered, a sickly hue over his complexion while the arm attached to the IV was burned angrily as his body reacted violently to the ichor. Doctor Nathaniel Hogsworth entered with a data pad, motioning Ariel to wake Sora.

“So what's the verdict doc?” Sora mumbled, her ears twitching lazily as she blinked dumbly.

“Well, Leon has been fighting virtually every day for the past week.” Doc said, handing Sora his data pad. “He hasn't been sleeping much, nor eating the required amount of nutrition a Promethean of his age should be eating. On top of that he has been using Sparkbreaks almost on a regular basis, which as you would guess takes a huge strain on the body.”

“So basically you want him to sit out and recover.” Ariel said, stretching her back. She winced as she nearly tore open her stitches on her back. “And me too I guess.”

“Yeah doctors orders. You two are staying in.” Doc said, as Leon stirred. “I'm need back at the Academy- so rest up, if anything happens let the twins know.”

“Hey there Short-stuff, how's it hangin?” asked Ariel, sitting down on the foot of his bed. She reached out and held his hand. “So turns out you can't be the big damn hero all day er'ry day.”

“You know I'm taller than you now.” Leon said dumbly as he pulled himself to a sitting position. “But yeah, I'm not feeling so hot.”

“Well good news.” Sora said, standing up to stretch. Both Sky and Ariel's eyes quickly darted to her chest as she did this and as quickly away when she finished. “You're staying in- regardless of what monsters come out to attack us tomorrow alright? You and Ariel are having a staycation.”

“Sweet, we could go down to Everndale.” Leon said, glancing out of his window. “I've always wanted to know what it is like to live in Capitol Hill.”

“Technically you live in Capitol Hill.” Sora said, pulling a package up from the bedside. “I got this sent from the tower. The new tenants are moving in and I wouldn't want something as priceless as your father's sword just sitting there.”

“Oh... um...” Leon stopped short, looking at the package tentatively. Sky wrenched control from Leon and took the package and gave Sora a curt nod. “Thanks.” Leon mumbled, gently weighing the sword from it's packaging. “It's much lighter than I thought it would be.” He said quietly.

“You're not going to unwrap it are you?” Sora sighed, taking it. She unravelled the cording and tossed the paper aside. A droid angrily whizzed in to pick it up as Sora placed the _ Akarunosa _ on his rooms mantlepiece. “Maybe one day huh? I'm going to bed, I need to recover myself.”

“Goodnight Sora.” Leon said as he rested his head back on the pillow. Glancing at Ariel, he gave her a quick smile as gave him a kiss on the brow before leaving.

_ You know... this life isn't so bad. _ Leon said quietly.

 

Kilometers away, Cash entered a dark apartment building. It was in South Guardia, closer to Jersey District. It wasn't the richest city sector, but was far from the poorest. A lot of the working men tending to their families lived here, or rather in the case of this family: had lived here.

“This day just won't end” Sam whined, looking up from her keyboard back in the Keep. “Last job of the night, then I'm leaving this with the night shift.”

“The problems with being the best in the field I guess.” Seth Broadwick said, taking Cash's side. His eyes narrowed as he looked upon the horrible sight before him. “A family of four: Mother- 48, Father- 57, Brother 12, and Sister 18.”

“Horrible.” Sam breathed as she saw the vid cam off Cash's helm. “So while Cassi's team and us were dealing with Esau and the... erm... Other Otherworlders that Demon was doing this?”

“It would seem so.” said a voice from the window still. Silver took a step down to examine the bodies. “This will not stop, not until she is at full power.”

“So what next?” asked Seth, crossing his arms.

“We hunt the Demon down and stop her.” Silver said flatly, standing up. “She has a... what is the term you humans use... M.O so to speak although... this family here doesn't quiet fit it.”

“What was it in your world?” asked Cash. He gripped his rifle a little tighter when Silver suddenly glanced up at him.

“She likes extravagance.” Silver said standing up. “Rin needs to go for the richest and most powerful families. I don't understand why this family would be targeted. Is this the third family hit?”

“Yes, the first one was a few days ago.” Sam said pulling the data up on Seth's data pad. “You see it was a wealthy family- the father was a general in the Promethean Guard. The second was a Knight from a prominent bloodline.”

“This family here was... an office worker of Lenny's Consolidated.” Sam pulled up the data records for the group. “He was a logical analyst, and the mother was a secretary.”

“That hardly fits Rin's M.O.” Seth muttered. He turned around and examined the room, nothing was touched from when the BSF found them. Cash knew the man was analyzing every square centimetre of the room, looking for anything that seemed out of place. For that one obvious detail that everyone overlooked. “Was one of the children ichor deficient?” He suddenly said.

“Um... actually yeah the boy... Marcus Sanchez.” Sam explained, pulling the data up. “Born ichor deficient, takes supplements regularly and has a weekly transfusion with his family. Erm... how did you figure that out?”

“Oh, there is a transfusion kit on their counter.” Seth said flatly, causing Cash to snort from the look of disappointment on Sam's face. Seth was renowned for his detective skills, despite working under him for almost a year now Sam has saw none of that. “Why target an ichor deficient child then?”

“Maybe she didn't know that he was ichor deficient.” Cash muttered.

“What importance would it be, being ichor deficient?” asked Silver.

“Ichor deficient.” Sam suddenly blurted out, causing everyone to look at her curiously. “Ichor deficient. Ichoooooor deficient. I'm sorry you guys said it to many times. Now it sounds weird.”

“Sam, how is this remotely relevant?” Seth sighed, making the tech girl blush furiously. “It's important because why drain him completely when he was low on Godspark already? You said she needs life force to regain power.”

“Perhaps she was like: 'the hell, he's here already might as well pig out.'” Sam mused, shrinking from the glare Cash and Seth gave her. “Or not. Probably not. Please don't fire me, I need the money for tuition. ”

“I'll let it slide.” Seth muttered, walking out of the apartment to muse it over. “Standard procedure, bag and tag. Cash I need you to place security details on a list of families I'll send you later tonight.”

“Something tells me this is going to be a long night.” Cash grumbled as he followed Seth out, leaving Silver to stand there over the bodies. His blank mask stared coldly and emotionless down upon the ruin around him.

“A long night indeed.” He said, perching on the window sill and leaped out into the cold fall night.


	25. Calm before Fire Part 1 - or - Leonidas and Friends Day At the Festival

The smell of frying potatoes and sausage links drew Leon from the East Wing, almost floating in on the wafting scent as his stomach growled angrily.  _ Man that smells amazing... _ Leon breathed as he tripped and tumbled down the main stairs in the entrance hall.

“Mind your footing Short-stuff.” Brandon laughed as he slid down the bannister, slipping and tumbling face first.

Trish burst into laughter as she watched this sight unfold, only to trip herself and tumble right on top of Leon. She cursed and hissed as she untangled herself from him. Erica noticed this and grinned, vaulting off the top stair screaming:

“TUMBLE PARTY!” She laughed as she tumbled head over heels, knocking Trish and Leon back down as the twins somersaulted in turn. Cassi stood there, blinking dumbly as she watched her team purposely throw themselves off the second floor to the main. Glancing up at Connor who shrugged and the two threw themselves after the rest.

“What in the world happened to you guys?” Sora asked as the team entered the dining hall bruised and battered. “I thought our practicals were in the afternoon.”

“A team building exercise.” Cassi grinned.

“Where we build a pile of bodies-” “Out of our team.” The twins chimed, finishing the other's sentences. They then tended to any contusion and split lips the team built up.

“I feel super pumped!” Erica grinned, clacking her fists together as she cracked with energy. “Let's go out and find those Otherworlders and haul their asses in.”

“Well we're taking a slow day today.” Cassi said as she sat down as the droids rolled in with breakfast. “Catch up on our homework and do a light practical. If we have to get in a fight today I don't want us tired out before bloody breakfast.”

“Everyone except Ariel and Leon of course.” said Sora. “They are taking the day off completely.”

“Hey I was wounded yesterday too I don't hear people telling me to take the day off.” Trish muttered as she angrily stabbed her egg yolk. “I think you two are playing favorites on our local luvbirds.”

“Well you are more than welcome to take the day off, I just thought that you came from a hardy bloodline that’s all.” Cassi said, a mischievous glint sparking in her eyes. “I thought that you wouldn't need a full day's rest-”

“I don't!” Trish snapped, standing up as she glared at Cassi. “In fact I'm certain I could do twice what Erica'll do today.”

“Oh it's so on little lady.” Erica smirked, snarfing down her food to get to work.

“Damn.” Sora breathed as the team broke from breakfast to do their daily tasks. “You're starting to get a hang of this. I'm beginning to wonder why you even asked me to den mother.”

“Oh I would be floundering if it wasn't for you and Joan.” Cassi muttered, blushing as she mulled her peaches and oatmeal. “Thank you again for helping me with the finances and food shipments. That stuff? All beyond me.”

“Yeah I guess I do have some uses.” Sora grinned, flicking Cassi on the nose. Sora blinked before blushing. “Forgive me, I sometimes forget my place-”

“No nonono-” Cassi stammered, smiling slightly. “It's something I've missed, that's all. Having people about and all.”

A small cough startled both Sora and Cassi and the two jumped, realizing Vera was standing between them waiting tentatively for them to finish before speaking up.

“Gods above Vera, you should wear a bell.” Cassi cursed while Sora burst into a fit of giggles. “What is it?”

“You have a call waiting for you in the main hall.” Vera said timidly. Cassi glanced at Sora and the two stood up, moving towards the Entrance Hall. “It seemed rather urgent.”

The team was gathering around the holo-orb that floated above where the chandelier were, sending trickles of blue light over the hall. Cassi answered the call and a ghostly image of Rahul Winsummer appeared.

“Hello Cassi..” Rahul said with a warm smile. He gave a slight bow. “I am simply following up with a report of our findings here in Upper Canada.”

“Why me though?” Cassi asked, raising a brow in confusion. “These findings should be reported straight to the Academy or my Father.”

“Well the thing is... the nature of our discovery has let us... hesitant on who we disclose our information to.” Rahul said with a weak smile. Standing straighter he showed the team a holographic cutaway of what appears to be a temple of sorts. “This is an Alg temple, and it dates before the time of the Gods as most of them are.

“Now usually, these are protected by an absurd about of Seals and traps of the sorts either mechanical or spark base.” Rahul explained, mostly for the rest of the teams sake. Both Sora, Leon, and Cassi already knew this. “But ever since the First Skyfall, most of these protective measurements appeared to have dissipated.”

“You mean you have free reign of the temple?!” Leon exclaimed, standing straighter. He made eye contact with Sora before turning back to the holo-table. “What have you found thus far?”

“Thus far?” Trish asked dubiously, looking at Leon with a raised brow.

“Nothing of actual note, but I believe that will change quickly the deeper we delve into this Deep Dungeon of sorts.” Rahul admitted, crossing his arms.

“My father will not like it being left out of this debriefing.” Cassi said with a worried look on her face.

“Joan believes it would be best that the BSF be left out of these investigations for the time being.” Rahul explained to the group. “You’re father relies too heavily on Seth’s aid and the Iron Wolves have grown weary of letting him have free reign over his experimentations.

“Seal it.” Cassi said, surprising everyone in the room. “Set up a small guard of your best men. I’ll talk to a few of the University's best to figure out what to do with this.”

Connor’s eyes narrowed as the girl bowed and said her goodbye’s to Rahul before hanging up.

“Poor lass.” Leon said to Connor as the group dispersed. “When we were her age our biggest worry was whether or not we can pass our Practicals that year.”

“She’s more than capable than we were at that age.” Connor replied sternly, looking at Leon as they left the Castle. “Despite that, I feel like we need to put more effort in alleviating the girl’s stress.”

“My my, sounds like the rough and tough grim and proper Connor has a certain soft spot for our crowned princess.” Leon said with a playful smirk, nuding Connor’s ribs with his elbow.

“Oh buzz off!” Connor said exasperatedly, rolling his eyes at Leon. “It’s not making you jealous now, is it?”

This caused the twins trailing behind them to chime in sync as Leon blushed furiously, even Erica raised a brow in mild admiration for the slight metaphorical burn Connor gave Leon.

“Oh please not you too.” Leon muttered while the girls entered a fit of giggles.

_ It’s not his fault you make it so easy to tease you! _ Sky smirked.

_ Oh and please not you too. _

_ Bite me. _

_ I would but that would hurt me equally. _

_ Kinky. _

_ Hah. Hah. Hah.  _ Leon said sarcastically with a smirked, playfully nuding Sky.  _ But seriously, I’m worried about Cassi. _

_ Really? A little while ago you thought of her as a mild annoyance.  _ Sky responded.

_ Well that was before she became a glowing goddess of pure power saving my ass. _ Leon chuckled, placing his hands into this pockets.  _ You know what? We should hold a party night for Cassi, no Otherworlders, no goblins, no saving the day. Just us relaxing in Everndale Heights. _

_ Sounds more difficult than you’d think it’ll be. _ Sky snickered as Leon flushed.  _ With the Skyfall Invasion going on it’s hard to get a moment's respite. _

Suddenly stopping Leon clash his fists together, sparking dangerously. This in turn, startled both Connor and the girls from the serious look that befell the boy’s face.

_ Then I’ll simply have to work even harder to earn that respite for everyone! _ Leon said, a faint smile forming over his face.  _ Laura Stellar can face any challenge and over take them! Leonidas.... not so much but I’m putting the effort in regardless! _

_ You are by far the strangest person I’ve ever met. _ Sky giggled while Leon grinned back.

“Leon?”

The boy snapped out of his introspective reverie, causing him to let out a small yelp. Looking  up and found himself inside Everndale, the small town in the base of the valley Heights Castle was perched on.

“Leon you've been standing at this lake for a time now.” Ariel said, skipping up to him with a smirk. “With an odd and mildly creepy smile over your face.”

“No it just... Something reminded me of something that's all.” Leon said, taking her hand. She guided him back onto the paved road into town. It was bustling today, housing about ten to eleven thousand give or take a hundred. A small carnival was set up glancing at a poster, he saw that it was authorized by Cassi- mostly likely to ease the citizens about the impending threat from above. 

“This looks really fun!” Ariel grinned as they entered the fairgrounds. She stopped short as she noticed Leon standing at the entrance, staring at the pavilions with a far off look. “Oh gods...” She muttered, walking over to him and held both his hands. “Everything is fine, we're in the heart of the capitol where the world's greatest knights are standing guard.”

“We said nothing would happen during the Festival didn't we?” Leon said quietly, resting his brow on Ariel's. “And now we're saying nothing will happen now? What has changed since First Skyfall and now?”

“You'll have me by your side the entire time.” Ariel grinned, causing Leon to smile ever so slightly. “What is it that a world class student can't face?”

“A hunter apparently.” Leon said darkly as he ran his hand over her back. There was a slight glow in his eyes as he infused power into his hands, causing a wave of relief over Ariel.

“You're getting a hang on this healing aura.” Ariel sighed dreamily, giving him a gentle kiss. “Not as good as the twins, there was a sharp pang when you started.”

“I'll work on that I guess.” Leon breathed.

A sharp and sour note startled the two as Erica danced about the two playing  a violin (horribly I might add) which made the two grin sheepishly and flushed with embarrassment.

“Can never get a moment alone can we.” Leon said quiet to Ariel. He turned to Ercia. “How's Cassi holding up?”

“Stressing out, Sora's trying to convince her to come down to the carnival.” Erica said as an angry street performer b-lined towards her. “Uh oh, gotta run. Didn't quite get his permission to use this violin.”

Leon spotted the twins down the grounds, doing what appears to be flirting to a young man. His eye sight locked on on the man's wrist, seeing the house sign of Virgil.

_ Gods Leon, he must be a hundred meters. _ Sky whistled as he watched the man take the twins to the cafe pavilion.  _ Certainly like these Promethean perks like super sight. _

“Why are the twins courting after a young Lord?” Leon asked Ariel.

“Maybe he's from a good bloodline.” Ariel asked.

“House Virgil, they specialize in water and ocular effects. That’s why you're into me right?” Leon said, super speeding behind Ariel. “Super speed? Who wouldn't want some of this in their bloodline.”

“You know that's not the case here.” Ariel laughed, slapping Leon's shoulder.

_ I'm sorry- what? _ Sky asked.

_ Bloodlines. A lot of the old Promethean families have special traits tied to their bloodlines. _ Leon explained while Ariel tested the small pop-cork rifle. He gave her a nod of approval as she aimed at the targets the stand had set up.  _ My own is super-speed, as you have realized. Ariel's is electricity, Connor's fire, the twins are water and ice. _

_ So you would marry base on bloodlines?  _ Sky asked.

_ It would play a factor. My dad didn't care much about that though, _ Leon answered to Sky. _ Married a homme named Leah, didn't stop folks from wanting the Ranger bloodline though. Sora's dad tried to arrange a marriage between us, the Elven King even tried. That’s why I changed my name from Leonidas Ranger to Stellar. _

_ So folks stopped trying to use you as a political tool. _ Sky muttered, eying Ariel as she leaned over the counter to aim. Leon found his gaze following too- the way her jeans hugged every curve, the light sweater tugging on her waist and straining against her bust.  _ God damn she's so beautiful. _

_ That sounds funny coming from you. _

_ What you think that because I'm so flawless that I can't have a standard of beauty? _

_ Wow, you are so full of yourself. _

_ One of us has to be. _ Sky winked as Ariel squealed in delight, nailing her target.

“Nice shot.” Leon said, tossing the vender a credit before picking up a rifle. “But can you do it like this?” He said as he fired a shot without looking, hitting the target and it ricocheted off and nicked another target. “Yeah, that's right my dad was a crack shot-”

The small pellet then shot back and dug itself into his eye.

 

“I got you set up all there and dandy!” Sam piped, showing Silver the spacious flat above the city in Shiro Towers- the headquarters of the BSF. “You're welcome to come and go as you please, but do inform us about your go-doings.”

“You have a very strange dialect.” Silver noted, making Sam blush slightly. “Very different than what I hear about this city.”

“Oh it's just Sammerisims.” Sam said with a meek smile. “It's what I call my quirky behaviour and silly word-sounds I make.”

“I see...” Silver said, looking down at the center mat. He specifically requested not to have a bed, rather a mat on the floor facing East. There was a refrigeration unit where fresh fruit and vegetable were held besides a sink and simple counter. “Have you found any information-”

“Ah yes!” Sam said, pulling out her data pad. “You might want to go to the command room for this Silver.”

“Donovo was my mentor, he worked hard against the Darksiders during the civil war.” Silver said as the two entered the lift down the tower.

“I would love to learn more about this techomagic he studied.” Sam grinned, eyeing Silvers gauntlets. “Those prosthetic hands of yours that generate those ether blades...”

“I told you it's unwise to dabble in the techo-arts.” Silver said as they entered the command hall. Cash and Seth were already waiting for them. “You saw what happened to him, what he has become.”

“We fully understand the risks we take.” Seth replied, pulling up data files of the Lizard Donovo. “We take every precaution-”

“So did my master, look where it got him.” Silver said quietly, his lifeless mask glaring down on the holo-image of Donovo. “He became a beast of pure rage.”

“Look, the quicker we find him the faster we can get to the demon.” Cash said, changing the image to an overview of the city. “Rin's team haven't been keeping a low profile at all during the past week, a lot of petty robberies, home invasions, up to even corporate sabotage.”

“What's she after?” Seth muttered, leaning over the holo-table. “This is more than just gathering life force to regenerate.”

“Is there any pattern to the targets she's been hitting?” asked Silver.

“Nope.” Sam piped, pulling up images of six buildings. “On top of the families she's been consuming there has been sightings of these Otherworlders hitting: Leia and Bryson's Hair Salon, the ruined remains of the Ace of Hearts, the Lockwoods residents down in Central Heights, the Raikia Summer house-”

“Raikia's?” asked Silver, perking up. “The same surname as Ariels.”

“Yeah, same family.” Sam said, looking up at Silver. “Why is that important?”

“I'm not sure.” Silver said. “And the other two?”

“One of our warehouses down in East Guardia and our competitors: a PMC known as Acerwood Security.” Cash answered. “We've been through our warehouse multiple times, nothing was stolen nor out of place. Nothing was tampered with and Acerwood refuse to cooperate on giving us information, they said that their security team is enough to handle the situation.”

“Perhaps Acerwood is the key that we need for all of this to make sense.” Silver said, raising his hood as he walked to the elevator. “I will infiltrate their facility and locate the missing intel that we need.”

“You can't just break into the second most secure fortress in all of Guardia.” Seth said, standing straighter. “And if the BSF get's implicated-”

“Remember I don't work for you.” Silver said as he entered the lift. He turned around and tilted his head as the doors closed. “Nothing to implicate you or your company.”


	26. Calm before Fire Part 2 - or - Leonidas and Friends Day At the Festival

“Ten minutes Leon.” Melissa sighed as she dug the small metal orb out of Leon's eye, ignoring the light spray of blood that followed. “That's all I needed to get Fredrick’s data number. You just had to not get hurt for ten minutes.”

“I actually got it.” Rose grinned, holding up a data chip. “You're always so forward, you need a more gentle touch to get one of these.”

“Nice going Rose.” Leon grinned, causing the twins to look at each other. “Erm... what?”

“Okay how are you doing that?” Melissa snapped, almost painfully healing his eye. “How are you figuring who is who? We work extra hard to-”

“Rose has a different scent.” Leon blurted out, causing Rose to blush furiously. “Not like, in a bad way. But one day I just noticed it.”

_ And it's probably because you're angelic senses kicked in. _ Leon added to Sky quietly.  _ I would've never noticed the subtle difference between a guy and a girl's scent. _

Leon flinched as Sky choked, more startled and bewildered than anything.

_ ONE OF THEM'S A GUY? _ Sky screamed.

“You okay?” Rose asked worriedly, taking his hand.

“Fine, just stung a bit more than I thought it would.” Leon said as a small smile crept over his face. This was moreover as Sky was trying to determine which of the twins was in fact a guy, and a part of her was wondering if Leon was merely teasing her.

The girls plus Leon looked up from a slight commotion outside.

“Oh gods please do  _ not _ be another Hunter.” Leon said standing up with an irritated look on his face. “Any commotion that starts in my vicinity usually does not bode well for my well being-”

He stopped short as he exited the tent, his hearts stopping short as a rather exotic being was wandering the fairgrounds.

“Whoa.” Ariel breathed, the twins peering over their shoulders with a sharp gasp each.

A lithe and catlike woman was standing there, faint patches of fur covering her body and fading as they reached her shoulder line. Her regal face had a bored look on it, as if everything she was observing lacked any interest. She had catlike ears that rested near the side of her head that twitched with every sound, drumming her clawed hands against her data pad. High cheekbones with golden slanted almond shaped eyes, they suddenly found themselves on the group. 

“A Wood Elf.” Ariel breathed. “I've never seen one so deep inside Guardia before-” she stopped as the elf started making her way to them. “Oh gods, she's bee-lining for us.” Ariel squealed, a little excited and at the same time startled.

“Lau-ura sens.” Leon said, bowing his head towards the elf. “It's been a long time.”

“For a human maybe.” The elf muttered, continuing her annoyed face. “I was told that Sora Stellar would be down here, and this is where I would find her.”

“She's up the hill in the Castle Heights.” Leon said quietly as the elf gave a slight bow in return, and excused herself.

“That's Lau-ura!?” Ariel hissed into Leon's ear. “The Wood Elf you've crushed on during your time in Haven?!”

“Erm... yeah she is.” Leon said quietly.

“How old is she?” asked Rose.

“Two-hundred and eight-two years old.” Leon replied, giving the girls a start. “What? Ariel, dear you know I absolutely adore you but have you ever seen an elf smile before? I'm sorry, but it puts any mortal woman to shame. You'll see hopefully before tonight’s end.” He added from the seething glare Ariel gave him.

_ That was an elf? _ Sky breathed as she watched the tall creature make its way up the castle road.  _ Gods she's incredible. _

_ Weren't you just fawning over Ariel a few moments ago? _

_ Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't find other women gorgeous no?  _ Sky pouted, eying another lady who passed them by.  _ You think Lau would accept any further advances? _

_ Sky, I was like... seven. _ Leon said, rolling his eyes as he spotted Cassi and Sora up the road, talking with the elf.  _ It was just a childish crush that  _ no one _ wants me to forget about. _

_ Wait didn't you meet Connor and Ariel when you were ten. _

_ Aye. _

_ Then Erica when you were eleven, the twins when you were thirteen? _

_ Aye. _

_ Then how did they find out about Lau? _

_ Sora... _ Leon hissed, glaring at Sora as they finally made their way into the town.  _ She blurted it out in an attempt to tease me. The girls never let me forget it since. _

_ Speaking of never forgetting, is it Melissa? _ Asked Sky as he and Ariel made their way down to the fountain in the center of the grounds. 

_ Now why would you think that? _

_ It's not isn't it? _

_ You tell me. _

You're _ the one who knows. _

_ Aren't you ninety three years old?  _ You _ tell me. _

_ But that's like a pup in Angel's years. _ Sky pouted as she eyed the twins, trying to infer the truth.  _ Oh, Lau's heading right for you. _

Lau grabbed Leon by the collar, startling Ariel as she dragged Leon off. “We need to talk Leonidas.” She said, turning to glare at Ariel who moved to follow. “Alone.”

Leon gave Ariel an apologetic look, cringing slightly from the glare Ariel shot the elf. Turning the corner there was a sharp pop as a silencing seal was placed in the ally way they were in, Leon suspected that there was also a redirection seal as well to ward off any curious folks.

“Before we go through anything, why are you here?” Leon asked.

“I came as soon as I heard about the Skyfall.” Lau explained, looking almost insulted that Leon did not deduce such from earlier. “Alright so I hear you have an  _ Yurai _ .” Lau said, looking at Leon curiously.

_ Yurai? _ Sky asked.

_ It's like... a second soul with it's own identity.  _ Leon explained. _ Very rare among humans. Technically we count as Yurai. _

Lau shined a light in his eyes before placing her hands on the back of his neck, sending a sharp wave of power through him. Laura gasped as she suddenly found herself standing there, completely changed. “I see, that explains the tension there. You force the transformation which causes energy to back up.”

“Esau did the same thing to Sora earlier.” Laura said, rubbing the back of her neck. “I'm sorry what? What do you mean I'm transforming wrong?”

“Well I want you to tell me how you change.” Lau said, crossing her arms with a disapproving look on her face.

“Nice to see you too, it's not like it's been seven years.” Laura muttered as she shifted into Leon. “Okay so I transform by sort of... erm... hang on.” Leon shifted back and forth between Laura and Leon a few times, struggling to form words on how to describe it. With an embarrassed laugh Laura twirled her hair as she spun and faced away from Lau.

_ Okay Sky going to need your help on this. _ Laura strained, as her hearts raced.  _ What exactly happens to trigger the transformation? I never once gave a single thought about it. _

_ You're the one in control, you tell me. _

You're _ the one who  _ knows _ what really happens. _

_ Tell me which one of the twins is it then. _

Why _ does that matter? _

_ It doesn't I just want to know. _ Sky answered.  _ Plus you won't let me hit on them so I can't find out with a pleasant surprise- _

_ Oh we are _ not _ having this conversation again. _

“You're having a conversation with her aren't you.” Lau said, rolling her eyes. “Seven years and you still have trouble forming your words. At least tell me you have been keeping up with your seal studies, or have you been busy playing those video games-”

“Gods Lau yes, I've been keeping up.” Laura exclaimed, exasperated from the slight stress. “I just sort of bounce on the balls of my feet and I just will myself to change. It's sort of everything at once- though... the first time was...”

“Slow and focused on various parts.” Lau said, the angel nodding in turn. “Mostly on your lower abdomen, chest, and the back of your neck.”

“Yeah.” Laura blushed. “Except you know, I'm in a fight usually when I have to change so I have to quicken it up. I... force energy down my spine I guess?”

“Have you been experiencing strange headaches as of late?” Lau asked.

“Sometimes? They're very rare- more sharp and sudden followed by waves of nausea.” Laura explained. “Why? Am I doing this all wrong?”

“You might be, I've never met a  _ Yurai _ before.” Lau mused, pinching the back of Laura's neck to change her back into Leon. “Until we can figure out a proper way to work on this, I'd advise you protect the back of your neck heavily to prevent an accidental transformation.”

The two left the bubble and sound resumed as normal, Leon must of had an odd look on his face because Ariel she immediately walked up to her with a worried look on her face.

“She didn't hurt you now did she?” she asked as they returned to the fairgrounds.

“Oh, no she didn't.” Leon said scratching the back of his head. He stopped short, quickly moving his hand away.

“Oh is the back of your head hurt?” Ariel said, gently pulling Leon's head down to get a better look. She blinked as Leon suddenly shuffled forward, gently shielding the back of his neck. “What's with you today?”

“Nothing, I just don't like being coddled that's all.” Leon said meekly. He let out a goofy grin. “It's cramping my style you know, it' ain't rugged.”

“Fine, I guess that means no more cuddles during our movie nights.” Ariel scoffed, flipping her hair as she spun away with a huff. “Since cuddling isn't rugged at all.”

“Er- wait!” Leon cried, stepping after Ariel. “Hang on, let's not be too hasty on this!”

Ariel spun on her heels and stared straight into his eyes, she was wearing platform shoes which meant her startling blue and green eyes were on level with his own. “I want you to say it.” She breathed, causing Leon's hearts to skip a beat. “You know what I mean.”

“I like the cuddles.” Leon muttered, his face flushed with embarrassment.

“Why?”

“Because I'm cute and cuddly.” Leon resigned, resting his brow on Ariels as he cringed.

“I didn't catch that.” Ariel grinned.

“Becuz Iz coot and coodly.” Leon whimpered.

“That's my adorable Short-stuff.” Ariel said, kissing him gently.

“You know I'm actually taller than you now.” Leon muttered as the two held hands, walking past the team. “I don't see how that name's appropriate anymore.”

“Those two disgust me.” Trish spat as she watched them leave.

“Girl, you know you're jealous.” Erica laughed.

“Pfft, you wish.” Trish scoffed, rolling her eyes. “Why in the world would I want a boyfriend as scrawny and pathetic as Leon?”

“He has a good bloodline.” Rose said helpfully.

“Fair enough.” Trish said, placing her hand on her chin as she seriously considered it. “Nah, not even that super speed would be enough.”

Cassi raised her brow as the girls went on to talk about family bloodlines, watching them wander off before turning to Sora and Lau.

“So what was it that you needed to talk about to Leon?” she asked.

“A private matter involving his bloodline.” Lau lied calmly, looking at Cassi with cold eyes. “So you called me to talk about something... important?”

“Um... yes...” Cassi muttered, taking a step down the gravel path that circled the lake. “How dangerous do you believe the contents of a Precursor temple is?”

“Certainly beyond what your empire can contain.” Lau said flatly, startling the young princess. “I believe you made the right call re-sealing the temple. The last time we opened the seals of one...”

“The Fall of Serenity Valley.” Cassi muttered. “That was before I was born but I’ve read the reports of it. Truly a devastating calamity, lost a lot of good Knights that day... the Guardian included. This temple is so close to Toronto too... if we’re unable to contain another calamity...”

“It’s as if Joan found a ticking nuclear bomb.” Sora breathed. She noticed the sharp breath that fell over Cassi. “But we can lock it down, we can make it safe again.”

“But for how long?” Cassi asked, looking at Sora and Lau. “There’s much more on the line here than just a small research town- Oh I’m so sorry!” Cassi said to Sora. “I mean, I know your family was there that was completely uncalled for-”

“No you’re right... there is much more at stake here.” Sora said with a warm smile. “I’m certain that whoever Joan leaves in charge of the Temple’s entrance will be competent enough to keep it safe.”

Lau crossed her arms noticing the look of distress on the young princess’ face and knelt down with a warm smile. Both Sora and Cassi’s hearts skipped a beat, butterflies fluttering in their stomachs as Lau reassured Cassi: “I’ll see to the Temples well being young princess. There’s nothing more to be worried about, you’re leaving the responsibility in very capable hands.”

Sora and Cassi simply stared at the Elf as she left the group, heading up the hill towards Everndale Heights.

“Sora?” Cassi breathed, whom which Sora simply mumbled in response. “Sora I think I’m in love.”

“Yeah...” Sora responded with an equally dreamy look. “She sort of does that.”

 

Jessie Singh sighed as she moved through the paperwork that was piled up on her desk. She chuckled at the notion for paperwork was rather a misnomer. Paper wasn't used for nearly fifty years in Guardia due to the land shortages with the growing population. Despite phasing them out for data-pads the term paperwork stuck around.

She was a middle age East Indian woman, short greying hair with tired wrinkles around her cold golden eyes. Her nose was rather large, but not distractingly so. Time was treating her rather well it seems, although work however was not.

“This work,” Silver said, standing behind her. She gave a start and jumped, slamming her knees against the base of her desk causing her to spew a stream of curses. Silver waited patiently for her to finish before continuing. “Involving the breaking in last night?”

“How did you get in here!?” Jessie gasped, moving to flee her desk. Silver gently yet firmly forced her back down.

“There's no need to panic, nor need to raise the alarms.” Silver said as Jessie's hearts raced. “I've already disabled your panic button under your desk and jammed any techno-waves from leaving this room. Although, I'm not going to hurt you regardless. I simple need information.”

“What is it that you Otherworlders want?” Jessie whimpered.

“Interesting.” Silver said softly, pacing behind Jessie. “Why presume I'm an Otherworlder? I could be a mercenary, a private detective, anything but you say Otherworlder.”

“Please I don't want any trouble.” Jessie breathed, closing her eyes tightly.

“I already told you, I'm not here to hurt you.” Silver said calmly, placing his hands on the back of Jessie’s chair. “I'm not even here to steal anything, but I need to know what you information you withheld from the authorities about last nights break in.”

“I can't tell you, I'll lose my job.” Jessie replied quickly.

“Is your job more important than all of Guardia?” Silver asked.

“Yes.” Jessie said firmly.

“Interesting.” Silver mused, resting his hand on the back of Jessie's neck. “Now sleep, I have work to do.”

“Wait, wha-” Jessie eye's rolled to the back of her head and she fell face first into her work, gently snoring with a peaceful look on her face.

Silver pulled her data pad up, running his hand an inch above the screen. Lines of data code flashed as his eyes glowed as he found most of the information to be 'blacked inked' so to speak. It wasn't a simple censor, the information was just not there anymore. The only information he found was the term Project Cadmus which informational data banks was incomplete.

“Most interesting indeed.” Silver muttered as he left the room. He made his way back outside of the facility to the rooftop to think over what he learned.  _ Whatever was here has been relocated to an undisclosed location already... I doubt I can learn anything from the name alone, but I have learned one thing: its terribly important to the point it will silence people about it. _

_ No point in tarrying about here- best to return to Shiro Tower and report my findings. _ Silver stopped short and suddenly swiped his hand in the air, catching a bullet out of the air. The crack of the bullet came immediately after.  _ Someone's here, I can sense his killer's intent. _

“I'd never imaging that you would infiltrate the same facility again.” called a voice from above. The voice was distorted from a filter, but Silver knew it was a woman behind the mask. “I guess I'll get my pay in double by repelling two attacks in one week.”

“I came not for any of your employers belongings.” Silver called up as black armoured clad mercenary leaped from above. “Your city is under siege, the very existence of life as you know it is at stake yet they withhold crucial information that can save everyone.”

“Hell if I know anything about that.” said the lady, aiming her rifle at him. “You can simply call me J9- I believe that I hold the right to know my attackers name?”

“I have no name Mercenary.” Silver called up as his ethereal blades erupted above his hands. “I gave up any personal identity eons ago- but if a name is what you need Silver would suffice.”

“I hope you're better than the last guy I fought.” Jay called down mockingly, cycling another round into her rifle. “Because- the heck did he go?!” She cried, realizing she was talking to empty air.

_ That was remarkably close. _ Silver thought to himself as he raced across the cityscape.  _ I better make sure I lose any trail before returning to Shiro Tower. _


	27. Calm before Fire Part 3 - or - Leonidas and Friends Day At the Festival

“No, that sounds absurd.” Leon laughed as he snuggled up with Ariel beneath a tree by the lake.  Night was beginning to fall sending streaks of red light cascading over Everndale, some dancing across the lake's surface about the two. “I am not making a seal just so you can do  _ that _ of all things.”

The two were looking down at Ariel's data pad, the girl was explaining to Leon about her favourite artist had a recent update to her works.

_ A lot of this stuff is pretty hot. _ Sky breathed as she admired the artist's style on human anatomy.  _ Although, even back in Shiloh I never saw any angel maidens with such a bust line. Hell not even my own are that large. _

_ Yeah well considering what Ariel's into a lot of these artists she follows sort of follow this trait of super curvy women. _

_ Or hella-buff men.  _ Sky whistled.

_ You're picking up these weird language traits. _ Leon chuckled as Ariel babbled on, he was only half-listening to her. A trait he was learning as of late was following multiple conversations at once due to sharing a body with Sky.

“- still I heard that Sora is working on another adult themed seal.” Ariel suddenly said, pulling Leon back to the physical world. His face reddened as he suddenly as he understood what she was talking about. “I know she has quite the collection.”

“Yeah that stuff is like, seventeen plus though.” Leon stammered as the shade of red his face sported deepened.

“We're both seventeen plus now.” Ariel breathed, turning to sit on his lap. She gently placed her hands on the sides of his face, smirking at his discomfort.

_ Oh gods, I've walked into this one. _ Leon whimpered as his hearts raced. “Erm- well yeah I guess we are now. I've never really gave it much thought about it. To be fair, we've been nearly killed more times than I can count in the past two weeks alone.”

“I sure there might be an elf-girl seal in that batch of hers.” Ariel grinned as Leon's discomfort deepened. “I mean, the way you were eyeing Lau there was pretty evident you have a thing for fur and cat ears. I'm sure we can also set it to slim this fat down and up the bust size-”

“SORA!” Leon exclaimed, seeing the young woman walk up to them. “Is there something you need?” He said quickly as he gently placed Ariel off him and stood up. The girl gave a slight huff and crossed her arms with an irritated look. Cassi trailed behind Sora with a dazed look on her face. “Oh gods, she saw Lau’s smile didn’t she?”

“I’ve seen it maybe a dozen times and I still get goosebumps from it.” Sora shuddered, hugging herself with a disturbed look. “Poor lass tho, I even warned her about it and she still got mind blasted.”

“Do you ever get over it?” Cassi mumbled while Leon reached and held her.

“Nope.” Both Sora and Leon grinned while a forlorn look fell over the Princess. Sora glanced at Connor and nodded. The boy rolled his eyes and walked over, gently guiding the princess to the festivities while she half giggled half mumbled the way over. “She’s only going to kick herself later for falling for such a charm.”

“Wait Lau’s smile is a charm?” Ariel asked, raising a brow.

“Pretty damn close to it if you ask me.” Leon muttered while his girlfriend scowled at him. “So I take it you and Lau talked about the Deep Dungeon?”

“Oh is that what we’re calling it?” Sora mused, resting her thumb on her lip. “That does have a catchy ring to it... But yeah we talked about it and determined it would be best to keep it sealed for the time being. Lau left to have a private conversation with the Canadian Prime Minister about security details.”

“Damn she’s pretty important if she can just walk up to leaders of the world and just have a casual conversation with them.” Ariel mumbled.

“Why thank you Ariel, I didn’t know you thought so highly of me.” Leon said with a playful smirk, to which Ariel punched his shoulders in response.

_ That was bad and you should feel bad. _ Sky laughed as Leon winched from the throbbing pain in his shoulder.  _ Gods she hits really hard. _

“Sora I don't suppose you could show me those 17+ seals you have locked away?” Ariel said as she crossed her arms, a faint vengeful glint sparkled in her eye as the edge of her mouth hinted a growing smirk.

“Oh!” Sora grinned as she gripped Leon's shoulders, stopping him before he manage to slunk away. “Yeah I'm forgetting that you're not little kids anymore, if you want me to go through a handful of introductory ones yeah I can run you through them.”

“Um, just a moment please?” Leon said to Ariel, taking Sora aside. “Look, I appreciate the help Sora it's just that I can't function that way anymore.”

“What?” Sora blinked as Leon turned a deep shade of red. “What do you mean? Are you saying you're not... all there anymore?”

“No, well yes, but not like that.” Leon hissed, biting his thumb nail. “It's just that when I get... you know...  _ going _ I start shifting into Laura and it's making things a bit difficult-”

“So just let Ariel in on this.” Sora said flatly.

“You know I don't want to put her in harm's way like that.” Leon replied. “I don't want her to be a potential target for the BSF, sure we work with them and a lot of our tech comes from them but we all know it's from unethical experimentation.”

“Leon, she knows that too and she'll work just as hard as I to stop that from happening to you.” Sora said gently.

“That's what I'm worried about.” Leon breathed, bowing his head against Sora's shoulder. A dull roar rolled in the distance, drawing the two's attention to the east.  _ A storms brewing.  _ Sky whispered.

 

A hooded figure stood overlooking the city. Silver never agreed with the rain, Kabadarians hailed from a desert nation. He was use to a stark dry heat, not the humid damp this coastal region of Guardia brought.

“I'm going to rust.” Silver sighed as he raced across the cityscape. Nothing came up on this Project Cadmus, it was being kept well under wraps much to his disappointment. Neither Seth nor Sam has ever heard of it as well.

Returning to the Shiro Tower, he entered the private lift down to the Keep. No homme nor Promethean knew of what Cadmus was, so logically there was only one person they knew did.

“Hello Kabadarian.” Esau said, with a near mocking bow of the head as he entered the holding cells. “It was not long that even you were being held here, until you gave up your pride to work with these pathetic Darksiders.”

“Rin only brings madness in her wake.” Silver replied calmly. “I made the most logical decision. It is not too late for you to make yours as well.”

“You know well that us Hunters have little choice in the matter.” Esau snared.

“Yet you show much joy in the horrors you wrought.” Silver said coldly. “Cadmus, why was Rin's team searching for it.”

“Tell me Kabadarian.” asked Esau, leaning over the table ever so slightly. “How does it feel to walk under the scarred heavens knowing what you wrought.”

“Stay on topic.” Silver replied. There was no anger nor emotion of any sort in his rebuttal. “Cadmus, I need an answer Esau. The survival of this world depends on it.”

“You'd choose these Darksiders over your own people?” Esau hissed.

“Save one world or lose both.” Silver replied. “Deciding was... most logical. Now Cadmus; I won't let the topic fall aside Hunter, not matter how often you try to twist this conversation with your games.”

“Cadmus is just one of the potential paths we can take.” Esau said cryptically. “The same path as the one you took Kabadarian.”

“Doesn't answer what exactly I'm looking for.” Silver said standing up, leaning over the table with his eyes glowing a dull red. “What is Cadmus.”

“How does it feel to be not in charge Kabadarian?” Esau sneered. “To lack any real control in this chaotic world you created? That a simple name is the only thing stopping you from saving the most amount of lives. Cadmus. Keeping asking about that word Kabadarian, you'll never know what it means until the last moment even with the entire world around you crumbles and everyone you knows burns the chaos of your arrogance.”

“And what arrogance you speak of?” Silver asked, his heart pounding.

“That you can keep such a monster at bay.” Esau grinned as the Hunter sparked with glowing red veins. Silver was already moving towards the observation window, cutting through it to shield Sam as the entire floor engulfed in fire and sparks.

Sam fell into a fit of coughing, the burning soot and ash laden her lungs as the searing heat clawed away at her right arm. Silver coughed, sputtering inside his helm as he pull himself off of her and looked around at the devastation around him. A handful of technicians and security guards were caught in the blast, all dead from the impact.

“You saved me.” Sam breathed, pulling herself up.

“From everyone in this room, the choice was... most logical.” Silver said, standing up to see that Esau had used the blast to break out of the containment cell. “You alone can operate the Keep at a level even a tech-intelligence can maintain.”

“You mean like an AI?” Sam asked as she pulled her data pad out of her pocket. It was charred slightly, but operational. They were designed to weather even the choicest conditions. “It looks like Esau is making his way down to the lower levels.”

“He seeks to free the Otherworlders.” Silver said as he raced out of the room, skipping every second step as he descended into the Keep. He stopped short as he saw the Hunter prepare to breach the seal holding the Otherworlders back. “That's enough Esau, further bloodshed will not solve any of this.”

“Is that so Silver?” Esau scoffed as he released the seal. The Knight of Kabada tensed up as he summoned blades of pure energy over his knuckles as the Otherworlders flanked Esau. “I don't think there's enough, not compared to what is on your own.”

“Wait!” Sam cried, running into the hold.

“Sam! It's not safe here!” Silver cried out, turning to her. To Esau's surprise no one moved to take advantage of Silver's distraction, instead holding on Sam's whim.

“Please we don't have to cause any more harm!” Sam asked, Elise glancing at her younger brother Oropa. Ishmael held his head higher, a motion Sam deduced for respect from the Hunter. “We can talk this over-”

“I have the utmost respect for you Samantha.” Ishmael said, bowing his head slightly. The Hunter took a step towards the two and Silver lashed out. Wires erupted from Oropa and pinned Silver against the wall, the metal plating molding around his limbs to keep him in place. Silver screamed as Ishmael impaled the girl with his ivory claws. “Which is why we are sparing you the pain of watching your world crumble to ash.”

Elise caught Sam and gently placed her on the ground while Silver struggled. Esau glanced at him and walked over.

“No, we're not going to kill you Kabadarian.” Esau said as the Otherworlders left the hold. “You'll have the honor of watching not one, but two worlds burn for your arrogance. So I have the chance of saying-”

A shotgun blast knocked the hide off Esau's face and sent the Hunter flying as Cash entered the room with a look of pure rage on his face.

“So you can say what?” Silver asked as the Hunter scampered away as Cash fired another volley. Esau snarled as he lashed out, slicing the shotgun and a good part of Cash's arm off. With out even flinching, Cash's remaining hand glowed as his gauntlets erupted with a strange energy. Esau roared as it begun to tear it's hide off and ran off, bending the wall as it raced to catch up the others.

“Sam first.” Silver said as Cash moved to free him. The soldier nodded and quickly raced to Sam's side, pulling out a can of bio-foam into her wound.

“Look at me Sam.” Cash breathed as medic raced into the room. “You're going to be fine alright? You don't get to clock out on us.”

He turned and helped Silver down.

“We're going to have to stop them before they reach the surface.” Cash said as more soldiers took to their sides.

“What about your wound.” asked Silver, looking at the stump of an arm Cash now possessed.

“Can always grow a new one.” Cash said as he sealed the wound and wrapped it in bandages. “Or get a multipurpose aug. Been wanting an excuse to get one.” His face soften as Sam was carried out towards the medical bay. “But not like this.”

 

Gun fire and screams filled the inner reaches of the Keep, both Cash and Silver's line of advance was littered with bodies. Some were mutilated beyond recognition, these Otherworlders were being met with heavy resistance and was reacting accordingly.

Silver skid to a stop as they found themselves on the ground floor. He found himself surrounded by every Otherworlder thus met by the BSF and Cassi's team.

“This is... unfortunate.” Silver said, nodding sagely to himself which startled Cash. Silver raised his hands out in front of him as green ethereal blades materialized forth above his knuckles. “I was hoping to avoid conflict.”

“You do like running away.” Cash noted only to find himself completely alone. “OH COME ON!” he cursed as he leveled his shotgun.

“Hah, it seems like the Kabadarian has a semblance of intelligence.” Esau chuckled, crossing his arms. “It seems like all I have to say is-”

Before he could finish, the atrium glass from above shattered as a massive fishing boat fell onto the Otherworlders. The helms door opened and Silver staggered out, looking rather bewildered on what happened. “Well that went better than expected.”

“The hell did you go?!” Screamed Cash as the rest of his soldiers recovered from the shock, a few even recapturing one of Esau's men. “Quit leaving us out there on our own~”

“I was untying the boat.” Silver said flatly, pointing towards the wreckage.

“A boat!? The hell did you find a boat?!” Cash exclaimed, pointing to the wreckage. “We're almost fifty kilometers inland! There aren't no boats out here-”

“Sir, we can't find Esau!” called one of the soldiers, after a quick sweep of the area. “Nor is Oropa here!”

“I will go and hunt them down.” Silver said, jumping into the city skyline.  _ All of this... is my fault. Esau wasn't wrong. _ Silver said, glancing back at the tower for a moment. If he looked carefully he would of noticed Sam being transferred into the emergency surgery room.  _ I must fix this... I have to spare this world from such destruction. _

Silver was not the only one bringing blame to his own self, Seth was having a similar dilemma with in the upper levels of Shiro Tower.

“It's not your fault.” said Professor Luum, appearing a ghostly apparition on the holo table. “You could not have known-”

“It displayed levels of such destruction before.” Seth said as he stood out by his window. The sun was setting and it broke through the clouds, filling his office with crimson light. The rainfall caused sparks of prismic lighting to spark here and there as Seth glared out over the city. “And now we have two Otherworlders back in the city again a long with that elusive Demon.”

“Seth you're men are working the best they can.” Luum said reassuringly as he tracked Seth pacing back and forth. “They trained for this- to face various monsters and rouge Prometheans. These Otherworlders are no different- and may I add that whenever one pops up they are promptly put down and apprehended.”

“What of this strange Promethean?” asked Seth, pulling up data files of a long haired woman facing down Donovo over Times Square. “It's been over two weeks and we're still nowhere close in identifying her.”

“I'm sorry, with a city with a population of hundreds of millions of people it can be difficult.” Luum said calmly, looking down at his data pad. “I'll keep you posted on what we find.”

Hanging up on the call Seth swiped Luums image off the table and pulled up the medical floor.

“Give it to me straight.” He said.

“Sam had suffered multiple incised wounds stretching from her lower abdomen to her shoulder blades.” One of the medical officers replied promptly. “She's just a homme, lacking any enhanced durability-”

“I don't care what you do, just get it done.” Seth suddenly snapped, sitting down behind his desk. “Is there anything from the Lazarus Project we can implement to improve the procedure?”

“Anything from LP section is built towards the use on Prometheans.” the officer said quietly, looking rather dubious. “We can use the IOA formula base on prior human testings to improve regeneration, but other than that there isn't much we can do but pray that she pulls through.”

“That's just prime.” Seth muttered, turning around to face the city. His glasses gleamed in the fading light as he rested his eyes close. “There isn't a god worth praying too.”

 

As Silver thought it would not rain any harder, it just did that. Had his helm have not false colour visuals, he would of lost track of the Hunter and the young boy kilometers back. Twisting in mid air he dodged a swarm of strings as he grappled about the city scape with Oropa in pursuit.

“You are following a fool's errand.” Silver said calmly to Oropa as the boy materialized before him. “A blind hatred will not bring solace to your broken heart Oropa. Look what it has done to your sister, to your brother.”

“You know nothing on what I've been through!” The boy screamed.

“I know that you cut down a young woman who went out of her way to ensure your well being.” Silver said quietly. Silver's eyes glowed a brilliant green as fire erupted from his mask, spreading his arms out as loud clangs resonated from his armor. The strange ornaments revealed to be metal hands which broke free and floated about him. “I know what it feels, to stand among a burning world with millions dying because of my actions. You have not the right to lecture me on loss boy.”

_ His hands are free floating! _ Oropa as he weaved about to dodge them.  _ I don't know why, but I feel like I don't want to be on the receiving end of those! _

A harsh laughter brought their fight to an abrupt halt, the two stopped to look around trying to find the source of the laughter.

“What is this? Do you think that your words could redeem this child for what he already done?” Esau sneered, looming above them on top of a high rise. “He already murdered a handful Darksiders here in this foul city.”

“There is no such thing as redemption Esau, you should know that by now.” Silver said as the rain begun to lightening up. “Merely penance and atonement.” Silver glanced at Oropa. “You best be leaving child, I promise you that this will not be the least bit pretty.”

“You leave me here boy and you'll be abandoning your sister to fate.” Esau snapped at Oropa.

“Oropa, I'm sorry you got tangled in this war of ours.” Silver said softly to the child. “If you leave, I promise your sister's wellbeing.”

“How can I know to trust you?” Oropa breathed.

“You don't.” Silver replied. “You simply have to have faith- because this time... This time I won't be the one running away.”


	28. Thunderous Applause Part 1 -  or - That Time Trish Threw Me Across the City

As the rain was pouring down over Guardia, the Student Task Force was racing up the hill, some laughing and others cursing as the torrential downpour hit them with the force of a fire hose. 

“Oh gods I’m so fricken  _ wet _ .” Cassi cussed as she entered the Castle.

Erica snorted, covering her mouth as she tried her best not to burst into laughter from the unfortunate phrasing. TJ nudged her and actually scowled.

“Come on, she’s like fourteen.” He muttered.

“I  _ know _ it’s just I’m super immature in matters like these.” She snickered as she nudged TJ playfully. “Well there goes an evening at the fair!”

“Doesn’t mean our staycation can’t still be fun.” Brandon grinned. “I mean I could set up the BeeU gaming center and we can play party games.”

“Oh then you can count Leon and I out.” Ariel said, with a smirk. “Leon’s all Datapad master-race here and thinks consoles are inferior.”

“But... but they are.” Leon stammered while Brandon gave him the evil eye. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t like games or having fun... although, we could always just order out and catch up on WTFN's The Ungrateful Dead.” Leon smirked, causing Ariel to roll her eyes. “No, I'm actually serious I missed like three episodes thank to this stupid Skyfall incident...”

“We could do karaoke!” The twins chimed, causing the rest of the girls to squeal in agreement, while the boys merely pursed their lips (sans Leon of course).

“Alright alright!” Cassi snapped, quieting the team down. “We  _ can’t _ do all of that in one night so we have to come to an agreement of one-  _ maybe two _ \- tasks we’re going to do tonight!”

“I like the ordering out.” Veera muttered, startling everyone due to his lack of presence. “Oh come on, I’ve been following you guys the whole time... no one noticed?”

“I know... an  _ amazing _ vegan stirfry place.” Sora exclaimed, pulling her data-pad out. “So I’ll handle the food-”

“Anyone’s for karaoke say aye!” Rose exclaimed, followed by a resounding aye from everyone -sans Trish and Connor. “And we can follow it up by party games! Brandon let’s setup our entertainment center in the lounge!”

Both Leon and Melissa seemed a little taken back by Roses uncharacteristic assertiveness, watching her lead a rather bewildered Brandon away.

“Well she’s certainly excited.” Leon smirked at Melissa as the group dispersed. The twin simply smiled back. “What put her in such a good mood tonight?”

“Oh like I said, she got that young lords number.” Mels blushed, running her hands through her hair. “You know the super cute one from earlier?”

“Um... yeah from House Virgil?” Leon asked, causing Melissa to blink in mild shock.

“How do you know that?” Melissa asked.

“Oh I saw his house mark on his wrist-”

“Leon you were at least a hundred meters away from us.” Melissa breathed, looking closer at his eyes. “How far  _ can _ you see?”

“Oh pretty far and close, I can actually distinguish your pores-”

Melissa suddenly slapped him with an embarrassed look on her face, quickly covering her nose as she quickly stomped up the stairs.

_ Oh... I’m quite lost here. Why did she get mad at that comment? _ Sky asked as Leon sat there bewildered.

_ I had a mild lapse in social edicate. _ Leon said.

_ Well that’s a start. _

_ Hah hah- ahaha. _ Leon rolled his eyes.  _ Nah girls get super sensitive about their pores that’s all. Melissa is probably going to pore strip her blackheads off. _

_ Blackheads? _

_ Oh... right... skin that repels most dirt and negative bacteria.  _ Leon blush, skipping every other step before turning into the public washroom.  _ Think of them as small black blemishes on the skin... I need to apologize to Mels and-  _ knocking on the door he turned to see Mel gripping her mouth in pain.

“Melissa are you okay-” Leon took a step and then gasp as Melissa quickly spun and look at him with blood red eyes, her mouth was agape with enlarged fangs hissing at him. Melissa simply covered her mouth- a little too fast, she nicked her lips and shook her head vigorously. Glancing down the hall Leon took a step in and gently closed the door, setting it to  _ Out of Order _ before sitting Melissa on the bench by the wall.

“When did this start?” He said calmly, his eyes glowing as he placed his power infused palm on her brow.

“I’m not sure... maybe when we tangoed with the Demoness back at Takashi Tower.” Melissa said, her words slurred due to her fangs. “I usually only remember it as a darkened dream, like a fogged nightmare that I can only half remember.”

_ You are taking this oddly well. _ Sky muttered as Leon leaned back.

“Well you’re not a ghoul, ghast at the very least.” Leon muttered, using a tissue to wipe Melissa’s tears away. “Though your own godspark is strangely depleted at the moment.”

“Please don’t tell anyone.” Melissa breathed, shuddering from her sobs. “I can’t let Rose ever see me like this.”

“Melissa I need to tell someone.” Leon said calmly, taking her hand. “I’m sorry but taking on a demonic appearance is generally a bad thing. Even for a Promethean. I promise however to have this be discrete alright? Just Doc and Sora for the time being.”

Melissa nodded, before throwing herself at Leon and wrapped her arms around him as she cried. Leon pursed his lips as comforting sobbing women was not his forte, but merely patted her back. Eyes suddenly widening, he tried to pull the girl away as she suddenly bit down on his throat rather painfully.

A maniacal look fell over the twins face, distorting her pretty features as she forced Leon to the ground. Trying to pull her way, Leon merely tore her blouse open as blood sprayed from his neck onto the dull blue ceramic flooring. Lapping up both ichor and blood greedily, Melissa pulled back with a relieved gasp of air, suddenly diminishing in appearance back to her former self. 

This allayed look quickly turned into sheer horror as she saw her face in the reflection, the blood and ichor dripping down her chin. She quickly reached out for Leon, only for him to stop her with a raised palm.

“It’s alright.” He breathed, sitting up straight. “Look see? Already healed up, glad it was me you attacked instead of anyone else.” Leon laughed.

_ You’re laughing. _ Sky breathed, shaking her head in disbelief.  _ She nearly killed us and you’re laughing. _

_ Look! She’s near hysterics! The last thing we need is people running in and finding her covered in  _ my _ blood. _ Leon said, reaching out to comfort Melissa. She screamed and shuffled away from him.

“No-nonono you need to calm down!” Leon exclaimed, quickly trying to calm her down.

“NO- Mmmhph~~~” Melissa’s voice was muffled as Leon covered mouth as she screamed. “~~~MONSTER!”

Leon’s hearts skipped a beat as he heard the washroom door shake, someone was on the other side pounding on the wooden frame. The door gave way and Leon blinked, realizing the absurdity of his situation.

_ Oh. _ Was all Sky could say, for even she was lost for words as no snide remarks came from her as Rose looked down at him in horror.

“Mels?” Rose breathed, looking into the room, seeing her sister being pinned against the floor by Leon, her shirt torn open and mouth covered in blood.

“Rose, now I know what you’re thinking.” Leon said reaching out to Rose. “But this simply looks  _ way  _ worse than what it actually is-”

The sink, and shower heads erupted and filled the room with water. Encapsulating Leon in water, moments before he was pinned he flung his arm out and a near invisible beam of energy which nailed Melissa in the throat.

Throw against the wall with surprising force Leon flail about as he struggled to free himself from his watery prison. Melissa opened her mouth, only to find out her words failed her. Eyes darting to Leon, they widened in shock as she realized what he done. Leon managed to make eye contact with her, his eyes seemingly determined as before Rose flung him about the room. Ceramic plating and water sprayed about as Melissa desperately tried to subdue her sister.

Looking at the battered and broken Leon, Melissa made a wordless scream and flung her arm, the entire room freezing solid. Leon fell to the floor, sending ice splintering as he gasped for air, quickly holding himself as he shuddered.

_ So... cold. _ Sky breathed as frost formed across his body.  _ Leon, you’re still with me? _

_ Yeah. _ He breathed out a cold breath of mist as Sora entered the washroom. Glancing at the twins she raced over and helped Leon up.  _ Oh boy aren’t we in a mess now huh? _ He muttered as the rest of the team circled the entrance in worry and confusion.

 

A flash of lighting shook the city as Silver of the Kabadarian Knights stood between Oropa and Esau the Hunter. His eyes glowed an angry green as he raised his ethereal blades. Sparks and steam rose as the water vapourized on impact.

“You can not save anyone Kabadarian.” Esau hissed, looming over head. The ground crumbled beneath the Hunter as it took off, diving down at Silver. Oropa wrapped his threading around Silver and pulled him out of the way, the two toppling off the collapsing building. “What do you think you're doing boy!?” The Hunter roared as it lashed out towards them.

Silver pulled away and wrapped his cloak around the boy before fading into the darkness. His dull grey armour melded in with the flat concrete cityscape, with only his harsh glowing eyes a stark contrast in the darkened environment.

“Please tell me you have an actual plan to defeat Esau.” Oropa muttered as he held on by wrapping his arms around the Kabadarian Knights neck.

“Yes of course I have a plan.” Silver muttered as he entered a construction site. “I was thinking of... well...”

“You  _ don’t _ have an actual plan do you.” Oropa sighed.

“Oh how about you be the one fighting a biological weapon of pure destruction, crafting for the sole purpose of killing?” Silver said dourly to the boy as he placed him down. “But I do know one thing’s for certain is that we’ll have to work together to take him down.”

“I’m not sure what I can do, my threading is strong but it’s not enough to restrain a Hunter.” Oropa said, pulling some strings between his hands. “It doesn’t handle energy very well as shown by that fat cow’s electricity- and I’m certain if I damage Esau to much he’ll simply explode.”

“So what you’re saying is-”

“A direct assault is suicide.” Oropa nodded, crossing his arms. “Although, we could just let those darksiders duke it out for us, thin their numbers.”

“ _ Oropa. _ ”

“Right right, trying to save the dumb sheep.” The little boy muttered, looking around. “Don’t you find it odd that Esau haven’t found us yet?”

As soon as he finished saying this the ground crumbled beneath them as Esau grabbed the two and spun, digging up concrete and drywood with them before tossing them through the wall.

Not to far away in the upper levels of Shiro Tower, Seth stood in the observation room of the surgery bay. A variety of machines and world class surgeons were desperately working to save Samantha Green’s life.

“How’s she doing boss?” asked Cash, walking up beside him. His arm was wrapped up in a sling, he opted to simply have it reattached instead of going for a prosthetic.

“If she was a promethean or even an exceptionally fit hom she might pull through.” Seth said, looking up at Cash. “But unfortunately she’s neither. There’s a good chance that we’ll lose her.”

“Christ she’s just a kid.” Cash muttered, clenching his fist as he looked away. “I don’t get how we couldn’t be more prepared for this.”

“The fault lies with me, not you Cash.” Seth said, glancing towards the old soldier. “I should've made more precautions against such an ability. We simply thought...  _ I _ simply thought.,. That it was safe. That I was able to contain all this power.”

“Do you think you’re taking this the wrong way?” Cash asked quickly, causing Seth to raise a brow. “They’ve been awfully docile once we gave them all that they wanted.”

“You’re saying we negotiate with the Otherworlders?” asked Seth.

“Other than Esau, they’ve all shown hints of compassion... and they were especially compliance with Samantha for the most part.” Cash said.

“No. They are after our complete and utter annihilation.” Seth hissed, turning to leave the room. “We’ll respond in kind. I won’t stop until every last Otherworlder is dead.”


	29. Thunderous Applause Part 2 - or - That Time Trish Threw Me Across the City

Cassi looked up from her data pad as Trish barged into the lounge dragging Leon behind her with a rather furious look on her face. “What’s this about?” Cassi asked, standing up with a slightly annoyed look on her face. She jumped as Trish smashed Leon’s face against the wooden table rather forcefully, pinning him down before glaring at the princess.

“We found Leon forcing himself on Melissa in the washroom.” Trish sneered as the rest of the team poured in, said girl now wearing a wooly sweater over her busted shirt.

“Now I think we can let Leon explain himself.” TJ said calmly, placing his hand on Trish’s shoulder. “This seems wildly out of character for him-”

Leon’s eyes met Melissa, an odd pleading look fell on his face before turning his face downward on the table.

“No, no... she’s completely right.” He said softly, starting TJ and the rest of the team. Melissa covered her mouth as tears welled up in her eyes, realizing what the boy was doing. The girls misread this and moved th comfort her.

Sora pulled Trish away and helped Leon upright, glaring intensely into his eyes.

Suddenly she slapped him, hard enough to draw blood and sent spider webbing cracks across the drywalling and windows. Steadying him she slapped him again with equal force on the other side.

“Tell them the truth.” She suddenly said, causing Melissa’s hearts to skip a beat. “Tell them the truth right now before they all hate you.”

With a long sigh, Leon ran his hand through his hair- and then some, and even more so as it grew pass the small of her back. Laura looked at the group with a sad smile on her face.

“So a few weeks ago... I died.”

 

“That’s a lot to take in.” Cassi said, crossing her arms as the group mulled over the rather long exposition. “Who else knew?”

“Erica, Sora, Doc.” Laura pointed out.

“I also knew.” Veera said, causing Brandon to let out a high pitched yelp of shock; seeing as he was standing right beside him. “I saw him transform back at the mall before scampering back to tell the team that they’re under attack. And then again on my morning jog while Erica and Leon were testing his super speed.”

“You never brought it up?” asked Laura, genuinely impressed.

“I dunnoe, I see weird things with Prometheans so I simply thought it was some weird condition for a spark break or spark burst.” Veera muttered.

“Seriously though.” Erica said, ruffling the small boys hair. “You really should wear a bell.”

“So that’s it? We’re just going to go ‘Oh no, Leon was cursed with some angelic lust, boo-hoo’?” Trish snapped, glancing at the team.

“Trish does have a point here.” Cassi muttered looking at Leon with a blank look. “If he can’t really control his new power and form... then he’s a huge liability.”

Melissa opened her mouth, but once again found her words failing her.

_ You know this really is only applying to Melissa at this point right? _ Sky said with a huff, a little upset for taking the blame of the awful scenario from earlier that evening.  _ If she attacked anyone else in that washroom that person would of died. Like no joking, she’d be a straight up murderer. _

_ I know, but that I can handle.  _ This _ I can handle. _ Laura replied with an embarrassed smile.

_ The world doesn’t deserve you Leonidas. _ Sky said with a soft smile.

“Well I really think Mel should have the final say.” Sora said, crossing her arms as she looked at the young girl.

“Are kidding me? She can’t even form a word right now!” Trish snapped, turning to Cassi. “Toss him in the hold and then turn him into the BSF in the morning!”

“Are  _ you _ kidding me?” Ariel snapped, pushing herself between Leon and Trish. “You’ll do no such thing! He saved our lives  _ multiple _ times in the past few weeks thanks to this power. And despite everything he’s  _ still _ our Leon.”

“Would Leon force himself on a defenseless girl inside a public washroom?” Trish snapped before stopping as Melissa also put herself between them. She thought about something for a moment before her eyes narrowed, taking a step back. “I still don’t like this.”

“Well Melissa... it’s your call on this.” Cassi said calmly, her eyes darting to Mels hand. She noticed she was gripping Leon’s own somewhat protectively.  _ Something here doesn’t add up.  _ She muttered privately to herself. “It looks like she made her decision: Leon you’re to meet me tomorrow and we’ll benchmark your angel side. And if this happens again;  _ I WILL _ toss you in the hold and turn you over to the BSF regardless of what your friends say-”

Cassi suddenly gripped her stomach with a mild look of shock before promptly throwing up.

 

“Stress.” The medial droid said as it whirled away from the young princess. Sora and Connor had carried the young princess to her room, having a heat compressed placed on her tummy as she laid in bed with an embarrassed look on her face. “I’d recommend some light ginger tea and maybe her favorite film. She’ll be fine as long as you make an effort to keep her stress levels down.”

“I’m terribly sorry.” Cassi said, burying her face in her hands.

“No it’s I who should be sorry.” Sora said, walking over and sitting at the foot of her bed. “I should of been more forward about Leonidas, it’s just up until now I didn’t fully trust you. It was my error because you are much more amazing than I thought you would be... I’m sorry to have failed you.”

“You stay here and rest now alright?” Connor said, walking out towards the door. “I’ll handle the basic go-doings until you get better.”

“You’re an angel you know that?” Cassi smiled.

“Actually you should be saying that to Leon now.” Connor said, causing Cassi to blink. Sora even covered her mouth in mild surprise from the joke that Connor made.

“Wow, now I know I truly fucked up.” Cassi laughed, a few rogue tears forming despite her best efforts. “Connor of Vale, cracking jokes to cheer me up. Truly the world must be coming to an end.”

“Oh hah hah.” Connor retorted, rolling his eyes as he turned and waved goodbye.

“Well I should let you be-” Sora stood up, only to be stopped by Cassi holding her hand.

“Can... you lay with me for a while.” Cassi breathed, looking beyond embarrassed. “At least until I fall asleep?”

Sora let out a small sigh, smiling as she sat back down.

“That would be hardly professional and beyond my station young princess.” Sora said, leaning over and kissed her brow. “I need to check on Leon and the Twins and then simmer Trish down. But if you’re still up and unable to sleep when I return to check on you... then I’ll consider it alright?”

“What would I do without you Sora?” Cassi smiled as Sora walked to the door.

“Probably as well as me expect with an ulcer.” Sora snickered before turning off the light. “Goodnight Cassi.”

“Good night Sora.”

_ Oh boy, what a night. _ Sora said as she walked down the hallway toward the medical wing.  _ And it was supposed to be a stress free evening for the kids. Now then... to find out what exactly Leon was actually hiding from the group there. I’ve seen assault victims before and Melissa did  _ not  _ act like one nor handled like one. _

Opening the door to the med bay she gave a start to see Leon shirtless. His back was covered in sickly green veins stretching to his neck. Many bruises with frost bites scattered about, causing the boy to roll his neck in discomfort.

“What happened?” She exclaimed, looking around to see only Melissa was in the room. “Where’s Rose? Why is Leon like this?!”

“I sent Rose to bed.” Melissa rasped, her voice finally returning to her. “She wouldn’t want to see this anyways... she had it rough enough.”

“Why aren’t you healing?” Sora asked, pulling a stool beside the two.

“Melissa sort of bled me dry of ichor and blood.” Leon said, standing up to pull a sweater over his head. “We’re not sure what she’s afflicted with yet.”

“So she’s like... a vampire?” Sora asked, looking at Melissa dubiously.

“Sora we both know Vampires don’t actually exist.” Leon replied, rolling his eyes. He winced as he sat back down, gripping his bruised side. “It’s more like... a boom tunnel for energy.”

“Boom tunnel?” Sky blurted out from Leon’s mouth, causing Melissa to meep rather adorably and step back. “Is this an actual term or just another Leonisim?”

“Is that... is that Sky there talking?!” Melissa rasped, looking some what horrified. “That is wrong on so many levels. Please refrain from doing that.”

“Oh you do  _ not _ have any right to talk to me like that young miss.” Sky scoffed, rolling his eyes as he crossed his arms. “I took the fall for you here so no one knows how monstrous you really are.”

“Sky, that’s hardly fair. You really are quite the slut.” Sora said with a smirk, to which Sky returned by sticking his tongue out at her. “I’m a little grateful Leon did tell everyone. A little stress off my shoulders, now that we don’t have to actively try and hide you anymore.”

“Boom tunnel. Focus please.” Sky muttered.

“It’s a Leonisim for a spark slave. You know how you can slave multiple computers together in a network? It’s something like that where one takes all the work load off the master.” Sora said, pointing her fingers together. “In this case, it would be Melissa taking life-giving ichor and the godspark it holds and then funneling it through her core to another.”

“Like... teleportation?” Sky said, raising her brow.

“Kind of? But not really.” Leon explained, taking over. “Melissa is like a transmitter and the godspark is like data packets.” His eyes narrowed as he looked closer and Melissa. “But the real question is... where is she sending all this godspark too?”

“Seriously though... Leon? Your plan here... really fucking sucked.” Sora wailed, leaning back as she rubbed her temples. Both Melissa and Leon’s eyes involuntarily eyed her mountainous bust before she sat back up. “You’re going to have me grey haired before I’m even thirty.”

“Yeah I didn’t thought it up... it sort of just happened though!” Leon exclaimed, standing up. “It was what everyone was thinking so I just rolled with it! It wasn’t my fault!”

“It only fooled those not truly paying attention.” Sora growled, her cow ears twitching in irritation. “I’m certain Cassi noticed something was up and you irked Trish. Who knows who else bought your story there.” She also turned and looked at Melissa. “And you- I know you’re the sweetest thing since marmalade but you are the biggest liability right now. Had you attacked anyone other than Leon I’m certain you would of killed them. And who knows who else you’ve attacked, do you remember each episode?”

“No. Well... sort of.” Melissa breathed, running her fingers over her incisors. “Like a nightmare you freshly woken up too- you know there was terror and... something awful but you just can't quite pin it down.”

“You don’t think...” Sky muttered, looking at Melissa. “That she’s-”

“Whatever that means I don’t think it matters any more.” Sora said quickly, interrupting Sky. “What matters now is that we caught this before it got serious and now we can create proper counter measures. We can use appropriate seals to suppress the blood lust and do controlled feedings and  _ no _ Leon you won’t be the cow... erm... so to speak.” Sora blushed as her tail flicked in embarrassment. “At least not for awhile, you can’t keep going like this. Another outing like this- I doubt you’ll survive let alone be able to fight if it comes to that.”

“Leonidas Stellar.” Melissa suddenly exclaimed, standing straighter before bowing. “Patricia Sky, I am in your debt for helping my situation remain discrete.” Tears yet again formed around her eyes. “Some friend I’ve turned out to be... letting you take such a great fall for me...”

“There seriously isn’t much Leon won’t do for his friends.” Sora said with a warm smile. “Anyways you should take this seal and go to bed. You might want to consider not sleeping with your sister tonight however, as it doesn’t not mitigate sleepwalking as effectively.”

“Where are you off too?” Leon asked as Sora stood up.

“I’m going to do one last go around the place before checking on our esteemed princess.” Sora said stretching once more, and once more Melissa and Leon eyed her bust as it bounced slightly.

_ She’s not wearing a bra. _ Melissa breathed, drooling slightly. She blinked, a little taken back by her unusual lustful thoughts and promptly used the spark seal on her wrist. “I’ll let you be and Leon... I don’t know what I can do... to make this up to you.”

“You can start by stop apologizing and go back to your life.” Leon said with smile. “Leave curing this mess to me and Sora alright?”

“OH!” Sky said as she stood straighter; quickly transforming back into herself which startling the poor girl. “I need to do a formal introduction, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you Melissa. I kind of wish it was under better circumstances, but I would like to thank you for all the support you’ve cause for Leon over the past few weeks.

“It’s been very rough... and if it wasn’t for you and his wonderful friends I’m not sure we would've made it.” Sky said with a warm smile.

“Thank you Sky.” Melissa said, bowing slightly.  _ Oh wow, she is so much more beautiful up close! I think my heart’s going to burst if I don’t gain some distance on her. _ She scampered off, running her hands through a clump of hair.  _ That’s so weird, I’ve never went gaga over women before... _

_ Well that takes care of that... sort of... _ Laura sighed as she shifted back into Leon.  _ This excitement has me beat- I’m just going to head off and collapse on my bed. _

_ Really? That’s it? No sexy steaming love time with Ariel? _

_ You’re really trying to catch me off guard aren’t you? _

_ It was worth a shot.  _ The angel sighed as Leon turned into the East Wing. He frowned as he found Trish standing by the large window at the end of the hall.  _ That’s not a good sign. _

_ What is she doing? She looks like she’s making math calculations. _

“Um... I would like to apologize for tonight.” He said to Trish, stopping at his door. 

“Apology not accepted.” Trish said walking over to Leon.

In a split second Leon suddenly found himself hundreds of meters in the air. Eyes wide he screamed as he flew deeper into the Citadels forest reservation. Crashing head first into the dirt, Leon found himself pinned. Struggling for a moment he felt powerful arms wrap around his waist and pulling free. With a gulp, he turned and found himself face to face with a very cross Trish.

 

“I liked it when I was on his side.” Oropa muttered as he cowered in a corner, glancing over the cityscape. He shivered as a gust of wild wind blow the cold harsh sleet his way from his under covered area.

“You’re having second thoughts?” Silver asked as he peered over the edge.

“No, Esau scares me more than you. I don’t want to work for him.” Oropa shuddered, looking up. “He’s moving down the street over the building tops. The threading I put there were tripped.”

“All we’re doing is staying one step ahead of him...” Silver muttered, thinking it over. “He has the speed and durability but his tracking skills is subpar compared to Ishmael.”

“He doesn’t like electricity. Most Hunters don’t.” Oropa muttered.

“But this one reverses the energy into a blast.” Silver countered as the two began moving again.

“I thought you said you weren’t going to run.” Oropa said with a sly smirk.

“I’m not running, I’m keeping my distance and working out a tactical advantage against a superior foe.”

“Why not call upon that tough one armed lady or that super beautiful angel or and wonderful bluebird blue haired girl?” Oropa asked, finishing his sentence with a dreamy smile.

“Oh you think highly of Princess Cassida as well?” Silver asked.

“Please boys, can you focus?” asked a voice on the coms.

“Who is this?” Seth snapped, standing straighter. “Identify yourself!”

“Why it’s me darling, Marie the druid.” A ghostly blue image of Marie appeared on Silvers heads up display and Seths holo-table. “Who else could it possibly be?”

“Weren’t you terminated?” Seth growled, bristling slightly.

“Oh please, as if an angsty teenage boy can kill a druid, no matter how powerful he is.” Marie rolled her eyes. “It’s very easy to grow a new body. Anyways I’m here... because I do believe you need my help... in more ways that one.”

“Like hell we do!” Seth snapped.

“No no... we definitely do.” Silver said as he grabbed Oropa and jumped off the building as Esau blasted it with an energy orb. “We  _ definitely  _ need help here!”

“What exactly can you do?” asked Cash, leaning over Seth’s shoulder to get a better look at the Druid. “We’re in a bind yes, but I doubt you can make a difference.”

“Well I can get your systems back online.” Marie breathed, a small smirk forming over her. “What the hell, I can even save little Sammy’s life if you want.”

“How?” asked Cash.

“I’ve heard enough, I’m cutting you from the system.” Seth muttered, quickly typing commands on his console.

“Oi, what are you doing?” Cash snapped, pulling Seth from the Console. “If we don’t do anything right now- Sam  _ will _ die.”

“Oh... we’ve been shunted to the sidelines.” Oropa muttered as he ducked under Esaus attack. “No by all means don’t mind us.”

“Look where trusted the Otherworlders got us!” Seth snapped at Cash. “A city in lockdown- we can’t even police enough of it to keep our people safe!”

“Which is why we need allies.” Cash said calmly. “We couldn’t of gotten this far without Silvers aid, nor that Angel fighting in the sidelines. They’re not all on the same side. We’ve known of this from the start. Please, at least do this for Sam.”

Seth looked at Cash before nodding slow, turning back to the Holo-table. “Alright Marie, you have five minutes to explain yourself.” He said.

“I do believe that you have a dried-up hand of mine in storage?” Marie asked, causing Seth to raise a brow. “If you dip it into the wound and drizzle holy water on it, it should save the young girl's life so she can go prancing about like the awkward computer geek always was.

“As for your network I’ve already bypassed power from non essential services and rebooted your systems.” Marie smirked as the lights turned on. “‘Oh thank you Marie’ Oh no worries, it was my pleasure my dear Seth.” She added before signing off.

“Odd lady.” Cash said as the two moved out towards the door. “I’ll get the comms going and try to reach out to any nearby Knights, and maybe Cassi’s recon task force if need be- where you off too?”

“To cold storage.” Seth said, entering the elevator adjacent from Cash’s.

“Um... guys?” Silver asked, looking up as he shielded Oropa from a blast from Esau. “Hello? You still there?”


	30. Thunderous Applause Part 3 - or - That Time Trish Threw Me Across the City

The rain was unrelenting, drenching both Leonidas Stellar and Trish Hunter as they stood there in the forested grounds of the Citadel Reserve.

“Listen Trish, I don’t want to fight you-”

“Fight you? Leon I’m bitchy but not  _ that _ bitchy jeez.” Trish rolled her eyes.

“Then why did you throw me half a kilometer away from Everndale Heights!?” Leon exclaimed, a look of exasperation falling over his face.

“I just wanted to get you away from prying eyes and ears.” Trish shrugged.

“YOU COULD'VE JUST ASKED.”

“Okay okay, so I  _ might _ of,  _ just a little _ vented a little of my anger out there.” Trish said with a somewhat embarrassed smile, scratching the side of her cheek. “But we’re cool now right?”

“NO WE’RE NOT. I’VE COULD OF DIED.”

“But.,. But you’re already dead.”

“THAT’S NOT HOW THIS ANGEL MERGER WORKS.”

“Oh... I guess that means I have to be more careful with you from here on out.” Trish sniggered rather evilly.

“Please do not let this become a regular occurrence.” Leon sighed crossing his arms.

“No promises.” Trish smirked.

Sneezing, Leon shivered slightly as a cold gust of winter air blew from the western mountains. “Couldn’t of you tossed me to a twenty-four hour heated donut shop or something next time?”

“Yeah I realize this was a pretty bad idea.” Trish shuddered, quickly walking back down the path to Everndale. “Come on, we’ll walk and talk.”

“You- you- you mean chatter.” Leon said, his teeth clacking as he struggled to warm himself.

“Just relax.” Trish said softly, looking away from Leon with an annoyed blush. “The more tense you are the more you shake violently when cold.”

“I thought we tense up to try and stay warm.” Leon clacked, hugging his arms.

“If you’re trying to warm up hold your chest not your arms.” Trish spat, spotting a large spruce with a wide enough canopy to dull the rain. The two ducked into it as Trish summoned a warm orb of light and placed it between them.

“So... what did you want to talk about?” Leon asked Trish.

“Something else happened in that washroom tonight.” Trish muttered as Leon took a sharp breath, either from the cold or from discomfort of the subject. “And I’m not going to pry- considering Melissa didn’t attempt to disclose more than what she wanted us to know. But I have to let you know that what you did there was wrong.

“It’s an insult for anyone who was actually sexually assaulted.”

“I’m... sorry.” Leon muttered, looking away.

_ Leon... you’re sensing that too? _ Asked Sky.

_ Aye... i’m not sure if it was her or someone else but she’s speaking from experience here. _ Leon said, gritting his teeth with a sad look in his eyes.

“Now may I ask you something?” Leon asked.

“Sure I guess, but only because I feel  _ somewhat _ remorseful over throwing you half a kilometer.” Trish muttered.

“Who was it... that you’re speaking of?”

For awhile, only the soft rustle of the trees and the patterning of the rainfall was the only noise the two could hear. A slight chill would wash over them as the wind blowed through the treetops only to melt way to the heat of the orb of light between the two.

“No, I don’t think I’ll talk to you about that.” Trish said finally, looking at Leon with somewhat a cold look in her eyes. “Because oh I’d so love to splurge out exposition of my sad tragic backstory to someone I barely know- so you keep your sherlocking eyes out of my business alright?”

“I’m... Sorry.” Leon said softly.

Once again it was only the sounds of the soft dance of the brush between the two, somewhere in the distance a spark of light flashed overhead, before a low rumble rolled through the night. Leon whimpered slightly and scampered closely to the tree trunk.

“Don’t like the thunder huh?” Trish grinned, almost enjoying Leon’s discomfort.

“You try living with a slightly possessive and quick tempered lightning charged girlfriend.” Leon said with a cringe. “And then lets see if you’re  _ not _ afraid of thunder.”

“It’s something we’re trying to work through.” Sky replied with her voice, startling the girl slightly. “Right, Sora and Leon rolled with this whole back and forth thing so well I simply thought it was the norm.”

“For a seal breaker and her apprentice, the norm isn’t quite the norm of most folk.” Trish rolled her eyes. “But I got to admit, you sound super cute and pretty hot.”

“Oh! Um... thanks!” Sky said, shifting into herself with a slight head bow. “It’s nice to finally meet you in person Trish, although I’m going to admit it: You’re a little unpleasant to be around.”

“Yeah... I get that a lot.” Trish said, hugging her knees to help retain heat.

“But whenever I look into your eyes... I see a deep sadness.” Sky said, shuffling a little closer.

“Please keep your distance.” Trish snapped, shuffling away. “I told you to stop prying! I didn’t pry into your business in the washroom out of respect.”

“I’m sorry I just-”

“Want to have me open up and we all hold hands and sing kumbaya afterwards?” Trish hissed, glaring at Sky. “That oh no, look here’s a sad and angry person. Let’s go out of our way to try and make their life better! Because all life's problems can be solved with a heart to heart and close up in twenty minutes right?”

_ Sky just let it drop. She doesn’t want to talk about it she doesn’t want to talk about it. _ Leon muttered.

_Why? Don’t you usually go out of your way to solve everyone's problems?!_ Sky snapped back at Leon. _What makes Trish any different?!_

_ Because these matters don’t go away! _ Leon roared, starling Sky.  _ They never leave a person, even if it happened to someone else in their lives. _

“I’m sorry Trish- Sky... she isn’t very good with social interactions yet.” Laura said with an embarrassed blush. “Doesn’t help that I usually don’t let her out and about unsupervise.”

“Why? Afraid to get knocked up?” Trish scoffed.

“Wouldn’t you?” Laura replied back, silencing Trish with the remark. Another flash of lightning sparked overhead with a thunderous rumble, startling even Trish. Glancing at the visibly frightened Laura she sighed in frustration, pulling her closer.

Laura meeped, with an even more frightened look on her face.

“Does... Ariel actually blast you with electricity frequently?” Trish asked, a surprisingly genuine look of worry on her face.

“It was only once, when we were little.” Laura blush, gently brushing her hair out of her face. “She spent the next few days apologizing and treating me out but the memory still stuck with me... so yeah I flinch whenever I see a bright spark of light.

“As for the thunder?” Laura stopped to think about it before grinning sheepishly. “It’s just because I’m a pansy I guess.” She added before flinching again from the next bolt of lightning. This cause Trish to pull her in closer, gently hold her hand as a cold gust of wind brush by them.

“Um... Laura?” Trish suddenly spoke up, looking concerned.

“What?!” Laura exclaimed, looking at Trish in slight fright.

“You know how you’re wearing a trim white button up shirt?” Trish asked.

“Yeah what about it?” Laura replied, a mild look of concern slipping over her face.

“Well um... I know you’ve haven’t been a girl long...” Trish blushed, involuntarily eyeing her chest. “But generally white wet shirts don’t bold well for women.”

Laura glanced down and yelped, shrinking down into Leon with an embarrassed blush. “I’m so terribly sorry-”

“I’m not angry, but you’ll have to take special effort for these kind of things.” Trish muttered, looking away as Leon rested his head on her shoulder. “The last thing you would want... is people to get the wrong impression.”

“I’m... significantly warmed up.” Leon said, black smoke billowing as he sparked with red energy. “I think I can super speed us to the castle now- but... um...”

“You’d have to carry me.” Trish muttered, standing up with a slightly embarrassed look. “Well hands proper and don’t get any funny ideas.”

“Well I made a promise didn’t I?”

“No, you  _ didn’t _ .” Trish scoffed, with a rather evil cackle.

“Alright then. Well here's to the promise.” Leon said, holding out his hand.

“You’re being awfully vague here.” Trish smirked. “I want to hear the words.”

“That I’ll be respectful of people's boundaries?” 

“Still a bit vague... but I’ll take it.”

“Well I’m not going to violate anyone if that’s what you’re going at.” Leon muttered, looking away in slight embarrassment. “Look, I want to create a better tomorrow. A bright new dawn-”

“Leon, I’m not asking for your life story here.” Trish sighed. “I’m drenched to the bone, cold as fuck, so can you please just super speed me back to the castle?”

“Of course Trish.” Leon said, effortlessly picking the girl up. This in turn, startled all three of them as Leon nearly tossed her up into the air. “Whoa, um... hah sorry.”

“Did you insinuated I was heavy?.” Trish scoffed, causing Leon to blush furiously.

“No-no!” Leon stammered, shaking his head furiously. “I just... my body’s out of whack so I think I’m more stronger than I’m usually am.”

“You are a little taller now that I think about it...” Trish muttered, before punching Leon’s shoulder. “Come on, get a move on! I’m freezing my ass here.”

“Right right!” Leon stammered, taking off.

 

“Alright, so energy attacks from far and near don’t work on him.” Silver said calmly, sitting down beside Oropa. “Either does slashing or piercing damage.”

“His hides too tough to cut him down to size either.” Oropa muttered irritably.

“I got it.” Silver said, standing up. “You’re threading is nigh unbreakable correct?”

“Aye, I’d rather not test that to be perfectly honest-”

“I need you to keep Esau occupied.” Silver said, melting into the shadows.

“Wait- what!?” Oropa whimpered, his eyes watering from both rainwater and tears. “Don’t leave me!”

Hearts stopping, he spun at the looming shadow which was silhouetted by the bright cityscape and the thunderous skyline. “Hey there Esau!” Oropa stammered, scampering back quickly as he begun to cry. “It’s been awhile right buddy?! I know I might of made a mistake but hey, it turns out I’m pretty good at keeping you talking and just standing there staring at me-”

Throughout this short ramble, the young boy felt someone tug at his tripwires. Silver’s gauntlet latched on, using thunder to mask the grapple from clicking on the buildings edge.

Spinning and diving to the hand, it lifted him into the air and down to safety as Esau lunged at him. The sound of a fog horn drew their attention skyward; with a bolt of lightening a luminous object of monstrous proportions appeared, and Oropa gasped at the sight of a cargo ship flattened the construction site.

Something ignited and the ship exploded, knocking Oropa aside and into Silvers waiting arms.

“Told you I had something up my sleeve.” Silver noted.

“No! No you didn’t!” Oropa snapped, flailing his arms wildly about. Sniffling, he gripping Silver slightly. “Don’t do that again please.”

“No promises.” Silver said flatly as the ERN and BSF soldiers rushed the scene.

“You two alright?” Cash called, hoppin out with a timid looking Knight. Silvers hud tagged him as ‘Ryan Higgs.’ “I tried and came as quickly as I could with the most support I can muster up.”

“Who’s the greenhorn?” Silver asked, causing Higgs to buckle slightly.

“Oh a Knight from a nearby community- Takashi Square was it?” Cash said, looking at Higgs. “To be honest, I think I should of grabbed someone with more credentials, but with the Knights being stretched so thin I decided to grab all the help I could get.

“Did you have to flatten yet another building with a ship?” Cash muttered as the ERN started setting up a perimeter.

“I was thinking an ocean liner at first.” Silver replied.

“Please refrain from using that.”

“No promises.”

“Wait, Silver can summon boats from this world at will?” Oropa blinked, looking at Silver dubiously. “Where did you find a power like that?!”

“From this bag I stole from BSF.” Silver said, holding it out to Oropa. “It’s strangely bigger on the inside and it’s full of a variety of boats for some reason.”

“It’s a relic from the Ancient Heroes time.” said a voice on the comms.

“Wait, it can’t be...” Cash said, standing straighter.

“Hey Cash, glad to see you’re still kickin’.” Sam said with a warm smile. Sitting in her hospital bed in the upper levels of Shiro Tower, Samantha Green sat with what looks like half a tree sticking out from her right side. Her unnaturally green eyes sparkled with amusement from the look Oropa and Silver gave her. “Oh don’t worry, Marie told me that this tree growing out of me should wither away eventually.

“Anyways yeah it was confiscated by a Bandit about twenty years ago known as the Boat Master. The Guardian and Seth had an entertaining time trying to catch the villain.”

“Sammy!” Oropa wailed, tears streaming down his face. “I’m so sorry I didn’t do any- any- any-”

“Hey now, it’s alright little one.” Sam soothed the young Otherworlder. “I know those guys can be big and scary.”

“How is it in there?” asked Silver as the ERN struggled to drag the now suppressed Esau out of the boat wreckage.

“Not good, we lost a fair bit of gear from the restrictive hold as well as a handful of prisoners- both Otherworlder and not.” Sam answered, pursing her lips. “The cities not going to like this- the Knights and the Student Task force is stretched enough as is...”

Silver stretched and looked down at little Oropa.

“Well then... I guess we better get to work.”

 

Skidding to a stop, Leon placed Trish down behind one of the bushes. “Oi!” She snapped at the boy as they peered at the castle. “What’s up?”

“BSF soldiers.” Leon hissed, driving up.

“So? Why are we hiding?” Trish muttered, grabbing Leon by the hand and dragging him out into the open. “You’re so strange on not trusting- Oh. Right. Well just play it cool and we’ll be fine-”

Her words were cut off as the lead MRAP’s gunner suddenly aimed their way, turning on it’s spot light as the rest of the cars drove off the laneway into the meticulously maintained gardens and around them.

“Whoa whoa!” Trish called out, raising her arms. “What's the meaning of this?!”

“Leonidas Stellar, place your hands above your head and drop to your knees!” The main gunner shouted at the two as the rainfall thickened. “Trish Hunter! Back away from the suspect!”

“Suspect?!” Leon cried, looking around as soldiers begun dismounting. “What for?! What are you detaining me for?!”

“Leonidas Stellar, you are under arrest for the negligence of your duty as a Squire, for the People of Guardia, and your contract under Broadwick Industries and withholding crucial information to the Empire!” The lead soldier shouted as he kicked Leon’s shin, forcing him to his knees as he cuffed him.

“What’s going on here?!” Cassi screamed, running down the hill barefooted; wearing only her gown and a thick robe. Connor and TJ flanked her with their weapons, looking startled as half a dozen high powered machine guns swung their way.

“Princess Cassida Augustine DeGuardia please back away from the vehicles!” The lead gunner snapped. “Lower your weapons and back away slowly!”

“The hell I will!” Cassi snapped, fuming. “You don’t roll up into my home and - _ metaphorically _ \- kick down the door to arrest my men!”

“Cassi it’s alright!” Leon said before one of the soldiers slammed the butt of their rifle against his mouth.

“Leon!” Trish cried, forcing the soldier back. “What the hell are you doing?!”

Threatened, the soldiers opened fired, wired barbs shooting out and jolting the girl. Trish let out a stream of babel before falling to the ground twitching.

Both Leon and the three other task force members screamed Trish's name, before the lights dimmed and flicker.

“No- Leon don’t!” Connor cried, taking a step forward. There was a rush of air and something landed in front of Leon as the lights went out. Scampering back Leon screamed Connor’s name before vanishing into the night.

The lights turned back on and left the soldiers and team bewildered on what just happened.


	31. Rin Part 1 - or - Fire and Smoke, A Little Girl and her Doll

The entire castle was alive and bustling with the students moving about.

“What happened?” asked Seth on the comm with Cassi.

“You tell me!” The girl roared, actual steam rising from her as she used a towel to dry herself off. “Your men roll up, taze one of my team before going all bad cop on another!”

“He lied to me about the death of Marie the Druid Cassi.” Seth snapped at the young Princess. “I was just bringing him down for questioning.”

“You could've called me and I would of set it up, no need for such a mess.”

“Oh so you could hide more from me?” Seth snapped.

“Excuse me Mr. Unethical Experimentation!” Cassi snapped at Seth. “I don’t care how rich and powerful you are, you do not run this country nor my life! When my father and Joan hears of this I will personally make sure you’ll get buried-”

“Be careful of your next words young princess.” Seth said coldly, stopping her in her tracks. “Now you will tell me what just happened-”

“I don’t know what happened! Your men saw it as well as I did.” Cassi snapped at Seth. “A dark shadow swirled in and swept him away!”

“Finding him is our utmost priority.” Seth called out, before hanging up.

“What do we do?” asked TJ, taking pace up with the young princess.

“We find Leon before Seth does.” Cassi said coldly.

At the bottom of the stairs, Connor Vale sat staring blankly at this sword. A faint glint of blood dripped on the very tip.

“You alright?” asked Sora, walking down the stairs to sit beside him.

“Yes.” he said calmly. “It’s just... I felt him, for only a moment, his hand reached for me in that moment of panic. Calling out my name for aid.”

“Hey you did your best.” Sora grinned, playfully hip bumping the boy. Looking up she frowned. “Another car is coming.”

“Great, what else?” Connor growled, almost exasperated. It was the closest to stressed out Sora saw the boy. The two walked out onto the porch to see a rather fancy looking car skid to a stop. Standing out a middle age women walked out, looking at Connor in excitement. “Oh great. It’s you.” He muttered as the woman exclaimed his name, pittering over in heel too long to be practical.

Sora could tell that she was once extraordinary pretty, and was doing everything in her power to hold on to that, with a slight plastic look to her from too many youth rejuvenating seals with her full lips almost perpetually puckering framed by near perfect high rimmed cheeks. Sora was impressed with how thick and curly her long golden blonde hair was, which bounced with each step before the woman hugged Connor.

“Hello Aunt Leah.” Connor muttered as he and Sora were washed over by too much lavender perfume.

_ Oh jeez, she’s way too old to be wearing such a low cut tube top. _ Sora cringed slightly as Leah embraced her as well.

“Excuse me miss, but this is really a bad time-” Sora was cut off by Leah snapping fingers, her eyes being drawn to her long and meticulously maintained nails.

“Nyecht!” She snapped, fluttering her long lashes at her. “Connor deary, your aunty and I had a little spat so I don’t feel like looking after her little girl this week.”

“Or ever.” Connor muttered under his breath.

“So I’m leaving her with you for the time being.”

“How... did you get clearance into the citadel?” Sora frowned, raising her brow as Leah pitterd towards the car, opening the backdoor so an adorable raven haired girl skipped out. “Oh gods she’s adorable! Hello aren’t you a little sweetie!” She then squealed.

The young girl was the spitting image of adorableness: with large amber eyes and wide adorable cheeks, framed by full and lush raven hair. She was maybe seven or eight years old.

“No Sora, here’s the part where you say: No Leah, this is a Task Force set up by the Kingdom to face dangerous threats and stop them, not a daycare for little girls.” Connor said, with a pleading look in his eyes.

“Oh it’s you big brother!” the girl squealed, jumping into Connor's arms.

“Cousin. Big cousin.” Connor muttered, refusing to make eye contact. “But hello to you too Sarah.”

“That’s it, she imprinted onto you.” Sora said, poking the little girl's nose- who squealed in response with a slight giggle. “We have to keep her now.”

“No Sora, that would  be wildly impractical and irresponsible-”

“Any known allergies and such?” Sora said, looking at Leah who was ordering a droid to take Sarah’s bags from the trunk.

“Here’s a data file of everything you need to know.” Leah said, handing Sora a data chip. “Should have everything- if not, numbers to contact her dietitian, her family physician, dermatologist, psychiatrist- you know, just be bare essentials!”

“Yes of course, bare essentials.” Sora breathed, looking at Sarah with slight amazement. “All paid for yes?”

“Oh of course! Her mother wouldn’t let her precious little Sarah flounder in the public healthcare system” Leah smiled, flicking little Sarah’s nose. “Oh, and always keep Shiki near her. Like, seriously where the doll goes she goes.”

“Shiki?” Sora said, looking at Sarah who held up a small patch sewn doll. Unlike Sarah, who was adorable and precious the doll looked like it was haphazardly sewn in the depths of hell with thick knotted wool as hair and buttons for eyes. “Kay, so Doll stays with her... um... any reason why?”

“Oh gods if I know!” Leah sighed in exasperation. “But for the love of everything and anything do not let anyone take it from her!”

“Got it- Hom or Prom?”

“Oh Prom, as if our family would ever sully our blood on such pitter patter.” Leah scoffed, pitter pattering back to her car. “The details are in the list, but remember she  _ is _ a Vale so she is quite powerful!”

“Right! Thank you!” Sora called out, taking Sarah from Connor. “Alright, I got a nice bed set up for you tonight!”

“Wait you do?” Connor cried as Sora carried the girl up the stairs. “Wait- DID YOU SET THIS UP!?”

“Why of course!” Sora said, looking at Connor in mild confusion. “For the next few months this girl will be living with us, all expenses for her paid of course with a sizable monthly bonus.”

“My god, you whored my family out to fill your bank book.” Connor breathed while Sora threw her head back and laughed, an evil gleam in her eyes.

“Why of course!” She grinned. “I can’t say no to easy cash.”

“Sarah’s anything but easy.” Connor muttered as the night drew on. Glancing back at the door, he looked into the darkened city. “Hang on there buddy.” He breathed.

 

Leonidas Stellar was dropped unceremoniously upon a small island off the East Guardian shore. Rolling, Leonidas struggled to take in his new surroundings as the shadow swooped down and picked him up once more. Crying in pain as his shoulders was raked, he was dropped maybe a dozen meters onto the soaked pavement.

Completely spent due to the evenings events, the best he could do was sputter up more blood, feeling a handful of old wounds opening up.

“So that’s what it feels like.” Leon muttered, struggling to stand up. A lizard like tail wrapped around him from the shadows and slammed him repeatedly against the ground before tossing him across the abandoned field. He was in what appears to be an offshore warehouse district, long abandoned when the economy crashed nearly fifteen years prior.

Any more thought he had was interrupted as an explosion knocked him aside, looking up through the smoke to see Meldrick looking down at him from the warehouse top.

“Easy now.” called a voice from the shadows. “Let’s not hurt this little hatchling too much.”

_ Leon we have to get up! _ Sky exclaimed as Leon sputtered and gasped for air.

_ I can... I can barely stand up. _ Leon whimpered.  _ I can’t... I can’t even breath. _

The Shade dropped down, looking at Leonidas quizzically. It was as if it was made of stars, swirling lights dancing about it’s blacken form. Reaching out with clawed hands, it seemed to hesitate before gently brushing the boy’s cheek.

“I know you.” It breathed.

“Rin we don’t have a lot of time.” Meldrick snapped as Donovo emerged from the shadows. “The humans will find him within a half hour at best.”

“Give them a moment.” growled another voice, prompting Leon’s hearts to stop cold. The massive Hunter Ishmael emerged, causing even Meldrick and Donovo to back down due to his sheer presence. “Form the perimeter, 360.”

“Odd military lingo coming from a mindless beast.” Leon spat, staggering backwards as the Hunter growled and lumbered away. Glancing at the Shade, Leon tried his best not to sputter even further blood. “So what now? Is this where you talk? Where I talk? Or-”

“Your face looks different.” Rin breathed, running her hands across the boys face. “It still feels the same... your eyes though... where are your eyes.”

Ishamael lumbered over.

“Rin... it’s time.” He growled.

“Right.” Rin sighed, dropping Leon who was promptly guided forcefully by Ishmael through the shoulder.

_ Where are we? _ Asked Sky, as Leon promptly explained to her so.  _ Look at those boxes... I wonder if this has to do with that Cademus project Silver was looking into. _

_ Looking into what now? _ Leon asked as Ishmael attached a godspark inhibitor to the boys neck.  _ Wait, have you been using our body when I’m asleep? _

_... No... _

_ That explains  _ so _ much _ . Leon muttered.

_ Seriously, is that your biggest issue right now? _ Sky snapped at Leon.

_ Well it’s not like I have anything else to think about. _

_ How about, I dunnoe, GETTING THE HELL OUT OF HERE?! _

_ I want to know. _ Leon whispered.

_ What?! _ Sky snapped.

_ I need to know. _ Leon said more confidently.  _ I have to know why Rin is doing this. Why the Otherworlders need our world. This is the only moment I’ll get. _

_ You know they’ll probably kill us? _

_ Died once already, it wasn’t all that bad. _

Shoved to his knees, Leonidas looked up at the strangest looking machine before him. “Wait... I think I know what this is.” He breathed, causing Rin to look at him in mild surprise. A look of concentration fell over the boys face before speaking up: “Wait- no, I don’t. What is this?”

Rin looked down at the boy, before blinking in mild surprise. Now up close for the first time, she realized in this stark moment how young he truly was. With a faint spark of light, the boys dull brown eyes shifted blue for the moment and the demon’s heart soften.

Opening the pod, it revealed to have a strange humanoid figure; it was blank with no features at all sporting an creamy white texture to it as it rested within a soft gel like fluid.

“It’s a protoform, all it needs is the spark of fire to breath life into it.” Rin said, standing up.

“A living doll.” Leon breathed, looking at it in mild surprise. “I’ve heard about these... hom... homucu...”

_ Don’t hurt yourself. _

_ Do you want me to explain this or not? _

_ I  _ want _ you to get us the hell out of here! _

“Homunculi?” Rin finished for Leonidas.

Leon looked up at Rin. “But they’re unable to function properly. They were once very prominent with the ancient Algorium but that technology was long lost eons ago.”

“My my, you certainly have an amount of knowledge of ancient empires.” Rin snickered playfully.

“Yeah, mom was an archaeologist. Studied arches.” Leon said, causing Rin to snort with laughter. “Huh, you are literally the first person who ever laughed at that.”

_ Doesn’t help you throw that out  _ every _ time you talk about Sora’s work. _ Sky muttered.

“And also... well I guess you could call her my sister now that I think really hard about it- works in archaeology.” Leon frowned. “And then when I lived in Haven, I’ve been kind of surrounded by history nearly all my life.”

“That sounds wonderful.” Rin said somewhat dreamily, literally floating in the air as she leaned closer in. “Tell me more.”

“Rin.” Ishmael said warningly. “We’re out of time. It’s now or never.”

“I hate this.” Rin moaned, landing beside the pod. “Life moves so fast, hundred miles an hour. If only it could stop. If only it could never end.” Rin looked up at Leon with a mournful look. “Thank you Leonidas. For having this talk with me. I can see why your friends love you as they do.”

Rin suddenly tossed Leon into one of the empty pods.

“But alas, all good things must come to an end.” She laughed as Leon screamed, slamming himself against the reinforced door.

“Rin you don’t have to do this!” Leon yelled, trying to shift into Laura. His eyes widened.  _ I’m so low on Godspark I can’t transform! _ “People don’t have to die-”

“I remember every one of them.” Rin breathed, nuzzling her nose against the glass view port. “And fell in love with every last one. Why do things have to end?”

“RIN!”

“Don’t worry my precious little Leon.” Rin breathed, before sinking into the doll. “This shouldn’t hurt... Too much that is.”

Leonidas screamed as electricity ran through him, pain wrecking his body and mind threatening to black out-

And then the pod burst open, expelling Patricia Sky onto the cold surface gasping for air.  _ Leon did black out. _ She breathed, looking around the room in wild wonder.  _ Where did the Otherworlders go? Did I pass out?! How long was I out? _

Sky gave a loud and to be frank, comical screech as the second pod hissed open, spewing out steam which flooded the floor in an eerie blanket of mist. A pair of long and slender legs slipped out from the pod, with such supple firmness that caused Sky’s breath caught short within her chest. Almost instinctively she looked away before a sudden thought hit her like a tonne of bricks.

_ There was no Leon to reprimand her. _

Her hearts pounded, finding her lips dry as she quickly licked him with baited breath as the perfect maiden of beauty emerged. While Sky was damp from the humid air from the pod, this new being had long silky locks that flowed wonderfully over her lithe form; becoming a shimmering gold dress, both teasing and guarding her form from prying eyes. Realization sunk in as Sky made eye contact with the woman.

“Dawn?” She breathed.

“Hello Sky.” Rin bowed, clearing the hair from her face to reveal a perfect reflection of Sky’s own face. “I’ve waited... so long for this moment. My beloved sister, my hatchling mate Patricia Sky.”

Angels are born and borne within a golden egg made of pure light; hatched in pairs these twins oft form an nigh unbreakable bond. The key word is of course, nigh unbreakable.

“I thought I lost you.” Sky teared, her eyes brimming as she pulled Dawn closer. “You staved off the Darkness... for so long. You’ve held on all these years. How?”

“I needed... to see you again.” Dawn smiled, her red eyes gleaming in the dark in stark contrast to Sky’s potent blue spheres. “I’ve literally fought through hell and back just to see your smile again... and I got to say, you’ve turned out really nice.”

“Oh um... thanks!” Sky blushed furiously.

“I think I’m going to be sick.” Meldrick muttered from the doorway. “So you’ll keep her preoccupied?” He asked Dawn.

“Aye.” Dawn beamed at Sky. “Thank you all for helping me.”

“I expect to be paid in full.” Meldrick growled.

“I’ll help you get your siblings back.” Dawn grinned at Meldrick. “After all... you helped me reunite with my own.”

“I thought you guys wanted me dead.” Sky asked as the Otherworlders begun packing up.

“‘Out of the way’, was the exact quote.” Dawn snickered.

“Preoccupied how so?” asked Sky.

“Oh you know.” Dawn nuzzled Sky. “The way we use to pass the time. Because we need to clear out an adequate landing zone for the rest of our force.”

“What...?” Sky said dumbly, her sisters aroma clouding her mind and reasoning.

“Yeah we’re going to flatting most of Central.” Dawn continued, drawing Sky back to the present.

“What?” Sky breathed.

“Yeah, they have it long time coming.” Dawn snickered, not noticing the growing look of horror on her sister's face. “You know what they’ve done to my poor dear Ishmael? Cutted him up repeatedly, not caring since he’ll simply regenerate. Oh the things they’ve done to the folks you’ve helped locked away. My beautiful, strong troopers... I’ll make them pay for every drop of blood they spilt.”

“Wait you can’t do that!” Sky exclaimed, gently pushing her sister back. “There are good people who live there-”

“These good people who would call upon the Knights to bring our people in?” Dawn snapped, looking a little irritated at her sisters defiance as she pressed herself against Sky. “They are  _ our _ people first Sky.”

“Listen we have to stop this!” Sky exclaimed, forcefully pushing Dawn away from her.

“Are you choosing them over  _ me _ ?!” Dawn hissed, a dark look distorting her beautiful features.

“No  _ never _ I’m just-”

“Then why are you pushing me away?!”

“Dawn just let me-”

“It’s because of that dumb boy isn’t it?! That Leonidas?!”

“Dawn it’s not like that I-”

“YOU BELONG TO ME!” Dawn screamed, before stomping her feet angrily against the ground.

Sky’s breath caught short.

_ She’s still a young child _ . She breathed, realization sinking in.  _ Being wrapped in that Darkness all this time- it just stunted her growth. Oh Dawn... what have I done? _


	32. Rin Part 2 - or - Fire and Smoke, A Little Girl and her Doll

_ Six Months Ago... _

Connor Vale gritted his teeth as his mother Alissa guided him into the Vale Estate. His father hated this place- told him many times ‘too stuck up with snobby ghasts pretending to be humans.’. He thought so too, as did Alissa. Both of them were use to the Wild beyond the Wall.

“I hate this as much as you do, but if you’re to get into a good squad past graduation you need to make connections.” Alissa sighed, looking unusually clean. Her normally unkempt greasy appearance was freshly preened. “Your father's family is the best place to do that.”

“I thought you were just here to get more money.” Connor muttered, looking away. Alissa turned and slapped Connor square across the jaw.

“You know I would never brown nose for my own sake.” Alissa snapped at her son. “I don’t get why your father had to go off himself, I know nothing about raising kids.”

“Guess you should be lucky that Sora’s the closest thing I have to an actual mom.” Connor sighed as the two stopped in front of the door.

“Ugh, the pretty talented cuntface.” Alissa swore, checking herself again in her data pads compact mirror mode. “The Gods blessed her with a wonderful mind and good looks.”

“You’d be pretty too if you put more attention to yourself.” Connor said, straightening his mother's blouse. “But-”

“I (you) have little time to tend to yourself with fighting the monsters of the Wild.” The two said simultaneously. Alissa reached for the doorway and looked back at Connor. “That boy and the Raikia girl doesn’t not count as a Squad. I don’t care how powerful the girl is but building a new squadron from scratch is unprofitable and difficult to do, it’s better to attach yourself to a more established Knight squad from the start.”

Ringing the doorbell, it immediately opened and a small raven haired girl answered it. The girl looked like she just woke up from a nap and was still rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Looking up at Connor her eyes widened and she scampered off in fear.

“Oh I’m so terribly sorry about that!” Called a woman's voice, an older woman greeted them. “I’m Lilith Vale, you must be my nephew! It’s nice to finally meet you- my you look next to nothing of my late brother! Very handsome!”

“Very powerful too.” Alissa said with her best fake smile, shaking Lilith's hand. “Tony did wonders in training before his passing.”

“Yes, well if you want us to recommend him we’d have to put him through some easy tests.” Lilith said, walking up the stairs. “You can wait here Connor, I’ll show your mother through the testing grounds before she can sign the waiver.”

Connor sighed as he sat in the large lounge, standing at the window looking out with his arms cross. Blinking, he realized that the little girl he saw earlier was sitting beside him on the nearby couch. Looking up at him curiously with wide eyes, she tilted her head before taking a deep breath.

“Hi!” She almost shouted, startling herself slightly. “Erm... sorry... I’m Sarah! I’m six years old! This is Shiki, she’s my best friend.”

“You’re best friend is a doll?” Connor asked, raising a brow as he knelt down to look the girl in the eyes.

“Yup! She was given to me by an old witch!” Sarah said, running her fingers through the patchwork dolls hair. “She said it will help guide me.”

“Does your mother know about that little tidbit?” Connor asked, looking a little worried at the doll. Sarah shook her head, placing her tiny finger on her lips. “That info is pretty crucial.”

“Shiki told me not to tell anyone about that.”

“You told me.” Connor said, raising a brow as Sarah giggled.

“That’s because Shiki told me I can trust you.” Sarah said shyly.

“Do you always blindly listen to Shiki?”

“NO!” Sarah exclaimed, jumping up and down. “Whenever she demands sacrifice I ignore her!”

“She demands sacrifice?” Connor said with a more worried tone.

“Yes! A big pig for the moon god!” Sarah said, waving her arms in the air.

“But what about the Sun Goddess?” Connor asked.

“The Phoenix doesn’t need anything! She gets all the praise every day!” Sarah scoffed, pulling herself back onto the couch, wiggling slightly to ensure her comfort. “The moon needs all the love.”

“Why’s that?” asked Connor, sitting beside the girl.

“Because the Wolf sits up there alone in the darkness of the Sky.” Sarah said quietly, looking up to Connor. “While everyone sleeps, he has no one to talk to. Anyways, thank you for listening to me! No one likes it when I talk about these things.”

_ Can’t imagine why... _ Connor breathed, blinking as Sarah took his hand. Looking down at her, the little girl beamed before skipping away as his mother entered.

“When she said easy-” Connor said softly to his mother.

“You  _ might _ possibly die if you slip up.” Alissa said warningly, patting her son’s shoulder. “But I really do expect better from you so you should be fine.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence mom.” Connor muttered.

“Hey, you’re my son.” Alissa scoffed. “What's the worse they could do?”

 

“Apparently they can do a lot.” Alissa said as Doc Hog tended to Connors wounds. “You know most of the ‘top and upcoming squires’ from the academy would of probably died with that test right? So you did great! Proud of you son.”

“Oh great! My mothers pride, how wonderful.” Connor mumbled.

“Connor...” Doc said warningly.

“Oh please, I know he loves me.” Alissa smirked, noticing someone peering into the room by the door. “And you’re little Sarah! Correct?”

The girl nodded slowly, hugging her doll tightly. “I’m six years old.” She said, a little more confident before holding up her patch work doll. “This is Shiki, she’s my best friend.”

“Oh you can’t have a doll as a friend.” Alissa scoffed, rolling her eyes; this caused poor Sarah to shrink back into herself.

“I think thats pretty cool!” Connor said, holding his hand out. “Can I get a closer look?”

“Sure...” Sarah said, shuffling timidly. “Shiki loves horror movies and singing curses in the moonlight. She also likes asking for pig sacrifices to the Moon God.”

“That’s... pretty neat.” Connor said slowly.

“You’re nice.” Sarah said softly, before suddenly beaming at him. “You and your mother really do love each other! Try and be nicer to each other! Say what you always want to say because like my uncle one day you’ll return to the moon!”

Connor blinked and glanced at this mother, who coughed and looked away with an embarrassed look on her face.

“Also my mum thinks you’re amazing! She’ll renew your trust fund as long as you keep doing well in school!” Sarah piped, jumping up and down.

“You’ll have to come visit weekly.” Lilith said, walking in and picked her daughter up.

“To get private training?” Alissa asked.

“No silly!” Sarah exclaimed. “To visit me!”

“I’m sorry, but she has trouble talking with people, but with you she seems so much more at peace.” Lilith said apologetically.

“No no, it’s alright.” Connor said, reaching his hand out to little Sarah. The girl reached out and grabbed his finger. “I have no qualm tending with children. You see, I have an immature little brother figure so to speak that I’m always looking out for.”

After a few words and an exchange of contact info, they said their farewells. Sarah and Lilith saw them off, with Doc going another way back to the Academy.

“Thank you for agreeing to babysit the girl regularly.” Alissa sighed with relief, standing in front of the train station with her son. “You’re really going out of your way to get in their good books huh?”

“I’m doing it because I see the girl needs special attention.” Connor said, looking away.

“Kind of like a certain boy who dotes on you like a little brother would?” Alissa rolled her eyes. “I know he’s Edmonds son, but he lacks all the power behind the man. That girl on the other hand, the super fit and athletic one... What was her name you know the one with electricity?”

“Ariel?” Connor raised brow.

“Yes her! The pretty one. If you hook up with her you’d be set, being backed by the Vales.” Alissa snickered.

“She and Leonidas are... kind of a thing? And if you really bothered to keep up with me and my friends, you would of known that she gained weight after losing her father.” Connor muttered as the train arrived.

“Oh the poor child,” Alissa said with surprisingly amount of genuine compassion before turning to leave on the train.

“Mom wait.” Connor said, reaching for her hand.

“What is it?” Alissa snapped, turning a little quickly which caused Connor to flinch.

“Do... you want to grab a bite to eat?” Connor asked, looking a little uncomfortable.

“I would, but I need to head back west- the northern territories are in an uproar ever since the Guardian Outpost was overrun.” Alissa said, crossing her arms as the train left. “The Rangers and the Scorns are assembling a team of Guardian Rangers to raid the usurpers stronghold... someone calling himself King of the North. I know the region well so I’d be help leading the assault.”

“Oh, yeah that... sounds more important.” Connor said, crossing his arms; unknowingly mirroring his mother in both posture and embarrassed demeanor. The two stood there, a little uncertain before coughing simultaneously. “You think Sarah meant what she said about you?”

“The girl who can read minds? Yeah she was right.” Alissa sighed, walking over and gave him a stiff and cumbersome hug. “I know I’m probably the worst mother in the world, I left you when you were young to go back to work and...

“You deserve so much more of a mother than me, which I’m glad you grew close with Sora.” Alissa said softly. “You need them as much as they need you, especially Leonidas.”

“Yeah I know,” Connor said, his face turning a deep shade of red. “You come back in one piece now alright? I want you to see me ace the Knights Entrance Exam this March.”

“Is this your round about way of saying you love me, be safe?”

“Yes, is that  _ your _ round about way of saying love you be safe?”

“You know it.” Alissa smiled back, kissing her son's brow. “You be safe out there, don’t go running into fights you know you can’t win.  _ Especially _ if they involve that two left foot Leonidas.”

 

Little Sarah Vale flinched as a resounding wall of squeals of delight hit her, holding Shiki a little tighter and pulling herself closer to Connor. The dim light of dawn washed through the castle's windows as the team prepped for breakfast. For some it would be their morning snack as they spent the night scouring the city. Of these students, Veera, Brandon, Connor, and Cassi looked ragged and exhausted.

“I’m sorry but she’s just so precious!” Trish breathed, kneeling down to see her at eye level.

“Painkillers still got her woozy huh?” Ariel asked to Melissa, who simply shrugged.

“Oh please I may be a bitch, but I’m not that much of a bitch.” Trish droned, staggering slightly before covering her mouth with a look of shock. “Oh gods I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be saying bitch around a little girl! Sarah, don’t ever use the word bitch alright?”

“To be fair, she got blasted with enough voltage to down an elephant.” Rose said, guiding Trish to the table. “I’m surprise she’s up and about.”

“Go on little one,” Sora goaded Sarah on. “Introduce yourself.”

“I’m Sarah.” The girl mumbled, looking at Shiki before finding her confidence. “I’m seven years old!” She exclaimed, looking exceptionally proud of the fact.

“Yup... we’re keeping her.” Trish said drunkenly, before falling face first into her peaches and oatmeal. TJ gently lifted her head and wiped the cream and oates off her face before picking her up. “I’m fine! No carry me, I can get to my bed alone...” The team smirked as the girl dozed off.

There was a small chuckle, a tired sigh. No one was really in the mood to be enjoying themselves, only the presence of little Sarah was putting the team at ease.

Erica nudged Ariel.

“You alright?” She asked in a worried toned.

“No I’m not.” Ariel replied. “My boyfriend’s been keeping a huge secret for me for nearly a month, then gets kidnapped by some shadowy Otherworlder and is quite possibly dead at this point.”

“I really have nothing to respond to that.” Erica muttered, pursing her lips.

“And you  _ knew! _ ” Ariel hissed, causing Erica to shrink a little in her seat. A faint hiss of ozone filled the air as the lights flickered slightly. “How could you hold that from me?! How could  _ he  _ hold that from me? She? He?! I don’t even know anymore.”

“I think he sees himself as gender-fluid.” Erica piped helpfully, not being at all helpful.

While the two were talking this out, Trish managed to convince TJ to put her back down and she walked over to Sarah with a warm smile on her face. “So you’re going to be living here for awhile huh?”

“Yup!” Sarah chimed, looking at Trish with equal warmth. “You’re a nice person! I don’t think you’re a bitch at all!”

“Sarah!” Connor said sternly.

“You’re just sad about Julia!” Sarah said, turning her attention back to her oatmeal. Connor noticed the look of shock on Trish’s face.

“How do you know about that?” Trish breathed.

“Shiki told me!” Sarah replied, holding the doll out to Trish. “She whispers many things to me, sometimes she want me to sacrifice a pig for the Moon God, but momma would never let me.”

“That is... mildly disconcerting.” Melissa shuddered. 

“I’m not sure if she’s talking about a really fat and ugly person or an actual pig either.” Sarah continued, tilting her head quizzically. “Like I would know! I’m only seven!”

“I might be having second thoughts.” Trish whispered to Connor.

“Please try and be nice, she doesn’t have any friends to relate to.” Connor muttered back to her.

“Oh wow, I wonder why?” Trish hissed.

A dark feeling seem to sink into the room as Sarah combed Shiki’s hair. “You all don’t like me anymore don’t you?” She mumbled.

“No no no!” Sora exclaimed, quickly shuffling to the girl. “We’re just not... use to Shiki talking alright?”

“It’s weird.” Rose chimed.

“But kind of cool!” Melissa said earnestly.

“I wish Mr. Snuggleboops could talk when I was little.” Brandon pointed out, causing Trish to burst out laughing. “What!? We all had stuffed animals growing up!”

“Feeling better?” Sora smiled as Sarah nodded vigorously.

“I’ll help make you all feel better!” Sarah said, hopping out of her chair to take Connor's hands. “I’ll bring you to Leon!”

“Wait- don’t!” The twins reached out to pull Sarah away before they, Sarah, Connor and Trish vanished.

“Wait.” Ariel said, standing up. “What just happened?”

 

“She teleported us.” Connor sighed, steadying the bewildered Trish. “You’re not tripping out Trish, we teleported.”

“Oh wow a porter!” Trish exclaimed, picking Sarah up and nuzzled her. The little girl squealed in response, giggling as she tried in vain to push Trish’s face away. “That’s so cool! And you teleported four of us as well! You don’t even look tired!”

“I’m a Vale! Better than that common trash!” Sarah exclaimed.

“Her parents are pretty arrogant.” Connor muttered apologetically. “It kind of runs in the family.”

“Sans your father.” Mels smirked, looking around her surroundings. “Are we in the abandoned warehouse district?”

About twenty years prior the shipping industry was booming- much goods were being transported in and out about Guardia. Like all good things, the market crashed and left this region to crumble in disrepair.

“Looks like it.” Trish said, looking around while carrying Sarah. Despite what the little girl said, she looked a little flushed, with a few beads of sweat forming on her brow. “Hey little one, you said Leon is somewhere near here?”

“She should!” Sarah frowned, looking at Connor. “I thought Leon was a boy?”

“Um... it’s complicated.” Connor said to Sarah. Turning to Trish he asked: “Can you take her away from here? If Leon is really being held in this warehouse then the last thing I want her is to be in the sights of an Otherworlder.”

“Oh of course!” Trish beamed, looking at little Sarah. “Now off we go little one!”

“Sarah’s going to be so disappointed when she comes down.” Rose muttered.

“You two better go too.” Connor said, surprising the twins. “No offense, but you’re not really combatants. Pull with Trish and then hold close nearby if I need support.”

“Got it Sir!” Mels said with a sloppy salute, causing Rose to giggle slightly. Her face soften. “Seriously tho- you be safe in there alright?”

“Psh, it’s just an Otherworlder holding my best friend hostage.” Connor shrugged, reaching for the door as the twins took off after Trish. “What's the worst that could happen.”

Taking a deep breath, he walked in.

His lips pursed as he spotted Sky being pinned to the ground by a blonde and very naked look-alike. “Um... should I wait outside or...?”

“CONNOR YOU DAFT IDIOT GET MY SISTER OFF OF ME!” Sky screeched at Connor, prompting the boy to shoulder tackled Dawn off of the Angel.

“I’m sorry, it’s just you know- lust incarnate-”

“I’ve never said that!” Sky hissed.

“I dunnoe, you with a frankly gorgeous naked girl on top of you I simply thought you were having... you know... a moment.” Connor blushed furiously.

“Really? I have a split lip and am mildly bruised!” Sky snapped as Dawn groggily tried to stand up.

“You’ve seen Ariel and know how hyper-perverted she is, so I’ve long learned to not judge things like that.” Connor said, raising his hands in defense.

“Aw, that’s awfully sweet of you.” Sky beamed. “Wait, gorgeous? So you think I’m quite the looker?”

“Having next to no sex drive does not mean I do not have any standards on attractive women.” Connor said, somewhat defensively.

“Oh jeez, Leon told me about your... thing...” Sky blundered forward, having her turn to blush now. “I’m not making fun or assuming your sexuality or anything-”

Dawn screeched angrily as glowing white smoke billowed about her, her red eyes flaming as black crystal-like armour formed around her.

_ Wow, that outfit compliments her figure so much without revealing an ounce of skin. _ Sky breathed, her hearts fluttering.  _ Hrm... still not use to having multiple hearts. _ She muttered before Dawns silky long hair sprang to life. Tackling Connor, the two rolled to safety as the golden serpents shot forward and shredded the warehouse walls.

The two tumbled and rolled to a stop, with Sky laying on top of Connor.

“Wow, not an ounce of arousal.” Sky breathed, despite purposely pressing her large bust on top of his oh so delicious pecs. “So there really isn’t a chance you and I could have a quick stress-free fling?”

“Not a chance hun.” Connor replied, pushing Sky off him to face down Dawn.

“Not even a kiss?” Sky asked, clambering to her feet in response.

“You keep your dirty paws off my sister!” Dawn screamed.

“I think that would make things worse.” Connor sighed, drawing his sword. “Is Leonidas well?”

“Aye he is just out cold, so what you’re saying there’s a chance?” Sky asked.

“Gods above woman, a non answer does not mean yes.”

“Well to be fair it doesn’t mean no.”

“You must really drive Leon up the walls.” Connor frowned.

“Would you be surprised if I said otherwise?” Sky smirked.

“Sadly no. I would not.” Connor sighed. Pointing his sword towards Dawn, he began pacing slowly in a clockwise motion. “So you must be that demon Silver reported. Had your fun killing folks both young and old?”

“Now to be completely fair, that was necessary for my own survival.” Dawn pointed out, still somewhat steaming from anger. “Alright, so I’m going to simmer down and you Sky, will slowly walk over here and leave the young man alone.”

“Dawn you are not well.” Sky pleaded, holding out her hands. “I promise you I’m not going to leave you, just come over here and we’ll take you in.”

“So you can just locked me in that white tower of yours where they tear  _ our _ people up?!” Dawn screamed.

“No! You’ll be with me!” Sky exclaimed, raising her hands in protest. “I’ll stay by your side throughout the entire time! I won’t let them take you away from me!”

Even Connor took a step back from Dawn as an uneasy feeling settled over the warehouse.

“Never... let them... take me?!” Dawn hissed, whatever reason the poor angel had boiled away. “Stay by my side? YOU’RE THE ONE WHO LEFT ME! YOU’RE THE ONE WHO RAN AWAY!”

Connor glanced at Sky, as family matters was not his strong suit he simply did not know how to respond to this as Sky began to sob.

“I am so sorry Dawn.” Sky breathed. “I thought you died. I thought everyone died. I was barely two years old Dawn, both of us were.”

“I WOULD OF WENT BACK FOR YOU!” Dawn screamed.

“And I would've wanted you to leave me and live.” Sky said softly. “If I could have swapped places with you when Shiloh fell... I would’ve done it in a heartbeat.”

Sky bowed her head, her hair obscuring her eyes before looking up. A pair of dull brown eyes glared at Dawn as she took an all to familiar fighting stance.

“Sky has been beating herself up about leaving Otherworld ever since she got here.” Laura exclaimed, a spark of fire appearing within her clenched fists. “And she have worked every day and every moment to keep this world safe! She bled and burned and bruised so no one else has to feel the pain she felt that day!”

_ You took your time to wake up. _ Sky said dryly.

_ Dude I  _ was _ electrocuted. _ Laura protested.

_ And you’re supposed to be the big damn hero. _ Sky sighed, shaking her head in dismay.

_ YOU blacked out too back there! _ Laura snapped.

Dawn screamed in frustration, her hair swarming madly about as Laura and Connor struggled to stay a foot. A sharp bundle of hair slammed against Laura’s skull, stunning her as Dawn pulled her in.The assault abated, causing Dawn to part her disheveled hair away from her face as she smiled. 

“I know... I know what to do.” She breathed, her red eyes beginning to glow as she sneered at Connor. “I’ll just make you fight them... yes... they told me how much you loved them. Granted... they both love you all dearly but I guess their pain is just the price to put you all in their place.” Dawn smirked, licking her lips as she relished in the dastardly thought.

Rushing forward, Connor found himself blindsided by a torrential rush of golden locks, pinning himself against the wall as he watched Dawn pull Laura in with an overtly sensual kiss. Laura’s eyes widened as black veins wrapped around her face deep beneath her creamy white skin. At the corner of her eyes, she saw a stray blond hair fall into her sight line. It was no her sisters, but her own. Connor blinked as he watched that blond strand double in size, and again and again until Laura sported a beautiful mane of matching gold hair.

Something intrusive peppered Laura’s mind, a deep wellspring of suppressed thoughts and fears seemed to bubble into existence. Panic filled her as she sunk deeper into the shadowy masses- yet as for Sky something else came into being.

Lust.

Sky smiled as a feeling that Laura suppressed all this time was coming to light, any form of logic was beginning to fade away as her sisters dark thoughts begun wrapping around her soul. She remembered the first two years of her life eons ago in a world long lost; being madly in love with her hatchling mate, in a time when passion was her only concern.

“Leon- I mean,  _ Laura _ , stay with me!” Connor bellowed, struggling against gold bindings holding him still. “Damn it Le-Laura don’t fall victim to her whims! LAURA!”

But it was too late, wherever Laura was it was deep in the shrouded darkness within her hearts. Connor’s hearts flipped, he spun to see the twins back at the entrance with a bewildered and mildly entertained Sarah between them.

“They knocked Trish out!” Sarah exclaimed, waving her hand at Connor. “We’re back to save the day!”

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Connor roared, surprising both Dawn and the Twins; he was showing an uncharacteristic loss of composure. “I TOLD YOU TO TAKE HER FAR AWAY FROM THIS!”

“What's this now?!” Dawn burst into laughter, while the twins gleamed as they pulled Sarah closer, “Someone that makes Connor act irrationally? You’ll break poor Erica and Leon’s heart you know once they find out.”

“Please... leave her out of this.” Connor breathed, lowering his sword.

“Don’t worry!” Sarah exclaimed, jumping up and down while holding out her thumb. “Shiki told me everything’s going to be alright! Oh-Kay!”

Connor eyes met Sarah’s and he nodded, throwing his sword her way before turning to block Sky’s and Dawn’s attack.

Tossing Shiki into the air, Sarah lifted her arms up and flinched as the sword sparked off her bindings and punched Rose between the legs. Everyone grimaced from the resulting shock wave before little Sarah caught Shiki; diving between mechanical machinery as Mels hissed and reached for her.

“Quite the punch.” Rose whimpered, crumpling to her knees. “That was really a low blow, however...”

“I am going to throttle the little brat!” Melissa screamed, using ice to tear the machinery way.

“No you won’t!” Sarah giggled, scampering away. “You don’t really want to hurt us! You’re a nice person Melissa! You and your brother!”

“No, I’m going to kill her.” Melissa snapped. “That’s my sister you little she-devil!”

“Nya-nya! I see a boy!” Sarah smirked as she scampered farther way as Melissa tore more and more of the machinery away. “Wearing girl clothing!  _ He’s  _ really pretty too! And you know what else I see? A big dumb dumb.”

Sarah stood up at the end of the warehouse, tapping the wall as the now very unstable building begun to crumble; the lack of supports that the machines once provide torn asunder crumpled, both from years of negligence and the wrath of Melissa.

Rose screamed her sister's name and dove across on a water sled, catching her sister and shielded her from the raining debris.

Both Connor and the angel twins simply watched this unfold, blinking in mild shock as Sarah jumped up and down waving at them.

“You’re little cousin is kind of scary.” Sky breathed.

“Yeah...” Connor muttered, scratching the back of his head. “She definitely is.”

“You must really care about her, considering that you gave up your only weapon to free her.” Dawn sneered. “But what about poor wittle weeon, trapped in the darkest reaches of Sky’s mind! You’re just going to let him flounder there?”

“Then I guess I’ll just have the light the way for him.” Connor growled, his hands erupting into flames as he blocked the next barrage of attacks; being forced back.

Sky suddenly stopped, snorting slightly as she tried to suppress a smile. “I’m sorry- I just never knew Connor had a cheesy side.”

Narrowing his eyes, Connor saw for the briefest of moments Leonidas beneath the darkened eyes of the Angel. Under the deepest depths where he laid; under Sky’s doubts and worries Leonidas Stellar simply watched helplessly as his friend struggled against the might of two angels.

“How could I let this happen.” Leon breathed, looking down in shame. “Someone whom I thought as my own friend... no... I’m not her friend- how could I be? She was right...

“It was always me first and then Sky. No not even that, I always put her in the backburner as an afterthought.” Leonidas struggled for a moment before resigning to his fate. “I’m no hero...”

It was the perfect prison of the mind- bury one in their doubts and fears; let them, compound into one another and flood them with more sorrow.

It was a prison Leon would not be escaping from, and little Sarah saw that even nearly a kilometer away. Turning back, she saw the explosions and bursts of flames from the battle ensuing.

“What? Turn back?!” Sarah exclaimed, looking at Shiki in fright. “I can’t go back! Connor told me to get out of there! I have to find Trish... Trish can help!”

Frowning, Sarah shook her head vigorously.

“What can I do against two angels?! I’m only seven!” Sarah wailed, something bright catching her eye. Reflecting the harsh gleam of battle, was Connor’s sword; wedged deep within the buildings wall, flung with such strength and speed it flew far from the battle. “He needs this sword... I know he needs his sword! You don’t have to tell me that!”

Gently placing Shiki onto her bag she jumped up and gripped the sword's hilt, dangling in the air for a moment as she realize she had no leverage to actually pull the sword out. Her legs were too short for her to reach the wall nor the ground. Stopping for a moment her hearts stopped as she realized she was a bit farther up than she wanted to be.

“Now I can’t get down.” She whimpered.


	33. Rin Part 3 - or - Fire and Smoke, A Little Girl and her Doll

A loud shock wave blasted the area, forcing the flames her way. Glancing up she watched Connor soar into the air with the angels in pursuit. Blocking a handful of blows, Rin suddenly appeared behind the boy and roundhouse kicked him back to the ground.

“Connor!” Sarah whimpered, flinching from the sound of buildings collapsing. “No Shiki! I can’t teleport! Not so soon after the last one!” Closing her eyes she nodded slowly. “I know... if I don’t do something Connor will die.”

The air around her sparked as she gritted her teeth. Vibrating in and out of existence briefly, she screamed as suddenly the sword hit the ground. Gasping for air, she looked around realizing she was closer to the battle; the sword now free and laying on the ground. Looking up she found Connor between the two angels, struggling to keep them back.

“CONNOR!” She screamed, throwing the sword his way.

Panicking, Sky backed away from the spinning sword; which in turn gave Connor the proper leverage he need to toss Dawn aside and catch the sword out of the air. Sarah spun and covered both her and Shiki’s eyes as Connor’s sword erupted into a bright light.

“Pah!” Dawn scoffed, her eyes glazed over. “As if taking my sight will improve your odds!”

“Right!” Sky grinned, taking one step too far and tumbled into an alleyway. “I’m okay!” Sky exclaimed, tripping and tumbling about the garbage thrown about before walking face first into a street pole, tumbling backwards.

“I’m going to blame being with Leon for that.” Dawn sighed before turning to Connor, her arm sparking with a sword of purple light. Sparks of fiery red and sickly purple blasted through the morning light, the clouds thickening as the rain poured down on the two. “Good swordplay, good footwork- who taught you how to fight boy?”

“My father!” Connor growled, suddenly jumping over head.

Rin simply smirked and stabbed upward, catching Connor out of the air with a startling stab in the chest. Sarah covered her mouth, tears brimming in her eyes as Connor dangled in the air; he was sputtering blood as Rin jeered at him.

“You gave up sure footwork and defense for a flashy move.” Rin laughed, tossing Connor up into the air with a relentless barrage of jabs. “I guess you’re not as great as the Twins and Leon make you out to be.” She laughed, tossing him through yet another building; debris and steel rebar sparked and crumpled around him as Connor skid to a stop.

“No!” Sarah exclaimed, scampering over to him.

“You- you have to get out of here.” Connor sputtered as Sarah gripped his hand. Looking up at Dawn, slowly stalking closer to them. “Please... go.”

“I’m not!” Sarah sobbed, throwing herself over Connor in a vain attempt to protect him.

Sky stood there, staring at Connor as the fight progressed, a blank look over her crimson eyes.

_ No... I can’t... just stand here. _ Leon breathed, struggling against the darken thoughts that were Sky’s and his own.  _ I have to do... something! _

His hearts stopped as the flickering light of the fire sparked in his eyes.

 

_ A burning forest _

 

_ A castle high in the clouds. _

 

_ A man's silhouette against a sky on fire _

 

_ Souza. Stamp. Rim. _

 

Dawn lashed out, blood raining over Sarah and Connor as she looked in shock.

“I truly am pathetic.” Laura said laughed, Rin’s blade of energy sparking angrily as it ate away at her arm and shoulder. “To think that I neglected you so much, that you would turn to a villain to aid in your own desires.

“I truly am sorry Sky,” she continued, knocking Rin back. “All this time... I’ve only treated you as a tool when this whole time... I should of been treating you as a partner. As a friend.”

_ Laura I- _

_ You needn’t apologize. _ Laura said softly as she flexed her healing arm.  _ She was your sister, and your lover. I couldn’t... find it in me to help you. You alright now? _

_ I think so... that fog was lifted- I... I didn’t know I could be so malicious. _ Sky breathed, her eyes brimming with tears.

_ It was that angel lust- it’s what happens when you leave it unsated for prolonged periods of time. _ Laura replied as Rin pulled herself from the wreckage.

_ Oh Dawn... _ Sky whimpered.  _ What have I done? _

_ It’s too late to worry about the past Sky. _ Laura said, taking stance.  _ We have to focus on pacifying her, then we can focus on saving her got it!? _

_ You’re... not going to kill her? _

_ She’s your sister. Do you not love her? _

_ Of course I love her!  _ Sky said, more clear headed and minded.  _ Let’s kick her ass and save the fuck out of her. _

_ That’s more the Sky I know. _ Laura grinned, turning to Connor.

“You alright?” She asked.

“Yes I’m absolutely fine.” Connor sputtered, wiping the blood off his chin. “And yes, I do make jokes, I don’t get why you all always think I’m grim and serious all the time.”

“Because you’re the definition of tall dark and handsome.” Sky beamed, blushing slightly. “Oh and brooding! Brooding of course! That’s why!”

“Is Dawn just going to stand there and let us talk.” Sarah asked, looking at Dawn who was simply staring at them with a blank look on her face.

“I think she’s in shock.” Laura said quietly, before turning to help Connor up. “Listen, I have to handle this- you go and get out of here! Alright?!”

“I can help!” Sarah exclaimed, putting Connors hand on top of her head. “I’m not very big, but I’m pretty strong! You can use me as a walking stick!” 

She beamed despite a fair bit of blood dripped into her hair and onto her face. “Come on Connor, let’s go. I’m getting hungry, I missed breakfast.” She piped.

“You come back in one piece alright?” Connor mumbled to Laura.

“Will do tough-stuff.” Laura grinned, leaning over and giving Connor a proper kiss; which in turn, surprised both Sarah and Connor- the latter merely blushing. Watching them hobble off, Laura turned to face Sky’s sister.

“So this is how it’s going to be.” Dawn said softly, standing there in defeat. “You chose Leon over me, it’s always been about this world. Not yours.”

“Mother always told us to look for the greater good.” Sky said, crossing her arms under her considerable bust. “What you’ve done... what you’re doing! I can’t condone those actions my dear sister. I love you more than anything, thats why we’re going to stop you here and now.”

“Stop me?!” Dawn said with a hollow laugh, throwing her head back with a maniacal gleam in her crimson eyes. “Oh my dear little hatchling, you’re an Angel who hasn’t earned her wings, her name, let alone her halo!”

“Why would she need any of those?” Laura smirked, holding her arms out mockingly. “She has me.”

Dawn’s nostrils flared and she screamed, lunging at Laura with full force. Laughing, Laura simply sidestepped Dawn, throwing her casually over the horizon.

“Um...” Laura murmured, looking up in slight worry. “I’m so sorry Sky-”

_ No no, it’s a bit of me and you in that one. _ Sky said quickly.

_ You’re not going to be a yes sir because you feel like you have to get in my good books now are you? _ Laura frowned.

_ No! No! I mean- yes!? _ Sky stammered, blushing furiously.

_ It’s a bit of you and me in this one. _ Laura winked as she walked over to the damaged warehouse, looking under the debris.

“Girls? You okay?” She called out to the twins, seeing Rose holding Melissa.

“We’re fine!” Rose said, her eyes shimmering between grey and red. “You need to get away from us! I don’t want to hurt you!”

“Bah, there’s nothing you can do that can hurt me.” Laura smirked, lifting a piece of debris casually and tossed it aside. “See now- glarbalarghburbg.”

Laura sputtered as a torrent of water shot out, knocking her back a few meters. “Now- that’s just petty!” Laura snapped, looking at the flaming wreckage growing larger. “I need to get you out of there before the flames engulf the area!”

“But we’ll just get in your way!” Mels cried.

“Bah, I’ll be fine.” Laura said, stomping her feet. The sheer force startled the girls as the shock wave lifted the debris above them a considerable height- twins included; changing into Leon he shot forward and grabbed the girls free before skidding to a stop. “See? Told you everything would- glarblarghuargh!”

A torrent of water shot him across the street, slamming him against the warehouse over.

“Alright before we get started-” Laura exclaimed as she was lifted up into the air by Roses water stream, being slammed about. “I am not... going to hold... anything you do... today against you!”

Machinery and dry walling rain about her as she was slammed through yet another wall. Sputtering blood, she spat out a tooth and gritted her teeth slightly.

“Okay... maybe hold a little against you.” She growled, standing up.

“I can’t believe you!” Dawn laughed, landing behind the twins. “You actually freed them! Knowing that they are truly under my control!? What are you? A complete idiot?!”

“Don’t answer that.” Laura snapped at the twins.

“Well...” The twins chimed together.

“Don’t.” Laura said warningly while the twins giggled. “Oh come on, seriously girls?”

“My, I didn’t even have to ask them to hurt you for that one.” Rin smirked, patting  the girl's backs. “Go on now, sic’im. Bleed him dry, right out of my sister.”

“Oh right.” Laura said, scratching the back of her head. “Didn’t quite thought this through.”

_ Didn’t think  _ what _ through?! _ Sky snapped at Laura.

_ I don’t think... I can bring myself to hurt the twins. _ Laura said as the two slammed their fists against her jaw, sending her flying high into the air.

 

Connor gritted his teeth as a sharp pain stabbed into his side; causing him to stumble and stop as he struggled to compose himself. Sarah looked up at him in worry to which he responded with a kind smile. His clothing was blood soaked, as was Sarah’s face and hair.

“I’m alright little one, just a little farther now.” Connor said, looking around. He was on edge, knowing that the sounds of explosions and earth shattering blows behind him was his friend fighting for his life. Yet again... he was leaving Leonidas to flounder in the unknown without him. No different than a month’s prior, the same event that changed his life and the whole nation’s forever.

_ If only... I had more power... _ Connor gritted his teeth, his eyes sparking an angry red.  _ If only I had the strength to destroy her... then Leon wouldn’t have to... _

Looking he he heard someone groan in pain, glancing at Sarah he nodded and the two turned down the alleyway only to find Trish struggling to stand.

“You alright Trish?” Connor asked.

“No! I’m coming down off my painkillers, and I just got knocked in the head so hard I passed out,” Trish snapped, shaking her head. “So why don’t you- oh Connor!” She quickly walked over and gently guided him to sit down. “You need help- like ten minutes ago.”

“Leon needs it more.” Connor said quietly as the ground shook yet again.

“Is that... is that Leon I’m sensing?!” Trish said, standing up to look westwards. “And... what’s that other energy I’m feeling-”

“It’s Rin, the demoness we’ve been trying to hunt down.” Connor growled, trying to shift into a better position. “She took Sky and bound Leon in some sort of spell, he manage to broke free and... he’s all alone out there... this is the First Skyfall all over again... I’m- powerless to help him.”

“Look, you stay here. I’ll call the team and the ERN here...” Trish said, quickly pulling her datapad out. “Sarah, please keep him awake alright?”

“You got it!” Sarah beamed, saluted before breaking off into an off key lullabye.

“Forsooth, I hear the sweet call of death.” Connor muttered, looking away while Sarah giggled. Smiling back, he wiped some of the blood off her face. “Aunt Lilith would kill me knowing I got you into this mess.”

“Nah, my mom would've said ‘I guess she was of weaker stock’ if I died.” Sarah said, pulling Shiki out to comfort the doll from the traumatizing experience.

“You know what, that’s fucked up- you’re just seven.” Trish muttered in response before walking back to the two. “First responders should be here soon- Connor you did all you can alright?”

“Yeah yeah... I know.” Connor said, looking away. “You need to go help him- Rin has the twins brainwashed and under her control. I know they keep telling everyone they aren’t combat ready but they are frighteningly strong.”

“You hold it together alright?” Trish said, standing up.

“Wow, almost seemed like you cared for a moment there.” Connor smiled, sputtering some blood slightly.

“Believe it or not, I am a human being.” Trish snapped, turning to run down the street.

  
  
  


The course scent of molten plastic and charred stone burned Laura Stellar’s lungs as she sputtered, gasping for air before Dawn picked her up and slammed her through a wall.

_ Really fine mess you got us in this time. _ Sky grimaced.

_ Excuse me?!  _ You’re _ the one who went psychotic slut and followed your demonic sister into a metaphorical hell. _ Laura snapped back as she moved to retaliate. Suddenly the twins were between Dawn and herself, stopping her in her tracks.  _ Which again, I apologize for forcing you down that path. _

“I can’t believe how easy you’re making this for me!” Dawn laughed as twins parted to let her charge forward with a blow. “I can’t believe my sister chose you over me! This pathetic meatbag excuse of a hero; someone who was nothing before he met you.”

“That... has to say a lot about how I think about you...” Sky sputtered forth blood, looking her sister in the eyes. “How far you fell, and Leonidas? One of the best things that happened in my life.”

“Some half ass prude who let you fester in the back of his mind all this time?” Dawn screamed, repeatedly punching her sister deeper and deeper into the ground. “YOU DESERVE BETTER THAN THAT, YOU DESERVE THE BEST AND YOU’VE THROWN IT ALL AWAY.

“IT WAS YOU WHO LEFT ME! YOU WHO ABANDON ME IN THAT HELLWORLD ABOVE US.” Dawn screeched, raising both her hands above her head and slamming them down on Sky’s face. The force knocked the twins off their feet, stopping the rain fall for but a second, and extinguished the flaming wreckage about them. “It was you who turned me into this...” Dawn breathed, tears streaming down her face.

“Dawn.. your face.” Sky breathed, reaching up slowly to brush her cheek. “You’ve used too much energy, you’re fading back into that shade.”

“Even now, even after everything I’ve done to you and those in the city you protect... you’re still worried about me.” Dawn sobbed, the lush blond color fade into black as her skin begun taking a sickly hue.

“Because you’re my sister.” Sky smiled, despite her bruised and battered appearance. “And I will always love you.”

A small squeal of delight drew the angels attention back to the twins, Rose covering her mouth slightly with an embarrassed look on her face.

“Sorry, just the sweetest and most tragic thing I’ve seen in awhile.” Rose coughed, fanning her face as she flushed with embarrassment. “I love trash sappy stories like that on the internet.” Noticing Melissa grimacing at her she blushed again, covering her face as she turned slightly away. “Sorry, ruined the moment- I’m... I’m going to go jump off a bridge now or something.”

“Rose!” Melissa snapped, bowing apologetically before storming after her sister.

 

Trish tore the metal door straight off its hinges and looked in, taking a sharp breath as she looked on the carnage. Making eye contact with Laura, her hearts stopped seeing her battered appearance and torn clothes. 

Something within Trish snapped.

Actual steam exhaling from her flared nostrils; she screamed and lunged forward, slamming against Dawn with a flying knee kick.

Back flipping away Dawn gripped her gut, coughing up blood as she looked up at Trish in mild shock.

“Trish... you’re literally on fire.” Laura coughed, trying to pull herself up. She blinked as Trish held up her thumb at her before charging Dawn again- her shin erupting into flame as she spun, kicking Rin again which created a flaming tongue of fire. “Whoa wait!” Laura snapped as Trish used this moment to pick her up. “The Twins! We can’t leave without them! TRISH WAIT.” Laura wailed as they vanished into the horizon.

It took the twins a few minutes to free Dawn from the flaming tornado. Literally and figuratively smoldering, Dawn sneered as the rest of her Otherworlders commanders finally appeared to support her.

“Begin the attack.” She hissed.


	34. Rin Part 4 - or - Fire and Smoke, A Little Girl and her Doll

Guardia General Hospital was bustling with activity- it appears that Dawn chose this moment to move her plans into motion. Leon had limited information being relayed to him, much to his annoyance. A female nurse was tending to his wounds, causing him to cringe in pain every time the nurse moved him.

_ Yesh, nothing like Doc. _ Leon muttered.

_ Oh come on, she’s doing her best. _

_ Unlike me... _ Leon muttered, gritting his teeth.  _ All I did was freeze up again... _

_ Hey, you broke out of that despair prison by sheer force of will. I mean, both of us have considerable doubts and fears combined. _ Sky said softly as Trish and Ariel walked in. “Hey there girls, thanks for the save back there!” Sky said with a sheepish smile.

“So whenever your eyes are blue... that’s Sky talking right?” Ariel asked, raising a brow. “And when they’re brown... it’s Leon- or Laura! Um...” Ariel suddenly blushed furiously.

“I’m fine either way.” Leon grinned, shifting slightly to get a better position. Glancing at Trish he gave a warm smile. “Thanks for the save back there-”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t extract the twins.” Trish said quickly, cutting him off.

“What? Sorry I was caught up in the heat of the moment.” Leon snickered. “I was light headed- you know, from all the head bashing and smashing through different levels of drywalling. I doubt you could of defeated the twins and Rin while trying to keep me safe. You did the right thing there.”

“That is... strangely clear headed of you.” Ariel blinked, Leon in turn sticking his tongue at her. She turned to Trish. “Can you give us a moment- you can have him when I’m through with him.”

“Oh dear, just be sure he’s able to talk and understand people when I get back.” Trish muttered, leaving the room.

_ Oh dear, you know I think we might of fared better trying to fight the Twins and my sister. _ Sky smirked as the two sat there in a very awkward silence.

“You know... I’ve waited for you in your room last night.” Ariel muttered, leaning forward.

“Terribly sorry.” Leon said, trying his best not to smile. “Was tossed like, a kilometer by a very angry Trish. Didn’t like how I handled-”

“The twins? That was what you were protecting last night?” Ariel hissed. “Yeah, pretty bad taste.”

“No one’s ever going to let me forget that huh?” Leon muttered, looking away.

“Do you think this whole thing is a joke?” Ariel snapped at Leon, sitting straighter. “Our best friends could of been restrained last night- none of this would of happened. WE could of saved Melissa and Rose but you decided to go all gung-ho and try to solve the problem by yourself.”

“Ariel I don’t think you understand-”

“What more you went and left Connor literally bleeding to death so you can try and deal with Rin- news flash! You can’t lay a finger on your beloved twins and got beat down instead.” Ariel continued, cutting Leonidas off.

“That’s hardly fair Ariel, she would've killed him if I didn’t slow her down-”

“He wouldn’t be in this mess if you simply fessed up last night when you had the chance to make this alright!” Ariel said again, her voice raising as she stood up. The lights begun to flicker while static flashed among the monitors. “Why do you always try and solve these problems by yourself?!”

“Ariel it’s because-” 

“We’re a team for a reason-”

“Would you please let me talk-”

“ _ I’m _ your partner for a reason-”

“BECAUSE I CAN’T LOSE YOU.” Leon roared, sitting straight. “Every time someone tangoed with these Otherworlders people got hurt... Some...  _ even _ killed.” Leon continued, his voice choking for a moment. “None of you have the same speed I do, the same durability, the same... healing factor-”

“Leon just look at you- you’re not even healing any more.” Ariel screamed back.

Trish glanced in with a slightly worried look before stopping a nurse from entering.

“You have two extremely powerful prometheans having a lovers spat.” Trish said to the nurse warningly, firmly yet gently guiding her away. “Not even I would want to put myself between them.”

“Oh please, give me half a day and I’ll be back to normal-”

“Just so you can go back out there and get beaten to a pulp again!?” Ariel snapped back, beginning to tear up.

“YES!” Leon roared, a shrill beeping sound coming from the monitors as he sat straighter. “And I’ll do it again and again and again until every last Otherworlder is stopped!”

_ Leon, you two really need to tone it down a bit. _ Sky said warningly.  _ The two of you might short out this entire wing- there are a lot of other people injured by the battle from the lower levels. _

Sighing, Leon laid back and looked away from Ariel before reaching for her hand. Ariel grabbed it and drew closer with tears streaming down her face.

“I can’t lose you either.” She whimpered as Leon turned to look at her in the eyes. Her startling green and blue eyes shimmered from the tears brimming; biting her bottom lip she pulled his hand up and kissed it. “I’m not going to just stand on the sidelines again while you risk your life. I... won’t let this be the First Skyfall all over again.”

“It won’t end that way.” Leon breathed, his eyes flashing an angry red for but a moment. “I won’t let it happen again. Not now. Not ever.” Pulling her closer, he gave her a tender kiss before whispering: “I love you Ariel.”

The girl stiffened, sitting straight with a shocked look on her face, causing both Trish and Sky to sigh nearly simultaneously.

“Um... you okay?” Leon asked, before Ariel buried her face in her hands. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No- well...  _ yes _ but it’s nothing.” Ariel said with her best tearful smile. “I love you too Leon.” She added before standing up, straightening her shirt. “I’m going to go check on Connor now- he’s all yours Trish.”

“What did I do wrong?” Leon asked as Trish took Ariel's seat.

“Oh Leon, wee wittle weeon.” Trish said with a false airy tone. “You might be able to transform into a beautiful woman, but you know nothing about a ladies hearts.”

“Seriously a girl doesn’t want the love of her life telling her he loves her for the first time in a dearly hospital, covered in antibiotic cream and blood.” Sky snickered, fist bumping Trish in response. “She wants it over a sunset seaside vista, with a delightful candlelight dinner.” Sky said dreamily. “But considering we both might be dead by the morrow I guess here’s okay.”

“I never took Ariel to be the overly romantic type.” Leon said.

“And thats another reason why you’ll never quite understand a girl.” Trish said, almost sneering. She then coughed, blushing slightly. “But... I guess... um... well good job on the whole... getting beat up thing today.”

“Thanks Trish.” Leon grinned while Trish buried her face in her hands. “I do my best sometimes. I think today I really hit it out of the ball park though.”

“You’re... not really good at being nice are you?” Sky smirked, shifting back to her form while Trish nodded furiously.

Gasping for air, Trish turned and shuffled her seat away slightly.

“Julia Hunter.” Trish said after some time. She looked into Laura’s wide brown eyes with a sad look. “It was my older sister. Laura reminds me of her- you think I’m a good looker, she was almost like a goddess incarnate.

“She was smart, and kind... not really bright so I guess knowledgeable a better word.” Trish smiled, looking down deeply at her hands. “Kind of like you.”

“Um... thanks?” Leon blinked, trying to determine whether or not it was an insult or not.

“She was the popular kid at the academy, everyone was friendly to her.” Trish muttered, gripping her knees. “It gave her... the wrong impression of the world. She often relied on her charm and good looks to get her way- she wasn’t malicious or anything! But because of that, she never bothered to learn any combat skills nor honed her spark capabilities; and she opted to transfer to the University to become a Scholar.”

_ Didn’t she say she wouldn’t tell her tragic backstory?  _ Sky asked Leon privately, raising a brow.

_ Hush Sky, just let it happen. _ Leon snickered.

“What happened?” asked Leon.

“What do you think?” Trish spat, a dark look falling over her face as she gripped her knees tighter. “Her cheerful and friendly demeanor gave some blokes the wrong idea and... well they followed her and...”

“I am so sorry Trish.” Laura said, reaching out and took her hand. “I know words won’t change anything... nor is talking about it.”

“ But it kind of helps.” Trish said, wiping her eyes with the stray tears. “Julia was never quite the same... and then one day... she was just gone... I’m sorry I’m just rambling-”

“I’m so sorry to have triggered those memories.” Leon said, reaching for Trish's hand. The girl cringed slightly, almost not sure how to respond to the motion. “Look, I promise I’ll take less risk”

“Don’t make a girl a promise that you’ll know you won’t keep.” Trish scoffed, batting Leon’s hand away. “You’re the Big Damn Hero type short-stuff.” She said as she stood up. “That’s what you’re going to do- what’ you're going to be. And how you’re going to die.”

The entire hospital shook, startling people as they cried out. Leon blinked, realizing that Trish instinctively steadied his bed before she ran to the window.

“Hello Guardia!” Dawn boomed, causing the two to grip their heads. “This is your friendly neighborhood Demoness Supreme calling everyone within a hundred kilometers telepathically.

“I’ve been as patient as I could the past couple of weeks, and now we’re kind of at a breaking point. There are certain pillars that hold up Upper Guardia, preventing them from crushing Lower Guardia. I will shatter these pillars in thirty six hours unless you bring me a certain boy known as Leonidas Stellar.”

Trish’s hearts skipped a beat as she glanced at the boy before quickly moving to guard the door.

“Now he might look like this- showing you a mental image of him, or this beautiful girl here. I want him/er alive, and unharmed. Oh- and just to show I’m not fucking around-”

The television flickered on, showing Guardia Steelgate Bridge in a gridlock. Rin was standing on top of a group of buses, waving at the camera before kicking one straight off into the water.

“This is the first year group of Academy students.” Rin laughed, Leon gritting his teeth as he sat straighter. “The first bus was empty- but the next three? Well go ahead and stall Leon- lets see where this takes us now?”

“Leon don’t.” Trish hissed as Leon struggled to pull himself out of bed.

“But I need-” He stumbled, his leg giving way as he collapse on the floor. Trish glanced around the hospital wing before nodding to a soldier.

“Trooper! Watch this door!” She barked, the soldier standing to attention. The soldier flanked the door and set his rifle to stun, leveling it as he scanned the room while as Trish ran in to helped Leon up. “You can barely even stand- you need to gather your strength.”

“But, the city- the children... She’s calling me out there.” Leon gritted his teeth, struggling to stand proper. “I have to go out there-”

“I’m not saying you shouldn’t- but you need to rest.” Trish said, helping Leon back into the bed. “We still have time- the team will gather together and figure out what to do alright? You’re not alone in this as much as you try to claim it is. We’re a team now- whether I like it or not.”

“Thought I would be the one to be reminding you that.” Leon chuckled as he rested his head back. “Going to take a nap now-”

“I’ll be watching over you.” Trish breathed as Leon drifted into sleep. “I won’t let anything happen to you.”


	35. Rin Part 5 - or - The Battle on the Big Bridge Begins!

Cassi gripped her stomach, burping slightly as she struggled to hold her breakfast in. Standing straighter, she slapped her cheeks before taking a deep breath.  _ Come on Cassi- you’re a Guardian, from the long line of warrior monarchy.  _ She breathed, popping in some anti-nausea pills.  _ You’re tougher than this! You took down a Hunter even! That... you know promptly escaped but that wasn’t your fault. _

“You alright?” Sora asked at the doorway, looking in.

The team was holding up inside the Guardia General Hospital, as if the Otherworlders attacked they would want it to be well protected.

“I’ll be fine.” Cassi said, burping again before turning and throwing up into the garbage; Sora pursed her lips while she waited for the girl to stop gagging. “I mean it! I really am!”

“Cassi- you’re  _ only _ fourteen.” Sora said, rubbing the girl's back.

“You mean I’m  _ already _ fourteen.” Cassi said, standing up straighter. “My parents already saved Guardia once by my age.” She ran her hands through her hair before popping a handful of breath mints.

“You really shouldn’t compare yourself to both Edmond, Alward and Alexandra.” Sora said with a sad smile. “Anyways- the councils assembled. It’s time.”

“Alright.” Cassi said, straightening her leather chest plate before standing straighter; entering the room as she glanced about here.

There was no hologram stand ins today- everyone was accounted and in person:

Professor Luum- the head Director of the Academy and former Knight; Seth DeJames Broadwick and his head of security Russ Cash; Marlonius Flint, the director of the ERN; and Cassi’s hearts skipped a beat as she noticed the imposing presence of her father Alward de Guardia.

“So what exactly are we going to do with this Leonidas Stellar?” Alward said, crossing his arms with a scowl on his face. “Harbouring an Otherworlder all this time- under our noses.” He added, looking Cassi while narrowing his eyes.

“Father I can explain.” Cassi snapped, trying her best not to burp as her tummy rumbled.

“To be fair, I would hide that too knowing what happens to Otherworlders.” Luum smirked, glancing at Seth playfully as he rushed to the Princess’ aid.

“I’m certain my daughter can talk for herself Luum.” Alward snapped at the Professor.

“Well certainly, but are we just going to ignore the other matter in the room?” Luum replied, raising a brow. “I mean, we’re in this situation because of their inability to maintain order within the city let alone to track and take down these beings. I mean Esau escaped-  _ Again _ earlier today.”

“As if your kids had any better luck.” Seth muttered.

“Actually I’m pretty sure we’ve only found and apprehended these Otherworlders  _ because _ of the Student Recon Task Force.” Flint coughed, causing Sora to roll her eyes.

“These guys are squabbling worse than the kids I take care of back home.” Sora muttered to Cassi, causing her to suppress a smirk.

“Which I might point out- if it wasn’t for the help of Otherworlders such as Marie, Silver and Sky we wouldn’t of been able to handle these Otherworlders so well.” Cassi said, pulling up the map of the city. “Our main job is to protect the Pillars ward in Lower.”

“Why there?” asked Cash.

“Because thats where the Wall is being supported by.” Flint breathed, looking up at the council in shock. “If that wall breaks we will lose all of West Guardia. It can take months, maybe even years for us to retake the sector and we’re already cramped for space as is.

“I’ll focus my attention in maintaining order in that sectors while evacuating West Guardia.” Flint continued.

“And start a panic?” Alward ask, raising a brow.

“If we don’t do anything a lot of people will die.” Sora pointed out.

“Well what do you think Cassi?” Alward turned to Cassi, surprising her.

“Um! Well!” Cassi blushed as another wave of nausea washed over her. “Um! Well we have to save the most amount of lives possible. We evacuate West Guardia- cut the sector into three segments, the north into the Citadel, the east eastwards and south southbound.”

“And what about the mass hysteria?”

“I’m not sure, with the ERN spread in Lower Guardia we’ll leave the Knights to deal with the evacuation.” Cassi muttered, a little more confident. “Once the Iron Wolves return to Guardia they can be on call to deal with sudden threats with my task force to act as first responders.”

“And what of you?” Alward asked.

“Um... by your side help herding the civilians.” Cassi said while the Emperor smiled. “Our familiar presence should be enough to quell most fears.”

“Alright then we better get to work.” Alward said, putting markers on the map.

“Wait- what about Leonidas?” Seth asked, standing straighter.

“Well isn’t it obvious?” Luum said with a playful smile. “He’ll keep the Demoness preoccupied.”

“But he can barely stand.” Sora protested, finally being drawn into the conversation.

“He swore an oath upon becoming a Squire of the Knights, when he entered the Academy.” Luum said slowly. “He knows the costs- and he knows the stakes. I’ve sent for Doc to speed his healing, at best we’ll have to get the Twins away from interfering. Send your best man to support Leon to deal with them.”

“Of course!” Cassi responded, standing straight before leaving. “Sora, I need you here.”

“What?! I have to go out there and support Leon!” Sora exclaimed, stopping Cassi. “I’m the strongest Promethean in Guardia short of Luum and the Emperor!” 

“Which is why I need you to protect the hospital. Much wounded will be pouring in, and I wouldn’t put it past the Otherworlders to attack here.” Cassi said, reaching for Sora’s hand. “We all have to do our part. We just have to have faith in our friends power.”

“Alright Cassi.” Sora sighed, resting her brow on Cassi’s. “I can only pray we’re doing the right thing.”

 

_ Many Years Ago... _

 

The City of Shiloh was always a place of comfort. Pristine marble buildings with gold trimmings, shifting to a star filled obsidian when the sun sets. It was at the heart of the World, at least it was for Patricia Sky and her sister Dawn.

Sky had no qualm walking out at night. She had no need to. A young hatchling of two years, the age where angels start using that term instead of ‘cycles’. Despite that, a few of the younger hatchlings would still use those for hers; you see, she was still only fourteen cycles her sister and her. Still striking for a girl her build, it didn’t stop her friends from treating her as the child of the group.

Ralph ruffled her hair, towering over her a full head and a half. “Not today little one.” He said as Sky looked up at his powerful build with lustful gold eyes. “Paps said I have to start focusing on my training, now that I’ve hit my 18th cycle.”

“You don’t have to go to the frontlines Ralph.” Sky pleaded.

Ralph glanced around before confirming the two were alone. Kneeling down, he look Sky in the eyes. Her face was beginning to slim out while retaining that round cherub pudge he grown to love. “I’d love to tumble and turn in bed with you, all day if I had my way but all Angels have to grow up one day.”

“But never old.” Sky grinned, causing Ralph to chuckle.

“But never old.” He agreed, kissing the girl gently. “You still have Dawn. You should stick with her, help her find her Other, as I did with my hatchling mate.”

“I can’t believe you and Chrys have split up.” Sky murmured. “You’ve been glued to the hips since day one.”

“I’m still in turn connected with my mate.” Ralph said, taking Sky’s hand. “Here, place you hand on your heart and just listen. Feel the beat of your heart.”

Sky closed her eyes, breathing slow and deep before her eyes widen.

“I can hear two heart beats!” She exclaimed.

“That’s right.” Ralph smiled. “Two heart beats across time and space. No matter where she is you’ll feel her.”

As Ralph said his goodbyes, Sky watched the stars flow through the city both on the land and in the skies. Smiling, she placed her hand over her heart and frowned. Only one heart beat within; with a panicked look, she glanced up to see her city aflamed. Fear filled her as she scampered back, screaming a terrifying scream before-

 

Sky’s eyes snapped open, pulling herself from the bed which caused Ariel to stir. Sky felt her chest, hearing the pitter patter of Laura’s dual hearts beat within. With a slight sigh of relief, she leaned back down. Somehow the team found an uneasy sleep as Dawn’s countdown ticked onwards.

“You’re back’s going to be sore all day since you slept like that.” Sky snickered as Ariel arched her back to stretch. Sky’s blue eyes were glued to the girls chest as she did so, blatantly with not an ounce of tact even when Ariel caught the angel in doing so.

“It’s fine.” Ariel said as her hair frizzled for a moment, electricity sparking across her form. “There, nothing like good ol’ electrotherapy. Good as new.”

“Well I guess being a thunder-furi has its perks.” Sky scoffed.

“Thunder-furi?!” Ariel exclaimed while Sky grinned. “Excuse me?!”

“Oh come off it you, you know it’s accurate.” Sky smirked, flicking Ariel’s nose.

“You are awfully coy and playful compared to Leonidas.” Ariel smiled.

“I’m an angel, of course I am.” Sky laughed, causing Ariel’s hearts to flutter. “I’m suppose to be all lovey dovey and perverse.”

“You’re speaking as if that’s a bad thing.” Ariel frowned.

“It’s not.” Laura spoke abruptly, startling Ariel with her sudden change in voice.

“Oh dear Laura’s up.” Sky sighed all melodramatically. “I guess that means I can’t have my fun-”

“No, if Ariel permits I won’t interfere.” Laura said quietly, surprising both Ariel and Sky. “It was my actions that made Sky susceptible to such a mental attack. I have to let Sky be her. We are two hearts one soul. One being now. Her well being should have always been in line with my own.”

“What did you say?” Sky asked.

“Your wellbeing should always-”

“No before that.” Sky frowned.

“I have to let Sky be her...?”

“Too far back.” Sky laughed as Ariel burst into a fit of giggles. “Don’t bother now, you ruined the tender moment.”

“Tender moment? Of what?” asked Laura while Ariel fell into hysterics.

“I love you Leonidas.” Sky smiled, feeling her cheek reddened as Laura became embarrassed. Their conversation was drawn to a halt as Trish stood at the doorway.

“We need to get ready.” Trish said to Ariel.

 

Silence as filled the hospital for the time being, a soft cough here, and pained murmur there. Leonidas Stellar was leaning heavily on the cane he was given as he hobbled into the viewing area- a covered garden where Sora was standing.

“Got to stop calling you Short-stuff methinks.” Sora said with a warm smile, turning to greet him. “I think... Tough-stuff would be more fitting at this point.”

“Have you been saying that to everyone entering this room?” Leon said, looking around. “Because you started saying that before you even turned to look at me.”

“Call it big sister intuition.” Sora snickered.

“You totally said that to random strangers a few times didn’t you.”

“No.” Sora said a little too quickly, blushing slightly while Leon smirked. Rushing forward with tears brimming in her eyes she hugged Leon. “You come back to me in one piece alright?”

“I got too much to live for.” Leon grinned, trying his best not to cry either- but failing spectacularly. “Regardless, if this is goodbye-”

“Leon don’t talk like that-”

“ _ If this is goodbye. _ ” Leon said more firmly, resting his brow on her shoulder. “I’m ever grateful that we met on that day; it was raining wasn’t it?”

“Aye and the ground was muddy.” Sora beamed, kissing Leon’s brow. “You stopped and stared at me all shy like.”

“To be fair- you were the prettiest girl in the village at that moment.”

“Leon, I was the  _ only _ girl in the village.” Sora grinned while they laughed.

“You know, if you were a little younger... or I a little older.” Leon breathed, leaning up to kiss Sora, “I’m certain I would have fallen in love with you.”

Sora gave a sad smile as their comms began to beep.

_ “Guys.” _ Sam said quietly.  _ “It’s time.” _


	36. Rin Part 6 - or - The Battle on the Big Bridge Begins!

Leonidas was fourteen, he saw the twins around the school a lot the past few years. They weren’t lonely or anti-social for that matter- they just never clicked with anyone. Pausing to look down the courtyard where the twins sat, he crossed his arms and frowned. They never looked unhappy, they were very playful and quick to tease anyone. In class they were oft the center of attention, yet during breaks one would find the two spending their free time alone with one another.

“Don’t.” Connor said sternly, sitting down by the Courtyard fountain. He hardly gave the boy a sideways glance, as if it was some third eye telling Connor what was on Leon’s mind. “Leave them be, they like to spend their down time alone.”

“I know it’s just-”

“You find both of them irresistibly pretty?” Erica piped causing Leon to turn a rather brilliant shade of red.

Ariel leaned over, the air crackling with electricity as a faint smell of ozone began emanating from her.

“I mean...”

The four sat their in silence for a few moments before Connor spoke up.

“Your silence speak volumes.” he said flatly while the girls giggled at Leon’s fluster. “Well my words will not dissuade you. Go on, just try and bring them over here.” Prompting Leon to stand up.

“You know what!” He snapped. “I will!”

“You expect him to fail.” Erica asked Connor as Leon stomped off in a very adorable manner.

“He need to learn that every idea he gets won’t always end in-” Connor blinked as the twins burst into a fit of giggles, glancing his way with roguish smiles. “Oh no.” He breathed as grins began forming over Ariel and Erica. “He  _ didn’t _ .” Connor hissed as the twins left their bench and followed Leon over towards the Fountain.

“So your tiny friend Leon here told us you wanted him to bring us over?” asked the twins, giggling as Connor buried his face in his hands.

“I mean... it’s not  _ un _ true.” Connor muttered, leaning his head back while the girls burst into a fit of laughter. Connor gave his best smile, which simply looked like a grimace. “Hullo. I’m Connor.” he said, holding out his hand.

The two girls clasped his hand while giggling.

“Hullo Connor, we’re Rose and Melissa Isa.” they chimed in unison.

“Um... who’s who?” asked Leon.

The twins glanced at each other before laughing at Leons plight. “That’s for you to find out!” They chimed.

Connor tugged one of the girls sleeve, drawing her closer. He whispered two words which caused the girl’s eyes to widen. 

“How did you know?” she asked. “Did you-”

“Not whatever you’re thinking.” Connor said, with a half smile forming on his lips. “But I can kind of tell these kind of things.”

“What?!” Leon exclaimed, standing up to look Connor in the eyes. “Who’s who?! Tell me!”

“Our little secret.” Connor said, laughing, surprising the girls and Leon.

“Well if you can make Connor laugh, then you’re more than welcome to sit with us every lunch.” Erica chortled, wrapping her large and powerful arms around the petite twins. “Welcome to the circle of trust girls!”

 

_ “The city is in an uproar, the royal family has ordered a full scale evacuation of all of Western Guardia and the Lower depths. The largest show of force the city has seen since the ‘97 Riots is on the streets of both ERN and Guardian forces, even the BSF is out here. _

_ “It appears that they are leveling buildings- yes the BSF are leveling the buildings closest to the inner wall, they are preparing for the possibility of a breach on the outer wall. You can see here you have the Emperor himself comforting civilians as they began the long march deeper into the city towards the coast line, far off to the south you have the Crowned Princess- _

_ “What of this Leonidas? Are they not planning to turn him in? We’ll keep you posted as more news begin to roll in.” _

Leon gritted his teeth as he lifted his arm through the sleeve of his coat, the dull sheen of the nemean lion hide shimmered in the dull afternoon light. The clouds were angrily swirling about with the rain falling even harder than the night before. Finding the strength to stand, Leonidas left the hospital room with a small team of ERN officers and BSF soldiers clapping their hands as he nodded his head.

Being flanked by the BSF soldiers he made his way to the elevator, he heard murmurs from the nurses and patients watching.

“He can barely stand- let alone walk.”

“Gods he’s just a kid.”

“What’s wrong with him? Why is he going through with this?”

Entering the lift he sighed as he tried to clear a crick in his shoulder before exiting the lift.

“This is Lief Braigwood.” Cash said, introducing him the soldier as they entered the atrium. “He’s my best man and he’ll be providing support for you.”

“You’re a good shot?” Leon asked, raising a brow.

“Well not as good as Brandon Gusinger, but I can hold my own.” Lief said as he raised his visor. “Our primary objective is to extract the hostages.”

“Good, the faster you can get them out of my way the better.” Leon said, stopping short as he noticed Connor sitting at the entrance with Ariel. “Um... if you would excuse me. Bring the van up front and I’ll meet you in a moment.”

“Yessir.” Leif nodded, jogging out the door.

“What are you doing?” Leon asked, looking at Connor dubiously. “You shouldn’t be up and moving about.”

“Was about to say the same thing to you.” Connor muttered, his eyes narrowing as he looked at his friend. “What are you trying to prove here?”

“Excuse me?”

“You’re going back out there.” Connor snapped, gritting his teeth as he struggled to sit straighter. “You’re going to get yourself killed.”

“I’m sorry, I already had my screaming match for the day so forgive me if I seem to lack the patience for this, alright?” Leon said softly. “I have to go save the twins- Dawn isn’t giving me that many options, I’m sorry alright?”

“I’m sorry I didn’t... mean to get mad at you.” Connor said softly, looking away in irritation. “I’m mostly mad at my inability to actually help you. You’re my best friend and you’re about to go to the fight of your life. And here I am, sitting here on the sidelines.”

“He’ll do fine.” Ariel piped, standing up. “Because I’ll be with him the entire time.”

“Wait- what!?” Leon exclaimed, looking at Ariel in shock. “No you can’t go out there-”

“Why, think I’m too weak or something?” Ariel said with a coy smirk. “I volunteered myself as Cassi’s ‘best man’ so to speak.”

“Ariel you know how dangerous it is.” said Leon.

“I know- thats why I had to go.” Ariel said, twirling her hair absently as she blushed. “I couldn’t leave you floundering out there- after having you confess your undying love to me.”

“Oh he finally said now huh?” Connor said, looking at Leon with a raised brow. “Damn, that means I lost 10k ( _ Writers Note:  _ _ 10,000 Guardian Credits equals to about $117 CAD. $1 CAD= 85 GC _ ) . Was betting you said it during the Winter Dance.”

“You bet ten kay on me?!” Leon exclaimed.

“The pool is actually at 40k at this point.” Ariel smirked as she took his hand. “I had 5k on Valentine's day.”

“Is that why you got so upset?” Leon breathed.

“No dumbass- but...  _ yes _ . Sort of? A mix of reasons.” Ariel coughed, with another blush. “I guess now that no one won the first tier we just ante it up and work on the second tier.”

“Wait- what’s the second tier for?” Leon asked as Ariel guided him to the door. He turned back and notice the sad look on Connor’s face. Stopping he reached out his hand as he left atrium, to which Connor returned the gesture- but it simply looked as if he was waving goodbye.

The two stopped as they noticed Erica sitting on a bench, drumming her fingers against the seat anxiously.

“I’ll give you two a moment.” Ariel said, kissing Leon’s cheek before jogging down the driveway to the van.

“Hey there Short-stuff.” Erica said with a small smile. “Glad to see you on your feet- you know...  _ barely _ .”

“Are you going to shout and scream at me too?” asked Leon, sitting down beside her. “Because if you are could we cut it short? We kind of have to go save the world.”

“Sure.” Erica grinned, taking a deep breath. The two startled those around them as they screamed at the top of the lungs, trying to one up the other. Gasping for air, the two struggled to breath as they laughed and wheezed. “Oh geez- I said I wouldn’t cry.” Erica said as she teared up and moved to hug Leon.

“Gah! Crushing me! Crushing me!” Leon wailed, slapping her back as he flailed about to get free. “Too strong! Too strong”

“You come back to me in one piece now, alright Short-stuff?” Erica breathed, weakening her grip as she nuzzling his neck. “I can’t imagine having a world where you’re not here for me to boss around.”   

“I’ll come back, I promise.” Leon smiled, before his eyes widened as Erica kissed him. Relaxing, he enjoyed the little moment as Erica finally pulled back. “A ten.” He breathed.

“See?” Erica smirked, flicking his nose. “I told you I could do better.”

_ Oh that was kind of hot. _ Sky sighed dreamily as Erica moved to meet up with the rest of the team.  _ Hun, you really missed out on something special. _

_ Shut it Sky. _ Leon blushed, but smiled nonetheless.

“What are you smiling about?” Trish scowled as the team gathered around him. “You’re going out there to die dumbass, you shouldn’t be too happy to rush to your death.”

“I’ll be fine.” Leon smirked, standing straighter as he shifted into Laura. Flexing her arm she grinned. “It’s going to take a lot to take this Angel down.”

“Still not used to that.” Brandon said, his eyes locked onto Laura’s full chest. To everyone’s surprise Laura actually seemed pleased by this.

“Well there’s the odd chance that you won’t ever since I’ll be dead in the morrow so stare away.” Laura laughed, flicking Brandon’s nose- causing the boy to blush furiously as it was probably the first time a beautiful girl flirted with him.

“Well I’m not letting that happen.” Trish said, picking up her duffle and flanked Laura. There was a slight murmur of surprise from everyone. “Because I’m going with him... erm... her.”

“Trish are you sure?” Cassi asked, looking a little worried. “All you’d have for support is Ariel and Leif Braigwood.”

“I’m sure.” Trish said confidently. “Now then... I’ll see you all later.” Trish said as she walked towards the van.

“Was that your way of saying be safe and come back in one piece?” Erica called out to Trish, who promptly flipped the middle finger at her.

“We’ll all be rooting for you Short-stuff.” TJ said, holding his hand out to which Laura clasped and fist bumped.

“Good luck out there.” Vera said, startling the group. “What?! I’ve been here the whole time.”

“Enough crowding him!” Cassi snapped, waving them off. “Get to your positions now!” Coughing she stopped and looked up at Laura. “Wow you're beautiful.” She breathed, causing Laura to blush wonderfully. “It’s um... well it’s been nice knowing you- oh WOW! Um... that came out horrible.”

“Take your time.” Laura grinned, before blinking in shock as Cassi threw herself at her and held her. With a warm smile Laura closed her eyes, returning it in full.

“You come back to us you awkward house cat.” Cassi whispered before pulling away. Blushing furiously she pointed to the van. “Now get a move on! You’ve wasted enough time as is! Go save those kids and you know... the day.”

Laura placed one arm over her chest as she stood at attention, a proper salute as she bowed her head. “At once my lady.” She said before picking up her duffle from the team's truck and bolted towards the van.

“Done with all your sappy goodbyes?” Trish snapped as Lief started the engine. Laura raised her thumb up before flicking a wink at Ariel. “Good. Let’s go save the day.”


	37. Rin Part 7 - or - The Battle on the Big Bridge Begins!

“So uh...” Ariel blushed as she twirled her hair absently, “Was that a kiss I spied you and Erica sharing back there?”

“Oh!” Laura blushed equally so. “Yeah it was I guess.”

“You guess?” Trish asked, looking at the rear view mirror at her. “How can you  _ guess _ she kissed you?”

“What- no I mean... yeah she did.” Laura stammered, finding sudden interest in the passing scenery. “Yeah she gave me a kiss goodbye.”

“Was it good?” Ariel asked, a faint spark flashing over her brow. Even Lief perked up and glanced at the mirror quickly, a slight nervous look falling over his face.

“Um... yes?” Laura said tentatively. “I mean, it wasn’t awful if that’s what you’re asking.”

“I’ll make a note to ask Erica for any tips.” Ariel muttered, looking out her window. “You looked like you really enjoyed it. I wonder if I’ve been doing it wrong all this time...”

The three other passengers in the truck sighed with relief. “Approaching the bridge, we’ll dismount four hundred meters out and proceed on foot.” Lief called, pulling over and turning the engine off. “I don’t... actually expect to fight any of the stronger Otherworlders. My job is to escort the children as far away from combat as possible.”

“Lief that’s almost nine hundred meters.” Trish breathed as she eyed the bridge’s length, looking at the soldier dubiously.

“Well I trust you and Ariel's ability to keep the Otherworlders off me.” Leif chuckled.

“That leaves me I guess.” Laura said, shifting into Leon. 

“Have a plan?” asked Trish.

“Thought about just punching my way through.” Leon admitted while the girls rolled their eyes. “You know, keep it simple.”

“Then I’ll take the lower walkway.” Trish said, looking at Ariel. “The East side and you the West. Our job is to get those kids out of there got it?”

“Walkway?” Sky asked, looking confused.

“Right I never took you to the bridge here before.” Leon said, pulling out his data pad to show a hologram of the Area of Operations. “There is the topway of the bridge where the cars and trucks drive through and under the bridge there’s walkways for pedestrians and cyclists to safely pass through.

“The girls take each side and use it to stay in defilade of Dawn while I march straight through and get her attention.”

“What if she has one of her commanders with her?” asked Ariel worriedly. “What about the twins?”

“Your JOB.” Leon said more firmly. “Is to get those kids out of harm's way. Mine is to get beaten to a pulp again alright? The twins will probably move to intercept you two.”

“That’s where I come in.” Lief said, cycling his rifle to stun. “I’ll hit them with a stun bolt and they’ll be down for the better part of the day.”

“Even though they excel at defense huh.” Trish muttered.

“Hey, even if he can’t take them out- you two can.” Leon grinned, playfully slapping Trish’s arm. “I have faith in you, alright?”

“Tch.” Trish muttered, looking away with an irritated face.

“Alright!” Leon said, stretching his arms upwards before bouncing on his feet. “Mission Start!”

While the girls and soldier crept in the lower levels, Leon staying true to his plan simply begun walking across the bridges surface. Cars lay abandoned, most turned off by the idle protocol they were all installed with. As far as he could sense with his angelic senses, there were no life on the bridge sans the girl, Lief, him, and the buses full of Academy children.

Leonidas walked in silence as he cross the bridge, greeted only by the corrupted Angel. Dawn looked at him with sad eyes.

“Hello Leonidas.” Dawn said, bowing slightly. “I should say I am grateful that you would show up.”

“I’m here, just like you wanted.” Leonidas growled, his eyes sparking a dangerous red. “I want my friends back and I want you to let the students go. It doesn’t have to be this way Dawn, you’ll have my word. I can talk this through with my team- I’ll see you’ll get all the help you need.”

“Why do you care so much? What good have you done for my sister!?” Dawn hissed at Leon as the twins emerged from the sides of the bridge. “You’ve neglected her, you’ve ridiculed her-”

“Wait how do you know about that?” asked Leon frowning as the twins both looked mildly surprised.

“I’m linked to her dumb-ass!” Dawn snapped at Leon. “After restoring my form I caught up to everything she has done up to this point, and I got to say I don’t know how she even puts up with you!”

Dawn snapped her fingers, promoting the twins to flank her.

“Well it’s high time that I take my sister back!” Dawn hissed.

_ Leon I don’t think we’re in the condition to take on an Angel and the twins. _ Sky breathed.

_ I know, but I’m kind of out of options. _ Leon growled, taking stance.

_ What? Taking them on as Leonidas? _

_ I need to conserve stamina, turns out shifting from Laura and Leon has some strain to myself. _ Leon explained to Sky.  _ Besides, I’m faster as Leon. How could anyone move as fast with cow-tits like yours? _

_ Wow. Rude. _ Sky laughed weakly as Leon charged.

Leonidas clashed against the twins, using the fore of his arms to block each of their pneumatic bo staves. “I don’t want to hurt you.” The angel growled.

“You should of left us to die.” Rose said mournfully.

“You can’t save everyone.” Mels hissed.

“You’re wrong- I’m going to save you!” Leon roared, forcing them back.

It was a grim situation Leonidas knew he shouldn’t be in. From the very start a part of him believed this would be his final end- mayhap he cheated death once too many over the years. How many people have bruised, bled, and died for him? Perhaps it was time he got what was coming for him-

_ Leon. _ Sky breathed.  _ I’m here. _

As Leon backflipped into the air, he dodged a torrent of water. Sticking to the sheer metal surface of the bridge supports, he took a deep breath.

_ Alright. Sorry Sky. _ Leon whispered.

Rolling and cartwheeling up the iron beam, Leon tried his best to dodge the sudden storm of icicles as Melissa pounced to where he once stood.

“Presuming we don’t kill each other, we’ll still be friends right?” Mel asked.

“Of course.” Leon grinned, rolling sideways as Rose shot past them on a pillar of water. “Tomorrow night a new Superhero shows going to air.” Leon added to Rose, making the girl blinked in surprise. “I know you love those campy television series, so you want to set time in recovery to try and watch it?”

“You’re really determined to fix this.” Rose murmured sadly.

A brief moment flashed in Leon’s eyes, of a burning forest and a blood hungry Hunter.

“I’m not going to fail.” Leon growled, his eyes flashing red as he steadied himself. “And I’m going to save the both of you!” Leon snapped.

The bridge shook and shuddered as ice, water, and shadows swirled angrily about. A great battle was beginning to unfold, not just here but throughout the entire city of Guardia as well.

 

Loud explosions shook the lower segments of the city, a handful of soldiers screaming as gunfire rang across the expanse of the great Pillars. Forged hundreds of years ago by dwarves these foundations of Upper Guardia was crucial in holding the city above.

“Mind those Wrags!” one such soldier cried as he raced past Cassida Augustine DeGuardian. Her vibrate bubblegum blue hair shimmered in the dim light, almost like a beacon to both the Guardian Knights and their Guard and the Otherworldly forces.

Wrags- large quadruped beasts of matted fur and sludge oozing from its snarling mouth emerged from the swarm of goblins rushing the front line.

“Shields!” Cassi screamed as the soldiers formed together and a wall of energy appeared as they raised their shields up; moments before a wave of fire and sludge washed over them.

“That wrag is going to be a problem.” TJ said, slamming his hammer of head of a goblin before knocking it aside with a rather impressive golf swing.

“But none of us can take it out from range!” Brandon called from his perch, noting the soldiers bullets merely pinging off it’s hide. “Stun rounds do nothing either-”

Eyes widening, he backflipped repeatedly as explosions followed in his wake. Glancing up, he saw a man on the building adjacent to him glaring at him.

“Oh gods.” Brandon whimpered before grappling away.

“Brandon hold!” Cassi screamed as Meldrick gave chase. “Don’t take him on alone-! Gods damned it all!” She cursed as Brandon left the short-range. “TJ! Support him!”

“You can handle this on your own?!” TJ asked with a worried look.

“You think Brandon can handle Meldrick on his own?!”

“Good point.” TJ said, taking off down the street.

“Hey the long ranges are getting jammed!” Erica said, jogging over to her. “My quadrant was evacuated and cleared- I left the team I was in charged with to clear the gobs by the north Pillar- oh is that a Wrag?” She asked as it sprayed another beam of fire their way.

“It’s been forcing us back for a few blocks now.” Cassi gritted her teeth.

“Get ready to break ranks!” Erica cried.

“‘Rika what are you doing?!” Cassi hissed.

“I’m going to knock it into the air and you’ll catch it with a giant hand of light.” Erica said innocently.

“You’re putting a lot of  faith in my ability to great giant limbs.” Cassi cringed. 

“You can make fully functional DJ tables though!” Erica protested.

“Um... ma’ams?” asked the fire team leader, looking at them dubiously. “Are we going to break or not?”

“Just a moment please!” Cassi said with her best smile, grabbing Erica’s shoulder to turn them away. “I can’t do it!” 

“You what?!” Erica hissed back.

“My godspark- I burnt it out during my fight with Esau! I can only do limited stuff now!”

“How did you kill your spark!?”

“I didn’t! It just takes me longer to regain my abilities when I use a spark break!” Cassi whimpered, trying her best to hold back tears. “Don’t tell the team! Nor my father! Please!”

“What  _ can _ you do!?” Erica breathed, glancing back as the soldiers struggled to keep the Wrag back.

“I can make a wall as a shield... that’s it.” Cassi said, pressing her fingertips together.

“Then I guess you can cover me.” Erica grinned as she clashed her hands together as angry sparks danced across her arms.

“Wait what!?” Cassi exclaimed as Erica gave the order for the soldiers to disperse.

“Trust fall bruh!” Erica laughed as she charged forward.

Gritting her teeth Cassi lashed out and created a hardlight wall in front of Erica as the Wrag blasted yet another tongue of fire their way. Out of steam, the Wrag seemed taken back as the wall vanished and Erica was sudden in front of it, slamming her fists down over it’s head with a deafening crack. A handful of soldiers toppled backwards from the shock wave as Erica glanced back at Cassi with a big grin on her face.

“Wrag dealt with!” Erica exclaimed exuberantly, fist pumping the air. A loud wave of howling broke through the undercity, startling both the girls and the soldiers with her as dozens of wrags turned the corner- moving so fast and furiously that they tumbled and slammed into buildings; snarling and gnashing out as they b-lined their way. “Oh.” Erica said quietly. “Of course there’ll be more.”

Cassi took the front with Erica as they clashed with the snarling beasts. Something else was there- carving a path through the Wrags with angry respite. Tossing the beast left and right was yet an even bigger and more ferocious beast-

“HUNTER!” One of the soldiers screamed before emptying his magazine into Esau. The beast merely crushed the soldier to the ground with a swipe before turning to look at Cassi.

“You! Girl!” He roared, opening his mouth to fire an energy blast their way. The blast ate away what little shield she could muster; Erica dashed forward, knocking the princess aside as she caught the blast, struggling against it for but a moment before the force shot her into the city down below.

“ERICA!” Cassi screamed, reaching out for the girl. Their fingers brushed each other before Erica vanished out of side into the darkness below. Cassi’s eyes widened as tears welled up-

“We gotta get you out of here!” the fire team leader cried, grabbing Cassi’s by the back  of her neck and forcefully guiding her away while the rest of the soldiers opened fired on the Hunter. Cassi glanced back as she watched her men get cut down effortlessly by the Hunter as it stomped after her. “Lady Cassidia! Run!” The Soldier roared, turning to slow the hunter down for but a moment.

Cassi’s blinked as blood splattered over her, causing her to trip backwards as Esau loomed over her.

“What’s wrong girl?” Esau laughed. “Have no fight left in you!?”

“As if!” Cassi screamed, moving to punch the Hunter- there was a wift and a spark of light as her blow glanced off the Hunters hide.  _ Still too soon! _ Cassi whimpered as she scampered back with a look of shock on her face.

“What was that?” Esau laughed, crushing her leg with a mighty stomp. “A love tap huh? I’ve been waiting for our rematch girl, so now I can finally have my moment to say-”

As the Hunter was talking the soldier behind him sputtered up blood, turning over as he set his rifle to flamethrower and fired a tongue of fire at the Hunters back.

“Fire? You think a little fire’s going to stop me?!” The Hunter roared, crushing the soldier's face.

“Then how about a lot of fire.” said a voice from behind the two, an even mightier flame engulfing Esau. The monster roared and screamed as it scampered back, trying to extinguish the flames.

Glancing back Cassi’s heart skipped a beat.

“Connor!” She exclaimed, struggling to stand up on her broken leg. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE?!YOU SHOULD BE IN THE GODDAMNED HOSPITAL!”

“I decided to take a leaf out of Leon’s book.” Connor said, adjusting his gauntlets. “I couldn’t just stand by and watch you all die.”

“I can’t stand and just watch  _ you _ die!” Cassi hissed.

“Well I didn’t interfere you would be dead right now.” Connor pointed out flatly, causing Cassi to pout and look away. “Now then, hobble back my lady.” Connor said as he stepped in front of her, rolling back his sleeve as Esau pulled himself from the smoldering wreck. “Because this is going to get a little nasty.”


	38. Rin Part 8 - or - Big Battle on the Long Bridge, Defend the City Our Fair Heroes!

“Oh my head.” Erica muttered, pulling herself up. “That really hurt- how far did I fell!?”

“About a kilometer.” Vera said, causing Erica to scream an astonishingly high pitched yelp. “Oh come on! I was with you two the whole time!” He quickly explained that he was beside Cassi when Esau fired that energy blast their way, and when Erica blocked the blast she knocked him over the edge with her.

“You need to generate more presence!” Erica hissed, embarrassed to make such a loud sound. A loud crash startled the two. “We should check that- what?!” Erica breathed, glancing about as she found herself alone. “How does he do that?!”

“Over here.” Vera said, beside her again, causing Erica to grip her heart and take a deep breath. The two crept in the shadows. The underbelly of the city was not a pretty site. Mold and puddles littered the walls and floors, with exposed pipes lining the walls and walkways above. “Look- old hypertrain lines.”

“Down here?” Erica asked, raising a brow.

“Well they discontinued them after completing the excavation of the lower levels.” Vera explained to Erica, pulling up a map on their heads up displays. “Those are goblins, what are they loading up into that old train?”

“Whatever it is, it can’t be good.” Erica said, stretching her arms. “As much as I need to go up and help Cassi- this seems just as important. I just have to have faith that she’ll be alright.”

“I’ve already scouted the area out.” Vera said to Erica. “There are a few places we can attack them from.”

“Thissssside wouldn’t be optimal.” Hissed a voice behind the two. The two students slowly turned their heads as their hearts raced as a large lizard stood between them. More than large, massive enough to dwarf even Sora standing on its hind legs.

“Oh dear.” Erica said with a weak smile as the Donovo picked them up and swung them wildly about while slamming repeatedly against the walls and ground.

 

While the Twins were oft overlooked due to their preference in healing over combat, Leonidas has long learned never to underestimate their combat abilities. Both having the power over water: Melissa shaped into ice while Rose into liquid form; they had incredible defensive capabilities and with the ability for strong pressure against any opponent.

The worst of it, was when they would work together.

Fluid whips swirled about the air as Leon dove and ducked. While getting hit with concentrated streams of water would maim any normal being, on the edge of each whip spread out into dozens of razor sharp hooks. Devastating, the twins could create a manipulatable knout of sorts.

Tripping on a piece of debris, the angel could only raise his arm in defence. Leonidas and Sky winced as the water wrapped around his arm with such force before digging the barbs into his flesh. Shredding his limb, Leonidas was tossed across the bridge before slamming against a car. Gritting his teeth, backflipping eloquently over the vehicle he shifted back into Laura; with a mighty kick, the angel sent the half a tonne truck flying the twins way.  

_ Sky! _ Laura snapped at the Angel.  _ Our job is to incapacitate the girls! Not kill them! _

_ Sorry!  _ Sky cringed at Laura’s outcry.  _ They’re just... kind of scary. _

_ I know, but please do  _ not _ crush them with a pick up. _

Blind sided due arguing- albeit briefly-, Laura was sent flying by a harsh kick to her side. Slamming into the steel support tower, the entire bridge shuddered from the force.

“Okay...” Laura muttered, shakily standing up as she attempted to hold stance once more. “This... is the part- where I... talk some sense back into you two and you come back around right?” She asked the girls as Dawn landed down between them.

“Yeah, how about... no?” Dawn sneered before lashing her golden locks out like steel serpents. Even under Dawn’s dark influence, Rose clasped her mouth as she looked in shock.

Caked in blood, the once green steel backdrop shimmered in the fading light. Pinned into the support by golden spears, Leonidas coughed and sputtered a spray of blood.

As Dawn did release the lad, he merely stumbled forward. Somehow he found the strength to recover what little balance he possessed. 

“Just give up boy!” Dawn laughed,  holding her arms out as the twins flanked her. “You can’t hope to beat me!”

“I don’t have to beat you.” Leon grinned, surprising the girls. “I just need to... keep you busy long enough for it to matter.”

“Wait what-?” Dawn spun, noticing the now empty buses. Lashing out, golden beams of steel-like hair erupted from Dawns scalp before impaling Leonidas against the steel support beams. “You fools! You two! After them!” Spinning to glare at Leon, Dawn darted forward, appearing nearly instantly before him. Face to face, Leon simply looked upon the corrupted angel with sad eyes. Each feature was familiar to him, one he had looked upon frequently the past month or so. Mayhap it was a dark reflection of his own mindless obsession to protect those around him. Perhaps it was because it was the face of the one woman who gave up so much so he could live.

Gritting his teeth, Leonidas pushed forwards. The twins stopped as they heard  the motion. Spinning around, they looked in horror as Leon took another step, the gold binds that tied him streaked with his own blood with ichor separating.

“I promised myself...” Leon sputtered as he took yet another step. There was a maniacal red glow in his eyes as black smoke billowed about his form. “I promised  _ myself _ and Sky... I’ll save you... and the girls~~*”

Choking not on his own words but his own blood; Leonidas sputtered, coughing in an attempt to clear his throat. Kneeling, Leon took a shuddering breath.

“I won’t lose, I won’t be weak and I won’t be STOPPED BY YOU!” Leon screamed, shifting into Laura as she dove towards Dawn. A panicked look fell over Dawn as her hair lashed forward, twisting into spikes as Laura charged head first.

The twins screamed out, Melissa covered her mouth as Rose glanced away. The two paused before looking forward in surprise.

Rose cursed in Portuguese as she took a step back.

Before them was a swirl of living shadows and light. The angels were locked in combat, both within hair and fists.

“Sky...” Laura gritted her teeth as she grappled against Dawn. “Did you know your hair could do this?”

_ Nope _ Sky grinned as Laura let out a reluctant smirk.  _ No clue at all. _

Living smoke, their hair swirled about and clashed like steel leaving angry sparks within their wake. The twins glanced at each other, not sure on what to do. Rose bounced on her feet, and decided to jump into the fray before stumbling.

“Sis...” She murmured, looking around all dazed and confused. “I don’t... I don’t feel so good.”

Melissa’s eyes widened as she spotted the hypodermic dart embedded within her twin’s neck.

A few hundred meters down Trish whistled. “Wow, nice shot.” She acknowledged.

“I was aiming for the other one.” Lief swallowed as Melissa spun and glared at the two. 

“Oh? Why’s that?” asked Trish before something cold and sharp cut past her cheek.

Barely having time to react, Lief raised is gun in defense as a beam of ice splintered before him. Dropping the mangled gun, Lief turned and shrugged at the girls. “That’s why.”

Lashing his arm out, Lief extended an electrical baton. “Guess it’s plan B then.” He growled as Melissa stormed towards them.

 

Brandon Gusinger gritted his teeth as he held his rifle closer, trying his best to control his breathing.  _ Meldrick needs line of sight in order to cause explosions. _ Brandon breathed as he struggled to remember the intel Leonidas gathered for the team.  _ All I need is to take him out without him seeing me- just like any other sniper battle. _

_ Of course... I’ve never been in an actual sniper fight before. _ Brandon said with a weak smile, wiping the sweat off his brow. And _ his attacks have much more area of effect than my own here. _

“Brandon you can hear me?” TJ asked, his voice a little staticy on the com.

“Yeah.” Brandon breathed. “Meldrick is somewhere on the 600 block, east side.” Slowly glancing out he scanned the area for the Otherworlder before creeping back in. “You in defilade?”

“Um... I _ am _ at the 600 block, east side.” TJ hissed, his voice dropping even lower.

“Just try and stay calm.” Brandon said with a sheepish grin.

“Are you telling me that or reminding yourself?” TJ snickered.

“Hah. Hah.” Brandon scoffed, a little too loud. Cursing he took of as Meldrick popped out from his cover and fired a blast where he once stood. Sprinting across the rooftops, Brandon noticed TJ trying to figure out where Meldrick was hiding.

“Can’t see myself being much use here.” TJ muttered as he crept back into cover.

“I just have to keep Melly busy so you can move in close that’s all.” Brandon said, finally losing Meldricks explosive gaze. 

“Hey Brandon.” TJ said softly. “We’ve talked about this. You got this alright man?”

_ No, I don’t. _ Brandon muttered to himself as he peered out from his cover yet again.  _ I’ve never been as useful as all of you guys. All I can do is shoot things. _

“I know what you’re thinking right now.” TJ said softly, causing Brandon a start. “About your validity on this team. To put things in perspective: All I can do is to play music and hit things really hard. The twins are great at defense and healing people. Ariel? A glass cannon that can blow most things away. You can see things better than anyone, you can make shots no one else would ever dare trying.

“You don’t need to have flashy moves to be a hero Brandon.” TJ said as he took a step out into the street.

“TJ wait~!” Brandon hissed, leveling his rifle quickly. It was as if time stopped as Brandon scanned the area. There- a glimpse of movement, a furl of the cape as Meldrick spotted TJ’s movement. Steady hands guided his rifle and in turn his scope into position and fired a single round as a powerful explosion rang through the pale afternoon air.

 

Trish rolled as a massive spear of ice shot past her; the crystalize shard whistled through the air as both the cold air and serrated edge bit at the very edge of her cheek.

“Why isn’t she this badass in training?!” Trish muttered as she pulled back into cover. With a blink of shock, she reached out and nearly strangled Lief. “You know what this means?!” She exclaimed as Lief gagged and floundered. “IT means little miss pretty face was purposely holding back against me! ME!”

“Can you please come to this realization without choking me to death?” Strained Lief. 

“No on- absolutely  _ no _ one hurts my sister you hear me?!” Melissa screeched as she marched down the road. A painful pounding was wrecking the sides of her skull, vision sparking red at random. A small part of her brain, one that was not overtaken by such primal rage was warning her to calm down- but Rosey... they hurt her Rose.

“Alright Mels, you need to take a deep breath in alright sweetie?” Ariel called out, reaching for the twin as she took a careful step forward. “You’ve been through a horrifying experience, all that negative energy is not good for your Godspark alright? We can help you! I will do everything in my power-”

“ **Your power** ?!” Melissa growled, her voice disorting as black smoke billowed from her.

“Alright Mels, it’s fine!” Ariel exclaimed, rushing over. A sudden motion caused her to step back. Eyes widening, she watched in horror as Melissa buckled over; the back of her shirt began to bulge, tears forming along the sides of her jeans and sleeves. “Mels!” Ariel screamed, rushing over as a pair of leathery, demonic wings burst from Melissa’s back. “It’s alright, just calm down and-”

Whatever Ariel had to say was silenced. A shock wave blasted across the bridge; concrete crumbled as metal rippled and rend, a single shocked gasp escaped Ariel before sputtering blood. Glancing down, she found herself looking upon a garbled mess of blood where her gut should be.

“Oh.” Was all she could say before crumpling to the floor.

What remained of Melissa was a tall bipedal beast of rage, dark hued skin with glow red eyes framed by wild, tangled crimson hair.

“What the hell is that?!” Lief breathed, taking an involuntary step back.

“Oh gods Mels.” Trish whimpered, covering her face as her eyes watered. “What did that Demon do to you?”

“Trish, do we run or shoot!?” Lief barked as he cycled high voltage rounds into his rifle. Upon no response, he turned and glared at the girl. “TRISH!?”

 “Get Ariel to safety,” Trish said to Lief, snapping out of whatever stupor that feel upon her. “Afterwards go back and support Leon!”

“What about you?” Leif asked as the two dove into cover, Melissa’s new form caused burning tendrils of black flames their way.

“Leave Melissa to me, now GO!” Trish roared. She noticed the hesitation upon the soldier's brow. Holding out her hand, she gave her best smile while giving Lief a thumbs up. “Everything is going to be alright.”

Melissa you see, was twisted by dark energies that infected her core. Trish knew the twins would know more about the condition than herself, but she knew enough that in an early state it was possible to reverse the transformation. If Trish could remind Mels who she was and/or what she cared about, she could cause her to regress back into a human.

“Which would be good if I actually was actually  _ close _ to the damned lass.” Trish muttered, glancing over to Melissa. “Man, even as a satanic demoness from the void she’s still pretty. Life’s not fair.”

With that, she dove head first into danger.

 

Rolling into cover, Laura’s hair snaked out as she desperately tried to reach for something to grab. A soft whisper of warning breathed over neck; rolling frantically, it was almost on instinct that her steel like hair blocked the attack.

_ Alright, as cool as this whole new hair power kind of thing is,  _ Laura sputtered, gasping for air as she struggled to catch her breath.  _ Focusing on both the hair and myself is proving to be taxing. _

_ Laura, let me focus on the air, you focus on yourself. _ Sky called as Laura rose.

_ Right, thanks! _ Laura sighed with mild relief as she turned to face Dawn. “Alright, Dawn last chance. Back down, give back the twins and I’ll see that you get the best of care.” Laura scowled as Dawn simple leveled her stance. “What’s your problem!?” Laura screamed, clenching her fists. “Your sister, she loves you. More than anything.”

A maniacal rage crept into Laura’s eyes as they gleamed red. “Alright then!” She snapped, black smoke billowing about with angry red sparks of light crackling. “We do this the hard way!” She screamed, charging forward. Sputtering blood, she tumbled forward with a look of shock on her face. Reaching towards her gut she curled up as a loud ringing began to pound her ears.

_ Not... not again... _ Laura cursed as her vision faded out. Struggling to pull herself up from the ground, her eyes widened as Dawn stalked over.  _ Come on Laura, get up... GET UP! _

_ Laura. _ .. Sky breathed, the two bracing for the inevitable-

Dawn sputtered as a torrent of water knocked her aside. Looking completely shocked, she spun to see Rose standing there with an equally shocked look upon her face.

“Rose?!” Dawn breathed, looking almost hurt before another torrent blasted her off the bridge.

“‘Better part of the day’ my ass.” Laura muttered as Rose raced over to his side. With a pained grunt, Laura allowed Rose to roll her onto her back. “What happened to you?” she asked dumbly.

“I was about to ask the same thing to you?” asked Rose as she went to work. “She didn’t even touch you.”

“Oh... I guess... I guess I just used too much energy.” Laura lied, before looking up towards Rose. “So you’re... you again?” Laura raised a brow.

“I guess whatever you guys hit me with had the right chemical make up to mess with whatever Rin was using to control me.” Rose asked.

“That seems a little too convenient.” Laura frowned, trying her best to think it over.

“You’re right.” Rose cringed, her eyes glowing red. Closing them, she opened and they were blue once more. “But I legit can not watch you die and just do... nothing.”

“Says the lass who tried to drown me the other day.” Laura smirked as Rose cringed.

“If you explained the whole thing we would  _ not _ be in this mess right now!” Rose snapped as Laura chuckled. Helping Laura up, she blinked as the Angel gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

“I always knew you were the strongest Isa.” Laura winked, playfully patting the girl on the head. “You need to go help the others, Melissa is a lot more powerful than she lets on.”

“I am  _ not _ leaving you to fight Rin by yourself-”

“Rose, we don’t know how long you can fight Rin’s influence-”

“You’re not-”

“You  _ need  _ to go help Trish and Ariel, I’m not even sure if  _ I _ can stop Dawn.” Laura breathed softly, gently holding Rose’ cheek.

“Which is why I have to stay.” Rose replied, looking up confidently into Laura’s eyes. While determined, the lass shuddered from both cold and nerves, hands trembling as a faint quiver upon her full lips. Rose Isa was terrified- but she was determined to remain and fight.

“Alright.” Laura nodded, the two turning as Dawn burst from the waters below. “Let’s do this.”


End file.
